Game Freaks
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: This is the di-uh, journal, of a girl who is slowly losing her mind because of being sucked into her game. The Pokemon world isn't so dandy anymore. Slight AU of Black/White with actual characters included, but surrounding OCs. Now rated M for language.
1. Entry 1

If your reading this, I'm either dead or somebody stole my di-uh, I mean, journal. If it's the first one, read on, I probably won't give a crap where I am now. But if not… you have five minutes to put it back or something very bad will happen to you. You're probably rolling your eyes and such, but I mean it. PUT IT BACK.

Now, if you don't care about an adventure filled with danger, tragedy, and romance… go ahead, read on! Because this story doesn't have that…most of the time, but if you like bending the facts of the universe by being absorbed into a video game, and all the wacky adventures and crazy "free Pokemon" nuts that you can stand? Bingo, ding, ding, and ding! You just won a brand new car! And if your looking around for said car, you're crazier than I am.

And that's saying something.

**(~)**

Guess we'll start at the beginning. I know, they're terribly boring, but you got to have back-story! Without a back-story, this shit doesn't make any sense whatsoever! So please deal with this for a few paragraph's. It was a cool March day in a sleepy little beach town by the coast. The only game store in town was about to open, and little girls and boys (some not so little) were eagerly awaiting the release of what was sure to be the next big blockbuster for a company called Game Freak. Yes folks, you guessed it, the day had finally arrived. The only thing separating eager players from a whole new region of thrills and spills was a thin glass door.

But, I was not with these eagerly awaiting gamers, some of them fledglings; others full game addicts searching for the next high-score. No, I was patiently waiting, and by patiently, I mean ready to tear my hair out.

"I promise not to play it!" I begged my parental unit.

"Sorry, kiddo." The ole' man replied.

"…Please?" I shot up the 'big blue eyes'.

"…" He continued to read the paper. Damn him. Well, no, if he was dammed into the pits of Hades I wouldn't be able to get my game. Mom had left in the wee hours of the morning to visit an old college friend, catch up and talk about the days before they had stretch marks.

"Dad, I swear that I will not play this game until after my History exam." I am a truthful person, and the big lug knows it. He looks up at my pleading eyes, knowing that once again, he'll fail to see through to the calculative mind hidden behind.

"…Fine. I'll take you to the game store, why do you want this game so much?" He questioned.

"It isn't just a game, it's Pokemon Black/White!" I announced. Dad looked unimpressed.

"You still like Pokemon?" He pronounces 'pokemon' like 'poke-eee-mon' to show his disdain.

"I do well in school, I don't smoke, I don't go to wild parties and I'm relatively good kid. Let me be a nerd in peace." I deadpanned.

"Fine, fine. But Kid," His blue eyes behind thick glasses very similar to mine appeared serious. "No playing it until you're tests are over. Got it?"

"Got it." I said, before hugging my Dad, he's a really a big softy at times.

"But first, we need to run a few errands!"

…_WHAT!_

**(~)**

So, by the time I had reached the SINGLE game store in the ENTIRE town, it was already mid-afternoon, and I was dropped off to look for the meager pickings left behind. _Please let them still have Pokemon Black, please, oh please… _was my thought process at that time. I'm sorry, but I'd rather have stronger pokemon and a better Legendary, I was never good at completing Pokedex's, and when I did, it was only so I could reach National Mode if I hadn't already after defeating the elite four.

I entered Game Stop, a light ding signaling my arrival, and walked over to the counter top, where there was a guy maybe in college that I would chat with from time to time when I came to get a game. I waited patiently in the now small line to get my game. The college guy smiled at me and I smiled back. I had come in to get an event thing a few weeks ago; he and his friend said they liked my dsi. …Well, it's a nice compliment, okay!

"Pokemon Black, please." I asked the cashier, who's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Sorry, it's… kind of sold out."

I frowned at that as well, but heard the loophole.

"…What'd ya mean, by 'kinda'?" I inquired.

"Well, we have one Pokemon Black and one Pokemon White left in the store before we need to wait for another shipping…"

"So? The last Black Version hasn't been bought yet, right?"

"No…"

"Or pre-ordered?"

"Well, no, but…"

"So, I'll take it." I smiled. My cashier friend sighed, before heading over to where the remaining Black/White merchandise was stocked, bringing the last two games out. White Version seemed to be in mint condition, but with Black, there were weird smudges in certain places, and the whole plastic wrapping had been ripped off.

"What happened to it?" I said.

"We're not sure, it could have been someone tried to steal the game before it came to us and was caught, or faulty shipping, the case may not look as pretty anymore, but I'm sure the game is safe," Mr. Cashier replied, inspecting it, before looking at me. "If you have your heart set on the game, I can lower the price a little."

My eyes flicked back and forth. _This really sucks, I wanted Black so badly… there's nothing stopping me from getting White, but…_

I stared at the case for a while.

_The game should be fine… and if it isn't I can just return it and get a refund! _

I made my decision.

"Pokemon Black, please." I repeated, giving the cashier my money, while he gave me the game in a bag and my change.

"Happy gaming." He said to me, though with a weird sheen in his eye. I nodded, before exiting the store. _Must've been a trick of the light…_

**(~)**

Fast forward to nighttime. Hours of studying completed, shower done, in nice, comfortable pajamas and a full hour before bed. I was sitting on my bed, my DSi and the case of Pokemon Black beside me. Debating on whether to open the case… or wait. _I promised that I would wait… if Dad found out, he'd take away the game and my DS until Spring Break, but…_

The game's case felt cool in my hands, almost urging me to open it. _If I don't find out now, who's to say that if it doesn't work, they won't take the game back, warranty and all that crap, right? …Right!_

I smiled, opening the case to find the inside intact, now switching of handbook or warning guides were out of place, and the game perfectly snug in it's holder.

…But I had to check if it was playable, just in case.

Just in case…

_Just in case… _My mind chanted as I put the game into the consol and opened up the game menu, finding a familiar pokeball insignia. I pressed it with my stylus and waited for the opening preview and credits… but they never came.

"Huh?"

Instead, the screen was pitch black, white words were typed onto the screen.

**NAME.**

_Maybe it's supposed to be a new opening sequence when you first play the game. _I foolishly thought. So I typed in my name.

**Celeste.**

**BOY or GIRL?**

Ugh, I always hated that part, my name can really only be a girl's name…

I pressed **GIRL.**

The screen became black again, and a whirring sound came from the stereos.

**Are you ready?**

Okay, this is starting to freak me out…but it's just a game, right?

I pressed the only possible button for me.

**YES.**

With that, the screen turned bright white; I could here two roars pounding at my eardrums.

One final scrawl in black:

**GOOD LUCK.**

The room seemed to shake, like when we would have earthquakes from time to time. As the room started to shake more, I tried to walk out of my room, but the door slammed shut. I started pounding on it. "Mom! Dad! Help me!" I screamed, but it was no use, nobody came, and shaking was growing faster and faster. I jumped back on my bed, trying to turn off the power of my DSi, anything to make this _stop! _"Stop it! STOP IT!" I screamed. books and clothes fell to the floor from their perches. Things were crashing all around me in the cluttered room.

And, for a second, it stopped. The screen of the game consol glowed eerie white, I looked down to face it, before the whiteness blinded me, sucking me towards it, than I realized what was happening.

_I'm being sucked into the game._

Well, it was a little too late _now _to realize that.

Now I was falling, cold air whipping my legs, arms, and face. I shut my eyes, not wanting to look at how high I was, knowing I'd hit something sooner or later. _Why couldn't I die from something boring, like old age? _I thought, still falling. Before I heard a weird, disembodied voice.

_Open your eyes._

"Like hell I'm doing that!" I screamed.

_Trust me, open your eyes. _

I shook my head and covered my ears.

_OPEN YOUR EYES BEFORE I MAKE YOU OPEN THEM!_

"Gah! Alright, alright!" I yelled back, opening my eyes and being welcomed to the view of about to be landing in some very flat plain of grass. "AAAAAAHHHH!"

I covered my eyes again, hearing the voice sigh, and after a moment, I noticed something.

I wasn't falling anymore.

"Oof!" Was the sound I made when I was dropped the rest of the remaining three feet, and belly flopping in the dirt. "Ugh…"

_Nice landing._

I looked up and was ready to give that voice the bird when I noticed where I was exactly. "Where… am I?"

_You'll have to figure that out yourself._

"What? And gross… I just took a shower…" I groaned and the red streaks of dirt on the front of my t-shirt and bare legs. "I just had to wear shorts to bed…"

_Find your Dsi, it's the first step that will guide you on your journey…_

"Hey! Wait a minute, where are you! How do I get out of here?"

_Good bye, Celeste, good bye…_

"YOU GET BACK HERE, VOICE!" I yelled, walking around, before tripping over a log and falling on my face, again. "Gravity, why do you hate me so?"

I looked up again, my vision slightly blurry because of a little thing called near-sight. _What a night to not have glasses… _

Until I saw something move in the distance, a pair of gleaming red eyes staring. I squinted, trying to see well, it. It looked… like some cross between a raccoon and chipmunk, it was a creature I have never saw before in my life, even on weird nature shows.

…And it was holding my Dsi in its mouth.

"Alright little buddy. Why don't you just give that back to me…" I said in a slow voice while creeping closer to the chipmunk… thingy. Its eyes turned to face me, while it's nose quivered. "That's right, I'm not gonna hurt you, just stay there…"

I was just a foot away from getting my game. "Maybe I'll put in a good word with the voice thing after it sends me back, yeah?"

Then it ran off, heating my face with its fuzzy tail. "Ugh! Come back here, you fucking oversized rodent!" I snarled, getting up and running after it, trying to ignore the feeling of loose rocks and what I hope were dirt clods on hitting my bare feet, following the bobbing white-tip of the Dsi thief. Until, the bobbing tail stopped. "Hah, got yo-wah!"

I tripped over another conveniently placed log. "I'm really starting to hate that…" Then I felt pressure on top of my back, I looked up to see it was another one of those rats. "Get off me…" I groaned. Before I started to feel more weight pile up, and stubby paws grab at my ankles. "Let me go!" I kicked and kicked as more and more jumped on me, the one who had my Dsi seemed to give me an evil grin, before… Oh God, the rat put my game in its whole mouth.

_That's disgusting… _I thought, before they all started to chat with each other, some of them that I could see pointed at me, gesturing, before the lead rat, the side of its cheek squarely jutting out so I could see my Dsi, pointed onward. A moment later, I was lifted by ten or more of those things and taken away, but not before one of them whacked me hard with its tail and knocked me out.

**(~)**

When I woke up, it was very dark, and dusty it seemed, I coughed out any dirt that had got in my mouth, before lifting my head up more and hitting it against some kind of ceiling. "Ow…" I moaned, before hearing something strange, it was… barking? "Huh?"

The barking got a little bit louder, along with the sound of paws digging into the dirt floor, then a whine. I began to crawl towards the sound, hoping I didn't meet any more of those rats…

I found a dirt covered scruffy ball of fur with big eyes looking at me.

"Um, hey there," I replied, the scruff ball barked back, before motioning with it's nose towards its leg, it appeared the small wall seemed to have collapsed on the limb, but it was to much dirt for the poor baby to dig. I began to carefully move dirt away and excavated for a few minutes before its leg was freed. The scruff ball seemed to shake off any excess dirt from its coat, before running over and licking my face in gratitude. I couldn't help but smile at its antics; scratching scruffy behind the ears and seeing its tail move dust particles in the air.

"You seem alright. Much better than those overlarge chipmunks, how'd you get stuck down here?"

The scruff ball pointed at the remaining dirt cave in, than took a few steps forward, while motioning its head in a searching motion.

"You got lost?"

Scruffy nodded in response.

_So I have a smart scruff ball on my hands. _I thought. "Now that you're free, do you think you could lead us out?"

It listened for a few seconds, before lifting it's head up into the air to take a sniff, than barking and wagging its tail.

"Lead the way."

I followed Scruffy through the tunnels, which surprisingly were actually pretty diverse, sometimes Scruffy would come at a fork and lift its head up in the air to sniff, then walk quickly in the other direction, one time I dared to look back and found a rather nice lavatory. "Gross." I muttered; it smelled worse than a broken sewer line! I began crawling in the opposite direction. Soon enough, through the scruff balls outline I saw the night sky. "We're almost out!" I cheered, or would have, if Scruffy hadn't started whining. "What's wrong?"

Scruffy motioned with its nose, slowly inching up the tunnel entrance, I followed suit. Once both of us could see just above the ground line, I really wished we hadn't. Those chipmunks seemed to be having some kind of ritual; each emptying some food from its cheeks in front of the one who's left cheek had a square imprint…

"That fucking rat." I hissed. Scruffy turned towards me with a silent yap. I sighed. "Listen, thank you for helping me, but…" I looked at how the head rodent emptied my Dsi on top of the small hill of food; slick with what I believed was saliva. "Both of us need to get home now."

The scruff ball tilted its head in confusion, while I smiled and rubbed its head one more time, before shimming out of the hole and crawling towards some bushes. The head rat started to chatter, while the others I could see listened. It made big motions with its hands, jumping in front of the food pile and seeming to scare any of the smaller one's that got to close.

_What a bully. _I thought, shimming ever closer to the game consol, until I was right behind the pile of food, I could still hear the rat chattering away. I inched my hand upwards towards the top of the pile, until feeling the still smooth, but wetness of my game consol. just as I was about to bring it down, a screeching noise came from behind.

Four sets of reddish eyes were on me; I yanked the Dsi the rest of the way, seeing my rodent chum fall down the little food hill and at my feet. That's when the screeching got higher-pitched. They could all see me now. I ran, the Dsi in my hand, and got a few feet before five of them launched up at me, their stubby paws seeming to turn sharp in an instant as they ripped at my shirt and pulled my hair, I went down on my stomach and covered my face, the feeling of a thousand little rat claws ripping at my clothes and legs was the single most nauseating experience in my life. (Though I'm sure there are plenty more to come!) After a few minutes of trying to get to my face, they stopped, a few of them pushing me onto my back, while the head rat landed on my stomach, seeming to giggle in glee, holding my Dsi up for the entire group to see, then turning its eyes back down on me. The look in its eyes held utter contempt, before opening its jaws wide and mashing down. My eyes widened.

_Its gonna bite my face off. _

I started to struggle again, but the rat's lackeys held me down, preventing me from escaping. One last giggle escaped its mouth, before mashing down again, only this time closer. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my face to the side. _Shit, shit, shit…_

Just as its breath hit my cheek, the sound of its voice squealing deafened my ears and the weight of its body was shoved off me. I opened my eyes once my furry restrainers squealed as well, running away or diving back down into holes surrounding the area. My Dsi was on the ground, and I lunged to pick it up, hearing the sounds of a struggle. I looked up to see the scruff ball biting and holding on to dear life to one of the Rat's arms, while it flailed, trying to get free. "Wait a go!" I crowed.

Just then, the Rat began to shine. Scruffy released its hold and ran to me as I watched with awe. The rat's whole body seemed to stretch, becoming more elongated. And as the shine died off, its fur got redder, along with golden swipes on it chest, belly, and two on its tail. By the way it had its arms crossed, Rat reminded me of a referee.

"Did it just… evolve?" I gasped.

It's gaze turned on us, now seeming even more manic than before.

"Oh, shit." I muttered. Scruffy seemed to think the same thing, and ran away, I followed.

**(~)**

**(Normal POV)**

The newly evolved leader nearly dragged its subordinates out of the den, before running after the thieves. It had found that shiny food fair and square! It was there's! When it found those thieves, especially the human, it would show no mercy.

_S-sir! _One of the subordinates squeaked.

_Yes, have you found them? _

_W-well, sir, uh, we kinda, sorta…_

_WELL? _The leader roared.

_L-l-lost their t-trail. _The weakling fainted, as it should, while two other soldiers quickly carried the pokemon out of its sight.

The leader slapped its tail to and fro, squealing out into the night.

**(~)**

**(Diary Entry)**

I woke up to the sound of waves crashing on the beach and water lapping at my feet, the warmth of Scruffy's small and light body curled up on my middle. The sky was still slightly dark blue; it looked to be just before dawn. I slowly lifted the top half of my body up, looking around. Scruff ball led us to a stream earlier, which I waded in while carrying it and my Dsi out of the water, until we reached the mouth of an ocean. I remember putting both Scruffy and the game consol down before taking off my clothes and jumping into the water.

Dear God, I didn't care anymore if it I was naked in a possibly public place or that the water was freezing, it felt so good to wash all the dirt and sweat off. After finishing my impromptu bath, I waded out of the water, tried to flick off as much water as I could, before putting back on my clothes and curling up next to the warmth of the scruff balls coat.

I looked around some more, noticing that my Dsi was gone. My heart started to beat with panic, before noticing what was left behind. Because where I put my Dsi, there now laid a backpack. I inched closer and un-zipped the black material to see a bunch of little compartments, one had a small, leather bound journal next to a slightly bigger and smaller, yellowish orange notepad, along with a map. Another had some food and supplies that you would probably use for camping. The others… are where it got freaky. One small pouch had a few weird looking berries, one's that I had never seen before in my life, but looked familiar…

I went into another one, where it got even weirder, there were two little bottle-like things, silver and purple in color, along with a few spray bottles that were more compact. Then there were six of these little balls I could roll back and forth in my hand, until one of them enlarged. My mouth dropped.

It was a pokeball.

I clicked the middle to un-enlarge it, and put everything back into its proper place, before I noticed another pile close by. Scruffy gruffed in its sleep, and in the light, it looked… well, more like a Scottish dog, instead of a scruff-ball. I quietly lifted it off, before walking over to the bundle, where there were clothes. Black skinny jeans, a white v-neck with one red stripe trimmed along the collar and straight down the middle, along with a turquoise jacket with big white flaps at the opening and darker blackish pockets and shoulders.

This ensemble ended with bulky red and black shoes, tucked into one of them was a pair of socks and card, while the other had two devices. One looked like a cell phone with a blue and black pokeball insignia, the other a watch that had some kind of screen.

I gulped. _No, it can't be… it can't! _

On the watch, there was a note, written in a scrawl. _Turn on._

Like the curious idiot I am, I did.

One side of the screen showed my bewildered face, while the other showed a figure in shadow.

"_Greetings, Celeste. Welcome to the Unova Region." _A voice said, slightly computerized to make it unable to decipher.

"This… this is…"

"_Impossible? Must be a dream?" _The voice said in a bored tone, like it had heard it before.

"Batshit insane." I deadpanned, causing a gruff chuckle to escape the shadowed figure's lips.

_"Heh. We might just get along. I'm guessing from your night's activities, you'd like to go home, yes?"_

"Uh, duh." I replied.

_"Well, you can't."_

I growled. _Of course I can't._

"I got my fucking Dsi back from those rats that nearly bit my face off, I did what you voices asked, now. Let. Me. Go. Ho-"

"_Go to the Dreamyard in Striaton City." _The voice stated.

"…What?"

_"If you go to the Dreamyard, you'll be closer."_

"Closer to what? Getting home?"

_"Possibly."_

That voice was starting to get on my nerves, even if it was computerized, it had an English accent, how original. NOT.

"…Fine." I muttered.

_"Nice choice."_ The voice said. _"My suggestion is to gather more Pokemon, you've seemed to have already befriended a Lillipup. It's a start."_

"So… I have to catch Pokemon and stuff like that? Just like the game?"

_"If you don't want to get attacked again, like with those Patrat."_ My eye-twitched, I rubbed the side of my head.

"Thank you, anything else?" My mouth oozed sarcasm.

_"Yes, you might prefer to put on the clothes I acquired for you. Salt water doesn't really help a white t-shirt."_

I looked down to find my pajama shirt was now very see-through. My face turned bright red as I covered my chest.

"YOU-!"

_"Hey! I want to talk to her!"_ I higher computerized voice said as another shadow appeared.

_"I said you could do it next time-! Hey-!"_

_"Hello? Hello? Oh, Hi, Celeste! Hope to talk to you soon. And don't worry, he's just mad because he ran out of cigarettes."_

_"You-!"_

_"Byyyeee~!"_

And with that, the screen turned black as I stared at it blankly. Before shaking my head and looking around to find the sun rising over the horizon, along with some grayish bird Pokemon flying through the air.

"Well, at least it's pretty here…" I muttered under my breath, before starting to get dressed and ready for what I'm sure would be a very long day.

**(~)**

**(Normal POV)**

"Ten year olds but into every thing." A male voice muttered under his breath.

"Nate, I'm FOURTEEN. FOUR-TEEN." A female voice, this one without a British accent replied, before sighing. "You sure it was okay to take those clothes?"

The male swore under his breath. Yep, no cigarettes left. "Does it look like we're some kind of bank, Em? Those people won't miss it."

The female sighed.

"Come on, we have to report back to Anna." The male voice replied, hoping there still would be some cigarettes and whisky left hidden...

**(~)**

"Hey, Mom?" Cheren enquired from his Mother when he woke up, who was humming as she made breakfast.

"Yes, dear?" The woman smiled.

"Where are my traveling clothes?"

"Oh, I left them on the clothesline to dry yesterday. I thought you brought them in?"

"…I didn't." Cheren deadpanned.

"…Oh dear."

**(~)**

"Black is going to love them…" A pretty woman said as she went to the super secret hiding place. (AKA, wedged between a little plant and a wall.) But was surprised to find the box of running shoes she bought had vanished.

"Oh, no…" A frown appeared on her face, before snapping her fingers. "Good thing I got that two for one deal! Now…" She looked around her house. "…Where did I hide those extra?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**DONE. *presses the 'Save' button***

**You're all probably thinking that I am insane. Well, you would be correct. Yes, I've added ANOTHER STORY to my bunch of still unfinished creations. I would appreciate it if someone would put the dunce cap on my head, because I can't move my hands anymore. **

**Cakes and cookies for the people who guess correctly (though I made it painfully obvious) who the two 'voices' were, (Hint: They are regulars on TiNa *This is Not a Forum*) **

**Once I fully introduce them, I'll put them down below, but for now**

**Celeste: Me (MrMissMrs Random)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing else but the plot.**

**Yeah, so, if you read. Review… and stuff. **


	2. Entry 2

If your just joining us, welcome to my funny little sideshow of crack. If not, why the hell are you still here? Anyways, to sum up what's happened so far without using some kind of flashback; long story short, I was sucked into a faulty Pokémon Black game. So far, the Unova Region has introduced me to Hitler-esque Rats, disgusting lavatories, and weird voices that come out of nowhere. One of said voices gave me a task to find my Dsi (which was stolen by said Hitler Rats.)

After a night frothed with escape and danger, me and my new friend, which one of the voices called a Lillipup, were lying on the beach, and I had been given the great news that I couldn't go home _just yet_.

"How can people wear jeans this tight? There more like spandex..." I muttered, trying to get my legs through some jeans that the voices graciously left for me. After a minute of hard battling, I had conquered the fiendish article of clothing and fell on my butt. _Good thing this is sand..._

After putting on the rest of my new clothes, I looked over to see Scruff ball's nose twitching a little in its sleep, making me smile. Taking my spanking new Pokedex out, I decided to learn something about my friend.

_"Lillipup, the puppy Pokémon. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees. This Lillipup is at level 8 and is female. Her ability is Vital Spirit, which makes it unable to fall asleep in battle." _

"Sounds pretty cool." I said, feeling a wet nose nuzzle my hand.

"Arf!" The Lillpup yapped happily, while I started to scratch it- _her_ ears.

"Hey, do you think we made a pretty good team back there?" I asked her. She looked up at me, wagging her tail. "I'll take that as a yes. So, I have a proposition. You probably need to get out of this area because of those crazy rats, same with me. Because of certain assholes, I'm heading for Striaton City, I was thinkibg... why don't we go together?"

She continued to stare at me, as if deliberating. _I never knew Pokemon could act so... human. _I thought.

After a minute or so, she barked happily and jumped into my lap. "Haha, I'll also take that as a yes," I laughed, picking her up enough for us to face each other eye to eye. "But I can't keep calling your Scruff ball or Scruffy anymore, can I?"

The Lillipup tilted her head in confusion, before barking in indignation at being called a 'scruff ball'.

"Right... how's Tigerlilly sound to you?"

"Arf, arf!"

"Perfect! And my name's Celeste," I replied, taking out a pokeball. "Do you mind if I catch you? I know we're just traveling buddies, but..."

Tigerlilly's nose clicked the center of the capsule before I could say anything, and with a little flash of light her body disappeared and the light returned into the pokeball. It twitched for a few moments, before making a 'ding!'

"Guess I caught..." I said while standing up, raising the pokeball high into the air. "...A Lillipup!"

No reply, no theme music, not even the sound of a bird Pokémon flying overhead.

A minute afterwards I lowered my hand and hooked the pokeball on my belt, cheeks turning warm in embarrassment. "I'm never doing that again..."

**(~)**

"Just need to follow this road and we'll be in Accumula Town in no time," I mumbled into the map paper that was held up close to my nose. Since I didn't have glasses, my near-sightedness was starting to get to me. "Those voices could have gotten me some prescription lenses or something, that rival guy had glasses in the previews!"

I put my map away, deciding that I could just follow the convenient yellow road. Switching my eyesight back and forth to try and spot any movement in the tall grass. _Maybe I can find some glasses and say Tigerlilly is my seeing-eye do-Pokémon! ...Do they even have those here? _My thoughts carried me into the pondering of how different the Pokémon World was to mine (it was a deep and thoughtful process), until I could no longer see sweet yellow dirt beneath my feet... but grass. My head moved from downward position to straight ahead, where all I could see was tall grass that nearly came to my waist, and a small patch of dirt on the other side. "...Great..."

I looked around, no patches seemed to my shaking at the moment, maybe it was safe to cross? That, or those Rats are waiting in ambush to eat me. _But... if I don't get to Accumula now, I won't be able to make it to Striaton until tomorrow. _

Groaning, I decided to pick the lesser of two evils, and went into the long grass.

"I can do this... I can do this..." I kept muttering to myself as a trotted through the field. As time went by, I stopped chanting, actually believing I _could _do this_. _The actual world so far has been nothing like the games, why should I have expected Pokémon leaping out to attack me?

_I'm too paranoid. _I thought with a wry smile.

_"Meow..."_

"I SURRENDER!" I screamed, ducking down.

_"Meow..."_

"Huh?" I looked up from my protective crouch, a few yards away was some sort of purple cat with white spots, and from the pitiable noises I heard, it must've been hurt. I walked slowly towards the Pokémon, as I approached, it's ears twitched, it's eyes opening halfway in pain. "Oh."

I got down on my knees, taking off my backpack. "Poor thing, you need some help?"

"Meow." It crooned, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Maybe I have something in here..." I began to look through my pack, before finding a water bottle. Since there wasn't any bowl around, I poured some into my hand, holding it out for it to drink. It's rough tongue lapped up the water. I scratched behind its ears and it started to purr, getting up and rubbing it's back along my backpack and leg. "So cute..."

_"*Ping*!" _The pokeball hooked around my belt opened, letting out a very pissed looking Tigerlilly. She started to growl low as she stepped closer to the cat Pokémon.

"Tigerlilly, don't tell me you're a part of the whole 'dogs hate cats' fight," I groaned, while the cat meowed pitifully again, this time towards Tigerlilly. The scruff-ball didn't seem incline to stop, her growl getting louder as she stalked forward. Cat's eyes seemed to narrow after that, and a hiss erupted from its mouth, before the lithe body jumped onto my backpack and ran for the long grass. "Great job, Tigerlilly, that could've been a new friend for you!"

Tigerlilly's nose wrinkled in disgust at that notation. I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, I expected better from-" My mouth stopped as soon as I noticed that the berry pouch looped to the side of my back pack was now gone. My pokedex began to ring and I opened it up. The picture showed that cat.

_"Purrloin, the devious Pokemon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect."_

After the pokedex stopped talking, I kept staring blankly at the screen, hearing Tigerlilly make a 'harrumph' noise, almost sounding like a 'I told you so'.

"...Let's go kill a cat." I muttered.

**(~)**

**(Normal POV)**

_Haha, humans are such morons. _The Purrloin thought, undoing the berry pouch with his tiny fangs. _And look at this hall! _It must've been a rich kid, since no rookie trainer could've accumulated this much stash so soon.

The cat gloated over his prize for a few moments, before looking over the delicacies all his hard work had acquired. _I don't even know where to start! Maybe a Rawst. No, too bitter. Sitrus? Nah, save it for when I need it... aha!_

Purrloin found a ripe and juicy Oran berry, right in the center of the bunch. _An original favorite. Bottoms up!_

But just before he sank his fangs into the tender flesh of the berry, something knocked him back into the grass. He looked up to find that growling Lillipup from before.

_That scowl hides you're natural beauty. _He smirked.

_Fuck you. _Tigerlilly growled, barring her canines.

_Such language. But I really shouldn't expect more from some mutt. _

The Purrloin kicked his hind legs up into Tigerlilly's stomach, launching the Lillipup into the air before crashing on her back.

"Tigerlilly!"

Purrloin looked up to the mutt's trainer, while said mutt stumbled to her feet, growling again at him.

"Don't think that cute trick will work on me this time, you're going down!"

_**Ugh, trainers, **_Purrloin thought, lazily stretching as he got to his paws. _**Their worthless once you trick them. **_

_Shut up and get ready to fight. _Tigerlilly said.

"Purrloin, I challenge you to a battle!" Celeste yelled, while Purrloin looked at Tigerlilly with a lazy grin.

_Sure know how to pick 'em! _

"Tackle!"

Tigerlilly charged at Purrloin, but the wild Pokémon dodged the attack with ease, its claws shining as it raked them down the Lillipup's spine. Tigerlilly howled in pain, before looking straight at the cat with a seething look of hatred.

"Try Tackle again!" Celeste yelled. And once again, Tigerlilly was left in the dust while Purrloin pranced back towards the berry pouch, a low _mrrrow _coming from his lips.

_How could a trainer be so pathetic. Or do you really not know any other moves? _Purrloin replied slyly as Tigerlilly struggled to get up.

"What do I do... what do I do..." Celeste muttered, Tigerlilly wasn't looking so good. _I keep trying a forward attack, but all Purrloin has to do is dodge it than attack Tigerlilly while her guard is down. We need to slow Purrloin down... wait, that's it!_

"Tigerlilly, Odor Sleuth!" Celeste ordered. Tigerlilly shook her head a few times and a scent started to come from her coat, heading towards Purrloin.

_Hah! What good can a dinky move like that do? _The cat jeered.

"Tackle once again!"

_**You're back is going to be stinging for weeks... **_Purrloin thought as the Lillipup charged again and the cat prepared to dodge. However, in mid jump, the Tackle hit, knocking the wind out of Purrloin and sending him crashing to the ground.

_What did you say about being 'pathetic'? _Tigerlilly smirked.

"Now Bite!"

Purrloin howled when the Lillipup's jaws sank into the scruff of his neck yanking his body back and forth before literally throwing him a few yards away. He was trying to get to his feet when the trainer called out her final move.

"Tackle!"

_Buh-bye. _Tigerlilly said as she slammed into the cat's side, sending him wailing into the long grass.

"Oh yeah! That'll teach you, stealing from innocent people, bitch!" Celeste yelled, while Tigerlilly made it look like she was urinating on where Purrloin was lying. The devious Pokémon snarled curses under his breath, before stalking further into the long grass. This was the first time he had ever been foiled in a plan. Sure, some trainers had tried to catch after stealing their stuff, but all he had to do was pull some sort of cute trick and then they'd be enamored all over again.

_**Stupid trainers... **_Purrloin thought, not paying attention to where he was going until crashing into something that had as much density as a small tree trunk. _Stupid tree..._

"I am not a tree." A human voice replied.

The cat looked up to find a pale face that was surrounded by long green hair covered by a black and white cap. Even with the long hair that most female humans possessed, by how deep the human's voice was Purrloin realized it had to be male. _Great, another one._

"Another what?"

_And this one can understand me, just great. Stupid trainers..._ Purrloin muttered, trying to groom his fur back to the perfection it was before that mutt got dirt in his coat.

"Did you say trainer?" The human said sharply.

_Yeah, you offended? _The cat replied. He couldn't pull off the 'cute' thing at the moment, he was too pissed.

"I can't believe it... even in Unova, Pokemon are still being treated as slaves..."

Purrloin looked up, surprised to see that the human had tears coming out of his eyes.

_Woah! Woah! I hate trainers to, but really man? _The cat said while the human wiped his eyes.

"My friend," The green-haired human said, smiling as he kneeled down to Purrloin's height. "Would you mind helping me?"

_If this is some ploy to try and capture me you can forget-_

"No!" The human seemed to roar, which made Purrloin jump.

"No, never capture. Never ever. I mean tending to your wounds," The human motioned to the bite mark on the back of his neck. "And you becoming my friend."

_...Friend? _Purrloin said, looking up at the Trainer's startling green eyes.

"Yes," The human smiled, patting him on the head.

"Friend."

**(~)**

**(Journal Entry)**

After that run-in with the thief, we made it pretty easily through the long grass to the other side. No Pokemon battles or anything. It was actually quite relaxing.

**(Normal POV)**

"SANCTUARY!" Celeste screamed, doing a victory dance on the sweet yellow dirt. Doing a small cabbage patch, the teen heard a giggle. She looked up to see a girl around her age smiling at her little display. "Oh! Ah, ehehe, I was..."

"Jumping for Joy at making your way through the grass?" The girl said.

"Uh..."

"It's okay. You should've seen me at the start of my journey, I would run through the long grass screaming my head off. But..." She sweat dropped. "I think that did more harm than good."

"Ehehe, guess I'm not the only one," Celeste said with a smile. "My name's Celeste."

"I'm Audrey, my family runs the Pokemart in Accumula Town- Oh!" The girl unzipped the fanny pack that was situated on the side of her apron, taking out a potion. "In honor of your first day as a trainer. Here's a Potion!"

"That's... really nice," Celeste said, deciding not to tell the girl she already had three potions in her bag. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Just come to Pokemart for all your trainer needs!" Audrey winked, before looking up the road. "Since you're the last trainer to come by, I think I'll head back home."

"Can we go together?" Celeste asked, looking around for any con artists cats or Nazi rats.

Audrey blinked, looking at the expression on Celeste's face. _I've never seen a trainer look so paranoid! _The Pokemart girl thought, before giggling. "Sure. It's around lunchtime, so you can have something to eat with us."

"Really? Thanks a lot!" Celeste smiled, shaking Audrey's hand vigorously.

"Happy... to... help..." The girl replied, sweat dropping again.

**(~)**

_"Food, food, food~" _Celeste sang as she and Audrey walked up the road. _"I love food~"_

"Make up that song yourself?" The older teen asked slyly.

"You bet," The girl replied in a sing-song voice. "I can't wait to get some food! All I had was some trail mix this morning. And I only like the chocolate in that crap."

"I see, I see," Audrey replied, smirking, but the smirk slipped as soon as they made it over the hill. "What's going on...?"

There was a big crowd of people surrounding some kind of hill. People were muttering things like 'release our pokemon?' 'what's wrong with these people?' 'I can't believe it...'.

"Celeste, I have to get back to the shop," Audrey said as Celeste walked towards the stage. "The Pokemart is inside the Pokémon Center, alright?"

"Alright," The teen turned to Audrey, smiling. "You promised lunch!"

"Heh, right." The older girl smiled, before walking away from the crowd. Celeste turned back towards the crowd and started walking closer, the mutterings getting louder, and a voice ringing out the loudest. The teen lifted her head up higher to try and see over the crowd, where it appeared people in some kind of knight costumes surrounding a... a...

_Is that a dude or some weird pokemon? _Celeste thought, unable to see the face clearly, but heard the voice coming from the stage like a bell.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential," The robed figure continued. "They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

_Okay, it's a real dude! _Celeste thought with a nod, while people around her started to mutter more.

"What could it be?"

"Liberation?"

The robed figure turned to where that comment came from. "That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon!"

The entire group seemed to gasp.

"Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals."

Celeste got closer, standing next to a boy in a red and white baseball cap. _This guy can't be serious._

"Everyone, I end my words today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed." The man paused, and people seemed to lean forward. "We sincerely appreciate your attention."

Two of the knights took the flags billowing in the breeze with the insignia of a shield and big P down, before they all grouped into some sort of guard around the robed figure. Then, they left.

"About that speech..." An older male voice said to the crowd. "What do you think we should do?"

"Liberate Pokémon? that's not even possible!"

And with that, the crowd dispersed, leaving only the two guys that were next to her and someone a few feet away left.

"That sounds completely crazy," Celeste said to herself. "Pokémon are already free, aren't they?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Celeste looked up to find the red-capped boy smiling at her. "Name's Black."

"Osha!" A little, blue and white otter also waved at the girl.

"And this is Oshawott," Black smiled.

"Black?" Celeste enquired.

"My... Mom liked interesting names..." The boy sweat dropped.

"I least you weren't almost named Beulah," The girl muttered, causing Black to laugh.

"Oh, that would suck!"

"Duh," Celeste smirked. "I'm Celeste."

"Celeste. Sounds much better than 'Beulah'." The capped boy smiled again.

Celeste smiled back, her cheeks turning pink at the compliment.

"Hey you," The other boy butted in, noticing the clothes the girl was wearing were nearly identical to his. "Where did you find those clothes?"

Black sighed. "Cheren, it must've been a wild Pokémon that stole-"

"Give me your jacket." The black haired boy ordered, his eyes turning steely behind the wire rims of his glasses.

Celeste narrowed her eyes. "No."

"I said give it to me." Cheren repeated, his voice sounding colder.

"I'm not giving you my-"

"Your Pokémon, just now, it was saying..." All three teens looked to see a tall man with long, green hair covered by a black and white baseball cap walking towards them, specifically talking to Black.

"Slow down. You talk too fast," Cheren said to the man, folding his arms over his chest. "And what's this about Pokémon... talking? That's an odd thing to say."

"Yes, they're talking," The man cut Cheren off, which made the teen look perturbed.

_I just might like this guy... _Celeste thought, but the man continued to speak after looking at all three of their faces.

"Oh. Then, you three can't hear it either... how sad," The young man sighed. "My name is N."

"My name is Cheren," The black haired teen replied. "And this is Black-"

"-and I'm Celeste." The female butted in to make sure Cheren didn't call her a thief or worse.

"We were asked to complete the Pokedex, and we just left on our journey," Black spoke up. Cheren nodded in agreement.

"My main goal is to become the Champion, though." Cheren said with a superior tone in his voice.

_That's dandy, my main goal is to get out of this place and back to where people have normal hairstyles. _Celeste thought.

"The Pokedex, eh?" N said. "So... you're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Pokeballs for that, then."

"I would say 'confine'-" Black started to speak, but was cut off as N stepped back.

"I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... are Pokémon really happy this way?"

_You tell 'em, N! _A familiar meow spoke up, while Tigerlilly came out of her Pokeball again.

_"You!" _Both Celeste and the Lillipup yelled.

Purrloin smirked at the two, before looking up at N. _Those two are the ones that attacked me!_

_**Attacked **__you? You-! _Tigerlilly tried to charge forward, but fell to the ground midway, growling. The scratches on her back still stung.

"Tigerlilly!" Celeste yelled, running over and picking up the Lillipup while glaring at the smirking cat.

"We will deal with them later, friend, however..." N faced the baseball capped teen. "Well, Black, is it?" The man smirked, Purrloin stepped forward. "Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!"

Black looked at the injured Pokémon in the girl's arms, before his own starter.

"Oshawott!" The otter-like starter said to his trainer, looking ready for a battle.

"Fine," Black said, gritting his teeth. "Go, Oshawott!"

**(~)**

_"Go, Oshawott!"_

"Huh?" A young man looked up from his coffee cup to look outside the window of the Pokémon Center. "Hmm, a battle..."

He took out one a pokeball and smirked, the light catching on his black rimmed glasses. "Well, let's go have a look."

**(~)**

"Oshawott, use tackle!" Black yelled.

"Purrloin, dodge than Scratch!" N instructed. Both Pokémon charged forward, each preparing for their own attack, however, Purrloin jumped once again into the air, dodging the seat otter's attack and raked his claws down Oshawott's back.

"Tackle!"

"Growl," N said. Purrloin began to growl under his breath, sending vibrations towards Oshawott. The water Pokémon's charge seemed to slow down to a jog.

"What?" Black's eyes widened.

"Scratch."

"  
>"Mrrow!" Purrloin smirked as he started jabbing and slicing at Oshawott, who was trying to use his shell as a shield.<p>

_Purrloin almost the same tactics it was using during Tigerlilly's battle, _Celeste thought. _"It might be effective, but once Black finds a way to counter... that's it!_

"Black! Purrloin is low level, so it only knows the moves it's using right now!" Celeste called out.

"Find some way to dodge, than attack back!" Cheren included.

"Hear that?" Black said to Oshawott, who had got back up and nodded.

"Wott!"

"Oshawott, Tail whip!"

The otter Pokémon turned around, before bending slight and wagging his tail back and forth.

_You've got to be kidding! _Purrloin started laughing. _What good is that move-BLLAARRGGGGSSHHH!_

Purrloin's stomach was now being filled by Oshawott's Water Gun, making the cat choke and start to suffocate without air.

"Purrloin, turn the other way!" N ordered. The devious Pokémon did what he was told, coughing up water as it came from out of its mouth and nostrils.

_Never seen a drowned cat before. _Tigerlilly commented, Purrloin glowered at her, but it didn't make much of an impact with his soaked appearance.

"We're not finished, Assist!" N said. Purrloin's paws began to glow, moving in a circular motion over his eyes. Both Oshawott and Black seemed to pause, preparing for whatever came. Until the glowing... stopped.

_What? _Purrloin hissed.

"It failed?" Celeste questioned.

"Of course it failed," Cheren smirked, flicking a piece of his hair back. "When Purrloin uses Assist, it borrows one of the moves of one of the other Pokémon in them party. If there is no other Pokémon, Assist is rendered useless."

"What?" N's eyes widened.

"Oshawott, Tackle NOW!" Black yelled. The otter lowered his head like a battering ram, running towards Purrloin.

_Oh, no, not- _Purrloin's eyes widened, before closing shut from the force of Oshawott's Tackle.

_AGAIN! _The Purrloin 'mrrrrroowwwed!' as it was hit back so hard his body didn't stopped until reaching the hill, making him sink to the ground in exhaustion.

"I believe," Black said, smiling calmly at N. "Purrloin is unable to battle."

_They did it! _Tigerlilly yapped happily, Celeste lifting an arm in the air and yelling 'woot!' while jumping.

"I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things..." N whispered, walking over to Purrloin and picking him up, before looking down at the trainers and their Pokémon. "As long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs, Pokémon will never be perfect beings."

"Perfect beings?" Celeste voiced, but N had turned to face Black and Oshawott again.

"I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends." And with that last sentence, the mysterious man turned around and walked away.

"Huh... Strange guy." Cheren muttered.

_You said it. _Oshawott replied, while Tigerlilly nodded. Before the black haired teen turned towards Black and Celeste, pointing at the male.

"Listen, Black. I'm going to the school in Striaton City to get better and beat the Striaton Gym Leader. Then I'm going to beat Gym Leader after Gym Leader until I become stronger!"

Black smirked at his friend. "Then you better watch out, Cheren! Because that's what I plan to do as well."

Cheren smirked. "But first... It's time I teach a thing or two to this thief."

"How many times do I have to tell you I didn't steal your stupid clothes!" Celeste growled, while Cheren took out and enlarged a pokeball.

"Listen, arguing won't settle anything, guys." Black sweat dropped.

"I agree," Cheren replied, before facing Celeste and Tigerlilly. "I challenge you to a battle. If you win, I'll stop calling you a thief and forget about it. But if I win, I have to see if you're jacket is one of mine. And if it is, you have to turn yourself into the authorities."

"What? All this for some clothes?" The girl squawked.

"Those clothes cost around 5000 so if you have that money you can gladly give it to me instead."

Celeste's face paled. _F-five thousand...?_

The girl checked her wallet, only three thousand inside.

"Eh... I, uh..."

"You have at least one Pokémon I can see, so it'll be one on one," Cheren intructed. "Prepare for battle."

_Bring it! _Tigerlilly said, before flinching at the sting of the injuries on her back.

"Tigerlilly, you can't fight in this condition!" Celeste whispered, taking the Lillpup in her arms. "It's suicide!"

_Yes I can! _

"Now, if you're Pokemon is ready to begin, I'll called out my own," Cheren smirked, getting ready to throw his Pokeball. "Go, Sni-!"

The boy's wrist was caught before throwing.

"What?" The black haired boy looked up from the long-fingered hand that was holding onto his wrist. It appeared to be a young man as tall as N was, with a black cap on top of unruly tufts of black hair that stuck out slightly, light colored eyes being shield from the sun by black rimmed glasses. His dress was dark wash jeans, a royal purple jacket along with a shirt with a picture of some kind of dragon.

"Even a beginner should know the time to battle and the time to help another trainer," The man replied in a steel-like tone, squeezing Cheren's wrist again.

The younger noirette shook himself from the grip, scowling up at the man, before turning to Black. "See you around," Before turning to Celeste. "If you want an actual battle, meet me at the Trainer's school in Striaton." And with that, the teen stalked off.

_I could've taken him. _Tigerlilly muttered, while her trainer sighed, calling the Lillipup back into her Pokeball, before facing the stranger.

"I must apologize for Cheren's behavior, he usually isn't like that... most of the time." Black sweat dropped. The dark aura that was surrounding the newcomer seemed to dissipiate with those words.

"Just hope that attitude doesn't get him into trouble!" The young man chuckled, smiling.

_Now he looks really different when smiling... _Celeste thought, before plucking up her courage and walking over to the two.

"Uh, thanks for the save back there. I don't think Tigerlilly would have gotten through the battle," The girl replied, while the young man turned to her, before holding out his hand. "Huh?"

"A hand, I believe in most countries you shake hands when you meet someone for the first time," The man smiled again, making Celeste's face heat up.

"I knew that." The girl muttered, taking the hand while looking up at the trainer's face, and noticing the gray colored eyes there. _Those... those can't be real, gotta be contacts..._

"My name is Karl, yours?" Karl replied.

"Uh..."

"Her name is Celeste, and I'm Black." Black replied for her, walking closer. Celeste's cheeks seemed to enflame more at that.

"Black, I can introduce myself..."

"Well, since ?I already made myself useful, must be on my way," The man gave a lazy salute before shaking Celeste's hand again. "Hope to see you both soon."

Karl enlarged one of his own pokeballs which let out a large dragon that had the same color scales as his sweat shirt, before jumping on and flying off.

Both Black and Celeste watched as the dragon disappeared into the wide expanse of sky, before the girl looked down at her hand and found a piece of paper.

Once again, the girl was struck dumb.

_...HUH?_

**(~)**

"He came in contact with her before us..." A familiar voice growled, before a fist punched into a nearby tree.

"Calm down, Nat. Karl seems to like her, so it'll be easier for Celeste to assimilate into our group." The female voice chatised.

"Don't call me 'Nat'." Nat muttered.

Emma sighed. "Come on, we need to get to the Dreamyard before _they _do."

Nat rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Before picking up his pack and a Pokeball. "Honchkrow, Striaton City."

And with a small burst of light and the ruffling of black feathers, the duo was off.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Congrats and cookies/cakes to the people who guessed correctly! Sorry if it was rushed or for any mistakes, I had to finish this on my school computer. Also, don't expect another update until my school's play is over. We're doing Fiddler. XP**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon Black characters and most of N's and Team Plasma's dialogue.**

**'Nat': Stabberz**

**'Emma': Fang (I forgot how to spell your full penname. XP)**

**Karl: Ra is Bringing Sexy Back. (...XD)**


	3. Entry 3

"I'm in heaven…" I moaned, taking another slurp of noodles from my bowl.

"Oh, you don't have to exaggerate, dear!" a nice woman that had the same color hair as Audrey giggled from her seat at the table. True to her word, the girl had invited us for lunch, even letting Black tag along!

_Wish people in my world were a bit more like these guys,_ I thought, getting one of the little swirly-things out of the bowl that tasted like fish and chewing it gratefully. Tigerlilly was also having some Pokémon food, along with Black's Oshawott. Just like his trainer, the otter was eating at a much milder pace than myself.

"She isn't. I don't think I've ever had ramen that tasted this good," Black said, taking a sip of his tea. "My Mom… isn't the best of cooks." He sweat-dropped.

"That's not very nice, Black," Audrey chastised, but a teasing smile was on her face.

"I know her heart is always in the right place but… this morning she said she was making me a Birthday cake, and… Oshawott had to put out the fire from the oven." The boy ran a hand through his messy hair. Since he had taken off that red cap, I could see the 'windows matched the curtains'; both were a nice shade of brown.

"No damage done, right?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Nah, Oshawott has excellent aim when it comes to Water Gun if I do say so myself." Said otter laughed and raised his arm up in agreement.

_You really put out a fire? _Tigerlilly asked.

_Of course! Well… it was small…and Black grabbed the fire extinguisher…_

_That's what I thought. _the Lillipup smirked.

"Well, if we want to get to Striaton before dark we should get going," Black announced as he got up, giving both Audrey and her mom a bow. "Thank you for sharing your meal with us."

"Yeah, thanks a lot." I said with a smile, deciding to follow Black's lead and bow.

"It was no trouble young man. Thank you for buying our wares!" Audrey's mom giggled again, waving her hand.

"And thanks for walking back with me to town. I don't know what I'd have done if some wild Pokémon would've found me." Audrey directed that comment to me.

"Haha, no trouble…" Neither Black or I mentioned that if a wild Pokémon had found Audrey and I, we would have probably been dead meat anyway. Both of us returned Tigerlilly and Oshawott to their Poké Balls (That's the correct spelling taken from B/W and bulbapedia.) before heading on our way. Once the cement road started to turn into a gravely path and more trees showed up, we reached something like a rest-stop before Route 2 came up. There we decided to make one final check that we had everything we needed. As we sat in our chairs, going through our respective bags, Black faced me.

"Hey, Celeste. What did that note Karl give you say?" Black asked.

"Uh, nothing." I quickly voiced, feeling my face heat up.

"Really," the other teen said. "Doesn't _sound _like nothing."

"It was just his Xtransceiver (Again, the correct spelling according to B/W and bulbapedia.) number," I replied. "I threw it out."

"You threw it out?"

"Yes_._"

"Okay. Uh…good," he mumbled. But I was surprised with myself and how easily I had... well, lied_. _The note _did _have a phone number on it, but I don't think it was Karl's. The piece of paper said _'Once you reach Striaton, meet Fennel. She can help you.' _After that there was an Xtransceiver number written. It made me feel really confused, and strangely (stupidly) enough… disappointed?

_He's probably the Champion character of the game or something. Like Lance, only non-spiky hair, glasses, and nice eye—wait a minute. _My face turned redder at the thought. _No! I do not have a crush on a fictional character, I do not, I do not, I do NOT! Besides, he's like, three years older than me probably. Although, if he is the Champion character in the game, why didn't he hover over Black? Since isn't he supposed to be the hero? And why the hell did I lie to Black about the note?_

This thought process was quickly making my mind run in circles, so I put the note back in my pocket where Black wouldn't see. It as we got up from our seats and started walking towards the door when a beeping sound came from Black's wrist. His own Xtransceiver was going off. He clicked on the screen and a woman's face along with his own popped up.

"_How's my Blackberry doing?"_ The woman said with a smile, while Black's face heated up.

"Mom! W-why are you calling me?" The teen stuttered.

"Sorry, honey. Professor Juniper told me how she met you in Accumula town and I just had to give you your gift!"

"Gift?" Black questioned.

"Yes, gift!" Both Black and I turned around to see, in my opinion, a very pretty woman. She was wearing a blue dress with a white sweater. A stylish headband of sorts held her brown hair back in a Grecian bun with tendrils, with her eyes being nearly the same color as her dress. She had a box in her arms with some kind of logo. "I misplaced the Running Shoes that I had bought you, but when I was cleaning up your room they popped up!"

"Running Shoes! Mom you shouldn't have—"

"Nonsense. Any trainer deserves footwear that can put a zip in your step," Black's Mom said, handing her son the box before her eyes focused on me. "Oh, who's this Black? A new friend?"

The way she said friend made both Black's face and mine heat up in embarrassment. Her smile seemed to widen at this.

"Yeah Mom, this is my new FRIEND, Celeste. She just started her journey today as well," Black said. "Celeste, this is my Mom."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." I said politely, before I felt myself being brought into a hug. "W-wah-!"

"Oh, aren't you such a young lady!" she replied, taking my hands with hers. "I wish I could've had a daughter like you! I mean it's not that I don't love Blackberry but sometimes I wished that—"

Black cleared his throat. "Uh, how do I look, Mom?"

Both of us looked down at the boy's new footwear. His old sneakers had been replaced by some bigger, but more comfortable looking red and black shoes that looked very familiar to me. I looked down and bit back a snort. They were the same exact shoes as my own.

"Wonderful! You look just like a trainer now." Her blue eyes seemed to tear up a bit, walking over and hugging her son. "Be the best that you can be, dear. But don't forget to come home every once in awhile, okay?"

Black smiled, returning the hug. "I will, Mom. Promise."

She laughed again, wiping her eyes. "I should have worn waterproof today. Knew I would need it, being the cry baby I am."

After one final goodbye, Black's mom walked back to Accumula town while we walked forward, entering Route 2. But as she walked away I thought I heard her mumble something like, "No, can't be the same shoes. It's a popular brand, must be…"

If I ever meet those stupid voices, I might just have to throttle them.

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

The landscape Black and Celeste walked through was a field of grass and brush that had trees from the forest sheltering on either side; it was pretty easy to travel. However, they weren't the only people on the trail; other novice trainers had gathered and battled along the route. After the third battle, Celeste was starting to get impatient. From the way the sun was beating down on her head it had already passed two o 'clock, and they were only halfway through the route!

"I didn't mean to make her cry…" the teen groaned, picking up the prize money that had been thrown at her feet. Tigerlilly had successfully slaughtered a Lass's lower level Lillipup, which lead to the girl calling back her Pokémon after the battle and seeming to cry about how 'mean' she was. Celeste felt guilty about making the other girl cry, but with that win, Tigerlilly's level had risen, which gave her a feeling of satisfaction.

"I know," Black replied, inspecting the Poké Ball that had captured his own Lillipup, a male, while they were walking. "But it should be easier now, look! I'm sure that those are buildings up ahead."

True enough, Celeste could see blurry, brownish buildings rising above an opening in the trees ahead. The teen smiled; her 'journey' was almost over. However, that smile turned into a frown when she looked at Tigerlilly's Poké Ball hooked on her belt. She felt rising guilt at the thought of leaving the scruff ball alone, because despite the multiple battles, the Lillipup was still relatively low level, and wouldn't last that long in the plains around Striaton City. _I could always give Black her Poké Ball, or maybe they have clinics, or the Pokémon Center could take her in. _But that thought still made her stomach feel hollow and empty. Celeste really couldn't just abandon Tigerlilly like some ass—

"Well, look here Adam," a girl's voice piped up. Black and Celeste looked to the side and saw two people walking out of the grass. They were around two years younger or so than the teens. The girl wore a red jumper-like dress and had a satchel while the boy was wearing jean shorts and an overlarge t-shirt. Both of them had Poké Balls in their hands.

"I see them, Eve. Two new trainers!" the boy replied with a smirk. "Think we should honor them to a battle?"

"Of course, only one more battle until we'll be ready to face the Striaton Gym!" the girl chirped, enlarging the sphere in her hand.

"Again?" Celeste muttered, enlarging her own Poké Ball, while Black smiled enthusiastically.

"Come on, we need to practice if we want to beat the Striaton Gym too!" the boy said, calling out his new Lillipup, who after having a Potion was good as new. The girl sighed before calling out Tigerlilly.

"Now, let's show them…" Adam posed with his hands in the air.

"What we…" Eve put a hand on her hip.

"Can do!" they both said together, throwing their Poké Balls and revealing two separate entities that looked the same. Each one had a brown coat, bulging cheeks, a white tipped tail, and gleaming red eyes…

"Newbies first then!" Adam said with a wink, while Black rolled his eyes, thinking how the build up the two made for two Patrat was slightly ridiculous.

"Lillipup, use—"

"Tigerlilly, Bite!" Celeste shouted, while the Lillipup launched herself at both of the Pokémon, biting onto both of their tails and causing squeals of surprise and pain to escape their mouths. "Now swing them around!"

Black, Lillipup, Adam, and Eve watched as Tigerlilly swung the Patrats into the air before flinging them face-first into the ground.

"P-Patrat use—!" Adam tried to order before the next attack, but was too slow.

"Now Take Down!"

The female Lillipup charged at the Patrat with an impressive force, knocking their bodies a few yards away. Both had fainted. Celeste and her Pokémon were breathing heavily, looking like they still wanted to fight.

In about two seconds the Patrat were called back, prize money had been flung to the ground while Adam and Eve ran away crying about 'demon trainers'. After watching them run away, the girl walked over and picked up the money, dividing it equally and handing half of it to Black, who was still standing in slight awe. Seeing the cash being thrust in his face seemed to snap him out of his daze though, and he quickly shook his head.

"No, I couldn't—"

"Just take your damn share so we can get to the damn city before it gets damn dark," Celeste muttered, putting the money in Black's hands while stuffing her own share in her pocket and recalling Tigerlilly before continuing to walk towards the buildings. Black watched the girl walk away for about a minute, before quickly collecting his thoughts and recalling his own Lillipup while running to catch up.

**(~)**

**Journal Entry **

"I. Hate. Stairs," I muttered, walking up the steps sluggishly. No offense to the steps, but after walking nearly all day and having to battle three or four people (a few who had been beaten to tears) for half of it, you really don't want to have to walk up some stairs to try and get to where you're going. Black didn't reply; he had been surprisingly silent since that last battle where Tigerlilly kind of… went a little overboard. Not that I blame her. Those two trainers had Patrat! Ugh, I will never understand why the hell those things exist. Oh, wait, I do, because this is technically a GAME. And in games, they have the annoying Pokémon that you hate seem to pop up everywhere! I turned to Black. "Any rebuttal?"

A slight quirk of the lips appeared on his face, before shaking his head. "Don't think I ever want to mess with you after that battle."

I sighed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm not always like that, it's just… it's… just…"

_Patrats abducted me and their crazy leader tried to eat my face less than twenty-four hours ago? _

"…I don't like Patrat," I finished lamely.

"Eh, everyone has Pokémon they like and don't like, not a problem." The capped boy shrugged. It was amazing how someone can be so laid back, but then hear the mere mention of the word 'battle' and get so fired up. Guess that must be the default personality… or something. Dammit, headache again.

Once we finished walking up the steps, we had a good view of Striaton City. It was a pretty good-sized city, with many tall buildings, some of them higher up than others because they were built up on cement-like hills with stairs leading up to them. Guess people stayed in shape by walking up and down them all day? Hehe…heh.

…Please ignore my horrible attempt at making a joke.

The first place we searched for was a Pokémon Center, where the always-friendly Nurse Joy healed our Pokémon with a smile. I will always wonder how those women can be so calm and cheerful most of the time. It's… kind of creepy. Black didn't seem to think so; he just continued to be his laidback, polite self.

_Seems I can divide everyone in this world into three different types of people: the nice ones, the assholes, and the loonies, _I thought as Black and I walked out of the Center with our healed companions.

"I think I'll go to the Trainers' School. See if Cheren's there," Black said, hooking his Poké Balls back in place. "What about you?"

"Um… probably go get something to eat I guess." I was looking away when I said this, hoping Black wouldn't notice.

"Okay. Uh, well…" I turned around to see Black take off his hat and run a hand through his hair. "How about I give you my Xtransceiver number, and maybe we can meet up later?"

_Shit, _I thought. _If I say yes than that's just immediately standing him up. But if I say no, than he might think I meant going out or something when really it's just exchanging phone numbers between friends. Shit… shit…_

"…Sure. I'll give you mine too," I replied, picking the one that would not make me feel as bad now but would whoop my ass with guilt later. Black's face broke out in a big grin as we exchanged phone numbers. I kind of grimaced back, but he didn't seem to notice.

"See you later, Celeste!" The capped teen said his goodbye before walking down the street towards a building that I suspected to be the Trainers' School. After he turned around I sighed while rubbing my temples.

"Why did I do that…"

"Wanted a lap dog?" a voice drawled. I looked to the side where a few feet away a guy was leaning against a wall, arms crossed and a cigarette puckered in between his lips. His clothes were all black, same with his hair, which was 'shaggy' and the end of it seemed to be covered by the hood of his black hoodie. He looked around a year older than me and was the image of what some people I guess would think was 'cool'. I disliked him immediately.

The guy leaned up to full height, which was three or four inches taller than me give or take. He threw his cigarette to the ground before grinding it with the toe of his shoe and walked over to me, hands in his pockets. His eyes, which I found to be, what do you know, _black,_ seemed to scrutinize me. The more intelligent part of my brain was saying to calmly walk away. The more idiotic was saying to flip him off.

"What do you mean?" I looked back at him, arms crossed over my chest. Ever since I was little, anytime someone bigger than me would try to bully or tease me, I'd either give him or her a snide remark or (mostly with boys) resort to physical violence. Neither really worked out in the end…

The guy smirked at me. "Never mind, you're probably the type that's too dense to notice when someone wants to jump your bones."

My face involuntarily inflamed as I gritted my teeth. "And you're probably the fucker that doesn't get it when someone says 'no'."

"Language?" His smirk seemed to grow, while I tried to calm down. My whole body was chanting _go away, go away _to this guy_, _but guess what? The fucker couldn't take a hint. A cold finger tipped my chin up, making my face heat up embarrassingly again as I jumped back and slapped the hand violently away. My actions only seemed to make his smirk grow even larger. _God, I want to punch this guy._

"Probably should head to the Dreamyard now, right Celeste?" he said, before walking into a crowd of people.

"Hey, wait a second, get back—!" I yelled, running into the crowd only to bump into several people who looked very pissed at me. "—here." Of course, the fucker was gone. And you know what, good riddance.

_But… _I thought as I continued to walk through the city, _how the hell did he know where I was going? Or better yet, my NAME? _

Things just seemed to get worse and worse, and unfortunately, I would be right about that.

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

After walking aimlessly for about an hour or so, Celeste had finally found the entrance to the Dreamyard. When she walked through the broken gates she had a faint hint of nostalgia that she couldn't place. The whole area was looked like an abandoned construction site or building that had been worn away for decades. Though instead of feeling gloomy, the Dreamyard just felt like one big playground. When she was entering she even saw a few kids running after their mothers. They were probably leaving since the sun was starting to go down and it was getting chilly.

The girl shivered slightly and wrapped her jacket more tightly as she walked in the hard dirt, looking around at the ruins, sometimes seeing a ruffle of grass here or there. But all in all, the place was silent. _All right voices, I'm in the Dreamyard, now…_

"Take me home…" Celeste whispered, closing her eyes. "I want to go home…"

After a few moments, the teen opened her eyes to find she was still in the Dreamyard.

"Maybe I have to think about home..." She began to imagine her bedroom, messy but not in ruins, like the way it was before and her parents just in the other room, laughing at what was on TV that night...

_"No!" _a voice screamed out. The girl looked around to try and find where the sound came from and spied a small opening, almost like a door, where the sound came from. She ran through the archway and heard the scream again. Running through another archway, Celeste found herself in a large, open area. Glancing around, she saw Black and another girl watching in horror as a man and woman in knight's armor kicked some kind of Pokémon.

"Give us the dream mist!" the man roared, kicking again.

"Stop it! Kicking Munna isn't going to get you anything!" the girl yelled again.

"We'll just have to use different methods..." the woman said, while the man unsheathed the sword at his hilt. It began to gleam with the remaining sunlight. Celeste's eyes widened, and she began to run towards the group. All she could hear at that moment was the weak sound of Munna's voice, almost like a plea to stop.

The knight's eyes widened when another set of hands grabbed on to his and shoved his aim from Munna to the ground beside it. With a growl the man lifted his head up in a mixture of rage and confusion, trying to spy the foolish soul who had dared to interfere with his plan.

"Watch out!" Black roared, but when Celeste turned she felt something hard whack against her skull, knocking her into the ground as the world spun before her eyes.

_"What the-__Celeste!"_

_"You're next, Trainer." _

_"Don't hurt Black!"_

_"Oshawott, go!"_

_"Patra- wait, who are you-AAARRGHH!"_

_"You come out too, Purrloin!" _

_"Poison Point!"_

_"Where's Celeste? WHERE IS SHE?"_

_"No!" _

_"No, no..."_

And with that, the world turned black.

**(~)**

**Journal Entry **

Everything around me was either Black or White. Cities, forests, oceans, deserts, even the people and Pokémon that inhabited it as well. But then people began to step forward, people who were mixes of Black and White, before turning into more colors and bursting with light. The sound of a legendary creature's roar rang through my ears, before through the light walked a figure neither of the Black or the White. Holding out a hand for me to take...

And that's all I remember before being rudely awakened by my body landing on a very uncomfortable floor.

"Nat, did you really have to wake her up that way?" a girl's voice sighed.

"It was taking too long. Besides, she was muttering again."

"You just stopped it because she was dreaming about—"

"Hush you two, she's waking up!" a young woman's voice chastised. I opened my eyes, the world swirling for a bit until my eyesight came back. What I saw was three people hovering over me; one I had already decided wasn't friendly.

"Wahaya!" I yelled trying to stand up but was brought back down by being tangled in a flurry of blanket's and sheets. I groaned, my head feeling like a teenager that just got a new drum set had been using it for a spare.

"I'm so relieved that you woke up!" the young woman said, whom I now got a good look at. She had long black hair along with glasses and was wearing some kind of lab coat. "We were worried that we'd have had to call a hospital. But it looks like it's just a bad bump."

One of her white hands rested on the side of my left temple. It felt cool and soothing, like when my Mom would put her hand on my head when I was having a headache.

"_Musharna~" _another voice trilled. I turned around to see a Pokémon with a trunk-like nose that was light pink and purple, shaped similarly to the Pokémon back in the Dreamyard…

"W-wait! That Pokémon back in the Dreamyard! Is it—?" I yelled, before cringing at the pain my head felt.

"Don't worry, Munna made it out a-okay." A girl smiled at me. She had black hair like the woman; only it wasn't near as long. She also had tanner skin and pretty brown eyes. Despite standing up I guessed she was shorter than me, and was wearing jeans shorts with multicolored suspenders and a horizontal striped t-shirt. Her feet were adorned with normal sneakers.

"And still would have if you hadn't interfered."

I turned around to see someone familiar…

"The fucker!" I yelled, before cringing again. _Note to self, when you've just had the butt of a sword rammed into your skull, it is not wise to yell. _

He rolled his eyes at my exclaim. "Yes, that's me. Couldn't have thought of a more elaborate nickname?"

Hearing the snark in his voice also brought me into another bout of realization. "You're the voice."

"Surprised you figured it out so fast," he replied, crossing his arms and looking relatively bored.

"Well, you are the only one here with an English accent, Natty," the girl chirped.

"I'd rather you call me Nat than that, Em." 'Nat' deadpanned.

"Hey, that rhymed!" 'Em' pointed out.

"Alright you two, that's enough," the young woman firmly stated as I staggered to my feet, sitting back down on the bed and waiting for the throbbing to dim.

"So, where am I?" I asked.

"My house." The young woman smiled before standing up. "Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Fennel, and I study Pokémon's dreams."

"Pokémon's… dreams?"

"Yes, but that explanation is for another time. Now…" Fennel turned around with a stern face at the other two, who both seemed to shrink. "You let your charge unnecessarily be put in danger, almost getting her severely injured, and I had every right to report you two for not getting her to the designated drop off."

"We didn't mean to! Something freaky happened and—"

"It wasn't our fault," the teen replied, a scowl set on his face.

"That still doesn't mean it wasn't your responsibility to—"

"Excuse me."

All three turned to look at me as I lowered my raised hand. "'Charge'? 'Report'? 'Drop off'? It seems like I'm the only one here who doesn't get what's going on."

The woman sighed, before walking over to something passed me. Following her path with my eyes, I turned around to see some kind of machine/portal that had a bunch of fancy knobs and bobbles on it. _How did I miss that? _

"It would be better to show you than tell you," Fennel said, typing into a computer beside it.

"_**State names and business."**_

"Professor Fennel, head of Dream Communications and Representative of GF Crossovers," Fennel replied, turning to back to Nate and Em. "Sign in, too."

Nate rolled his eyes, stepping towards the machine. "Agent 06, AKA Nate."

"Agent 10, AKA Emma," Emma answered.

"_**And the visitor's?"**_

"It means you," Nate muttered, pushing me forward and causing me to stumble slightly. I turned to give him a good glare before facing the machine again.

"Uh… I'm Celeste?"

A few bells and whistles went off after I said my name, before the portal's 'doors' opened, revealing some kind of vortex.

"Wow…" I said in awe. "This is—"

Before I could finish exclaiming however, a pair of hands pushed me forward and into the swirling mass of light. "Aeeieeh!" I screamed, closing my eyes. Everything was bright, too bright! "Why does it have to be so—!"

The whirling stopped as I felt my feet touch solid ground.

"—bright." I uncovered my eyes, looking around the room I was in. It looked… like some kind of lab. "What fresh hell is this?"

"Not hell, exactly." I turned to my left.

"You—Nate!" He seemed to ignore my greeting shaking his head a little with a groan.

"They shouldn't have the portals so bright…"

"Not everyone's a vampire like you," Emma spoke to my left. She also looked a little weary.

"Hm, a vampire?" Nate smirked slightly. "That would be interesting…"

Emma rolled her eyes before taking my hand and pulling me forwards. "Come on!"

As soon as I moved, the world went dizzy. "Oh God…"

"Em, maybe you should…" the teen warned the girl, who looked at my face.

"Celeste? You don't look so good… Nate, is her face supposed to be green like that?"

"For fuck sakes, Emma." Two hands landed on my shoulders and made turned me to face Nate, which didn't help my dizziness. "Are you—?"

My forehead leaned against his shoulder, before I heaved and spewed chunks… all over his shiny black boots. I heard a hiss of disgust as one of the hands on my shoulder squeezed so much it hurt, while the other one yanked my head up, Nate's eyes were blazing. "S-sorry…" The grip on me loosened and in my daze I thought I saw his eyes soften slightly.

"Wow, first time they've puked on you, Nate. Maybe you're losing your 'lady killer' touch." His eyes harden right back up again. I turned around to see that Emma was standing beside a guy even taller than Nate, though he was less muscular and tanner, his blue eyes were glinting with amusement as he ran a hand through well-kept brown hair.

"Jason, stop being an ass and get out your Oshawott so it can clean up," Emma sighed, walking over to me with a washcloth I gratefully took to wipe my mouth. "Should've known you'd be sick, most people are during their first time through…"

"You might have to call maintenance instead, Em. Oshawott evolved," the Jason guy replied, his chest puffing up in pride, which in my post-puking daze didn't get why he was so proud about it.

"Took you long enough?" Nate sneered, while the brunet's mouth fell.

"At least I have a Unova Region Pokémon," he said in a tight voice. "Still using Honchkrow to get around?"

Though the boots now made a squishing sound while he walked, it didn't diminish much the look of cold fury Nate had on his face as he stalked towards the other teen, a Poké Ball in his hand.

"Want to rephrase that you shit—"

"Enough!" Emma yelled at both of them. "You guys can battle _after_ we show Celeste around."

Both seemed to calm down as Nate returned the Poké Ball do his belt. Jason turned away, as if trying to ignore him while walking towards us, a smile now on his face.

"Jason, nice to finally meet you Celeste," the brunet said as he shook my clean hand.

"Uh, yeah. Same." Though I didn't understand the 'finally' business. But...

"Let's get you to Yasmin's office, she'll explain everything. Also Emma, how's Fennel?"

"Uh, well... she wasn't, uh..."

"Tickled pink to see us," Nate deadpanned, muttering weird curses under his breath... what the hell is a 'wanker'?

"Of course. You brought in an injured recruit!" another voice chimed. The four of us looked up at a short metal stairway to see a younger girl wearing a black skirt, white button down shirt with long gray socks covering up to above her knees. Her black hair was curled at the ends, and kept out of her face by a lavender ribbon. The glasses she wore were tinted the same color as the ribbon, so it was hard to tell what color her eyes were. She looked slightly irritated.

"Minnie~!" Emma chirped, skipping up the stairs and tackling the girl into a hug. "You look so pretty today~!"

"Emma, I wear this kind of outfit almost every day." 'Minnie' chastised, though her cheeks were turning slightly red at the compliment. "And I told you to please call me Yasmin."

"Yeah, but I like Minnie better." Emma replied, dragging her back down the stairs to where I was standing (dumbfounded and still slightly ill). Though by the way Nate and Jason had unsurprised looks on their faces, I'm guessing Emma did this frequently.

"Celeste, this is Yasmin. She's one of the head controllers, so make sure to listen to everything she says!"

"Thank you for that intro, Em." The girl sweat dropped, before giving me a welcoming smile. Now that she was on the same floor level we were, it appeared she was slightly shorter than Emma, making her head really only just reach my shoulder. That didn't detract from the silent knowledge and authority that seemed to waft from her. "Welcome, Celeste. I'm guessing you want to know why you're here. Am I right?"

"Well… kinda, yeah."

Yasmin gave me another smile, before turning around and walking up the stairs. "This way. Nate, please take off your shoes and take them to get cleaned." Nate nodded to the girl before walking down a hall in the other direction. "And Jason, call a janitor. We don't want anyone falling in the…muck." The other boy seemed slightly annoyed with this duty, but sighed and went on his way as well.

"Alright, let's go—!" Just then, Em's, wrist began beeping. She groaned, before looking up at us. "Anna's bugging me about going down to communications. She's been so bossy since she got promoted…" The girl pouted. "I'll have to meet you guys at the end of the tour. Later!" And after that, she walked off before I could ask who the heck Anna was.

"How many people are a part of this?" I thought out loud.

"I'm not sure, probably dozens. A group for each region." Yasmin replied, pushing the elevator button as it opened with a ding. "This way."

I followed her into the elevator, which turned out to be a much different design than the metal and chrome décor of the lab. The walls were paneled with mirrors and had handle bars of shining metal on the sides. It felt like you were in one compact funhouse.

"Celeste, how much do you know about Pokémon?" Yasmin asked.

"Uh… a lot, I guess. Been playing the games for a couple of years, watched the show since I was little…" Despite the usual embarrassment I had admitting it, I gave my answer clearly. "So yeah, I know a lot."

"Good."

After the question, I looked up to see some sort of dial, like the ones in old hotels that tell you which floor you're on. It continued to inch clockwise.

"At the beginning, I'm sure you were confused on how this place, even down to this elevator, exists." Yasmin turned her head to look at me. "I need to tell you right now Celeste, that this is no game. Where you are now, is reality for billions of people and Pokémon."

Even though I was expecting it, my body went rigid at such a direct statement. But everything in it rang true.

"…I'm not going home now, am I?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry this took so long to write, folks. I know it bounced around a lot. But now we're getting somewhere with the plot! **

**Folks (readers): YAY~**

**And more characters are being introduced!**

**Readers: YAY~**

…**Now do as I say and review!**

**Reader: YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF US!**

**Curses… also, apologies for any bad characterization. Forgive me! *bowing while banging head on the floor***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise. I do however own this plot. So no stealing ya here?**

**Nat- Stabberz**

**Emma- Kyuuketsuki Fang**

**Jason- Booky of TiNa**

**Yasmin- winterkitten**

**Special Thanks to Mega for betaing. **


	4. Entry 4

**WARNING: Long innuendo in this chapter!**

**Normal POV**

"Hey, catch!"

A small _fwap _dully resonated in the room when a block bounced off of Emma's head. "Ow! Anna!" The girl scowled at her friend, but still picked up the projectile to throw it in its proper toy chest.

"Tut, tut, tut, Em. Unable to catch a simple block?" Anna smirked at her younger friend before inspecting the nursery. Toys were strewn across the floor from morning playtime, and since all the Pokémon were having breakfast, it was time to clean up. "Come on, we need to get the toys put away."

Emma rolled her eyes and muttered mutinous things under her breath as she continued to pick up and straighten different toys or pieces of furniture. "You better be grateful that it's too far to get to the offices from this floor. And why are you making me help? I thought at least two people were on Daycare duty at a time."

Anna undid the ponytail holding back her long, reddish brown hair, her green eyes glowering in annoyance. "Ed, being the stink butt that he is, decided to go find Nat since we heard you were back."

The black haired girl forced the latch down on the ball bin before wiping imaginary sweat from her brow. "Ugh, I'm so going to kill him for shirking his work later."

"Nat might get to you before that. You know how they greet each other." Both girls chuckled as they remembered some of the other times Nathan and Ed had 'greeted' each other. It almost always ended up with one or both of them groaning on the floor in pain, much to the amusement of everyone else.

"So, how've they been?" Emma asked.

"You mean since two days ago?" Anna teased, opening the door that connected the playroom with the 'eating room.' "See for yourself."

The room beyond had a gathering of little tables and perches where at least ten young Pokémon were feasting on their breakfast. Some of them were sitting off in a corner by themselves, calmly nibbling their food, while others simply devoured whatever was in reach. Emma smiled at a Pidove and Starly that were sharing a perch while sharing some Pokéfood. Anna walked over to stop a skirmish that seemed to be beginning between a trembling Sentret and a snooty Gothita. "Break it up you two before I sentence you to Time Out!"

Emma watched all this with amusement, before pausing. "Anna?"

"I'm a little busy here, Em!" the other girl replied as she was trying to stop Sentret from hitting Gothita. "Can it wait?"

"Where is Darumaka? I don't see him and I thought he wasn't old enough to be released yet."

Anna dropped the Sentret in surprise, the Pokémon making a slight squeak sound in surprise but was stopped from falling by Gothita's Confusion. "You can't see Darumaka?"

"Well, duh. Otherwise I wouldn't be asking—" Emma paused. In the far corner of the room, what was left of an air vent had melted due to extreme heat. "…Oh crap."

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

"So, uh… can you explain this to me again?" I asked, squirming slightly in the black leather chair I was in. Yasmin smiled at me from her own seat behind a glass top computer desk. On top of that there was an impressive and sleek white computer. I squirmed again at the thought of how fancy the office looked.

"Back in the 90s, a man wanted to think up a game that would revolutionize the industry. One that would be entirelynew and never done before. He worked day and night trying to find and perfect a concept, but his mind remained blank of an original story. Then one day, his younger brother came for a visit to his work. The man asked his sibling what a kid his brother's age would want in a game," Yasmin swerved slightly to look out the window and the surprisingly autumn landscape outside that was bursting with dying color. "His words were a bit like this: 'A world where nobody knows me at first, but where I could get stronger and stronger with friends beside me.' Just like an average RPG storyline, right? After the man returned from getting some lunch for him and his brother, he found the boy had vanished. Before he could panic though, a dimensional shift, which we refer to as a "crossover" opened, and someone fell through."

I subconsciously leaned in closer, wanting to hear every word that came out of Yasmin's mouth. As if I was worried that I might miss something important if I didn't listen enough.

"It took the game designer a minute to realize that the boy was his own brother, only older and stronger that he was ever before. His sibling told him about a magical world filled with creatures that were kept in red and white spheres. And that," the girl finished, "is how the Pokémon world and the bridge between ours and theirs was discovered."

I leaned back in my seat, feeling another wave of incredulity. "And that's how the games were first created?"

Yasmin nodded. "Yes. Adventures that the brother had were created as a storyline for the game as well as actual people he encountered. The reason why Pikachu is so popular is probably because that was the first Pokémon the boy showed his brother. As they began to explore more of the world known as Kanto, a company named Game Freak, created the game. The anime, mangas, and card games soon followed."

"But _why_?" I blurted. "Why would they just use such a finding for a game franchise?"

Yasmin's face turned serious. "Think, Celeste. What would happen if the entire world found out that Pokémon isn't just a game? There would be chaos. People would try to sell off bits and pieces of it, use Pokémon as a new form of exotic pet or military weapon. The balance would be destroyed and both worlds would eventually cease to exist. That is where we come in."

"We?"

Yasmin stood up, her face focused directly on mine. "We are a secret division of Game Freak. Sometimes we're guardians of the two worlds. Other times we're researchers, exploring every nook and cranny of the world, catching any Pokemon we find. But most of all…" I noticed that a Poké Ball was in her hands. By the dark purple color and golden 'U' on top, it appeared to be an Ultra Ball. "We are trainers."

The ball capsule was thrown into the air and opened with a flash of light so bright that I wanted to shield my eyes. When the light died down it revealed a large bird. Its face and underbelly were a navy blue all the way up to a fierce beak. The bird lifted its head high, showing proudly its 'mane' of white and red feathers that reminded me of a tribal headdress. Its wings spread to show an equally massive wingspan covered in brilliant vermilion plumage. A clear screech came out of its mouth. The bird was… beautiful.

"Braviary, meet Celeste. The newest addition to our family." Yasmin smiled at the bird as I stood up from my seat, gaping like an idiot. Braviary turned its gaze of me, making me feel paralyzed. _Oh shit. What do I do? Should I bow or something? Ugh, of course not! It's not a Hippogriff you ninny. It's a… big ass bird with a very sharp beak and talons that click on the floor as it comes closer to you— HOLY SHIT IT'S COMING CLOSER TO ME!_

I decided to stand still and tried to relax, telling myself that if things got bad Yasmin could just recall Braviary… after it probably did major damage to my exposed bits of skin… like my face. The bird cocked its head to the side andlowered it slightly to nudge my hand. I slowly began to stroke Braviary's head, amazed at how soft the feathers really were. The bird seemed to like it as its head rubbed me hand closer, making cooing noises, and Yasmin's smile grew.

"Braviary has accepted you. Congratulations, you are officially one of us and have my trust."

"Just like that?" I said in confusion as Braviary walked back to its trainer's side, Yasmin stroking its back as the bird made 'chee' sounds of content. It was then I really noticed how different Braviary looked compared to the rest of the room with its black-white- clear décor. Including its own trainer.

"Braviary is an excellent judge of character. Now that he trusts you he'll be able to find you anywhere at my request. Look," Yasmin began to type on her keyboard before clicking a mouse. "See for yourself."

I walked to the other side of the desk to see on the monitor a full bio on Braviary. "Read the Pokédex description."

"_'Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon. They fight for their friends without any thought about danger to themselves. One can carry a car while flying.' _A whole car?" I gaped. Braviary groomed his feathers with a slight air of pride. I continued to read before noticing something. "Hey, Yasmin? I think there's an error in the bio."

Yasmin eyes widened in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't show the difference between males and females." The girl's face went blank, before peals of chuckling escaped her mouth. Now I was the one who was confused. "What's so funny?"

"Braviary can only be males. It's a lot like the Tauros- Miltank thing in other Regions," Yasmin described.

"Oh, so you for sure are a guy!" I smiled at Braviary, who didn't seem as amused by my discovery. Yasmin checked the time on the computer before standing up.

"8:00 AM. The others should be about finished with their morning chores and ready for breakfast. You'll be introduced then."

I nodded. "Uh, how many of the 'others' are here right now?"

"Hmm… probably six of seven at this particular base right now. Everyone else is either out in the field or in a different base." Yasmin was about to slide the door open when the Xtransceiver on her wrist started to beep. "That's odd, I usually don't get calls until after breakfast…" She pressed the screen to pick up.

"_YASMIN!" _Both Yasmin and I jumped at the yell. I got in close to see Emma and a girl with long reddish brown hair that I didn't recognize on the screen._"Darumaka's escaped from the nursery!"_

"_What?" _Yasmin's voice turned urgent. "How did this happen?"

"_He seemed to have gotten into a ventilation shaft while we were putting the toys away."_ Anna sighed.

"Well, can you please take your Pokémon and go look for him?"

"_We would. But I only have Weedle on me at the moment. And Anna…"_ I noticed how 'Anna' had disappeared from view, and Emma turned her head and sighed. Both Yasmin and I sweat-dropped at how Anna was now in a corner, surrounded by gloom. The remaining girl on screen sighed. _"She'll be there for awhile. What're we going to do?"_

Yasmin sighed again, before looking at Braviary and nodding. "Get a camera Klink to search the vents in case he's still in there. Braviary and I will check all the openings by air. Was his food untouched?"

"_Uh, yeah?"_

"Then he's probably going to get pretty hungry. Have some food with you when you're tracking him." Yasmin ended the call and turned to face me.

"What was that about?" I asked, leaning against the desk.

"Change of plans. I have to go find a loose Pokémon. We'll have to take a tour later," Yasmin smiled apologetically as she opened the window to the clear morning sky. "Just take an elevator down to the kitchen on the ground floor!" Braviary flapped his wings and soared out the window with Yasmin holding onto his feet. I felt myself being blown back by the gust of air from his takeoff, which sent the multiple neatly stacked piles of paper on Yasmin's desk flying in every which direction.

I decided to walk out the door. Hey, I wasn't the one who made the mess! Plus, I could've made things worse by stacking them. I could've put them in the wrong order… or something.

"Not my fault…" I mumbled under my breath as I walked towards an elevator, until my eyes spied a very irritating note. "'OUT OF ORDER,' eh? Great… just great…"

"_Daru."_

I jumped, my head turning back and forth. "What was that?" I turned again to see what could best be described as… a big, oval-ish red ball with stubby arms and legs that were yellow colored at the ends. It seemed to be pushing against a glass door, trying to get in. "What are you doing?"

The ball paused, turning to look up at me with cartoon wide eyes. "_Daru… maka?"_

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

A teen whistled as he walked down the hallways of the base. The Go-Goggles he always wore dangling from around his neck while bright blue eyes danced at the thought of finding his favorite emo. _Heard that he and Em brought back some fresh meat. Wonder if it's a boy or a girl… Ha! Either way, hope __they're__ at least mildly attractive. _As you can see, the teen who will be referred to as Ed was a man of simple pleasures.

He adjusted the goggles around his neck before continuing his search some more before his tracking was rewarded. From around the corner he heard a 'thump' sound and a curse. Ed smirked, nearly skipping down the hall to find his said favorite emo getting to his feet, holding his boots as far away from himself as possible.

Ed began to run, preparing for his customary collision and greeting. "NATE~"

At the sound of his name, the darker dressed teen brought his boots to the front of his body and Ed sniffed the rank that came off them before taking a sharp turn and sliding to the ground. The goggle-decked teen growled at the rug burn on his hands while Nate gave a quick smirk. "Well don't be so smug about it, help me up!"

Nate was pretty sure the other boy could help himself, but, being the generous person he was, Ed was offered a hand. The boy took it and tried to pull Nate down for another attempted glomp. He was foiled when Nate twisted out of his grip. "English, don't you except _anyone _touching you?"

"Of course. But they're all far better company than you," the black haired teen quipped.

"Haha, sure they are." Ed punched his friend's arm before taking a closer look at the pair of boots in his hand, making a noise of disgust. "Who did you make sick?"

Nate scowled at the boots, which were slowly being ruined by the drying vomit. "The girl suffered from motion sickness."

Ed seemed to perk up at this. "Oh, so it's a _girl_. What does she look like?"

"Already wanting new fantasies? I thought seeing me shirtless would keep you going for a long time," Nate said in faux-shock. Ed scowled and punched the other teen's arm again. Only this time it wasn't so playful.

"Seriously, what does she look like?" Ed prodded as Nate walked into what appeared to be a laundry room, dumping his boots down a shoot installed on one of the walls before going to another corner to grab some black sneakers. "Come on, Nat! Is she hot?"

The black-haired teen decided to mess with his friend, so he pulled a thoughtful face. "Hmm… shaggy blonde hair, smoldering eyes, and huge—"

Ed slapped Nate upside the head. "I'm being serious."

"You can judge for yourself." Nate deadpanned as he walked out of the laundry room.

"Well fine then! Keep it a big secret if you must."

"And I shall."

Ed rolled his eyes, wishing that his emo friend would stop trying to be mysterious since it got on his nerves…

That's when his Xtransceiver started to beep. "Oh, message from Anna." He clicked the screen to find a recording.

"_Darumaka escaped from the nursery… blah, blah, blah you and Nate better help find him or I'll hate you forever."_

Ed's stomach groaned for food, making the teen let out a sigh. "Perfect…"

"Guess you better get looking then," Nate replied as he continued to walk down the hall towards a working elevator.

"Didn't you hear? The message mentioned you as well," the goggle-wearing teen deadpanned.

"She meant you when she said 'I'll hate you forever' though."

Ed frowned before hearing his stomach growl again. Nate continued to walk towards the elevator that would lead them to the kitchen, and sweet, sweet food…

"…I can't go searching on an empty stomach, right?" Ed jogged after the other teen. "Wait up!"

**(~)**

"Karl better be the one cooking breakfast today. I can't stomach another one of Jason's 'pancakes.' Those are not pancakes; you could play Frisbee with them," Ed muttered while Nate slightly tensed.

"Karl's here?"

"Huh? Well, yeah. Probably to meet the new girl I guess." Ed yawned.

Nate walked out of the elevator. "He already did…"

"Huh? What do you mean he—?"

"_Woah. It's so big!"_

Nate's head perked. _That sounded like Celeste…_

"_I know. Want to try it?"_ Karl's voice replied.

…_What, _Nate thought.

"_R-really? I can?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Okay…Ah, it's warm!"_

…_What?_

"_What did you expect? Go on, have a taste."_

…_WHAT?_

"_I'm not sure, shouldn't I blow on it first?"_

"_Nah, you should be safe."_

"_Okay. Mhhmm…"_

Nate's body went rigid, before marching closer to the kitchen door.

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Mmhhm, it melts in my mouth…"_

"Nate, what's—?"

The kitchen door was slammed open. Nate was about to slam something else when he noticed Celeste sitting on a stool beside a counter and…eating a cinnamon roll.

"Nate. If you were so hungry you could've come in without the theatrics," Karl said as he continued to cut the pan of cinnamon rolls into individual squares. "They always get stuck together in the pan…" the older boy muttered to himself. Nate stared blankly, the cogs in his head turning, before…

_Holy shit what a relief. _The black-clad teen sighed.

Celeste looked at the other teen with confusion. "Is something wrong?"

Nate looked up, before returning to his normal 'I don't give a crap' posture. "Fine," he said, before sneering at the girl's face. "Nice mustache."

The girl's face turned a light shade of red, before using her wrist to wipe off her frosting covered mouth. "Shut up. I haven't eaten since noon yesterday."

Nate smirked at this. "Yeah, yea—OW!"

The teen looked down to see a Lillipup biting into his ankle.

"Good girl, Tigerlily!" Celeste smirked as Nate seethed at the small Pokémon and shook it off, preparing to kick the mutt—

"_Maka!_" Nate found his face full of red fur as Darumaka grabbed his head.

"Get off!" the teen snarled as he yanked the pissed off Pokémon from his face, barely dodging a small blast of flames. Celeste and Karl snickered softly at the show, but apparently Nate could hear them as he turned his death glare on them. "You think this is funny?"

"_Ugh…"_

All of them turned to the kitchen door to see it opening to a face covered in blood.

"_You bloody wanker…"_

"_DARUMAKA!_" the Pokémon in Nate's arms scrambled out and ran away in fear. Celeste and her Lillipup quickly began to chase after it, Karl following suit a moment later_. _Nate was about to as well until a bloodied hand took hold of his shoulder in a vice grip. He turned around to find Ed holding a bloody nose.

"Honestly, Ed? I think you would have watched—"

"THE DOOR HIT ME WHEN YOU FUCKING STORMED IN, ASSHOLE!"

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

"It's alright! There's nothing to be scared of!" I yelled, but the red ball-like Pokémon kept running. I am still calling it a red ball because I don't know what the hell it is. All I know is that it's pretty fast despite having such short legs…

Tigerlily was beside me as we turned another hallway. It seemed that we were back in the laboratory part of the base. And there were a lot of very important and dangerous looking machines. "Looks like this kid is easily spooked."

"_Arf._" Tigerlily replied, continuing to run until we reached a dead end. Said dead end was actually a very big room filled with more machines, including some sort of archway with lights and knobs on it.

_That looks like the arch in Fennel's room… _I thought, before noticing the big computer box beside it where the Pokémon we were looking for was climbing up. "Oh shit!"

I ran towards the machine, but the red ball was already climbing up on the archway like a monkey. "Hey!"

The red Pokémon looked down, at me. "_Maka!_" it squeaked in fear, holding onto the place it was, which just so happened to be the middle and highest point of the arch. I sighed.

_Unbelievable, it's scared of heights… _I lifted my arms up. "If you can't get down, then jump."

The Pokémon stared at me, before furiously shaking its head. "_Maka, Darumaka!_"

_In English I'm guessing that's a 'no way in hell,' _I thought sardonically, before raising my arms higher. "I promise to catch you."

The Pokémon stopped shaking its head, staring at my face.

"I swear." This seemed to make it feel safer, and the red-ball's body shifted to the side I was on. "That's it, you're doing fine." I smiled encouragingly. The Pokémon stared at my face some more, before jumping off. I jumped up and it fell into my arms safely, it's body in a ball again and it's eyes tightly shut. "You can open your eyes now."

Cartoon-like eyes blinked open, staring at me as I smiled. "Told ya I would catch you."

"_Daruma!_" Arms wrapped around my neck to hug me as the little guy started to cry.

"It's okay… it's okay…" I rubbed its back before feeling something nudge my leg. I looked down to see Tigerlily barking at the machine, which seemed to be making loud buzzing noises.

"_DANGER. DANGER. ABORT CROSSOVER. DANGER. DANGER."_

"That doesn't sound good," I mumbled.

"_DANGER. DANGER. PORTAL OVERHEATED. EXPLOSION IN T-MINUS TEN SECONDS."_

"That sounds even worse!" I yelled while Tigerlily ran out of the room as the countdown began. Even though we were running as fast as we could, there was nowhere we could go. I grabbed Tigerlily and put her under my free arm, running faster.

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"_

A huge metal door slid down right behind the three of us in the nick of time. There was a large _Ka-BOOM _on the other side, before silence. I slumped to the ground and began to take huge breaths of air in relief. I opened my eyes to see Karl panting by the wall, right next to a red button.

"You… do this often?" the guy said before letting out a quick laugh.

"Do… what?" I replied with a hysterical giggle of my own.

"Get into trouble?" he answered. "I won't be able to save you every time."

"Trouble is the one that gets into _me_," I replied sarcastically while he smiled.

"_Daru?_" The Pokémon that remained in my arms seemed to have stopped crying. I laughed again at the look of obtuseness on its face before rubbing its head.

"Good to see you stopped crying."

"_Daruma~_" the Pokémon laughed, nuzzling its face into my neck while Tigerlily looked at the metal wall blankly, before fainting in shock or exhaustion. I returned her just as the sounds of footsteps running down the hallway were heard. Looking up I saw a group of people with Yasmin in front, staring in confusion at Karl before moving her gaze towards me and the Pokémon nuzzling me in what I can only describe as awe.

"What happened down here?"

**(~)**

After that, we all went to some dining area while Yasmin started yelling and screaming at Nate, Emma, Anna, and that guy with the bloody nose who name was apparently Ed, while Darumaka (that's the name of the red ball, and he's a boy, go figure!) and I were innocently enjoying our breakfast.

Karl had left to go see the damage done to the portal while Jason watched Yasmin yelling with a smug look on his face. Nate glared daggers at him when Yasmin wasn't looking. To refrain from going into specifics and Yasmin's colorful vocabulary of English and a language I didn't understand (maybe Japanese… or something), I'll give you the basic gist of it. What Darumaka had made explode was the one of the two portals that was in the base. It was the only one that was connected to Castelia City, which was where I was supposed to be sent for more training and such, and it had, well… went up in smoke (and flames, can't forget the flames).

When Karl returned to tell us that the portal would take… awhile to get back into working order, it was decided that I'd just have to go to Castelia by foot. (Read: Karl convincing Yasmin not to kill them all in her righteous fury.) This was fine by me, by all means. I wasn't really crazy to have to 'crossover' so far away. (Apparently it would have been worse since the base we were at was only just outside of Striaton.)

_Guess you can never judge a book by its cover, _I thought while blow-drying my hair. Yasmin was kind enough to let me use the shower and dry clean my clothes while that happened. Even though they weren't 'my' clothes to begin with (Emma confessed she and Nate pinched them from a clothesline, so they probably were that prick Cheren's after all). But they were mine now. _Like hell I'm going to give them back to that brat now, _I giggled evilly,walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a nice bathrobe with blue ducks all over it. My clothes would be brought to me in another twenty minutes or so.

I sat in an armchair by the window, staring outside at the Unova region.

"Guess I have a career now. Dad would be so proud…" I said sarcastically, but felt hollowness in my chest. "Dad. Mom."

Look, I'm not one of those crybabies who always need their Mommy and Daddy, all right? But… I didn't even get to say goodbye. And right now, it looks to be a long time before I would see them again. I took a deep breath before hearing a knock on my door.

"Your clothes are nice and clean!" a cheery voice said on the other side. I got up from my seat. _It's time to focus on the good, not the bad. Don't be so gloomy. _I answered the door with a smile and got my clothes from a nice looking lady. _Just focus on the here and the now._

**(~)**

"I am very sorry about this," Yasmin said for the billionth time as we headed towards the portal that would take me to Fennel's.

"I should be the one apologizing. That must've been very expensive equipment."

"It was," she replied mournfully, before giving me a tired smile. "But it's not yours or Darumaka's fault. Anna and Ed are going to pay dearly for this…" A dark aura surrounded her at that while her eyes glinted. I inched away from her, terrified.

The elevator doors opened to the lab, where down the metal staircase everyone except Nate was standing. We walked down the steps and Emma gave me a hug.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said, looking like she was ready to confess murder. I think that feeling of doom behind my back was Yasmin's doing.

"It's fine. I'd rather walk there anyway." I laughed weakly, before the girl with reddish brown hair, Anna, stepped forward with Darumaka in her arms.

"I apologize to, and thanks for finding this guy," Anna said with a smile.

"No problem, we were both hungry." At that Darumaka jumped from her arms and into mine.

"_Daruma!_" he yelled in delight. Everyone seemed to turn smug.

"Uh… what is it?"

Jason patted me on the back. "Looks like you've got a second Pokémon."

"Really?" Darumaka nodded furiously, making me smile. "Haha, alright. But I named Tigerlily, so I have to name you too. Hmm… Darwin good with you?"

Darumaka paused for a moment, before taking out a Poké Ball and gesturing to it. "_Daru!_"

"Okay then, Darwin it is." I took the capsule and gently tapped it against his head. The Poké Ball split open, sucking Darumaka inside. It wiggled a bit in my hand before letting off a ding. After hooking the Poké Ball to my belt, Ed stepped forward, his face looking much better, though his nose was slightly crooked.

"Guess we didn't have that much of an introduction, did we?" he joked, offering his hand.

"Guess not." I sweat dropped, but shook the hand while his eyes stared at me, searching. "…Uh, what?"

Ed gave a knowing smile. "You'll find out soon enough."

My brow furrowed in confusion before Karl stepped forward, giving me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"My actual Xtransceiver number," he replied, taking off his cap to run his hands through curly dark hair. "Just in case you need rescuing again."

My cheeks heated up, but I still stuffed the number in my pocket, looking up at Karl's eyes. "Thank you. For… saving me."

His eyes flashed startlingly gray and I felt my stomach get queasy again. Before someone grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward. "H-hey!"

"Come on, we're burning daylight," the fucker himself, Nate, deadpanned.

"_We_?" My voice rose an octave.

"As punishment, and to make sure Ed doesn't kill me in my sleep, I will be escorting you to Castelia City, Princess."

"W-what?" I yelled. _Don't I get a say in this? _I thought, before pausing. _"'Princess'?"_

A small smirk appeared on Nate's face. "Yes, 'Princess. '"

I punched him square in the jaw.

_Right now… my future doesn't seem as bright as I thought._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**(EXTRA- OMAKE!)**

**Fennel: Oh, your back! It's so nice to—**

**Nate's voice: That hardly even hurt!**

**Celeste's voice: Want me to make it hurt?**

**Fennel: *sees Nate and Celeste squabbling and fighting each other in front of the portal* … Musharna, Hypnosis.**

**Musharna: *uses Hypnosis and makes them fall asleep ***

**Fennel: *smiles before going back to work* They should wake up… eventually…**

**(~)**

**Yay, I finished! Go me! XD**

**Once again apologies for any OOC-ness. Now Celeste's journey has truly begun! But what lies in store for her now that Nate has to be her traveling partner? Join us next time for— *shot for trying to be a narrator* Yeah, in the next couple of chapters there might not be any new TiNa characters introduced until they reach Nacrene, but please stay tuned!**

**Anna- ShadowDragoon32**

**Ed- Getta Boushi Dobby-san**


	5. Entry 5

**Warnings: Rabid fans, singing, and swearing (duh). **

**Journal Entry**

Have you ever gotten an incredible piece of news? I'm not talking about news like you got an 'A' on a test you weren't prepared for (you probably cheated) or normal crap like that. I'm talking about life altering news; news that could possibly change which road you're going to take in life, permanently. And then it comes with a catch; an annoying, ass-holey catch. If this hasn't happen to you, then you're lucky. I'm dealing with said catch right now.

"It's your fault if we have to camp out tonight," I muttered to the fucker, whose name was Nate, but let's just call him fucker right now since he is one.

"How is it my fault? You're the one that attacked me!" Said fucker tried to defend himself, looking just as pissed as I felt.

"You're the one who started it!"

"How?"

"By provoking me."

"How the—you know what forget it. You're crazy and I'm walking away." The black-clad kid sighed as he tried to get ahead of me, only he didn't get so far because of the traffic. "For fuck's sake, why are there so many people here? This isn't Jubilife for crying out loud."

My ears perked up at that. "You've been to Jubilife City?"

Nate gave me an 'are you an idiot' look. "Yes. Jubilife City does in fact exist in this world."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that this isn't the first Region you've, y'know, been in?"

Before he could reply the crowd we were in screeched to a halt and Nate had to grab my wrist to pull me out of the way of a passing bus. On the side of it was a poster with three silhouettes of people along with some fancy writing and a time. "That's the reason why it's so crowded," Nate groaned, rubbing his temple. "They're having a concert."

"Who's 'they'?" I asked.

"The Gym Leaders of Striaton City have performances at the Gym every once in awhile since it's also a café." Nate dragged me across the street when the light changed. "Probably got cleaned out of money by some trainers wanting badges."

"Huh? You mean the Gym Leaders don't get paid?" I asked as we continued to walk. Even though the large buildings were starting to become more like quaint flats and shops, the crowds weren't easing up. In fact, there seemed to be even more people, and a lot of them looked pissed.

"They receive a stipend from the League, but that isn't enough to live on, especially if multiple people have to share. So, besides appearances and battles, a Gym Leader usually has to find another thing to keep them afloat."

I continued to listen, deciding not to complain about Nate still holding on to my wrist since he easily weaved through people who I stumbled into. It seemed as if a death glare was thrown my way every three seconds from the sheer amount of people I accidentally bumped into. "These guys must be really popular…"

"Most of the people here aren't interested in the music," Nate deadpanned.

"Huh? Then why—?"

"Every time the Striaton Gym holds a concert, one person is picked from the audience to 'show their stuff.'" Nate easily made a middle-aged man squeak in fear as he made his way through the tides of people that moved against us. "It guarantees a duet with them, pictures, and, if you're good enough, you could be Unova's next big star."

"Like a talent contest," I summed up.

"You're not as slow as you look." He smirked. I balled up my fists and bit back the retort that wanted to spring free from my mouth.

_Just keep it together, Celeste. You only have to deal with him for like, what? Three days? Five? You can handle this, _I thought, calming down until my face smacked into his back. "Ow…" I muttered, rubbing my nose. "What's the big—?"

I looked up to see what used to be a quaint looking garden or fountain area that was now jam packed with people. Some were carrying musical instruments while others had 'I love Chili, Cress, and/or Cilan' t-shirts and were fighting amongst themselves. Nate sighed. "Shit, the crowd's already here."

"Wha—hey!" My wrist was yanked again as I was lead through the crowd until we stopped at a small booth where a huge cluster of girls were squabbling about something. I caught a few words like 'No, he's the best!' or 'Oh I sure hope he picks me!'

"Excuse me, ladies." I paused, turning to see something that surprised me. Nate was smiling charmingly at the group of 'ladies' (which I could tell were rabid fan girls in heat), his head slightly tilted and putting on his best... hm, how should I explain it? Oh yeah, 'shit eating' face. "Do you mind if we pa—?"

We were then served with at least a dozen death glares before he even finished the sentence. One of the girls stepped forward. She had poofy green hair (Seriously, green? Oh yeah, Pokémon world. Heh.) and was wearing a shirt with a teenage boy's smiling face on it. She pointed at both of us. "Don't think you can fool us with your charming façade! You and your girlfriend are trying to cut in front of us so you can see Cilan!"

"Don't forget Cress!"

"And my boy toy Chili~"

The girl's went into what I could only describe as a 'fangasm' for a moment before returning to glaring at us. I probably looked pretty confused while Nate looked furious.

"She's not my girlfriend. Why the hell would you think that?"

"You're holding hands!" one of the girls in the back pointed out. Both of us looked down to see that Nate was still holding my wrist. We quickly disengaged.

"Well, we're not!" I fired back. "And why do you think we want to see Basil or Chives or whoever the fuck you're talking about? We just want to get out of Striaton!"

"Well, I'm afraid that's impossible," a voice at the head of the booth replied. I looked up to see an old man counting his money with a piece of grass in his mouth, green eyes dancing merrily. "Y'see, on days like this it's impossible to get in or out of Striaton unless it's by air or vehicle."

"Well, how long is it before things settle down?" I crossed my arms. The man leaned back in his seat, sucking on the long stem of grass thoughtfully.

"Well, lessee, divide two, carry the three… About five days." Nate and I did face-faults.

"Five days?" I yelled.

"Seven if it's a holiday~" the old man giggled in reply.

Nate made a 'tch' sound. "Perfect…"

"That is, unless you get a meeting with the stars themselves," the old man added, before a slip of paper appeared in his hand. "I have here a ticket that I'm selling off. Probably the last ticket to see the show left."

Nate immediately stepped forward with a wallet out. "Name your price and I'll double it."

The old coot went into a slight fit of chuckles. "Oh no, sonny. I'm not accepting money, only talent."

"Talent?"

The annoying fan girl butted in. "Only the most talented person here is able to win the ticket. And whoever does is guaranteed first curtain seats!"

Before I could ask what the hell were 'first curtain seats,' the man spoke towards Nate and I. "So, would you like to sign up?"

I was about to speak up when the green-haired girl interrupted again. "Hah! Like, why would Cilan pick them? They probably don't even know what talent means!"

"Sign me up," I replied.

"Wonderful~! I have enough contestants to begin judging. Please form a neat and orderly row in the back—" All the fan girls stampeded to the back while the old man sighed. The green-haired girl gave me a snooty look before strutting to the back.

"Uh, are you sure you want to do this…?" Nate voiced. "Do you even have a talent?"

"It's not just about talent anymore, fucker." I waved a fist in the air. "I'm going to crush that grass-head like the tiny insignificant bug she is!"

"Once again." Nate put his hands on my shoulders and began to speak as if he was talking to a five year old. _"Do you __even have a talent __planned?"_

…Oh yeah.

…Shit.

**(~)**

"I liked the incorporation of your Pokémon into the act. However…" the old man sighed at the singed fan girl in front of him. "I'm afraid that its pyromaniac personality will cause the whole building to burn!"

The girl and her Tepig ran tearfully away. "Chili, I've failed you!"

"Now that's just sad," I commented.

"Agreed. But at least she _has _something," Nate replied, leaning against a pole and smoking a cigarette.

"Will you put that thing out? It smells disgusting."

"Oh? I'm sorry, Princess." He took another drag before bending forwards and blowing the smoke in my face, making me gag. "That better?"

I coughed, making a big show of it and falling down while grabbing his jacket. "Oxygen! I need oxygen!"

"Har dee har har." The fucker scowled as he continued to nurse the cancer stick in his hand.

"So, do you plan on doing a comedic act then?" The green-haired girl smirked. "It's not very good."

After using all my self-control to not roll my eyes, I sweetly replied. "When I want your opinion I'll ask for it, Grass-head."

"W-what did you call me?" she said in a shocked tone.

"Are you hard of hearing, G_rass-head_~?" I cooed. Her small, pale face turned a shade of red.

"How _dare_—"

"The young grass-head lassie in front! Yoo hoo! Yer up!" The elderly man waved from his spot. At that the girl appeared ready to burst. Still, she managed to reign in her anger with a deep breath of air and smiled at me before strutting on stage. "I'd like to sing."

"My, how original." The elderly man said in such a cheerful voice I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or serious.

Grass-head began to sing. The song seemed like a pop number, and as much as I hate to admit, the girl sounded good. However during the final chorus where there was a high-note, her voice cracked and she stumbled over the words. The other people in line that remained clapped politely or glared at the girl for having a better talent.

"Very nice, very nice." The old man's eyes twinkled again (seriously, how eyes twinkle I'll never know). "However, there is one more person that needs to perform before we choose the winner of the ticket."

"You can choose not to humiliate yourself while we take our chances on Honchkrow," Nate whispered to me. I frowned, but wanted to take up his offer. There were people watching, hoping that I screwed up so they would have a chance.

"You should take your boyfriend's advice. If you don't have any talent, it's crazy to make an even bigger fool of yourself." Grass-head smirked.

Despite mistaking the fucker for my boyfriend and being a snooty bitch, grass-head was right. It would be crazy to—wait a minute.

"'_Crazy,'"_ I whispered to myself, before smiling and walking up onstage. "I would like to sing for you as well."

"Well alright then little lady, begin." The elderly man waved his hand. I started humming under my breath, trying to bring back the melody into my mind.

"Are you going to just stand there mumble? Why don't you just—" I cut the grass-head off.

"_Oooooh!" _Haha! Found it! _"I remember when, I remember I remember when I lost my mind."_

Everyone stopped talking. _Perfect. _I thought before continuing. _"There was something so pleasant about that place. Even your emotions had an echo, in so much space…"_

My foot began to tap to the beat in my head as I smiled at the elderly judge. _"And when __you're out__ there without a care. Yeah, I was out of touch. But it wasn't because I didn't know enough~_

"The fact is," I said normally before continuing with a shrug. _"I just knew too much."_

With that I turned to the group of fan girls. _"Does that make me crazy? Does that make me crazy?" _It was so much fun seeing the look on their faces when I wrapped an arm around to of them. _"Does that make me crazy?"_

I gave another smirk and shrug. _"Possibly~"_

By making a 180 turn I faced Nate, the cigarette now burning on the ground while the fucker had a look of shock on his face. _"And I hope that you are having the time of your life~_

"But think twice," I said while turning back to the fan girls, making them jump. _"That's my only advice~"_

Grass-head stepped forward, her face turning red again as she tried to say something, but no words came out.

"_Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?" _Before she could reply I continued with the song. _"Ha ha ha, bless your soul. You really think…"_

I turned back to the table where the man was watching with a sad shake of my head while pointing. _"…That you're the one in control?"_

The girl stood still, her facing turning redder and redder. "_Well,_ _I think your crazy~ I think your crazy~ I think your craaaaaaazzzy~ Just like me~"_

With every 'crazy' the girl's face turned even redder until it was nearly purple, making grass-head's face look more like an eggplant. Before I could continue with the song, the elderly man stood up.

"I think I've seen enough." His tone of voice was stern as he stood up, the twinkle in his eyes long gone. I turned to Nate with a confused glance, but he shrugged, just as clueless as I was. Grass-head stepped forward with a cruel half-smile.

"Thank goodness you stopped it when you did sir, I was about to shout out myself—"

Grass-head was cut off by a loud, rhythmic echo from behind me. I looked back at the old man. He was… clapping?

"I've never seen so much spunk put into a performance before! You are quite the actress!"

"She's _what_?" Grass-head gaped.

"I'm what?" I repeated.

The man hobbled his way over towards me on his cane before standing up tall and making me realize this 'little old man' was not as 'little' as I thought. He took my hand and shook it while grinning. "In the nearly three years I've done this little talent show, I have never seen an act that was sweet to my ears, yet spicy to my eyes. A scarce combination that made my heart and taste buds soar!"

"Are you talking about her show or food?" Nate deadpanned, but the man seemed to ignore him.

"What I wouldn't give to have had a battle with you—"

"A _battle_?" Grass-head seemed to lose all the proper snootiness she had conveyed and looked furious as she took a Poké Ball out of her pocket. "I'll show you a battle!" The Poké Ball was thrown and a strange looking spherical, blue bat-like Pokémon with spiky, darker blue wings and a pink nose with heart-shaped nostrils appeared in a flash of light. "Woobat, use Heart Stamp!"

_Uh… why is she pointing at me? I don't even have_—My eyes widened at the array of hearts and bat coming towards me. "Ack—!" I ducked and covered my head.

"Sawsbuck, Protect!"

"_Saws!" _

I heard the sound of something hitting another something, hard, then a faint '_Woo…_' before opening my eyes. "Holy—!"

In front of me was what at first I thought was a huge deer—a buck to be precise—before I noticed the red leaves covering its antlers.

"Woobat!" Grass-head ran over to the now unconcious bat on the ground and cradled it in her arms.

"At first I was impressed with the amount of style you showed in your performance. Now, however..." the old man scowled and the deer walked back over to him. "The way you boiled over and attacked a trainer without waiting for them to release their own Pokémon makes your dish and whole strategy… _disgusting_."

The deer moved back and forth, pawing its foot in the dirt as if preparing to charge. "Sawsbuck, please escort our sore loser _out_."

The girl's eyes widened in fear, before she screamed in terror and ran off, stumbling along the way. The other fan girls quickly followed. Nate ran forward and kneeled down beside me on the ground, cupping my face in his hands. "Are you alright? Did the attack hit you?"

Surprised by his concern and still slightly dazed I answered instead of shoving him. "Uh… I don't think so."

"Oh, good." My face was quickly thrown back and I face-planted in the dirt. _Hello ground, we meet again, _I thought sourly.

"Yasmin would've killed me if you'd gotten injured while on my watch," he said while getting up and calmly wiping the dust and dirt off his jeans.

"You British bastard…" I growled, spitting out any dirt that had gotten into my mouth as I got to my feet. The old man chuckled.

"Ah, seeing you two show affection makes me feel young again~"

…_Did this guy forget to take his meds or something? _I thought as the fucker crossed his arms.

"We would like the ticket now if you would be so kind," Nate deadpanned.

"Oh, yes, yes! I almost forgot in all that bedlam."

_What the heck is 'bedlam?' God, I need a dictionary that tells me what old and British people mean when they say something…_

The old man took out the ticket, putting it in the palm of my hand. "Enjoy the show. I must say you have a good chance of winning."

"_Sawsbuck_." The deer nodded.

"Thank you," I replied as Nate and I walked towards the exit. I had no plans of winning that talent contest, only on getting out of Striaton…

**(~)**

"I didn't expect it to be so… crowded," I gaped, the fancy-yet-normal looking Gym I remember having passed by yesterday was long gone and seemed to be replaced with some kind of dance club, with dozens of people lined up to get in.

"Have you ever been to a concert before?" Nate asked while playing with the chain attached to his jeans.

"Uh… well… no," I muttered. "I don't like the crowds."

"So being pressed up against people like _this_?" The fucker pushed me into the line-up of impatient people who seemed to grow even more irritated as I knocked against them, pushing me back and forth until I was kicked out of the line and back to Nate's smirking face.

I tried to punch him, only he dodged and grabbed on to my wrist, pulling me towards him this time as a swarm of grumbling people walked passed me after having been turned away by a huge man that looked like a bouncer. "Oof!" I looked up to a smirking British fucker. "What was that for?"

"I just saved you from being trampled. Shouldn't I be rewarded?"

"You pushed me into the line in the first place!"

"Details, details. Let's get you in." Nate pulled me to the front of the line. The bouncer looked at us with a disinterested look.

"Back of the line." He pointed.

"She has a ticket for first curtain," Nate replied.

"First curtains were supposed to show up an hour ago. The ticket don't mean nothin' now." Wow, the old guy forgot to give us _that _little tidbit.

"But that isn't fair," I announced. The big hulking bouncer turned towards me.

"In case you hadn't noticed. Life ain't _fair_, girl," he said in a cold tone. "Now, back of the—"

"Houndoom, Take Down," Nate stated in a calm tone. Out of the darkness of an alleyway next to us emerged a horned hound with a black and orange coat, its red eyes gleaming as it charged for the bouncer and knocked him down on the ground. My eyes widened.

"Nate, why did you—?"

The giant brute shook off the attack easily as he got back to his feet. The sunglasses that had been on his face were now broken, showing the cold fury in his eyes.

"I'll show you to try and sick a pup like that on me, punk!" the bouncer roared as he grabbed his own Poké Ball.

"Go." Nate ushered me towards the now unguarded entrance that people in the line had been running through since the guard had been distracted by the fucker and his dog.

"But what about—?" Nate rolled his eyes.

"Please, I can handle a pile of rocks like this guy no problem," he said calmly. "Now _go_."

I paused, before nodding and running in with the crowd. "Be careful!"

"Don't worry, I don't plan on being!" Nate answered as the bouncer unleashed his Pokémon and I was swept into the Gym.

**(~)**

Have I mentioned that I hate crowds? Well, I do.

A lot.

_Why does __there__ have to be so many people? _I thought as I tried to move through the sweaty, cheering, and screaming bodies that were dancing along to some song. I looked at my Xtransceiver and pressed the 'clock' button. It said 7:45 PM. _The concert is supposed to start at eight. Why are people dancing?_

I looked up at the huge flat screen TV that had been hung above the red curtain that blocked off the other side of the room. It was showing a music video that kept in tune with the pounding music. "So this is to get the crowd warmed up…" I mumbled to myself as I walked towards the curtain thinking I might get some help. Two men dressed in waiter's outfits were chatting with each other as I walked forward. "Uh, excuse me. Can you let me through? I have a ticket for first curtain," _Whatever the hell _that_ means_, "and I'd like to get there before the show."

Both stared at me for a moment, before breaking out in laughter.

"You don't know? No more first curtains are being accepted. The Gym's packed!" the taller one said with a 'duh' tone. "Should've come earlier. Maybe next time~"

"I don't care about next time, I care about now," I snarled, quickly losing my patience.

The shorter one nudged the taller. "Hey, Thompson. Doesn't she look like the girl Julio said was with that punk just a few minutes ago on the walkie-talkie?"

"Yeah! Then that means…" Both of their faces turned cold as they walked towards me.

_Nate, you fucking moron... _I thought as I stepped back.

"You tried to crash our Gym Leaders' concert…" the taller one said as he took out a Poké Ball.

"We will show you no mercy!" the shorter one yelled as he took out his own and both of them released their Pokémon at the same time. The fear I had felt quickly was extinguished into exasperation.

They had two Patrat.

_Really? _I sighed, taking out Tigerlily's Poké Ball and releasing her.

"Hah! You are an even bigger fool to believe that a little puppy—!"

"Tigerlily, Take Down," I said in the same monotone Nate did when he ordered his Houndoom. The Lillipup easily bowled the rats over, rendering them unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Both of the waiters-turned-pseudo-guards' faces paled immediately. "B-but…"

I picked up my Pokémon and ran between them.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"Thompson, _look,_" the shorter one said with horror when he saw how close we were to the rope pulley that was holding the curtain up. 'Thompson's' eyes grew as big as saucers.

"N-now, let's not be hasty…"

"You refused to let me pass and my Pokémon easily defeated you in battle. I think… I'm going to be hasty!" Tigerlily gave the two idiots a toothy smile and yap before biting into the rope, causing it to break and the curtain to come crashing down on the guards. I quickly ran into what was a room just as crowded as the first, only becoming even more chaotic as the people of the once-separated rooms began to mesh.

"We need to get past that other curtain…"

"_Arf! Arf!_" Tigerlily began to twist in my arms.

"What? What is it—?"

"There she is!" a man bellowed above the noise. He appeared to be part of a group of three new guards, one of them being female and all of them dressed in waiter's outfits. They were being lead by the first two waiters, who had somehow quickly singled me out in the crowd.

"Get her!" The three newest guards quickly unleashed three more Pokémon, one of them being another Patrat while the second was a Lillipup and the third a Purrloin. Tigerlily jumped from my arms.

"Take Down on Patrat!" I ordered. Tigerlily plowed into the rat, easily knocking it out. A pained look flashed across her face a second later, the Lillypup staggering back a few inches from her own blow. "Tigerlily…?"

"Lillipup, while it's down, Bite!" the remaing waiter who still had a usable Pokémon bellowed.

"Purrloin, Assist with Lillipup!" the waitress added. The two remaining Pokémon ran straight at Tigerlily, who was still shuddering. I was about to yell out when a gleam appeared in the Pokemon's eyes, and just as our two enemies were about to attack, the Lillipup chomped on both of them with what at first I thought was Bite, until the biting continued and she seemed to twist and an gnaw every time she got a hit. There was a _beep _sound and I took out my Pokédex.

_"Tigerlily has just learned CRUNCH!" _When the Lillipup and Purrloin had passed out from the barrage, Tigerlily slumped and panted softly. I ran to her and scooped her up. "Good work, Tigerlily. Thanks." I quickly recalled her while the waiters returned their own Pokemon.

"You may have defeated us in battle, but we're not going to let you get away so easily!" the female guard hissed, before pointing towards me. "Take her to Chili, Cress, and Cilan!"

But just as they were about to run towards me, the remaining curtains lifted, and the crowd formed into one huge mass and cheered. As people ran through I was able to escape the idiotic waiters-turned-guards brigade and looked at the high stage that was in front where three guys who appeared to be either teenaged or young-adults were standing. Each held a microphone.

I moved closer as the red one (give me a break on the description right now, I'm near-sighted). "_Helllloooooooo Striaton City and beyond!_"

The screams seemed to get louder as well as choruses of 'We love you Chili!'

The blue one had stepped forward after red was finished. "_We have a specially prepared course for you all tonight._" I decided to give up being polite and started to shove my way through the cheering fan girls that yelled 'Cress, you're so cool!'

_Do they have those planned out or something? _I sweat dropped before getting elbowed hard in side and being shoved towards some very expensive looking speakers. "Hey—!"

A final voice began to speak, one that seemed to bring the fan girls to their knees. _"And we plan for this to be an event you'll never forget. One that will leave you wanting to come back for seconds!" _

_What's with all the food analogies—you fucker, I'm not your personal boxing-buddy!_ I thought as someone shoved me closer and closer towards the very important-looking machinery. "Oh shit..."

"_Now we are please to present—!_"

I tripped over some cords and wires before knocking into a loudspeaker. All the flat screens turned black and people cringed and covered their ears at the sound the loudspeaker made as it crashed.

"What happened?"

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Look! Someone crashed into the loudspeaker!"

"Hey, it's the crasher!" a familiar voice yelled out and I felt two pairs of hands grab on to my jacket and yank me up. I looked up to find dumb waiter uno and dumb waiter dos.

"Hey, lemmego! Lemmego!" I yelled as I moved back and forth, but they took me to the steps of the stage a shoved me down on the ground before the Striaton Gym Leaders. One of them had flaming red hair and red eyes that looked at me curiously. The second one had a curtain of blue locks that covered one of his cool-looking arctic blue eyes. The final one that stepped in front of the of the two had mint green hair that seemed to be styled with strange cowlicks in front and slightly darker green eyes. Like the guards, they were dressed in waiter's outfits, only these were slightly different and seemed to look... classier.

"Mark, Thompson, what is the meaning of this?" the mint boy asked the two that had thrown me on the very hard ground.

"Mr. Cilan, this girl has, along with a boy, has single-handily turned the Gym into utter chaos! First with the over flow of people and next with the curtain dropping!" the shorty Mark said.

"Why didn't you just catch her and throw her out?" the blue-haired guy calmly asked.

"We tried sir, but her Lillipup was... a bit of a problem." Thompson muttered.

"Heh! Couldn't handle a little girl?" flame-head guffawed.

"You mean, she defeated all of you?" the mint boy that Mark reffered to as Cilan said in slight awe.

"So what if I did?" I spoke up, getting to my feet. "All I wanted was to get to the first curtain seat I had to sing for!"

"Sing for?" Cilan scratched his head, while the blue-haired guy sighed.

"Grandfather must be doing his little talent show shenanigans again..."

"So, why are you here, girly? To become famous or get an autograph?" Flame-boy winked while I scowled and screamed in frustration.

"I don't _care _about getting famous and like hell I'd want your autograph." My nose wrinkled in disgust. "I just want to get out of Striaton sooner rather than later and all your precious fans and stalkers are blocking my way!"

The room became deathly silent, and I looked around, seeing hundreds of eyes on me. _I really shouldn't have blown up like that..._

"Very well then," Cilan spoke up. I jumped and looked up to see he was holding a Poké Ball.

"Brother, what are you—?" Flame-boy gasped.

"How about we have a battle? If you win, I will be happy to escort you out of Striaton City." Cilan bowed slightly. But I was suspicious.

"...And if I lose?"

Mint green eyes glinted at me. "You and your friend that caused so much trouble will have to stay here and be trainers in our Gym."

I felt like the entire room gave a collective gasp of amazement. The blue-haired boy put a hand on Cilan's shoulder. "Cilan, are you sure about this?"

"Positive, Cress. Especially if Grandfather saw potential in her. Just think of how it would be to have two strong trainers that challengers would have to face before they got to us." Cilan had a smile on his face that made me shiver slightly in fear.

"Yeah, go Cilan!" someone called out in the audience.

"Bring honor back to the Striaton Gym!"

The whole crowd began chants of "Battle, battle!" as I stood still.

"So, do you agree?" Cilan offered his hand to me. I looked around to try and find someone, anyone that objected.

"Let... go!" My eyes widened as Nate was pushed forwards from off stage, and he stumbled out into full view of the audiance. People in the crowd began to boo before he glared them all down. I ran over to him as he got up.

"Nate, they say I have to battle them and if I lose we'll have to stay here," I whispered urgently. "Do something!"

"I can't." He turned to me, while I blinked.

"You _what?_" I began to argue. "B-but you're an agent! You can do _something—_"

"Celeste, listen." I paused while he stared at me seriously. "We are a _secret _division. Sure, most of us are pretty good trainers and well known in the Regions, but we have no political standing. Gym Leaders are considered the protectors and stars that represent their town or city to the rest of the world. If we go to jail for trespassing and disturbing the peace, we won't be out for awhile."

"Then what am I supposed to _do_?"

Nate's hands went on my shoulders. "Battle. And win."

I gulped, but the way he said it seemed to leave no alternative. So I turned back to Cilan and nodded. "I accept your challenge."

The whole crowd cheered, continuing with their chorus of "Battle, battle!" as we stepped to other sides of the stage. Thompson quickly walked to the middle of the battlefield, two flags he had gotten from God knows where clutched in his hands. "The battle between Gym Leader Cilan of the Striaton Gym and the challenger..."

Everyone stared at me as I looked confused.

"Say your name, idiot!" someone yelled out offstage.

"Uh, Celeste?"

"...And the challenger Celeste is about to begin!"

Cilan tossed his Poké Ball into the air. _(You make it sound as if he's already releasing his choice. Maybe add 'only to grab it as it fell back to Earth and point it at me.') _"This will be a one-on-one battle. Do you accept these terms?" I nodded in response, looking at my two Poké Balls. _He must know that one of my Pokémon are already exhausted... why is he being nice?_

"Let the battle begin!" Thompson yelled as he threw the flags up.

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

Jason yawned as he flipped through the channels with a bored look on his face. "News, re-run, horrible, blah—"

"Will you just shut up and choose a channel?" Anna growled as she continued to polish the coffee table. _I never knew Yasmin could be such a slave-driver..._

"News, sucks," Jason continued to comment until he stopped on a channel that was supposed to be showing the Striaton concert. "Hey... that looks like..."

Anna was forced from her work and dragged to the TV by Jason. "Jason, what the hel—?"

The brown-haired teen pointed at the screen. "Look who's on TV."

The girl's eyes widened as she recognized the slightly shaking but determined form that was across from Cilan.

"Call the others. _Now,_" Jason said firmly.

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

Cilan threw his Poké ball into the air. "Come on out, my friend!"

What appeared was a primate-like Pokémon, only it had green and yellow fur, with white fur that looked like sleeves on its shoulders and eyebrows. On top of its head was a huge gathering of hair that looked like a pompadour, and his appearance was rounded out with a pointy looking tail swishing back and forth wildly. _"Simisage!"_

I took out my Pokédex to look it up. _"Simisage, the Thorn Monkey Pokémon. Ill tempered, it fights by swinging its barbed tail around wildly. The leaf growing on its head is very bitter."_

_That thing is a leaf? _I sweat dropped.

"Wow, you really used that Leaf Stone?" Flame-boy said in awe. Cilan smiled.

"I felt it was time for us to take the next step in our training. Now release your Pokémon, Celeste. Simisage and I are ready to go!"

The monkey cackled with glee as its tail continued to swish back and forth while I took out my own Poké Ball. _We haven't done any training. It would be a terrible idea to have Darwin face a Gym Leader in what might be his first battle. But... _

I looked to Nate, who kept shaking off the guards that were holding him firmly away from the spotlight. I clenched the sphere tightly. _...It looks like I don't have a choice._

"Darwin, let's show 'em what we got!" I unleashed his Poké Ball. He came out as a dancing red ball of cheerfulness, until he opened his eyes and blinked at the audience.

_"DARUMAKA!" h_e screamed in terror before curling into a ball. The crowd laughed while I groaned.

"It appears we have the first move then. Simisage, use Fury Swipes!" The monkey rushed forward and started battering Darwin back and forth like a kick ball across the stage. Darwin finally unrolled from his ball to fall on his face as Simisage back-flipped back over to its trainer.

"Are you alright, Darwin?" I asked, while the Darumaka got wobbly to his feet, before giving me a smile and thumbs up. "Right, lets go in with Tackle!"

Darwin rushed forward, jumping into the air and preparing to attack...

"Leer," Cilan quietly replied. It seemed as if Darwin froze in mid-air as Simisage stared him down with a cold, gray-eyed stare. He returned to ball form in a flash.

"Darwin!" I yelled, before sighing and deciding on an attack he could use in ball form. "Darwin, use Rollout!"

He whizzed forward and quickly knocked Simisage off its feet. "Yeah!" I cheered while the audience booed. After the attack however, Simisage easily jumped back up. "What?"

"A Rock-type move like Rollout does less damage on a Grass-type like Simisage," Cilan shook his head before opening one eye at me. "I would have expected even a novice trainer would know that."

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "Darwin, Headbutt now!"

Darwin ran at Simisage again, head lowered like a battering ram, but as he went into the air to launch the attack, a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him, stopping him in his tracks. Darwin looked up to find the green primate's face mere centimeters away from his.

"Lick." A pink tongue tipped its way out of Simisage's mouth and slowly ran up the Darumaka's face.

"_Daru! Darumaka! Daru!_" Darwin struggled out of the embrace only to fall flat on his face.

"Darwin, you have to get up! Get up!" As Darwin struggled to simply lift himself up, I felt a growing sense of dread well up inside me as I realized that he had been Paralyzed.

"Now Seed Bomb!" Simisage ran its hands threw its hair and came out with two huge yellow seeds, and he quickly threw them at Darwin's vulnerable form.

"No-!" I screamed as an explosion went off. "Darwin!"

The smoke cleared and I saw in the middle of the field that Darwin had gotten up, but had dirt on his face and tears were welling up in his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. "Darwin..."

Simisage skipped back to its trainer, sticking its tongue out at me. Cilan flicked a piece of his hair back. "You know, even with a type-advantage, you and your Pokémon clash with style and flavor. It has turned into a very unsavory dish."

"You shut up!" I screamed at Cilan while looking with concern at my Darumaka. Tears began to fall from his cheeks as the crowd cheered for Cilan and seemed to laugh at him. "Darwin, Darwin listen to me! Do you really care what all these people think?"

Darwin stopped crying and sniffled. "_Daruma?"_

I continued. "It's not the time to be sad. No matter what some stupid Gym Leader says... you and I are a team!"

Darumaka's eyes seemed to shine at that. I smiled, before I felt something hard hit my head. "Ow..."

"Oi, I want to see some action! Not a stupid speech!" someone bellowed out from the crowd.

"That was completely uncalled for!" Cilan yelled fiercely at the man who threw the bottle at me. I clutched my head. It still hurt from when that knight guy whacked the butt of his sword on it. I felt myself get dizzy and slump to the ground slightly.

"Celeste!" I heard Nate roar, he continued to fight at the guards, but they didn't let him go.

"Come on, Cilan. Wipe the floor with them!" someone else yelled. "That Darumaka's a big baby!"

With that I stumbled back up to my feet. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE! Darwin is ten times the Pokémon than you are a man!" I bellowed as my ears began to ring. I looked toward Darumaka to see if he was okay, and found a red haze surrounding him.

"Darwin...?"

"_Darumaka..._" he growled, looking at the crowd, before running straight for Simisage.

"Simisage, use Fury Swipes!" Cilan ordered his Pokémon. The battle was still on. However, before Simisage could land a hit, Darumaka whammed his noggin into the primate-like Pokémon's own, causing Simisage to fall back and hold his head.

The red didn't dissipate from Darwin as he turned to me and gave a nod. "_Daruma_."

My eyes widened, before nodding too. "Right. Let's do this! Darwin, continue with Rage!"

The red ball whizzed towards Simisage with incredible speed, the monkey's eyes widening as it struggled to get up but was knocked backwards with the force of Darwin's Rage.

"Simisage, get up and use—"

" Fire Fang!"

"_Daru...MAKA!_" Darwin's mouth seemed to smolder as he rushed towards Simisage again before he tackled Simisage to the ground and the primate bellowed in pain. After the attack was over, Darumaka stood above Simisage, who had swirlies in his eyes.

A flag was raised. "The Gym Leader's Pokémon is unable to battle, therefore... the match goes to Celeste and her Darumaka!" It looked like it pained him to say it. The crowd seemed to go quiet for a moment, before they all went into thunderous applause. Darumaka turned to the audience with a confused look and blinked and I ran over to him.

"Darwin, that was so epic!" I cheered as I embraced my Pokémon.

"_Daruma!_" he cheered as well.

Cilan returned his Simisage. "You fought excellently. Take a good rest." The Gym Leader I had just faced along with his brothers walked towards me and Darwin. "Hm?"

All three of them smiled and bowed on one knee while I looked on dumbfounded. "That was an exciting performance." Cress smirked.

"Yeah! Could you give me some tips with the Rage and fire-combos? They were hot and spicy!" Chili exclaimed.

Cilan stood up to give his hand. "I shouldn't have been so rash. Just today I had evolved Simisage with a Leaf Stone. It was foolish of me to expect him to be at top game. This was your first battle with Darwin, wasn't it?"

Darwin and I looked at each other before sweat dropping. "Ehehe, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Cilan smiled kindly. "At first I thought Simisage could beat him just with plain skill. But it seems despite him being with you for such a short time, it looks like you two are on the road to becoming great partners!"

I nodded my head. "Thank you, Cilan."

"And, despite how unorthodox the setting. I'd like to present you with this." In the palm of his hand was a small piece of metal. It looked to be three diamond shapes molded together with a aqua blue, a mint green, and a ruby red in the middle of each one bordered by a gold color. "The Trio Badge of the Striaton Gym is rightfully yours."

I blinked for a moment in awe.

"Well don't just stand there, take it," a slightly irritated voice said beside me, I turned to see Nate. His clothes were slightly rumpled, but otherwise looked fine. I scowled at him before carefully taking the badge and looking down at it in my hand, before smirking at the audience and lifting it up into the air.

"I just won the Trio Badge!" The crowd went wild.

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

"She did it~ She did it~" Emma and Anna chanted as they skipped around the sofa.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ed cheered while yelling at the screen as if his favorite sports team just won the championship.

"That was an awesome battle," Jason said while clapping. Yasmin nodded in agreement, smiling warmly. Karl was sitting in the armchair beside the TV, looking at the beaming girl onscreen.

"Guess you don't need saving all the time..." Karl said with a small smile and put his cap down, deciding to take a nap.

**(~)**

"I can't believe it..." Cheren looked at the Pokémon Center TV, where Celeste was shaking hands with the Gym Leaders. "That thief who stole my clothes...is getting a standing ovation?"

Next to him was Black, who gave no reply, only staring at how the spotlight seemed to make her entire form shine. His heart gave a slight sputter. _Celeste..._

"I'll show her who's stronger," Cheren huffed, before looking over at his friend. "...Black. You have that dopey look on your face again."

The red-capped trainer became flustered. "N-no I don't! Shut up, Cher!"

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

"Ta-daa~! What'd you think?" I announced as I held the silver chain up to the sky. Dangling from it was the Trio Badge and I admired how it shined in the sun's rays.

"...You know, Cilan, Cress, and Chili are the first Gym Leaders in the Region. It's not really that much of an accomplishment by beating them," Nate deadpanned as he continued to eat his sandwich. Cilan had given us a complimentary lunch from the café before we set off on the Route. As promised, they got us through the crowds by offering autographs. One or two people surprisingly asking for mine as well.

"No need to be so glum, Natty~" I teased. "Despite it being all _your fault _that I had to battle in the first place~"

I dodged the remaining sandwich that had been thrown at me and laughed, deciding to put on my chain, but fumbled with the lock.

"Man you can be useless," Nate sighed as he got up from his bench seat to help me with the chain clasp, easily putting it around my neck and locking it back up and letting it fall around my neck. I felt my face heat up at the gesture, since my Mom or Dad were usually the ones who helped me with this kind of thing. But before I could thank him, fucker made the kind of sweet gesture into a pass. Tipping my chin up with a smirk he noted my red face. "How about you thank me with a kiss, Princess. Hmm?"

The sound of his scream when I stomped on his foot was sweet music to my ears.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Woo hoo! Longest chapter yet! And hopefully since school's out, they'll STAY long. Sorry for the wait guys. But I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon franchise or the song 'Crazy' by Gnarls Barkley (Listen to it. Even though Celeste's rendition is more in the soprano range, it's good!)**


	6. Entry 6

Journal Entry

The sun was high in the sky, bringing me to my knees with its insufferable heat. _Why is it so hot? _I went to the canteen in my backpack, ready to down any liquid that was in the container, but only a few measly drops fell to wet my lips. _No more water…_

With that knowledge the air seemed to be getting hotter and hotter, I fell on the ground, ready to throw in the towel. "I'm going to die of thirst! The sun is going to make me extra crispy before wild Pokémon come to gnaw the flesh off my bones! Nate, remember me we—"

A foot stepped on my head, making me face-plant into the dirt. "HEY!"

"Get up," Nate said irritably as I rubbed my poor noggin, shielding my eyes to see Nate's black-clad form being outlined by the accursed star's rays. I got up, not willing to take another foot to my skull; it already had enough damage done to it in the past two days…

"Aren't we there yet?" I whined, looking at my canteen mournfully. Nate pointed to the marshlands in front of us.

"Do you see any city?" Nate asked bluntly. I whined again.

"But I don't have anymore water…and I'm hungry," I replied.

"Not my fault that you downed your sandwich in one gulp," he deadpanned, taking out the map. "It looks like we should be close to a Pokémon Daycare soon…wait a minute." He turned to face me. "No jumping for joy?"

I shrugged. Sure, a Daycare meant food, water, and a rest stop. But…do you ever wonder what _happens _in a Daycare? Like, how they level up your Pokémon so fast, or how they get the Pokemon to, uh, breed?

I felt a shiver go down my spine. _Just thinking about it gives me the heebie-jeebies…_

Nate rolled his eyes before we continued to walk down the road.

"Seriously, how is it so hot right now? I thought it was autumn in this world," I grumbled, shading my eyes and wishing I had a cap or sunscreen to shield my face.

"Haven't you experienced heat spells that happen before the cold sets in?" the black clad teen replied. "Same thing happens here."

"I have, they usually happen right before my birthday every year, just takes some getting used to…"I stated, before narrowing my eyes at Nathan. "How come you are dressed all in black, yet are fine?"

Nate shrugged. "Not sure. I might have a higher resistance to pain than you. Scratch that, it's highly probable that I do. Or… perhaps you complain too much," he snidely remarked.

"I do not complain that much," I growled. "Just being in the same vicinity as you makes my skin crawl…"

"Hmm." The boy seemed to ignore my comment, looking around at some of the trees we passed by and how their leaves were changing."If you feel hot, just think of something cold," he said flippantly, before his face turned thoughtful and he stopped talking.

_Looks like he has something on his mind, _I thought to myself, before following his advice and thinking about cool things. Ice cream, air conditioning, jumping into a pool for a morning swim…

After walking for another hour or so, we got to a sign that said 'Pokémon Daycare, just over the hill!'

"That sign is too perky…" I sweat dropped, expecting a smiley face to appear after the exclamation point.

"Inanimate objects don't feel. Didn't anyone ever tell you?" Nate said while taking a look to the right.

"Could you bring down the snarkiness just a tad?" I deadpanned. "All this perpetual frowning is going to give you wrinkles sooner than you think!"

Nate had continued to walk up the field, not listening to a word I had said. I frowned, before deciding to take my chances and sticking my tongue out at his retreating form.

"Your face will freeze like that if you do it for too long!" he called back without turning around.

"How the hell did he know…?"I wondered, before hearing a rustle in the grass by the road. My eyes narrowed as I decided to investigate.

"Are you planning on getting to the Daycare today?" I turned to see that Nate was already at the top of the hill.

_Stupid fast fucker… _I glowered, taking one last look at the grass before running to catch up to him. If I had stared a bit longer, I would've had seen a pair of gleaming red and yellow-rimmed eyes glaring at me and heard a squeaky giggle.

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

"All right class, time for recess!" a young woman with auburn colored hair in a ponytail announced when she opened the door. A group of toddlers cheered as they ran out of the classroom, heading for the small playground next door.

"Laurie, remember what I said about picking up any funny brown things! And Beth, don't pull Jackson's hair!"

"T-teacher?" A little hand pulled on the apron she was wearing. The young woman smiled as she knelt down to have eye contact with a little girl that had her light brown hair in two pigtails and a flower in her hair.

"Yes Marnie?" the woman asked her pupil kindly. The girl moved back and forth.

"Um, are we going to Grandma and Grandpa's house today?" she asked softly.

The woman tucked a stray lock of hair from the girl's face. "We only go to the Pokémon Daycare to play with the Pokémon on Fridays, Marnie—"

"And today's Wednesday," the girl finished glumly.

"Why don't you go play with the other kids?" the teacher suggested. Marnie looked at the ground and kicked up some dirt.

"Everyone has a Pokémon but me," she pouted. "And everyone makes fun of me for it. But Jacob makes fun of me the most."

The auburn-haired young womansighed. "I told him about the repercussions of teasing…Listen Marnie, if your parents say its okay, after class I'll take you over to Grandma and Grandpa's and you can help pass out the Pokémon's afternoon snack."

The girl's eyes shined at that. "R-really?"

As soon as she nodded the woman was nearly knocked off her feet by Marnie practically jumping onto her for a hug. "Miss Julie, thank you so much!"

"It's no trouble at all, with the extra help, it should get done faster." Julie got back to her feet. "Now, try and go have some fun, okay?"

"Okay!" The little girl ran to the playground and the young woman smiled.

_Marnie is such a sweet girl. I wish she would be able to stand up for herself a little better…maybe I could ask Grandma about giving her an egg that had been left at the Daycare. That way she'd have her own Pokémon in no time… _Julie thought, before hearing a rustling in the long grass by the entrance to the playground. Her eyes narrowed. "That's odd, wild Pokémon don't usually come so close while the kids are playing…"

As the young teachermoved to get a closer look a blur shot out and knocked her off her feet. "What the—? Deerling, come on ou—"

Another blur violently knocked her hand back and the Poké Ball fell from her grasp. The blurs stopped and revealed they were two Patrat, looking at her with gleaming red eyes.

_Why would two Patrat appear here…?_she thought to herself. The two seemed to be talking to each other and making gestures to her. Julie turned to see that Deerling's Poké Ball wasn't that far away, andshe stretched her arm out, her hand scrabbling over the dirt as she tried to grab it. _If I could just get to Deerling, I'd—_

But one of the Patrat knocked the Poké Ball out of her reach, glaring down at her. _(You need to put the fact that she fell down to the ground somewhere in there, because as of right now, she's standing up and the Patrat is looking down at her, haha.) _Julie felt her stomach clench with dread as the Pokémon gnashed its teeth together, showing very blunt but effective incisors that could easily cause major damage to a tree, let alone a human being. She remembered one of her Grandmother's warnings when she was a child and used to play with the Pokémon at the Daycare.

"The boarding Pokémon may let you play with them, but don't expect the same treatment from wild Pokémon. These friends of yours have experienced being captured by a Poké Ball and living side by side with a trainer. A wild Pokémon will at times do anything it needs to survive, no matter what—or who—is in their way…"

_But how am I 'in their way?' _Julie thought, before the other Patrat tried to use Bite, nearly getting her arm. "Please, this isn't your territory. You have no right to—"

Julie dodged another snapping jawjust in the knick of time, but stumbled as she tried to get to her feet. The Patrat moved closer and Julie felt her stomach clench again…

"_Honchkrow, Shadow Ball!"_a voice yelled. The Patrat duo dodged the attacked fired at them, and the Shadow Ball hit the ground with a loud noise, covering the surrounding area in a cloud of smoke. The two Patrat shot from the smoke, heading for her again and she closed her eyes, expecting the blow that once again didn't happen.

"_Suckers,_" the voice said above her. "Honchkrow, use Aerial Ace."

"_Krow!" _A large black bird swooped from the air with so much power it broke the elastic holding her hair back. The bird hit the Patrat easily, sending them soaring into the air and then crashing down, far back into the long grass. The Pokémon perched on the small fence nearby, preening its feathers.

"Very good, Honchkrow." Julie looked up as the Pokémon was returned, nearly in awe. The trainer standing above her looked so tall, and he was dressed all in black. His head turned to look down at her, frowning.

_But even with the frown…he's…so handsome… _She felt her heart beat fast again, only this time not in fear.

Nate tilted his head at the slightly disheveled and gaping girl in front of him. "You okay?"

Julie snapped out of her reverie, getting to her feet and finding the black-clad man wasn't quite a man yet, probably her age or so. "U-um…yes?"

The black haired boy nodded with a grunt and started to turn away. _I-is he leaving already? _

Julie shot out a hand to grab Nate's shoulder. "P-please, what's your nam—?"

"Oi, Nate!" Julie turned her head to see her Grandfather and a girl walk towards them. Oncethey got close enough the girl crossed her arms and turned towards her rescuer. "You really think it's wise to just rush in to a fight like that?"

Julie heard her rescuer mutter something under his breath before her Grandfather stepped closer.

"Julie, are you all right?"

"I'm okay, Grandpa. Just a little shaken. That trainer made it here just in time to keep me from getting more than a broken hair-band." Julie turned to her rescuer ("_Nate._" She liked the sound of his name) with a smile, but the boy didn't seem to react at all to it. Her grandfather looked at Nate before firmly shaking his hand.

"Young man, how can I repay you for your kindness?" Grandpa asked.

The girl spoke up. Julie nearly forgot she was there, as she was paying more attention to Nate. "We need replenish our water, and some food would be nice."

"Don't act so greedy," the black-haired teen deadpanned, the girl turned to him, her blue eyes flashing. Julie was about to say something when her class ran towards them.

"Are you all right, Teacher?" they chorused. The auburn-haired girl couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, I'm just fine." Her class seemed to sigh in relief.

Nate groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Despite my charge being so rude—"

"—Since when am I your 'charge'?" the girl butted in rudely, but Julie's rescuer continued.

"—would it be possible to give us enough supplies so we can reach Nacrene?"

Grandpa smiled. "Certainly! My wife and I were just about to bring snack over for the little ones. Why don't you join us?"

"Snack time…" Her students spoke with a slight reverence.

"Snack time?" Julie nearly smirked at how the girl was just as excited with the prospect as her class. She guessed her rescuer couldn't hold back his urge to treat her like a little kid, as his hand landed on the shorter teen's head, mussing up her already messy hair.

_Doesn't she brush it? _Julie thought. _I can't stand my hair getting in the way all the time…_

"Looks like Celeste would be delighted to share cookies and snacky-time with you guys." Nate spoke to the children lightly. The kids cheered.

_He has such a way with kids… _Julie thought.

_I'm going to kill him in his sleep…_Celeste hissed, pondering if she should bite off a few of his fingers.

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

_Despite how the fucker eloquently phrased it…this snack is delicious! _I thought with a dopey smile on my face as I took another sip of my Oran juice.

"I saw you on TV last night!" one boy with a slightly runny nose said.

"Me too! You beat Cilan with your Darumaka, right?" another boy with spikyair asked.

"Yep, that's right," I answered before taking a bite of my cookie.

"I challenge you to a battle!" he continued.

"Hmm, maybe later, alright kid?" I smirked. One of the girls was looking at the chain around my neck.

"The badge is so pretty… can I touch it?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." I lifted the chain for her to reach out.

"Wow…" Her eyes seemed to shine. "I can't wait for my journey to start."

"You'll need a Pokémon for that first," the spiky-haired boy sneered while the kids around him laughed. I finished the rest of my cookie, before standing up and mussing up the kid's hair with my hand. "Hey!" he squawked.

"It isn't strange for someone to receive their first Pokémon on their first day as a trainer." I scowled. "In fact, that was what happened to me."

"You mean you didn't go to Trainers' School before?" another little girl with her blonde hair in twin braids asked.

"Nope. To tell you the truth, I didn't have any interaction with Pokémon until the start of my journey."

"And when was that?" the girl who wanted to see my badge asked.

"About two to three days ago," I chirped, before realizing the full meaning of what I said. _It's really been only three days? Feels longer…_

"And you beat the Striaton Gym already!" Runny-nose waved his arms while everyone seemed to look at me in awe.

"It's not that big of a deal!" I laughed. "I'm pretty sure one of my friends beat one of the Gym Leaders a day before I did!"

"Did he have a red cap?" The blonde girl questioned (I really needed to learn these kids' names…).

"Yeah."

The girl seemed to brighten up at that. "Oh! I battled him yesterday with my Purrloin! But he beat us…"

I laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure in a few years you and your Purrloin will be terrific." The girl beamed, before tackling me into a hug. "Wha—?"

"DOG PILE!" Runny-nose announced. I felt five little bodies land on me.

"Ah! Can't breathe…drowning…in a sea…of little people!" I yelled, but a smile was on my face as they giggled in delight. _This reminds me of the twins and Rose…_

Here's a fun fact that you don't know about me (Unless you're a stalker or something).I'm an only child, but I have about…nine close cousins that I've known since I was days old or they've known me since they were small. I even have two second cousins. I guess playing with these toddlers reminded me of those times with them. And also that I might not be see them for a while…

"Body Slam!" Spiky boy landed on top of us.

"Ow! Jacob!" the brown haired girl squawked, and we all burst into laughter.

(~)

**Normal POV**

"The class seems to have become taken with your traveling partner, young man," Grandma pointed out before taking a sip of lemonade.

"They must have a lot in common," Julie joked, but the black-haired teen's face didn't change one iota at her joke. He only continued to watch the children play with Celeste. The redhead bit her lip to hold back a sigh. _Maybe he doesn't notice I'm trying to make him smile…_

"So, Nate, do you plan on getting back on the road soon?" Grandpa spoke up.

The boy leaned back in his seat slightly and smirked. "We won't overstay our welcome sir. I'd like to get to Nacrene as fast as possible."

Julie felt the sting of disappointment._That means he'll be leaving soon..._

"Well, that's a darn shame. I have a job that would be perfect for you and your Pokémon," Grandma said, her eyes holding the usual glint whenever she's caught (inher words, not Julie's) a 'sucker.'

"…What is it that you have in mind?" Nate's eyes narrowed.

"Oh nothing, nothing… I just thought with your strong Pokémon you could help a little ole' lady train some adorable babies in my care," she replied. Julie knew that many of the Pokémon at the Daycare weren't 'babies' at all. _But, if it makes him stay longer maybe I can get his number, or…or something!_

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't—"

"Teacher, Teacher!" Julie turned to find Beth and Laurie from her class pulling the girl that Nate was traveling with (her name escaped the redhead) towards the table. "Can Celeste read to us for story time?"

"You want her to read to you?" Julie said in confusion while the other girl chuckled.

"They didn't give me much of a choice. But I wanted to see if it was okay with their teacher first."

"Celeste, I thought we wanted to get to the city as soon as possible…" Nate's face gave a faint twitch.

"Well, if the young lady reads to the little ones then you'd be free to help my wife, Mr. Nate," Grandpa said good-naturedly.

The black-clad boy was about to object, until he got a full-frontal assault of puppy-dog eyes.

"Pleeeeaaasssseee?" Julie's class whined.

"Just one story, Natty, then we'll go." The girl smirked at Nate.

Nate's face seemed to twitch again, before he stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and turned away. "…Fine."

"YAAAAYYY!" Julie couldn't help but silently thank her class for taking a liking to the girl ._Even though it's obvious they aren't related, it seems that they're not involved romantically at all…I have a chance!_

The redhead stood up. "I think I'll go help deliver the Pokémon's afternoon snack. Class, be respectful to your reader."

"We will, Teacher~" her class chimed. Julie smiled at them all before heading after Nate.

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

"This one!"

"We read that twice already, choose this one!"

"That one sucks!"

"You suck!"

"All of you calm down!" I yelled, starting to regret my decision to read to a gaggle of three to five year olds. I didn't evenhave Tigerlilly or Darwin to help calm them down in awe since Nate took them with him to help with training the Daycare Pokémon…

_If Julie was here then they'd be easier to handle. Why did she have to go all goo-goo eyes at Nate? I mean, honestly, __she's __probably two years older than me, which makes her a year older than him…_

How did I finally know the fucker's age? Simple, I snooped in his bag and found a trainer card like mine. His was older of course, and updated to what I think is National Mode. I also found some _sweeeett _blackmail on him as well. But, back to the perdicament!

I felt a small yank on my jacket and looked down at one of the little girls (Mary...Marnie? Oh yeah, Marnie!). She was carrying a big picture book with a picture of…Patrat on it.

_Fuck my life, _I thought, but smiled at the girl. "Yes?"

"Um, Teacher hasn't read this to us for a while…a-and it's my favorite. C-can we have it for story time?"

This is the only word I can describe the look on the girl's face: D'AWWWHHH.

_She's so cute… _I chuckled before gently ruffling her head. "Since she asked so nicely, we'll be reading…" I took the book and read its title. "'The Three Little Patrat.'"

The spiky-haired boy groaned, but everyone else sat down on the reading mat, eagerly waiting for a story. _At least these guys like reading… _I cleared my voice, before opening to the first page and began.

"Once upon a time, there were three little Patrat brothers…"

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

After the story was naptime for the children, and even their reader decided to take a little snooze as well. But one of these tots didn't quite feel sleepy.

After hearing the story and Celeste talk about her Pokémon, Marnie had decided that today was the day she would make friends with one. She didn't care about rarity or power, the little girl just wanted a companion. And she had one particular Pokémon in mind…

"Patrat are supposed to live around here. Wouldn't it be great if I met one?" Don't think Marnie wasn't prepared: she had saved her cookie from snack time to attract any hungry Pokémon. They would share it and since her new friend wouldn't want to leave her, it would come with her back to the Daycare, and when her Momma came to pick her up she'd get a Poké Ball and bam! She would have her very own Pokémon.

As you could see, Marnie at times has a one-track mind.

After a while with no new friend in sight and her feet getting tired, the little girl decided to sit down and take a break. "Why can't I find a friend…?"

She then heard rustling in a stock of long grass nearby. "Huh?" _Could it be… Patrat?_

She quickly got up, about to greet the Pokemon until she realized it wasn't a Patrat, but…

"MONSTER!" she screamed and chucked her cookie at the black and spiky head that was emerging from the grass.

"Wahh!" a very human voice yelped as he fell over and back into the grass.

"J-Jacob!" Marnie gasped, running towards her classmate. "W-why are you here?"

"Me? I saw you leave the classroom and followed you!" The boy rubbed his head, scowling. "How stupid can you be? going out without telling or having a Pokémon to protect you—"

"You make fun of me for not having a Pokémon!" Marnie yelled, feeling tears start to come out of her eyes. "And when I'm going to do something about it, you just make fun of me again!"

"I'm not making fun—!"Jacob stopped. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear wha—?" Just then, three Patrat jumped from the grass in front of them. Before Marnie could move forward to say hello Jacob moved in front of her, a Poké Ball in his hand. "Jacob?"

"These are _wild_ Pokémon, Marnie. Don't you listen to Teacher in class?"

Marnie felt her face heat up in shame. The day that they went to look at the local Pokémon, look, but not interact with them was the day Miss Julie warned them about going off into the long grass on their own. "I forgot… Jacob, watch out!"

The two children barely dodged the Tackle attack when Jacob threw his Poké Ball. "Go, Blitzle!"

In front of them a small, colt-like Pokémon, black with a silvery bolt-like mane and markings appeared before them, its eyes narrowed at the Patrat.

"Use Shock Wave!" Jacob ordered. Blitzle charged at the Patrat, covered in electricity waves that easily hit the chipmunk Pokémon, freezing them in mid-air before making them fall to the ground, twitching.

_Wow, no wonder Jacob brags about Blitzle, it's really strong… _Marnie thought as the horse-like Pokémon trotted back to its trainer. Jacob walked the rest of the way as the Electric-type nuzzled the boy's hand.

"Quit it, Blitzle," Jacob giggled, before turning to Marnie. "See? Wild Pokémon won't be your friend just like that, or else they might get scared or mad, and not wanna be your friend at all."

Marnie nodded. "I think I understand now…I'm sorry for leaving."

Jacob looked down at the ground, kicking up some dirt with his feet. "Just…don't do it again. It would've been bad if everyone found at you were gone. The class would miss you."

"They would?" Marnie said in disbelief.

"…I would…" Jacob seemed to mumble right into his shirt.

"What did you say?" Marnie asked, until both children turned around to find another Pokémon walking out of the tall grass. It was bigger than the Patrat, its fur reddish with yellow swipes across its chest like a referee jacket…

Angry-looking red andyellow rimmed eyes looked at them.

"What is it?" Marnie whispered.

"A Watchog. Yhis has to be the Patrats' leader," Jacob replied grimly.

The Watchog moved closer to them, squeaking in a gravely tone.

"Looks like we'll have to battle a way out. Blitzle, use Quick Attack!"

The horse charged again, but this time its opponent simply moved slightly out of the way, keeping one leg out to trip the Blitzle and send it crashing to the ground. The horse whinnied in pain.

"Get up, Blitzle!" Jacob yelled, but the horse remained on the ground.

"That was Low Kick. It keeps the attacking Pokémon on the ground." Marnie whispered, starting to tremble in fear.

The rat-like Pokémon walked over to the struggling Blitzle, staring it in the eyes for a few moments before the horse went still.

"Hypnosis…" Jacob muttered.

"J-Ja-Ja…" Marnie stuttered in terror. The boy turned to find that while battling, the two of them had been surrounded by Patrat.

"We're in big trouble…" Jacob muttered angrily, before returning his Blitzle in defeat. The Watchog watched them with its eyes gleaming…

**(~)**

"Please, just let us go," Marnie begged the surrounding Pokémon. However, each time she or Jacob made a sudden movement they were snapped at with rodent-like teeth. The girl turned to the boy beside her with teary eyes. "J-Jacob…"

"Marnie, what's wrong…except for the this." Jacob made a slight joke while the girl hiccupped.

"I-I'm so sorry, I wanted a Pokémon so bad that I got us captured…it's all my f-fault…"The girl hiccupped again, tears now moving freely until a small hand wiped her cheeks.

"Don't cry," Jacob said. The girl sniffled, but stopped. "It…might be my fault for making fun of you so much because you didn't. It…was wrong." The boy's face seemed to heat up at this, but before he turned around a pair of arms wrapped around his neck in a hug and Marnie kissed him on the cheek. His face turned even redder and he pushed her away, scrubbing his cheek. "D-d-don't do that! I gonna get cooties!"

Marnie giggled, and for a minute forgot that they were being held hostage by a bunch of Patrat…

Until two of them came forward and pushed them towards the center of the clearing they were in. They watched as the leader, Watchog, also stepped to the head of the clearing, waiting for the Patrat to stop chattering to speak. Though to Marnie and Jacob it was only squeaks, the leader was making a very important decision.

"_You say you found these humans trespassing on our territory?" _the Lookout Pokémon said in a bored tone.

"_J-just where you found them sir," _a subordinate Patrat cowardly replied. _"Th-they tried to use force on us…"_

"_After you tried to attack them," _Watchog continued. _"Without provocation you tried to battle against young humans—and lost." _The Pokémon scoffed at the way his troops were acting. _"We've retained them long enough. I want an escort to bring them back to the edge of the grass—"_

"_If I may interrupt." _One of the other Patrat stepped forward, only this one stood tall instead of cowering at the feet of its superior. _"Why don't we hold these two for ransom? Like you said, they're young, and we are in dire need of supplies—"_

"_I refuse to resort to abduction and bargaining with humans just because a few of you have belly aches!" _Watchog screeched.

"_And whose fault is that? You've lead us on a wild goose-chase for some human—"_

"_A human that __**stole **__from us!" _

"_You've lead out tribe into poverty!" _another Patrat spoke up, while Watchog blanched in shock, before going strong again.

"_I have kept the tradition of our tribe that has lasted for generations strong…"_

"_Maybe it's time for a new tradition," _the first Patrat that spoke up said._"Along with a new leader."_

Watchog was shocked, before his anger grew once more. "_How __**dare **__you?"_

"_How dare I?" _The Patrat stepped forward, its eyes gleaming with malevolence. _"How dare I? How dare __**you**__, Watchog!"_

Watchog was tackled to the ground by his own subordinates—his own family—while Patrat moved towards the two very scared-looking children. _"Rough them up a little, otherwise we won't get as much."_

But before any Patrat could lift a paw, Watchog was able to lift and shake off the Patrat piling on him and jumped in front of Marnie and Jacob in a protective stance. _"No! I will not have my tribe stoop so low as the harming of innocents!"_

"_This isn't __**your **__tribe any longer," _the Patrat replied coldly as one Patrat jumped at Watchog from the side, using a blade of grass to cover the Pokémon's eyes.

"_While your eyes are covered, Hypnosis and Confuse Ray are useless to you. Last chance, Watchog. If you swear to use your Hypnosis on the humans, I will spare your life," _Patrat said calmly while Watchog struggled.

"_Never," _Watchog hissed.

"_Very well." _Patrat made a gesture to one of the other Patrat, who grabbed an even longer and thicker blade of grass, wrapping it around Watchog's neck before viciously pulled it forward.

"They're killing him!" Marnie screamed, running forward before Jacob could stop her. Before she could reach Watchog the head Patrat intercepted her and snapped her back.

"_Since you volunteered, I'll deal with you first." _Patrat moved closer to the girl, and was about to launch a Super Fang…until he was knocked to the ground by a very pissed-off teenage girl that you should all know by now.

"Celeste!" Marnie and Jacob exclaimed, but the girl was on the warpath.

"You fucking rats," she snarled, punching Patrat's face. "Attacking kids."

But when the girl went in for another punch, the rat-like Pokémon bit her hand with its large buckteeth, hard. Celeste bit back a curse as she got to her feet and flung the Pokémon off, only to be tackled to the ground just like Watchog. _Dammit, my Pokémon are still with Nate. I shouldn't have been so rash…_

Jacob tried to run forward, but was stopped by Marnie. "They would get us too!"

Celeste struggled, kicking one of the Patrat in the face. _It's different this time…Less control. _She thought, before being able to shove one away from her face with her now bleeding fist. "Guys, go get help!"

"We won't leave you!" Jacob yelled, yet that caught some of the Patrats' attention once more. A few of them stalked towards the two kids.

"Jacob…!" Marnie grabbed onto his arm, but one of the Patrat already jumped into the air, and was about to strike.

"_Audino_!" A pink and cream colored bipedal Pokémon wearing a red scarf jumped in front of the two, sending out a strange attack that knocked all the Patrat back.

"T-that's an Audino!" Jacob gasped.

"_Aud,_" The Pokémon ran towards the Patrat and once it made contact they were launched into the sky. They fell at least a hundred yards away into the grass, where they would stay if they knew what was good for them. All the others that saw this show of power from the Audino quickly retreated.

"_Screw being leader! I'm going home!" _the last Patrat shrieked as it ran away, leaving an unconscious Watchog and a bleeding Celeste in their wake. Jacob and Marnie ran towards the girl.

"Are you alright?" Marnie asked.

"I'm fine, just…stings…"Celeste flinched when she looked at her mangled hand.

"Oh no, Watchog…" Jacob mumbled as he looked at the unmoving Pokemon, an ugly red line around its neck. Marnie ran forward, unable to be stopped by Celeste or Jacob as she kneeled beside Watchog.

"Y-you tried to save us…A-and now…" She started to cry, but furiously rubbed the tears away and started to shake the Pokémon. "Wake up! You can't die, wake up!" But the Watchog didn't stir. Marnie let her tears flow freely. "P-please…"

"Hmm?" Celeste turned away to see that Audino had its arms spread out while a pink aura surrounded them. The aura broke away from the Pokémon's body and was released into the clearing. Celeste felt her hair blown back as if by a gentle breeze, and the pain she felt seemed to ebb away.

"Your hand!" Jacob exclaimed, and sure enough, the teen's hand was no longer broken or bleeding. Despite their still being covered in blood, it was good as new.

"That's…incredible." Celeste said, flexing her hand. "And not only my hand. It feels as if my whole body is refreshed somehow…"

"Watchog!" Marnie yelled happily as the Pokémon's eyes fluttered open in confusion, widening even more as the little girl wrapped her arms around its shoulders in a hug.

"A-ah, Marnie, I don't think that's a good—" Celeste didn't finish the sentence because Watchog returned the hug, squeezing the little girl gently as it sat up. Celeste stopped her gaping when Audino walked up to her; it motioned tothe belt she kept her Poké Balls in. "…Ohhh!"

Marnie and Watchog looked up at Celeste, who handed Marnie the Poké Ball. The teen turned to Watchog sourly. "Hey, Hitler Rat."

"_Th-the thief—!" _Watchog exclaimed, but noticed the Poké Ball she put into Marnie's hands.

"Really?" Marnie said to Celeste, who nodded. The little girl turned to face Watchog. "Um, Watchog?"

The Pokémon turned to look at Marnie.

"S-since you don't have a home anymore thanks to us…w-would you like to stay with me?" Marnie asked. "I-its fine if you don't but…"

Watchog looked at the human closely, as if trying to see if she was ready for a big responsibility, and if she was worthy of it. A minute passed, before Watchog nodded with consent.

"Th-thank you!" Marnie said with joy, lifting up the Poké Ball and calling in Watchog. The sphere wriggled a few times before making a clear ding. "We'll be great friends. I promise."

Marnie hugged the Poké Ball close, before looking around. "Hey, where'd Audino go?"

Jacob and Celeste looked around as well, but the Healing Pokémon was nowhere to be found. Jacob shrugged and walked forward, a hand out for Marnie to take. "Ah well. The next time we see it, we'll say hello. Okay?"

Marnie smiled, taking the offered hand. "Okay."

And with that, the three of them walked back to the Daycare, not noticing a person sitting on a tree branch watching over them. The figure jumped off the branch and landed on the ground beside the Audino in a red scarf. "Good job, Joy."

"_Aud!_" Joy replied happily.

The person smiled, before looking at the horizon. "I had a feeling we'll run into that crazy girl trainer soon enough…"

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

Well, after we got back with the kids' clothes in tatters and my bloody hand, we were in for the longestbutt-whooping lecture ever. Marnie and Jacob by Miss Julie, while my own by Nate.

"_Are you brain dead or something?_" Nate asked after I washed the blood off my hand and was given some water. The almost exasperated way he said it added to his all around slightly off-kilter appearance. He had grass stains on his jeans while his hair was about as messed up as my own. "You should've gotten me before gallivanting off after some kids in the long grass without any Pokémon."

I sighed, playing with my Xtransceiver before looking up again. "I know it was rash, okay? I'm sorry for what I did."

It seemed to surprise Nate that I wasn't defending what I did, but in all honesty, as long as Marnie and Jacob were okay, I'd say sorry to anything. "…Just don't do it again. I still have to get you to Castelia in one piece," he muttered gruffly, turning away from me. I smiled.

"Awwwh, you were worried about me, weren't yo—?" I teased, but didn't finish my taunt as Nate looked at me with a very intimidating super death glare of doom. Julie, the kids, and the Daycare couple all walked into the living room.

"We called their parents to tell them what happened," Julie said. "They'll have some explaining to do…but I'm sure they'll just be glad that their kids are alright."

I got up from my seat to walk over to Julie. "Look, I'm sor—"

The redhead held up her hand. "It wasn't your fault. These two should've known better."

"But, at the end of the day, everyone was okay." Marnie quipped, gazing lovingly at the Poké Ball in her hands.

"Yes, this time," Grandpa sighed, before turning to Nate and I. "Thank you for all that you've done for us today."

"Don't mention it," I said with a grimace.

"Our pleasure," Nate deadpanned, looking at Grandma with a mixture of irritability and fear. I decided to ask him about it later. "We should be on our way."

Grandpa nodded, handing us Nate a rolled up paper. "Here is a map of the quickest route to Nacrene. You should be there in three hours tops."

"Thanks." I smiled, before feeling two small people grab my legs and hug them.

"Thank you so much!" Marnie and Jacob exclaimed. I smiled at them, feeling my heart twinge a little with sadness. _Despite only being with them a few hours…I'm going to miss these guys._

"Celeste, I heard you say a name to Watchog after he was healed, so I've decided…Watchog's name is going to be Hitler!" Marnie chirped. I felt my face pale.

"Uh-uh, Marnie? I don't think th-that that's…" I was given a puppy-eyed look front assault. I could feel a death glare from Nate behind me heating up. _Caught between two powerful foes…_

"…It's _perfect_ for him," I deadpanned, feeling my back being slowly burned to a crisp.

"Yay!" Marnie said, calling out her Watchog. "Hi, Hitler!"

"Hi, Hitler." Everyone raised one of their hands to welcome the Watchog.

…_I'm going to pay for this, aren't I? _I thought.

**(~)**

"Goodbye! Travel safe!" The citizens of the Unova Pokémon Daycare waved goodbye as we walked down the hill.

"We will!" I called back, trying to prolong the farewell long enough so Nate wouldn't be able to kill me for the 'Hitler' thingy. Yes, I said _thingy_. I was about to start walking forward when we heard a "Wait!"

Julie was running towards us, or to be more precise, Nate. "I-I just, Nate, I-I…"

I watched as Nate put a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Julie. But…it would never work out between us."

"But we could at least _try_," Julie argued.

Nate gave her a small half-smile. "You deserve better." Before turning away and walking past me, I saw Julie watch him walk away for a second, before running to catch up with Nate. I don't think she could even tell I was there.

"…What the hell was that about?" I voiced.

Nate smirked. "If I had lead her on, I might've had some fun. But then it would've left her in pieces. I decided not to do that to her…plus, her Grandmother would've had my head, and _not _just the bigger one."

"Ugh, dude. Waaaaaaayyy too much information!" I complained, before hearing a beeping noise from my left wrist. "Huh?" I clicked on the screen to see a familiar face. "Black!"

"_Hey, Celeste," _he replied sheepishly.

"It's great to see you! I was a little worried about what happened to you after I lost consciousness." I sweat dropped.

"_You should've been more worried about you, like I was." _He smiled. I smiled back.

"Haha, I guess. Anyway, where are you?"

"_Nacrene City. You?"_

"Just left the Daycare, should be there in a few hours."

"_Really? That's great! Hey, uh listen. Do you want to hang out tomorrow night?" _He rubbed the back of his head as he said this for some reason.

"Sure! We'll probably stay in Nacrene for a few days to rest up."

"_Gr-great!" _he replied, before looking confused. _"Uh, 'we'?"_

"Yes, we." Nate butted his big fat head in between my face in the screen. "Sorry to say goodbye so soon, well actually, I'm _not_, but we have to get to Nacrene by nightfall. You understand? Of course you do, toodles."

"_W-wait, Cele—?"_

Nate pressed the screen to disconnect the call, before calmly continuing to walk as I gaped at the screen, before turning to Nate and running after him.

_"What the fuck was that?"_

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

Somewhere in the Nacrene Pokémon Center, a very confused Black was gaping at the screen of his Xtransceiver, wondering the same thing.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**EXTRA! What was Nate doing at the Daycare?**

**Grandma: I'm going to let the critters loose now? You ready?**

**Nate: *bored look on his face* Whatever…**

**Julie/Grandpa: *behind the fence, shaking their heads***

**Grandma: Come on out darlings!**

**Nate: *crushed in a stampede of very large Pokémon* *thoughts: GODAMMIT YOU EVIL BITCH!***

**Julie: We should've warned him…Grandma's evil.**

**Grandpa: *nods in agreement***

**END EXTRA!**

…**I didn't like this chapter much. Nothing really important happens in it, it's mostly filler. :/ Ah well, what matters is that if you guys liked it. XD**

**Anyways, POLL TIME! **

**On my profile at this very moment is a list of manga/anime that I'm willing to do a parody drawing of for Game Freaks! Along with a little parody summary about it at the end, the poll closes next update, so CHOOSE SOON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Darn.**


	7. Entry 7

**Warnings: Swearing, (forced) makeovers, that little *bump bump* feeling in chests, and N (That boy needs his own warning, seriously).**

**Journal Entry**

"Look, I didn't mean for this to happen…" I said with a sigh. He just harrumphed and turned away. "I didn't know you were going to be there! Things just…happened."

He still didn't seem to be buying it, giving me an evil look. I sighed again, running a hand through my hair. "…We'll talk later, alright?"

"_Cot..."_he grumbled as a response.

And with that I called Cottonee back into the Poké Ball. "Why me…?"

"That's what you get for playing around with tools that aren't toys…"Nate muttered as he started to walk again. We had reached Nacrene City last night, yet before we had even made it to our destination…we had a…a disagreement.

**(~)**

"I don't like what you're implying, Nate." My eyes narrowed as the fucker had that shit-eating grin on his face.

"Oh, I'm not implying anything. Just stating that most trainers would have at _least_ up to three Pokémon in their party, if not a full party, by the time they reach the second Gym." He continued to saunter his way down the path while I gritted my teeth, taking out a spare Poké Ball.

"I'll show you! I can catch a Pokémon just like that! Just watch me!" I yelled, throwing the sphere blindly into the long grass. Tell you the truth, I was just letting off some steam. That is, until a cry of surprise came to my ears and the faint sound of a ding not shortly afterwards.

I stood there for a second, before running into the grass to find my Poké Ball lying there. Carefully, I picked it up. _It…it can't be…_

My coat pocket vibrated, and I took out the Pokédex inside to see a new entry had been added. A picture of a white ball of fluff with two green leaves flanking its sides, gleaming orange eyes and a scowl appeared on the screen.

"_Cottonee, the Cotton Puff Pokémon. When attacked, it escapes by shooting cotton from its body. The cotton serves as a decoy to distract the attacker. This Cottonee is at level 14, __has __a Rash nature and __is __male."_

"Apparently you caught it by surprise," Nate said with a smirk at my dumbfounded face. "Let's continue, shall we?

As Nate walked towards the growing lights of Nacrene, I gazed at the Poké Ball with a growing sense of dread…

**(~)**

"Is there something wrong?" The Nurse Joy manning (or womanning) the Pokémon Center we were staying the night gave me a worried look.

"It's nothing." I gave the lady a sort of smile and started to walk out the door to follow Nate, before I noticed something that said "_Cottonee: wanted_." I turned to get a better look and found some sort of ad poster. It went like this:

"_Have a male Cottonee that knows Leach Seed? Willing to trade it for an Axew? Then please contact 'Nerezzo' by writing your name at the bottom of this flyer!"_

The poster had a picture of what I assumed to be the Axew.

"Oh, I see you've found our message board," Nurse Joy said as she walked towards me. "When trainers want to make a trade in Nacrene, they usually leave notes or posters like this one to see if anyone wants to answer them." The pink-haired woman giggled.

"It might be a little more primitive then the GTS station, but it's very nice if you don't have a lot of long-distance friends to trade with outside of Unova."

"I see…" I replied, looking at the poster. _This feels like a set-up, but maybe Cottonee would be happier with this trainer. Plus…_

"_Dragon-type Pokémon have got to be my favorite type. It may take a while for one to evolve and grow strong, but it's worth it in the end. I think any trainer who has a well-trained Dragon-type is very dedicated." _

…_Those were the words Karl said to me when we talked on the Xtransceiver last night,_ I thought. Nate wasn't in the room for some reason after I got out of the shower, so I was free to call up Black, apologize and confirm our 'hang-out' time. This also gave me a chance to call the previously mentioned senior Agent as well. _It's not like I really care. But maybe having that kind of Pokémon could be really useful…_

"…Do you have a pen?"

**(~)**

"What were you doing?" Nate questioned as I ran out of the Center. "I was close to leaving without you and letting you find your own way to the Base."

"Sorry. Got caught up reading," I replied. "So, do we have to go through another one of those gates?"

"Fortunately for my shoes no," Nate said. "We should be coming up on it now."

I ignored the jibe and looked around. All the buildings were box-like and made of some type of wood. Nate had told me when we first entered the city yesterday that Nacrene was made about a century ago out of old storage houses by artists from Castelia City who wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle. _Will it be any different from these…houses? _I sweat dropped, remembering all the glass and open space in the Striaton City Base. _And how will this faction differ from them? What if they're really snobby or just a bunch of assholes to me because I'm just starting out…?_

Before my worries carried me off to misery and woe, Nate knocked on the door. "We're here. Open up."

There was some whispering behind the door for a minute before someone trilled in response. "What's the magic word~?"

Nate's eyes narrowed. "If you fucking made up a password like Jason did last time I swear—"

"'Please'?" I interrupted with. Nate paused, turning to stare at me. I shrugged.

"…She got the magic word right," someone whispered.

"How the hell did she- uh, ahem. _You may enter_." The door swung open and I came face to, er, chest with a girl (more like woman); her eyes were a light blue and looked at me with interest. She was wearing black workout shorts that my cousin referred to as 'spanks' and a blue and white hoodie opened to reveal a tight fitting white tank. She was taller than Nate by an inch or so and had her red hair in a high ponytail.

"Cheerleader," Nate scowled.

"Emo Boy," the girl replied with a smirk, before her eyes pulled back on me. "Glad that you made it here in one piece, but couldn't you have gotten this guy blown up a little or something?"

"Irene," another voiced spoke up. I turned to find another girl in the entranceway. She was less 'colorful' looking and younger than the woman. Her hair was black with long front bangs that covered her eyebrows and almost reached her large brown eyes. She was also dressed in black capris, sandals and a forest green t-shirt. If not for the tanner skin tone, I would've mistaken her for Emma. "Shouldn't we invite them inside?"

"Just a second, Adelaide." Irene waved her hand flippantly, before smirking again towards me. "What do you think of Emo here?" She pointed at Nate.

"…What?" I answered in confusion.

"Honestly, Cheerleader, do you really have to—"

"Any feelings for him? Like his whole 'bad boy' image? Do you want to—"

"He's a fucker," I answered, trying to stop myself from making a puking gesture in front of Nate. "I mean, uh, he isn't my type—"

I felt myself being embraced and swung around. "I loved your first answer. You pass~!"

_Can't…breathe…_I thought, before being swirled to a stop.

"Sorry about that, wanted to know if the new kid had any smarts. They're much less selective these days…"

"I feel so loved…" Nate muttered sarcastically, but the woman ignored him.

"Irene, Agent 05, awesome person, etcetera," Irene replied, before motioning to the other girl.

"Agent 12, Adeline. _Mabuhay_." She gave a slight wave.

"Mah-boo…wha…?"I mumbled.

Adeline smiled slightly. "It's a greeting in Tagalog, one of the languages spoken in the Philippines."

"Oh…"_So this thing really is global… _I thought.

"Come in!" Irene took my hand and walked inside. I looked around to what appeared to be a living room with a more 'earthy' décor than Striaton's. But it still had an elevator and some sweet electronics, like a laptop on the connecting kitchen's counter-top and a large flat-screen where two boys were playing some multiplayer game while sitting on the very comfortable-looking couch.

"Go left! It's right behind you!" the brunette one exclaimed.

"I am going left," the black haired one said in response.

"No, not your left, my left…"

"…But, your left _is _my left—dammit!"

"Told you."

"Mind putting your Quest on hold for a sec?" Irene said to them. Both head turned around and saw Nate and me.

"Hey, Nate." They both waved.

"Hey, new girl," the black-haired one continued.

"Ray, Collin." Nate nodded. "Know where Luke is?"

"He and Kaman are out in Pinwheel Forest, but they should be coming back soon," the brunette, Ray (I think…), answered. "So what brings you here?"

"A Darumaka destroyed our Gateway and I have to escort this rookie here," Nate replied while patting my head. "Seriously, it's only been two days and I think my hair is starting to turn gray…"

"Hey…"I slapped his hand off my head, before using my own pair to slightly press it back down to its normal messiness. "It's your fault for scaring him in the first place!"

"It was Ed who scared him," the fucker shot back.

"Because you hit his face with the door while charging into the kitchen for no reason!" I yelled back, which seemed to make him shut up as he crossed his arms and turned away from me.

_Heh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was embarrassed, _I thought, before turning to the remaining people in the living room. "So, my name's Celeste, haven't gotten an Agent name yet, so eh…nice to meet you all."

"Same," the black haired boy replied, standing up as he put the game controller on the table. "I'm Collin if you didn't know already, while the guy next to me is Ray."

"Hey," Ray spoke up.

"That rimed," I pointed out as an easy smile spread on my face. _I really didn't need to worry. These guys…are nice…_

Irene wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Time to introduce you to the Commanding Agent of our Base."

"Commanding Agent?" I repeated.

"In the less grand Bases that our company has, a Commanding Agent is put in charge," Adeline replied. "It is their job to hand out assignments and run the Base smoothly."

"So…kind of like a manager for a store chain?" I asked.

"In a way, yes. Commanding Agents or C.A.'s are usually high ranking or experienced Agents, but sometimes if an Agent shows promise and leadership skills, they are bumped up a little earlier than others."

"It's only been a short while since we first set up Bases here in Unova," Irene continued. "Most of the Agents here right now were chosen to set up a strong front, but we also have rookies as well."

"So I'm not the only one." I inwardly sighed in relief.

"Yup, but for right now you'll have to deal with us oldsters." Irene laughed as we entered the elevator and went down. "So, what's your starter?"

"Starter, uh… Tigerlilly, she's a Lillipup," I replied.

"Huh, that's a pretty common Pokémon in Unova. Most beginners go for a rare or Sueish Pokémon…"

"You've been talking to Jayla again, haven't you?" Adelaide raised an eyebrow.

"Jay-Jay's my friend! And it's easy to keep in touch with the videophone." The red-head stuck out her tongue.

"So, feeds your usage of fiction slang!" Adelaide concluded.

"Well…yeah," Irene replied, before cracking a grin.

"Have you guys forgotten something?" Nate asked. Both gave him blank looks before blinking.

"Oh, right. We should call—" the redhead said in tune with the ding of an elevator. Out came a girl around my height with shoulder-length blonde hair that had a streak of dark pink tucked behind her ear. On the top of her head were some normal reading specs perched like sunglasses, leaving her light gray eyes to be seen. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, white high-top sneakers and a long-sleeved gray shirt with vertical black stripes running down.

"It's only 10 AM and you're already making this much noise? Who peed in someone's shampoo again…?" the girl said, before seeing me and Nate standing away. "…Oh. Hey, Nate, Celeste."

Nate gave a slight upturn of his lips which I think could pass as a smile. "Knew you would make it to the big leagues, Hanna."

The blonde girl gave a slight grimace. "Somebody has to keep everyone from killing each other," Hanna then turned to me. "Hey, nice to meet you, and welcome."

"Same, but…how do you know my name? Did Yasmin phone you or something to tell you we were on our way?" I asked, knowing that was probably the case.

"Actually, Nate gave us details when he called on his Xtransceiver."

…_That goddamn hypocrite, _I thought, but kept a welcoming, if not shy, smile on my face. _I will deal with him later._

"You both are probably hungry, so let's get you something to eat." Hanna made a motioning with her hand. "Follow me!"

As we started to walk, Nate gave Irene and Adelaide a look. "When she said 'both,' I believe she excluded you two."

"Don't push your luck at trying to dismiss us, Emo Boy—" The red head stopped talking when Adelaide put an arm on her shoulder.

"Leave them be, Irene. We still have paperwork to finish," Adelaide replied. Irene frowned, but nodded her head and they turned around to walk back.

"Seeya later!" Irene lifted an arm to wave and I waved back while Nat rolled his eyes and walked after Hanna.

_What crawled up his butt and died? _I thought, before shrugging it off and following.

**(~)**

Unlike Yasmin's office, which was clear and glassy and pristine, Hanna's front desk had dog-eared folders on its surface, sticky notes posted to the monitor of her computer, and what I believed was a stress-reliever toy on one of the cabinets.

"Apologies for the mess. Honestly, if we have working technical operations, I don't see the point of hand written copies…especially if most of the penmanship is crap." The pink-streaked Agent sat down in a warm brown colored chair, picking off imaginary lint. "Do you have the file?"

Before I had to ask Nate had pulled out a file from his jacket, handing it to Hanna. It was blue and had a 'P' labeled on the front. Hanna nodded in thanks before opening it and flipping through, clearing an open area in the middle of her desk so she could put down a few pictures that I faintly remembered…

"That's a picture of the Munna those knight guys attacked," I said, pointing at the picture of the slightly battered Pokémon.

"Yes. It's certainly a noteworthy addition to this file," Hanna said before taking the picture and rolling her chair towards a scanner of sorts. When she pressed a button a green light went off and the machine made some strange beeping noises stopping a few seconds later. Hanna rolled back with the photo to deposit it back in the folder before typing something in on her keyboard. Once she clicked her mouse the picture showed up on the screen behind her. "Celeste, do you know of a group called Team Plasma?"

I narrowed my eyes at the 'P.' "No, but I have seen this insignia before."

Hanna pressed her forefinger on the middle of the blue letter. "This is the coat of arms that a group called Team Plasma uses. At first we believed them to not be a major threat, just a group of perfectly harmless lunatics spreading crazy beliefs. That was until your encounter with them in the Dreamyard."

"The Dreamyard wasn't where I saw them the first time though. A group of them were in Accumula Town, talking about 'Pokémon liberation' or something…" I said.

Hanna leaned back in her chair. "That's what Karl told Yasmin. He also mentioned seeing a strange man in the group you were in."

"Yeah. He said his name was N and said he could hear what Black's Oshawott was saying—"

"Black?"

"Her boyfriend," Nate cut in unhelpfully.

"Black's a _friend _whom I met in Accumula, he had just started his journey that day and was with another boy called Cheren." _Who was a real asswipe._

"I see. What happened after this 'N' started talking to you?"

"He didn't really talk to me; he was more focused on Black and his Oshawott, even asked him to battle, though N didn't have his own Pokémon," I continued.

Hanna's gray eyes narrowed in confusion. "Then how did they—?"

"N got help from a 'friend' of his," I said with the feeling of bitterness in my mouth. "A wild Purrloin was his partner for the battle. Black beat him. He said a few more weird things to us before running off," I concluded.

"Interesting, to say the least," Hanna said. "Since you've arrived here we've gotten more information about Plasma then we have ever had before."

"What can I say; trouble has a thing for me," I joked, while Nate knocked a knuckle on my head, hitting the tender spot that wannabe knight had hit with his sword. "Ow!"

"It sure does," Nate said wryly, before becoming serious again. "Has there been any more activity since?"

"There have been civilian reports of strange people dressed as nights showing up around the city. But most of the time the sightings are at night, so nothing concrete as of yet." Hanna sighed. "That's the reason I sent out Luke and Kaman to Pinwheel. It is possible that they're hiding in the forest…"

Nate nodded. "So far, however, I've witnessed that none of these grunts have any exceptional battling skills, and their Pokémon are relatively weak."

"That should be some comfort, for now at least." Hanna sighed, holding the folder in her hands. "It'll take a few hours for all the information to be uploaded, but thank you for making sure this didn't get into the wrong hands, Nate."

The black-haired boy gave a slight grunt of acknowledgement. "My job Hanna, remember?"

The girl seemed to give a slight grimace back at him, almost as if giving him sympathy, before quickly turning to me. "Thanks also for your intel. It will help with our profile of Plasma as a whole."

"Uh, happy to help," I replied. Hanna gave us a nod before going back to reading the file. We took this as a dismissal and left the room, the photo of Munna still on the screen, forever frozen in pain…

**(~)**

For the rest of the early afternoon I hung out and got to know the Agents of Nacrene's Base a bit better. Though while I chatted with Irene and Adelaide, watched Ray and Collin fight side by side (or each other) on multiple games, sometimes participating myself, Nate seemed a bit more…subdued. Most of the time he sat on an armchair looking out the window, only talking when spoken to (and that reply was usually full of sarcasm and snark). Until sunlight started burning through the windows and he had to move away from its glare.

"Scared of the sun?" Irene joked while we sat on the sofa and I enjoyed my first ever football game in the Unova Region, complete with Pokémon ball gatherers and mascots as well. And, of course, there were a bunch of promotional ads and commercials nobody gives a fuck about. Ah, just like back home.

"Did they say when they would be back?" Nate replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"Luke and Kaman. They're not back yet."

"They might've decided to camp out for the night. Pinwheel Forest is quite vast," Adelaide said before returning to watching a commercial advertising some kind of fruit...or at least what I thought was a fruit.

"Hm," Nate replied, though didn't seem at ease with the girl's rebuttal.

"Who do you think'll win, Collin? Nimbasa or Driftveil?" Ray commented.

"Hmm…depends if—" Then they went into a discussion about players and strategy and the owner of the Driftveil Diggers, who's apparently loaded, and then I kind of tuned them out after that. I'm not a big fan of football, alright?

Looking around the room to pass the time until the commercials ended, I spied a clock hanging on the wall, and blinked in surprise._ Crap, that time already?_

I stood up. "Seeya guys, I'll be back later."

"But you haven't even seen the routine yet!" Irene replied, pointing at the still present halftime score on the screen.

"Promised a friend I would meet up with them." I shrugged and started heading for the door.

"Less than a week in this world and you already have a friend? Woo, bonus points for you," Ray said with a grin.

"I wouldn't consider it a 'friend' when they give you a look that could make Lillipups barf up rainbows," Nate deadpanned while I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye," I grumbled, before being stopped.

"Wait!" Irene had stood up and grabbed my arm. "This 'friend'…is it a boy or a girl?"

"Does it really make a dif—?"

"Yes!" Irene's grip tightened.

"Agh, boy! It's a boy!" I said, feeling the grip loosen and blood start to flow through my limb once again. "Phew. So, what if it's a boy—"

"Collin, record the halftime for me."

"On it," the teen replied, picking up the remote.

"Adelaide, get my kit."

The girl shrugged before going off somewhere.

"Hanna!" Irene yelled at the top of her lungs while a minute later said girl came rushing in, hair slightly mussed as if she'd been sleeping.

"What? What is it—?"

"Do you still have that dress I bought for you?" Irene ran over, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Yeah…?I never wore it so it's probably somewhere in my closet—"

"You guys are the same height. It might be a bit snug but that'll be good for sex appeal—" the red haired girl muttered.

"_What 'sex appeal'—?"_ Just as I was about to continue,Adelaide appeared out of nowhere with a large, box-like case.

"Found it," the black haired girl said.

"Perfect!" Irene cheered, grabbing my wrist. "To the bathroom!"

"_What?" _I heard my voice reach a higher octave and I tried to dig my heels into the floor, but they easily slipped on the polished wood. "No, Irene. No makeup. I don't do dress-up—"

Irene gave a small laugh. "Do you hear that? She thinks she has a choice!"

My eyes widened in fear as I tried to fight back, but nothing could stop her…could stop _it_.

The entire neighborhood probably heard me scream.

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

Black shifted his body side to side on the heels of his feet as he waited for his date at their designated meeting spot. Yes, the teen called it a date, and every time he did a slight fluttering filled his stomach and he would need to smile just like his date's own Darumaka…

The teen felt pretty giddy for this. Even though they had met a short time ago, Black felt like Celeste was a larger than life character. And after her seeing her charge a Plasma grunt without a Pokémon for back up and demand a challenge from one of the leaders of the Striaton Gym on national television, he could be certain that his hunch was correct. _And the way she just lit up on stage when she won… _Black quickly shook his head from such distracting thoughts. It was all in all kind of silly. He should be more focused on the Pokémon League! On bonding with his partners and defeating Gyms!

_But…it doesn't hurt to have a girlfriend too, _Black thought with a small, dopey smile.

"Black!"

The boy was snapped out of his reverie at the call of his name, turning his head to call back. When he did he felt like the entire world went into slow motion. _Wow… _he thought. Instead of the traveling wear that looked nearly identical to his friend Cheren's, Celeste was wearing a maroon colored sundress and a white sweater. The sides of her bangs were pinned back by a few of those hairclip-thingies.

All in all, in Black's humble opinion, a _huge _improvement over Cheren's outfit (and made him feel a whole lot less freaked-out about his date being dressed like one of his best friends).

Celeste, on the other hand, was swearing profanities she knew and cursing Irene and all those who had not protested her being the Agent's dress-up doll in her head. She also felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at Black seeing her like this. _He's gonna think I look ridiculous…_

The reality was Black felt his heart jog up speed when he got a better view of the girl's face and the blush on her cheeks. _She looks so pretty… _the teen thought, and was feeling a tad underdressed.

"Sorry if I'm late. The people I'm staying with, as you can see," the girl motioned with a rueful expression at her appearance, "like to play dress up."

"I-it's fine. You look great," Black said with his usual smile.

"Huh? Um, thank you." Celeste gave the boy a smile back. "So, where are we heading?"

"I was thinking we could go to this café. It's only a few minutes away and sometimes has this guy playing the accordion outside," Black answered.

"Sounds great, lead the way." The girl gave the boy another smile, making Black smile back as the two trainers headed to the Café Warehouse.

_It's a date, it's a date… _Black was chanting and doing a victory dance in his head.

_I wish I had pants; I want pants so badly right now, _Celeste thought, wiggling slightly at the uncomfortable breeze.

As they left the little plaza, a young man watched the duo walk, his green eyes wide with curiosity.

"Hey, excuse me." The man shook a little, turning left and right, before he found the person that had talked to him. It was a human female, along with a Petilil. She had half-empty basket in her hands and was trying to pick up rolls of what he believed to be some type of cloth. "Could you give me a hand?"

The man's eyes narrowed, turning to the Petilil. It appeared to be in good condition…

Hesitantly, he took one of the roles and plopped it into the basket. The human stared at him for a few moments, before laughing. "I guess not everyone knows how to handle cloth. You have to be a bit gentler otherwise the material is going to strain—"

"Do you keep this Petilil in a Poké Ball?" he questioned, pointing at the Pokémon.

"Huh?" The human blinked. "Um, not usually. Petilil prefers it outside, don't you?"

The Pokémon cheered, nodding its head vigorously. The female giggled, before feeling a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"If only the world could be as understanding as you," the man said solemnly, before walking off.

"Wonder what that was about…" The girl shrugged before continuing on her walk with her friend and partner Petilil.

**(~)**

**Diary Entry**

The Café Warehouse, despite its unorthodox name, was a very nice establishment of eatery. After Black and I ordered we took our free Soda Pops (apparently they give them out no charge on certain days) and sat down at one of the tables out on the patio. Since the sun had set a while ago, the temperature was at a very nice degree scale. There were a few other tables with artsy types talking and sipping after-meal coffee, and I could hear Black's accordion player a little ways off as well. All in all, an awesome setting to eat.

"Wow, how'd you find a place like this?" I asked.

Black finished taking a swig of his soda and set the bottle down. "I've been able to explore Nacrene and the area around it for the past few days. Spent most of yesterday looking at the wet and grasslands where the old train tracks used to go through.

"Train tracks?" I asked.

The brunette nodded. "Apparently an old railroad system used to go through Unova and Nacrene was where most cargo cars stopped to get and drop off goods. That all changed about a hundred years back, when artists from Castelia City decided they wanted to get away from all the hustle and bustle and settled down in the abandoned warehouses. And thus, Nacrene City was born."

"You sound like a tour guide," I joked, watching with amusement as Black's face turned red.

"I-I j-just am g-good with f-facts…" the boy stuttered.

"I wasn't saying it was a bad thing," I replied, deciding to go to a subject Black would be completely comfortable about. "Have you caught anymore Pokémon?"

Aha! Got a grin again! "Yeah! I caught a Roggenrola in Wellspring Cave after me and Cheren took out some grunts from Team Plasma and then I got this Sawk from some kick-boxer—"

"Wait, did you say Team Plasma?" I asked.

Black nodded. "They were trying to get away with stealing someone's Pokémon and we found them in the cave." The teen shook his head. "I just don't get why someone would believe that they were 'liberating' a Pokémon while in reality they're causing harm to it."

"Maybe they're so blinded by their ideals they don't realize that?" I offered. Black's face turned to look directly at me, lifting his hand across the table to gently touch where the Plasma grunt hit my head.

"They must be pretty blind," Black said, his face looking…different when he did.

I felt my face heat up as he brought his hand back. He was silent for a minute before his eyes widened comically at the thought of what he just did. "A-ah, well, y'know. They shouldn't f-force their beliefs on people, and uh-uh…"

"Food's here," I said as a waitress came by with a tray of food. "And I know what you mean."

"Ah, right," Black said, giving a quick jerk of his head before taking a bite of his food. I followed suit and we both continued with normal conversation until the bill came.

**(~)**

We walked around and talked a bit more after that. Black told me that today he challenged the Nacrene Gym and won, but just barely.

"It was harder than I thought it would be. The Gym Leader is super tough and has a really good strategy. All save for Oshawott are still recovering at the Pokémon Center."

"Sounds impressive," I replied, feeling a slight itch to see who this 'super tough' Gym Leader was.

"The Gym is also a museum that the Gym Leader runs with her husband." Black looked up at the sky. "It might still be open…"

I then felt Black take my hand and start running. "Ah!"

"Come on!"

_I'm going to have blisters tomorrow… _I thought, feeling every pebble and stone on the sidewalk and my heel being rubbed raw by the trendy yet impractical sandals that had been forced on my feet. We made it to a large building that that looked like…well, a museum. The only thing different about it than one in my world was the Pokemon League's insignia plate on it and a bunch of Plasma grunts breaking in—wait, what?

"Black, look!" I yelled. Black gasped and began to run faster.

"Hey!" he yelled. The grunts looked up, one of them holding a strange skull in their arms.

"What the hell are you all doing?" I screeched.

"We need this skull to further our goal of creating a perfect world where all Pokémon are free from humans!" One of the grunts bellowed back, before being hit upside the head.

"Idiot, that was rhetorical question, and you just gave away our purpose!"

"Rhetorical or not, you aren't going to get away with this," Black said, running forward.

"Uh-oh. Quick, to Pinwheel Forest!" the grunt ordered as they dodged Black's running attack and started running away with the skull.

"Black!" A man with glasses ran out of the museum, breathing heavily.

"Mr. Curator!" Black exclaimed running towards the man.

"Please, stop them! Lenora already went to find Burgh, but I don't know how long that will take…"

"We will, don't worry," Black said, his face turning really serious.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that." I jumped, turning around to find a man with long green hair with a baseball cap on his head…

"N," I said, tightening my fists.

N's eyes turned to look down at me. "Please move or I'll have to resort to force."

"No you won't." Black took out his Poké Ball.

N turned to look at Black. "…I had hoped you would listen to reason. But, just like Pokémon, it seems when your mate is in danger humans—"

"Wait a minute, did you just say _mate?_" I stared at N, 'what the fuck' chanting in my head.

N stared at me with calm green eyes. "Yes. When a Pokémon believes their mate or offspring are in danger, the stronger of the two does whatever it takes to—"

"_Stronger?_" I said, feeling rage build up. "Black, go after Plasma. I'll handle this."

"W-w-wait, Celeste, I don't think—" Black stuttered.

"Black, if you finish that sentence I will break both your legs and your mom will not be mad at me for it," I said. My whole body was searing.

"…Just, be careful," he said.

"I will. Now _go_." Black nodded before running after the grunts. N watched as he left.

"He's an interesting trainer…" N said, though I don't think it was to me. The man turned back to me, lifting his arms out. "Come, my friends!"

And right out of the nowhere came three Pokémon. One of them was a Pidove, while another was some kind of tadpole, and the third…scared me. It looked like it was made entirely out of muscle with pitch black irises.

"Pidove, Tympole, Timburr, let's show this trainer what free Pokémon can do!" N raised his hand towards me while I took out Tigerlilly's Poké Ball.

"Let the battle begin!"

**(~)**

**Meanwhile, in Pinwheel Forest…**

Luke yawned, scratching his blond head. "Hey, Kaman! Think we could head back now?"

"I don't know. Did you document all species of flora and fauna in the area yet?" Another voice said before jumping down from the tree he had been in. The Irish teen jumped back in surprise before swearing at the older boy.

"Arceus, man! Trying to give me a heart attack?" Luke growled.

"Easy Luke, easy." Kaman motioned, before the Xtransceiver on his wrist started to beep. He pressed the screen, their boss's face appearing on screen. "Hey, Hanna, we're just heading back—"

"_Yeah, please don't head back just yet…"_

Luke's eyes narrowed, moving forward so his head was also visible to Hanna. "What's wrong, boss?"

"_There's been some activity in the outside of Pinwheel near the road. It appears that members of Team Plasma have robbed the Nacrene Museum and are now making their way into the forest. I want you to find them, and stop them._"

"We're on it." Kaman nodded.

"_Good. Oh, and also, Nathan and the new agent arrived._"

"Are they still at the base?"

"_Ah…no, the new agent Celeste went out with a friend. And once he heard that Plasma was in the area, Nathan…sort of ran out the door._"

Luke gave a snort. "Figures, but we'll take care of Plasma, Hanna. Count on it."

"_I will._"Kaman ended the transmission with a push of the screen. "So…have you told Nathan yet about you and Emma?"

The darker-haired teen had to dodge a rock thrown at his head. "Guess not."

"Shut up," Luke muttered darkly, before walking into the forest.

Kaman sighed, before following suit. _This is going to be a long night…_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**This chapter was pretty hard to type up, but thankfully inspiration struck and wha-la! Most of the reason this took so long was vacation and a stupid cold afterwards. But now hopefully we're back on track.**

**Lots of characters introduced this chapter, and plenty more to come. Thanks to Mega for his beta awesomeness. XD**

**Also, not just one, but TWO fanarts have been created for Game Freaks! *cheers and applause***

**The links will be on my profile, check it out if you like. One of them is the Poll winner drawing (Which was Bleach). Don't worry though! I plan to have many more Polls for this story. ^_^**

**Trivia: The 'human female' that N bumped into was Dye, who is an actual character in the game.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise. **

**Irene-Undercover Badass (AKA Flaaffy)**

**Adelaide-Mayari Magpa-Kailanman**

**Ray-RayGallade**

**Collin-Construct Additional Pylons **

**Hanna-giga drain equals love**

**Luke-Big Uri**

**Kaman-Megalink1126**


	8. Entry 8

**WARNINGS: Swearing (As usual), N, and panty shots (not in the way you think)**

**Journal Entry**

"Tigerlilly, let's go!" I threw my Lillipup's Poké Ball. The puppy Pokémon barked when she appeared. When she set her eyes on N she bared her teeth in a snarl. I smiled. _Let's show him what 'females' can do, girl._

"Pidove, please assist me in this battle," N said. The Tiny Pigeon Pokémon bobbed its head before flying onto our impromptu battlefield, which was the city road in front of the museum.

"Tigerlilly, charge!" I commanded.

"_Arf_!" The Lillipup launched forward towards Pidove.

"Use Gust," N countered. The bird's wings started beating rapidly as it rose into the air, picking up and dust and dirt. Some of it appeared to get into Tigerlilly's eyes, as she began to falter.

"Odor Sleuth, quick!" I yelled, but I was unable to see if it worked. The Gust engulfed Tigerlilly. "Tigerlilly, try to use the Gust as a cover and Crunch!"

Pidove, who was still airborne, was quickly brought down to earth with Tigerlilly's jaws.

"No!" N took a step forward. "Use Quick Attack to try and get away!"

But Tigerlilly was already vigorously shaking her head, along with the Flying-type in her jaws. In the short but memorable time I had known this Lillipup, one thing was clear: she did not let go easily. After Pidove's body went limp in defeat, she tossed the bird aside. N quickly ran to the bird, gently taking it in his arms.

"I commend you for your work." He took something from his pocket, letting the bird peck at it, before it flapped from his arms and back into the bush.

"Why didn't you use that berry during the battle?" I wondered out loud. N turned his gaze to me and I felt a slight shiver go down my spine at the look of complete hardness directed towards me.

"Timburr, come out." N pointed his next Pokémon forward. It seemed to sneer at me as it twirled the block of lumber with its arms. I took out my Pokédex. _Let's what it can tell me about this muscle-head_.

_"Timburr, the muscular Pokémon. It fights by swinging a piece of lumber around. It is close to evolving when it can handle the lumber without difficulty."_

"Tigerlilly, take a nice rest." I recalled the Lillipup and enlarged Darwin's Poké Ball. "Come on out!"

The Darumaka appeared with his signature grin, clapping his hands above his head.

N had the first move this time, and quickly used it. "Focus Energy."

The muscle-head closed its eyes calmly.

_Now's our chance. _"Darwin, use Rollout!"

The Darumaka rolled into a tight ball, coasting with ease towards the still Timburr. But just before he hit the Muscular Pokémon's eyes opened and the sneer returned.

"Low Kick." Timburr rushed forward and knocked the ground out from under Darwin's feet, sending him coasting into the air before crashing into a lamppost. Darwin landed on the ground like a bouncy ball, albeit a slightly battered bouncy ball.

"Don't be discouraged, use Fire Fang!"

"Bide," N commanded. Before Darumaka ran forward Timburr curled into a fetal position. Though covering its face, now its body was unprotected. Darumaka attacked, engulfing the two in a small flame.

"Great, keep going with Fire Fang, Darwin!" I cheered. My Darumaka continued to attack, gnawing on whatever piece of Timburr he could sink his tiny flaming fangs into._This…wasn't that hard of a battle. _I thought with a smile. _Could it be I'm getting better? That I'm actually becoming a greater Trainer?_

N's scream of "Now!" brought me out of my reverie as balls of light surrounded Timburr, before it launched out of its fetal position and all the light balls hammered Darwin with enough force to blow him back at my feet in defeat.

"W-w-what…?"My eyes widened in shock. Until now, none of my Pokémon had ever fainted. Sure, they could be exhausted after a battle, but to be pushed so far as to _faint…_

I mechanically recalled Darumaka. "My fault, it's my fault Darwin…" I mumbled before looking at my two remaining Poké Balls. _Cottonee is out of the question. But…Tigerlilly's a Normal-type, and Timburr knows Low Kick. It's a risky move…_

My grip tightened on the sphere that contained my last hope for that battle. "Tigerlilly, I choose you!"

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

The Curator could feel sweat drip down his face in anxiety. _This doesn't look good. What if she's defeated? If that man is helping Team Plasma, does that mean he could cause even more damage to the museum?_

He watched as the girl called forth her Lillipup once again. _It's strong, but not in top shape since it battled already_. _And that 'N' has the advantage with Timburr. How can… _

"_Take Down!_"

The Curator looked up just as the puppy charged forward, landing a hit on Timburr, however it flinched at the recoil hit. _"Wait," _he breathed, a memory flashing before his eyes.

"_Lillipup learned Take Down during our training today. Honey, I think she's going to evolve soon! Wouldn't that be great?"_

"Herdier," he said, before running back inside the building, past exhibit after exhibit and up the stairs, opening the doors and entering the library. _I hope she still has them in the usual place…_

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

I gritted my teeth. Tigerlilly was starting to look exhausted, and after that Take Down hit she had begun to flinch in pain. Even the lamplight made her fur look shiny, which was probably from sweat

"It appears the older male has fled," N commented when he saw Mr. Curator run back into the building. "Do all humans desert one another so easily?"

"Shut up," I snarled. "Tigerlilly, Crunch!" _(Crunch?)_

But she wasn't fast enough, getting hit by another one of Timburr's fucking Low Kick. _Damn Low Kick, damn it to hell…or wherever you go when you're evil and die here. _

Tigerlilly fell to the cobblestone ground, but she still got back up. I bit my lip, feeling angry and scared. My Lillipup looked at the muscle head with pure loathing. _She feels the same way I do. _I noticed how my Poké Balls were positioned above the side of my right hip, making the capsules face forward whenever I did. _She saw Darwin faint too._

For some reason I felt tears come to the surface, but quickly willed them away. "Never let them see you cry." My fist tightened, before pointing my finger at N and Timburr. "You're going down for this!"

"_WOOF_!"

My eyes widened; I had never heard that type of bark from Tigerlilly's mouth before. An 'arf' or yap or growl, but never something that resonated like that…

"Miss, miss!" I turned to see Mr. Curator panting as he ran out of the museum, a strange CD device in his hand. "Use this!"

"Huh?" Before I knew it the disc was thrown. "WAH!" I covered my face, but all I heard was the sound of Tigerlilly's jaws clamping on the CD as she jumped into the air, lighting up the night sky ten times more than the lampposts could.

"_TIGERLILLY is evolving!"_

_No shit, Pokédex, _I thought, but watched the process in slight awe. Once the light dimmed what was left where my Lillipup used to be was a larger, scruffier version of the canine. The little dark fur trim on her shoulders had grown to cover her entire body. She raised her head into the air and howled.

"_TIGERLILLY evolved into Herdier!"_

"Wow…"I said, before noticing that my Pokédex was still beeping. "Huh?"

"_TIGERLILLY wants to learn Retaliate, but Tigerlilly can only learn four moves, delete a move to make room for Retaliate?" _

"Do it!" Mr. Curator yelled. "Trust me, it'll work!"

I nodded, trusting that he was right. I pressed 'yes,' getting rid of Tackle.

"_TIGERLILLY has learned Retaliate!"_

"Your Pokémon may have evolved, but that changes nothing," N said. "Timburr, Low Kick!"

"Tigerlilly, Retaliate!" I yelled. My newly evolved Herdier rushed forward, surrounded by a golden haze. She jumped, sailing past Timburr's Low Kick attack, before turning around and charging back.

"_Woof_!" she barked as Timburr was knocked to the ground, its stump flung into the air. When it came back down, it landed on Timburr's head, knocking the muscle-head's lights out.

"Timburr…"It let out a weak cry, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

N ran out into the field as I rushed to Tigerlilly, opening my arms and embracing her while she licked my face. "That was fucking awesome!"

"_Woof_!" Tigerlilly replied. I opened my Pokédex to check the new entry.

"_Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon. It has black, cape-like fur that decreases the amount of damage it receives. Since evolving into Herdier, TIGERLILLY's ability has changed into Sand Rush."_

I scratched the back of her ears while she licked my face some more, making me laugh. However, when I looked up I saw N rubbing his face, Timburr gone and the tadpole ready to go.

"We still have a battle to finish," he said in a voice that made me think he loathed to say it.

I nodded, standing up at looking at Tigerlilly. Despite her big hurrah with Retaliate and evolution, she looked exhausted. _It wouldn't end well if I left her in the battle, and even if Darwin hadn't fainted, he would've been at a disadvantage since by the look of this thing it's a Water-type…_

"Take a good rest, Tigerlilly. I'll handle it from here," I said with a smile as I returned my Herdier. After putting the Poké Ball back on my waist, I took out my final Pokémon. _I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but please…please help me now._

"Cottonee, let's finish this!"

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

"Fuck," Nate swore as his attempt to contact Celeste's Xtransceiver failed…again. _Where the hell could she be? _Once Hanna had told him about the sightings and the theft, he headed straight out the door. _I don't care if I ruin their little date, if she's injured Yasmin will kill me…and if she isn't I'll make sure she is, _he thought, growing with anger every minute. "Stupid Princess."

The black-haired boy decided to continue walking down the road towards the museum and then Pinwheel Forest from there; Hanna said that Luke and Kaman were still in there, also hunting for that Dragonite skull. _Karl would probably flay the poor bastard who stole it if he was here, _Nate thought, thankful that said Agent was, in fact, not in Nacrene. "If nobody's there I'll leave…"

But just his luck, _of course _someone was there. Multiple someone's', two whom were having a battle. _Fantastic, wonder who it is?_

"Cottonee, I said Razor Leaf! Not Beat Up!" Celeste yelled, looking ready to tear her hair out where she stood because of her brand new Pokémon 'partner,' who was battling against what Nate believed to be a Tympole and a strange man with green hair.

…_I wasn't even being sarcastic that time, really, _he thought with a sigh, seeing the Tympole dodge Cottonee's Beat Up attack with ease and launching a Supersonic. Cottonee also dodged this attack, but it didn't stop moving right in Nate's general direction.

"Shit," he said, jumping to the side and landing on his knees painfully. "Watch it!"

Celeste turned to the side. Once she saw who it was her eyes widened. "Nate!"

"Pay attention!" he roared back. "Never take your eyes off a battle!"

Celeste quickly turned back, but N looked at the new comer with faint curiosity, before returning his focus on the battle, calling out for Tympole to dodge Cottonee's Beat Up once again.

_Why the fuck is she using that Pokémon instead of the other two? Have they both fainted already? _Nate sighed, crossing his arms as he watched the battle of dodges. _This can't end well…_

**Journal Entry**

_This won't end well. Unless Cottonee stops using Beat Up and starts using some effective attacks we're going to lose, _I thought as the tadpole launched another Supersonic attack.

"Enough. Tympole, use Round to knock Cottonee off balance," N said. At a surprising speed on land the tadpole lunged forward, knocking Cottonee out of its slightly floating standpoint right onto the stony ground.

"Cottonee, use Razor Leaf!" But the Tadpoles fins…flippers? No, fins took care of that by pinning leaves to the side of his body.

"It doesn't have to be like this," N said. "We could end this battle now. It is obvious to me that you and this Cotttonee have no connection whatsoever. Cottonee clearly doesn't take your orders and wants to be free." N then turned to the two Pokemon on the ground. "Cottonee."

The big fluff turned its gleaming eyes towards the green haired weirdo. N extended his hand towards him.

_What the fuck…? _I thought.

"If you join us, I will win this battle and set you free. Trainers are terrible people who enslave Pokémon to do their bidding. Let me help you, so you can be liberated from your—"

At the word 'liberation,' Cottonee's eyes seemed to turn wild, shooting something from its mouth right in Tympole's face. Once it landed the tadpole jumped off of Cottonee and started flailing as the Leach Seed took effect, quickly harboring any movements and sucking the energy from it.

"What?" N's eyes widened.

"_COT!" _Cottonee screeched as he started throwing Razor Leaves at Tympole in a fury.

"No! Tympole!" N called out as if to mirror the agony of the tadpole itself.

Soon enough, the Tadpole Pokémon went limp and the Leach Seed detached from its body, falling on the ground. Cottonee floated over towards the fainted Pokémon, picking up his seed and leaving without even batting an eye.

"_Cottonee_," he muttered, pointing to his Poké Ball.

"Oh, uh…good job," I mumbled. Cottonee remained stoic as I returned him to his capsule. I stared at the Poké Ball in my hand, wondering if I should be happy that Cottonee defeated N or sad that he wouldn't listen to me.

However, I didn't have much time to dwell on the conundrum as N walked over to me, placing the reward money in my hand. "How barbaric, to have to award the 'winner' with a prize for forcing Pokémon to do their bidding…"

I tightened my left hand where the man deposited the money. "I don't _force _my Pokémon do to anything."

N moved his to the side. "…Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon…" He looked at his hand for moment, as if imagining something was in the palm of it. "I need power…enough power to make anyone agree with me."

My eyes widened at this. "And you speak of free will!"

He turned and stared hard at me with his light green eyes, almost alien with their wide childlike appearance on such a mature face. The effect was unnerving to me, and I felt my body buckle slightly.

"Soon, you will see that what I say is the ideal," he said, an ominous tone in his voice, before walking away.

"What the hell was that about?" Nate said once he jogged up beside me.

I looked from N's retreating figure to the black haired teen. "Why aren't you going after him? He tried to stop me and Black from stopping Team Plasma's theft—!"

"In case you haven't noticed, we aren't the authorities here," Nate deadpanned. "It's a bit different from the games; people don't expect young trainers to always 'save the day.' If that's what you thought being an Agent would entail, you're wrong."

"I'm still wondering why the fuck I'm even here in the first place!" I snarled. I really wanted to punch him, punch something so that the anger and not-knowing and just plain fear would go away.

"Um, excuse me?" a weak voice spoke up. I turned around to see that it was Mr. Curator.

_I shouldn't be yelling now, it'll just make things worse. _I sighed, before nodding my head to the man. "Thanks for the save back there, Mr. Curator, but how did you know that my Lil—uh, Herdier, would be able to learn that move?"

"Even better, I'd like to know how you had that TM in the first place." Nate crossed his arms.

"Well, my wife sometimes gives TMs out to trainers who have defeated her in battle," the man replied.

"Your wife?" I asked. He nodded.

"Lenora, the head of the Nacrene Museum, and the Nacrene Gym Leader!" Mr. Curator answered.

"So that's how he got his hands on a rare Technical Machine. Retaliate is only available in Unova, and isn't known to be mass produced."

"Despite its effectiveness…" I said, thinking of how Tigerlilly glowed when she rammed back with her final attack.

"I thank you, young lady, for defeating that man, but that doesn't change the fact that the skull is still missing," Mr. Curator replied.

"I'm sure Black found them…" I whispered.

"I'd hope it was Luke or Kaman who found them first. Your boyfriend looks like a pussy," Nate bluntly stated. _Ignoring urge to punch, ignoring… _I thought, before putting my fist full of cash into Mr. Curator's hand. "Take this."

"What? But you—"

"Think of it as a small donation to the Nacrene Museum." I gave him a smile. _At least it'll be used for something important now, _I thought, before turning to Nate. "To Pinwheel Forest?"

A pair of eyes looked me up and down. "You're not exactly in the right attire…"

I rolled my eyes, but he was right. _I'm not about to be left behind…_

_WRRRRRRRRIIIIPPPPPP!_

I saw Nate's eyes widen as the seams on the left side of my dress were split, but his face remained neutral. "What are you _doing_?"

"What does it look like?" I deadpanned, ripping the other side equally and giving my legs full freedom of movement. "Much better…now to ditch the shoes…"

I bent down to unclasp the infernal torture devices and felt something thrown over my back. I looked up to see that Nathan was no longer wearing his jacket, leaving him clad still in a black, long-sleeve shirt, but it was still a surprise. He looked less bulky and, well, less intimidating without it.

"What?"

"We can't have you arrested for nudity. And keep the shoes on. You never know what kind of shit gets on the ground, especially in the dark." My eyes narrowed in a glare, but I was slightly shocked at the…gesture?

I put my arms through the jacket sleeves. It was a far cry from my usual attire, but at least I was warmer and more mobile. "…Thanks."

I looked over to a slightly shocked-looking Curator with an apologetic grimace. "We'll get it back, sir. Don't worry."

With that, we ran off towards Pinwheel Forest, and Team Plasma…

_I hope Black found the skull…_

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

"So, who are you two again?" Black panted.

"Not important," Kaman replied, also breathing heavily. They had been running and battling for a while now, and it was starting to take a toll on not only their Pokémon but themselves as well. _We aren't going to last long if we don't get some help… _he thought. Not only were grunts attacking them, but random trainers thirsting for a battle as well. _You'd think at a time like this they wouldn't care. _The dark-haired teen wiped a drop of cooling sweat off his brow, but continued to follow the white and blue-gray figure a couple hundred yards away. "Luke, get ahead and stop him!"

"Got it!" The Agent jumped from tree to tree, easily swinging ahead. Once the Grunt went through a log, the blonde's body soared into the air, making him land on top of the log and start running.

Once the Grunt reached the end of the log tunnel he breathed a long sigh of relief when he turned around and saw he was no longer being followed. He began to walk at an even pace now, until he heard a small _crack_.

"Huh?" The grunt looked back and forth. "I could've sworn…"

_Thump._ The grunt paused, slowly turning his head to find Luke staring at him with a wicked smirk.

"Don't—well, _do _mind me. I was just 'dropping in.'"

The grunt nearly screamed out in shock, before steeling his nerve. For his cause, for his king, he must stay strong! "A pursuer? Ha ha ha…"

Kaman and Black caught up as well. "Give back that skull you stole," Black said.

The Grunt scowled. "You—you three kids beat some us?" He looked at the Dragon skull in his hands. _For Team Plasma…I'll defeat them all! _"That can't be helped, but…I'll take you on right now!"

Black stepped forward, before being stopped by Kaman. "Just leave this to us, alright?" The older teen smiled as Luke took out a Poké Ball.

The Grunt released his first Pokémon, a Patrat. "I will defeat you!"

The blonde smiled, his Irish accent coming in loud and clear. "Will you?"

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

Let me just say something to all the slaves of fashion. _You're insane._

"I think my feet are bleeding," I said, not willing to look down at the damage to my feet and already feeling a stab of pain every time my heel made contact with the ground. "Why can't I go barefoot?"

"Do you really want to step on a poisonous bug with your bare feet?" Nate replied. I glared, knowing he was right. "We've been walking for almost an hour. How come we haven't found any grunts yet?"

"Maybe Black already got them," I said.

"You have too much faith in your boyfriend," Nate answered with a scowl.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I yelled, feeling anger build up again. "He's a friend! And in case you haven't noticed, I'm a little short on those at the moment because I was 'chosen' for some reason—"

"Nate!" a voice called out us as we walked out of another hollow log. "Good to see you."

"You too? What's going on?" The teen asked, before we got closer and saw a man in a knight outfit on the ground in front of a teenager with blonde hair that was wearing a long sleeve green shirt and tan cargo pants with an Ampharos beside him. The one that called out to us was taller, with dark colored hair in a windswept fashion with a long jean jacket on. Rounding out the little group was Black.

"Celeste!" he called out and jogged to me. "Are you alright? What happened with N?"

"I'm fine." _Mostly. _"And don't worry, me and my Pokémon took care of him," I said with smugness in my tone.

"More like Cottonee did…" Nate muttered under his breath. I would have reprimanded him for his comment, but stomping on his foot wouldn't be as hurtful in the sandals…

The grunt was still on the ground, mumbling to himself. "H-how is it possible…that one Pokémon could defeat me and my own so easily!"

"It's called experience. Get some," the blonde replied.

"And I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you," the tall one said, walking forward with his hand in a 'cough it up' gesture.

The grunt gritted his teeth, did as he was told. "Fine. Take your stupid skull!"

The teen did just that. "Thank you kindly."

I saw the man's body shake a little, realizing that he was holding back sobs. "So the dream our king had—the dream _we_ had—won't come true…"

That was when a man in a dark green snuggie with a yellow trim came in. I'm being completely truthful right now, and I really wish I wasn't.

"When did he get here?" I asked.

The man seemed to ignore us, and faced the grunt. "How are you holding up, fellow subject of our king?"

The grunt looked up, his eyes widening so much it looked like they were going to burst from his sockets. "Gorm of the Seven Sages!"

_What are the Seven Sages? Better yet…_

"Who names their kid Gorm?" The dark haired boy voiced my thoughts exactly.

The two of them didn't pay attention as the Plasma grunt continued. "I'm mortified that the skull, which we went to so much trouble to obtain, was stolen from us so easily."

"Probably because your Pokémon are lower levels than mine?" The blonde boy voiced.

"It is not important. We can afford to abandon the Dragon Skull. According to the results of our research, this is not the legendary Pokémon for which Team Plasma is looking. It's completely unrelated."

"You couldn't have told him sooner?" Black said in an exasperated tone.

"T-then, I have not failed…?" Gorm pulled the grunt to his feet, before turning to us.

"But we will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it. We will fix it so you will never interfere with us again." Despite being in a snuggie, the man could sound pretty…threatening…

"Oh, sweet!" a new voice called out, we turned around to find…uh, a…a very…fashionable…person…? "The Bug Pokémon were getting all worked up, so here I come, and what do I spy with my little eye?"

_Yeah…this guy is _totally _straight… _I thought.

"This important looking guy!" The man pointed at Gorm with a flourish. "Have you come to help your friends as I have?" What was weird is that he didn't sound all that carefree anymore.

"Black! Burgh!" A black woman came running in, her earrings dangling as she came to a sudden stop with her hands on her impressive hips. "I couldn't find anything back there but—" she paused, noticing the grunt and Gorm. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Is this guy the big boss?" The woman smirked. "I was expecting someone…taller."

Gorm seemed to get flustered at that. "I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma—!"

"And you stole from my museum," the woman finished. "If my Pokémon were at full health, I would show you some manners."

_Damn…this lady is badass, _I thought, watching her.

"Ghestis, another one of my colleagues, will liberate Pokémon. I, he, and the rest of our compatriots will free the Pokémon of this world by force! …But, the odds are against us now. We shall retreat."

"And how do you plan to do that?" the bug-eyed man asked.

"To you, the Bug Pokémon user Burgh, and the Normal Pokémon user Lenora, I say…_your days are numbered_."

A second later the entire area was covered in inky blackness.

"A smoke bomb!" Nate yelled.

"Tranquil, Air Cutter!" Black's voice rang out. A cry was heard, before I had to cover my face to make sure no debris flew into my eyes. Once I opened them the night sky could be seen clearly once more, but the grunt and snuggie-man were gone.

"They've escaped." The woman Lenora scowled.

"Oh well. People like that are bound to show up again one way or another," Burgh sighed, a hand on his hip. "We'll just have to be ready when they do."

Black nudged the dark-haired kid, pointing at the Dragon Skull in his hand. "Oh, right." He walked over to Lenora, holding out the skull. "Miss Lenora, I believe this belongs to you."

Lenora gave him a smile. "Thank you. Thank you all for what you did to try and get this back. I would like to reward you for your trouble…"

"We're fine, ma'am. In fact, we should be heading back now," the dark-haired teen replied before the blonde could speak, then turned to us. "We'll see you guys later."

And with that, they were gone.

"Odd boys…"Lenora said under her breath, before facing Black. "Well, even just a short few hours after we battled you still came to the museum's aid. I thank you with this." The woman pulled a ragged looking stone from her pocket that seemed to illuminate in the moonlight. "This Moon Stone will let different kinds of Pokémon evolve. Use it wisely."

"I will." Black said, before I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. "But the real person that helped me was Celeste. If it wasn't for her I may not have been able to help those two guys."

"Black, I wasn't going to just stand there when I had been insulted…" I said to the teen. "If you had battled instead that just would've shown N that he was right, and that I was weaker then you. But, no offense…" I smirked, pulling off his hat and giving the boy a noogie. "I'm the more 'dominant' in our friendship."

"Gah, hey let go!" Black squawked, before his eyes widened. "Friendship…"

My eyebrows crinkled. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Black seemed to go still for a second, before his eyes softened and in that time he started giving me a noogie as well. "Yeah, we're friends."

"Ack! Quit it, Black!" I yelled, trying to wiggle away, until I heard chuckling. I looked up to see Lenora and Burgh laughing at our childish behavior.

"Ah, this takes me back…" The woman chuckled rubbing a hand behind her neck.

"You have no idea," Burgh replied, a hand on his chin as he looked at us. Lenora put a hand in her pocket, taking out something and handing it to me.

"Here. Take this as my thanks."

I took the object, finding it to be a rectangular piece of metal with a gold trim and three stripes of the same shade running through the purplish inner rectangle, two on top and one on the bottom. "I reward you with the Basic badge."

My eyes widened in shock. "But I haven't battled you! I-I don't deserve this…"

"I recently got a call from my husband. He witnessed your battle, and how you used Retaliate as a main part of your strategy. Even though I did not see the battle myself, I trust my husband to make the right decision about giving you that Technical Machine. Take it; even though you did not defeat me in battle, I believe you deserve it."

I felt my stomach do flip-flops at the praise. For one reason or another, I ran to the woman, giving her a hug. "Thank you."

I warm laugh came from Lenora as she pat me on the back. I pulled back, looking at the badge in my hand.

"You aren't going to yell, are you?" Nate deadpanned to me.

"I wasn't!" I felt my cheeks heat up, debating on yelling just to piss him off when a hand touched the top of my head. "Huh?"

It wasn't like the last time when he just mussed up my hair into bed head, but just a simple touch, and I felt a slight warmth linger as the hand was pulled away. "Good job."

I felt my mouth start opening in a surprise, but stopped it in the nick of time with a nod of acknowledgement instead.

"Well, since you two have gotten the Basic Badge, I look forward to a gym battle from both of you very soon once you reach Castelia City." The bug-type Gym leader said with an enigmatic smile on his face.

"You better prepare for it, Burgh," Black said with a smile.

"I plan to. Goodbye Lenora, say hello to the curator for me." And with that, the bug man was off back into the forest.

"We should all head back. It's been a long day," Lenora said. All of us nodded in agreement. But as we were walking back, I stumbled.

"Holy shit, your _feet_…"

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

Burgh was enjoying the sights and sounds of Pinwheel Forest. It seemed to him that a slight tension within the area and its inhabitants had lifted once the intruders had left. He was planning on gathering some berries before heading back to Castelia when a familiar figure jumped from a tree. The artist smiled. "I assume you found everything was in order?"

"Yes, Mr. Burgh," another, taller figure said. "Team Plasma has seemed to have fled."

"Good. Do we have any knowledge of where to?" the man asked.

"We were tailing some of the stragglers to Skyarrow Bridge when…we had a set back." The mature voice replied.

"How am I a setback?" another voice, younger and less mature, piped up.

"Because you were supposed to be in your room, _Atticus_," the mature voice answered in a slightly weary tone.

"Sorry, sir. I thought it'd be alright if he came along…" The taller figure hung his head.

"We do things a bit differently here than in Johto. It is a new land to our organization…" The mature voice spoke calmly.

"It isn't Ryan's fault. I…I'm sorry, sir…" the young voice said.

"They'll be other times," Burgh said with a smile on his face. "Are we ready to return?"

"Yes…"

With that, the voices faded into the forest…

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

The next morning, after having sprayed disinfectant onto my feet and my sores re-bandaged, I was able to slip on my nice and comfortable Running Shoes. Though I could still walk, let's just say the 'running' part of Running Shoes wouldn't be in use until my feet healed.

"I was wondering why Nate was carrying you in his arms when you guys got back…" A faux-innocent voice spoke. I turned to give a glare to Irene, who was furious at me for ruining Hanna's dress and sandals. The head Agent, on the other hand, was perfectly fine with me destroying her 'frilly' clothes. She probably was a bit glad in fact…

"I didn't plan to have to run through Pinwheel Forest to track down Plasma last night. And you didn't have to play dress-up with me in the first place…" I grumbled, filling my canteen bottle and putting it in my backpack for the trip. Even though the road was pretty forward just as long as we didn't go the Pinwheel route, the hot days were still here, but were supposed to die down in a few days.

"Excuses, excuses…" she muttered, before tightening her ponytail. I rolled my eyes as Nate walked into the living room with Hanna, putting another folder in his coat. I decided to ignore it when they walked towards us.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Nate nodded, before turning to Hanna.

"Thanks for letting us stay here. The information we found should be updated soon." Hanna nodded in reply, before smiling at both of us.

"Take care both of you, and Celeste," she said and I perked up. "Sorry about Irene, it's the way she is."

"Hey!"

"You don't have to tell us twice…" Nate deadpanned, before turning to walk out the door.

"Bye!" Ray said from his spot on the couch.

"Make sure to visit!" Collin mirrored his wave as well, while Adelaide nodded to us before continuing to draw in a sketchbook. The dark haired guy, Kaman, was by the door, and instead of turning to Nate, he handed me something instead.

"Since I really don't have any use for it, I want you to have this Dowsing Machine," the teen said, handing me a small hand held piece of equipment with a circular screen on top and antennas on the top. "Hope you find some cool stuff with it."

"Thank you," I replied. Kaman smiled, patting my shoulder.

"Don't lose it though, because then you can't use the machine to find it!" He broke out in laughter and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Later, Kaman." We were officially off.

"I wonder why Luke didn't come to see us off…" I said to myself, hearing Nate mutter 'hiding probably' under his breath as we walked to the Pokémon Center to get my healed up team.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" I replied, taking my Poké Balls and walking towards the bulletin board. I tore my paper saying I was interested about Axew from the wall, crumbling it and throwing it into the trash.

"What did you take down from the board?" Nate asked me as we walked out and down the road.

"Nothing," I replied, thinking about Cottonee and when N said 'liberation' how he went into a frenzy. _I have a feeling that trading Cottonee would've been like giving up on him…and no matter how much he dislikes me, I won't give up on him!_

"I see that you got your newest Badge edition on your chain without my help," Nate commented.

"U-uh, yeah!" I said, but in reality Adelaide helped me put it on that morning when I asked her. "Looks like I'm learning!"

"Oh really…" Nate's lips quirked up into a smug smirk. I narrowed my eyes.

"…What do you mean by that?"

"Oh 'nothing,'" the fucker replied nonchalantly as he continued to walk.

"Fucker…" I snarled under my breath, having no choice but to follow him as we went down the road to Castelia City.

**(~)**

"Guess she chose the path of righteousness this time…" a tall man with blue eyes said with a smirk as he looked at the bulletin board in the Nacrene Pokémon Center. "I wonder how long that will last…"

The man smirked, before walking out of the center and towards the forest. He had some training to do…

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**EXTRA-**

***RIIIIPPPPPP !***

**Nate: What—*sees Celeste's panties when she rips the dress…they're Swablu print* … *Thoughts* Resist urge…to comment…resist…! *sees Mr. Curator's eyes widen* *thoughts* _Hey! _You stop looking!**

**-END EXTRA**

**And the plot thickens! Holy crap I did it… XD**

**I know that Plasma is really hammish and not that intimidating at the start, so I decided to make them at times a bit more ominous. In the game they just walk away from the MC, which I found a little odd. I mean "Hey, they just stole an important artifact! Aren't you going to do something!"**

**Lenora is awesome. :D /Lenora fan**

**So, our heroes will finally arrive at Castelia City. What will they discover? What 'training' will Celeste have to go through? Who were those mysterious figures that talked to Burgh? Why am I asking you this? How the hell should you know? You've invaded my mind…!**

**I mean, uh…please review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or some of the dialogue N, Team Plasma, and Gorm used in this chapter.**

**Dedication for this chapter goes to Mayari for making some awesome crossover fanart for Game Freaks! You can find it on her deviantart page (ShadoeMayari). **

**Seeya~**


	9. Entry 9

**WARNINGS: Swearing, getting lost, and 'Flash'ing.**

**Journal Entry**

"How…long…is this…MONSTROSITY?" I screamed to the high-heavens of my dismay as I continued to walk down the gray road on that gray bridge on that incredibly gray day. Yeah… there was a lot of gray at Skyarrow Bridge.

"_*Plop.*_"

"GAAAAHHHH!"

"You're the one who startled them…" Nate said as I viciously rubbed the bird poop from my cheek. "At least it wasn't in your mouth."

"God, don't say that. My gag reflex is acting up enough…"I groaned, dousing my hand with water from my canteen. "But seriously, I can't even see through this fog."

"We've been walking for a while now, so we should be their soon," the fucker replied.

"That's not clear enough!" I grumbled when a gust of wind blew in my face. It was much colder than I expected. "The weather woman lies."

"She was talking about Nacrene's weather forecast. You'd be surprised the difference in temperatures that one area has to the next…"

"Uh-huh. You still didn't answer my question," I replied, feeling a slight pain on the back of my heel every time I took a step. "My feet are still killing me."

"Want me to carry you?"

The wind whistled at the space of air I hit when I missed Nate's head. _Dammit, he's starting to be able to dodge…_

"For what it's worth, I wasn't being entirely sarcastic about that." Nate shrugged while I stomped ahead…or tried to. It was more of a tip-toe I guess. I continued this tip-toe process until my hand hit something like a railing and… Bingo!

"Stairs, finally!" I said in joy, starting to walk down. It was only thanks to the dumb fog I underestimated how many steps there were left, causing me to stumble and dip forwards…before Nate grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. I trembled slightly. You would have too if you nearly fell off of something and you didn't know how far it was going down!

"Will you _please _stop rushing now?" Nate sighed. "God, we're nearly there, so try to keep yourself in one piece."

"Well, since you said please…" I joked, but my heart still thumped slightly in my ribcage. _I hate heights…and falling. _As we started walking down again I made sure to keep one hand on the railing. After walking down the steps, we went into a pit stop area, where I went to the bathroom and washed my face. "Ugh… Well at least any germs are off…"

I walked out of the bathroom and looked around for Nate. He was standing in front of a large screen TV that had words running along the top of it. "What…?"

The black-haired boy turned around. "If you're wondering, this is a checkpoint sign."

"'Checkpoint sign?'" I replied, confused.

"It's what we call these areasthat appear before you enter certain big cities. They tell you information about said city. And the words above usually have the date or weather, see?"

I looked up, confirming his explanation. "Huh, useful?"

"Especially to people who don't have a map. Always good to be aware of your surroundings."

"You sound like my Dad when you say that." I sweat dropped, before blinking. "Uh, what I meant was—"

But Nate was smirked at me anyway, before turning around. "Castelia is known to be very crowded, so make sure to stay with me."

"Fine…"I pouted, walking beside him as we exited the pit stop and entered the city. "…Wow…"

It's a little hard to explain, but I'll try: Castelia City is enormous. I'm not joking. The first street looks like it can go on forever with hundreds of people walking by, the dock next to it has lookout points and people watching boats and ships leave the harbor. There were plenty of advertisements on the buildings that added splashes of color while the skyscrapers pierced through the fog and clouds. So…Castelia City is pretty damn awesome.

"Come on, the building should be up this street—oof!" In a second Nate was pushed from my side.

"Nate!"

"Oh dammit, I still need to do those papers…" someone said beside me. I looked around to see I was in the middle of a mob of business people.

"Hey, let me—"But I was knocked back from trying to escape the box of people I was trapped in. _How the hell can white-collar workers be so resilient?_ I thought.

"Out of my way!" I heard a familiar voice yell, but before I could turn around I was knocked back and forced to move forward. When the crowd dispersed I looked around, trying to find Nate, but he was gone. I turned to look at the unfamiliar surroundings, crowds of people, flashing signs and signals.

"Oh…shit."

**(~)**

**Normal POV (Narrow Street)**

"_Every day is great at Poké Mart~!" _A young man sang under his breath as he strolled down the street. A black fedora hat sat snugly on top of his thick orange hair while he had his hands in the pockets of his black blazer. His eyes were blissfully closed as he thought about heading down to Castelia's Café Sonata to buy some lemonade. _I hope they have that new cake out. It's supposed to have lots and lots of imported Pecha Berr-_

That's when the boy paused. _...Did I just sound like a girl when I thought that? Oh crap, Atticus, again…? _The boy mentally chastised himself, groaning as he took off his fedora to run a hand through his hair. Little did Atticus know was that he had already passed the café, and the street was getting darker. The boy wrinkled his nose at the smell of a dumpster nearby. "Ugh…" He covered his mouth, looking up the cloudy sky he could see above. "Wish there was some sunlight. Why even call Narrow Street a 'street' when it's more of an alleyway—?"

"Where did I put those sunglasses?"

"Eeep!" Atticus yelped. The boy turned to find a man walk from behind the dumpster and towards him. Before he could say anything or run away, a man in a suit stood in front of him, holding a pair of black sunglasses.

"Ah, I found them." The man put the glasses back on over his eyes, before looking down at Atticus.

"U-uh, hello—"

"And you've really got to have more light to see your way by," the man continued.

"N-no, I'm fine, really…"

A TM CD was thrown into his hands. "Take this—it'll help you see in dark places."

_You mean like now? _Atticus thought with a sweat drop, but nodded his head. "Tha-thank you very much—ah!"

The boy's green eyes widened in anxiety as an arm was thrown around his shoulders. "Also, kid. If you use Flash in a battle, it'll cut down your opponent's accuracy, and if you use it a second time—"

While he had been talking the boy had ducked under his arm and was quickly running off.

"Huh, maybe the kid had some place to be…?" the man thought out loud, before shrugging and returning to his job.

**(~)**

Atticus sprinted down Narrow Street as fast as his legs could carry him. _Ryan was right, even in the Pokémon World there's weirdos…and I think I just met one. _Even when he had made it out of the alley the boy kept running, wanting to be as far away from the place as possible. "I'll just catch my breath at Unity Pier before heading back…"

That was his plan, but when he looked up to try and find a street sign his body collided with someone else. Both parties yelled out in shock as they both came crashing to the pavement.

"Ow," Atticus said, rubbing his back as he sat up. He looked to find the person he ran into. It was a girl around his age with medium-length messy brown hair, biting her lip with her eyes twisted shut. "Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Her eyelids popped open to show blue irises, and her nostrils flared. "My…foot…"

Atticus looked down to find one of his legs was being propped up by the girl's foot. He quickly moved it before scrambling to his feet. The girl slowly got up as well, revealing to be about half an inch or so taller than him at full height.

"I'm really sorry. You see, I was running because there was this creepy guy who—"

The girl held up her hand to make Atticus stop talking. "Just…look, you live around here?"

Atticus didn't know how to reply to that. "Well, um, I…"

"This is a simple question: yes, or no?" The girl's calm voice seemed to be getting less calm with each word in that sentence. "Because I'm lost."

"You're lost?" Atticus repeated. "Does that mean it's your first time in Castelia?"

The girl made a slightly rueful face before replying. "Yes, I got separated from the guy I was traveling with in the crowd, and now I can't find him…"

"Hmm…"Atticus replied, before noticing an Xtransceiver on the girl's wrist. "Why don't you just call him and tell him where you are?"

"If I knew where I was would I be in this predicament?" the girl deadpanned, before looking down. "And… I don't really have his number…"

"So you travel with him, but don't know his number." Atticus felt that sounded a little silly, before he flinched back at the glare the girl was giving him.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing."

The girl began to slowly walk towards him. "Really? Because it sounded like you were implying something."

"I-I wasn't!" Atticus held up his arms in surrender, but the girl was still coming as he backed away.

"You ran into me, and now you're judging me?" The girl's hand raised into a fist as she stalked. "I'm not really in the mood for some preppy boy sticking his nose up at me—"

_P-prep? _Atticus thought, confused at hearing a slang term from his own world. "Wait, how did you—?"

"Excuse me you two!" Both turned to see an old man in a janitor's outfit looking at the two. "I'd appreciate if you don't fight right there, 'cause I'm the one who'll have to clean it up."

The girl lowered her fist, eyes narrowing. "Who're you?"

"Me? Just a simple cleaning man. Who're you?"

The brown-haired girl didn't reply for a moment. "…Celeste."

"Is that all? Hm, well, a nice name for a lass. You, young man?" The janitor pointed at Atticus.

"Atticus, sir."

"Heh. 'Sir', eh?" The janitor turned. "If you're lookin' for directions, you should go to the boss of the Battle Company."

"And where would this Battle Company be?" Celeste asked.

"Well, right in front of you!" Both teens turned to see that they were standing in front of a huge building that looked like it had dozens of floors.

"Thankfully for you, there's only two floors in service right now. So it shouldn't be hard for you to get to the boss." After he finished saying that, the old man entered the buildings doors and left Celeste and Atticus standing outside dazed and confused. After a few minutes, Celeste sighed.

"Well…let's get going then," the girl said, walking into the building, turning around to Atticus. "By the way, that foot you landed on was covered in still-healing blisters and cuts."

"I said I was sorry!" the young teen replied to Celeste.

"Listen, if you help me get to this boss guy, I will forgive and forget. If you don't… Well, think about it."

Atticus gulped. He wasn't the most physical person, but this girl was _scary_. _And I don't think Minccino would be able to help me with this. _The boy sighed, following Celeste inside the Battle Company.

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

_I never knew I could be good at threats, _I thought as I saw the guy Atticus following me. I didn't mean to scare him, but bumping into me really didn't help my mood, and if he knew his way around he might be able to help me find Castelia's Base. I looked down at my Xtransceiver, but the screen remained black, meaning no calls. I sighed. _Even though I don't have his number, why hasn't Nate contacted me?_

I pressed the up arrow button on the elevator, and as if it were waiting just for me, the doors slid open immediately. Inside, there was a lady there that pressed the button for the 47thfloor once Atticus and I stepped in. "Is that where the Battle Company boss is?" The hat-wearing boy asked.

"No. Before gaining access to the head's floor, you must battle through some of the Battle Company's employees," the woman replied.

"Battle?" I asked. "But, why—?"

"Our company head likes to keep all his employees in top working shape. The Battle Company is the chief manufacturer of battle goods in Unova." The woman smiled. "Mr. President wants to make sure all who come to the Battle Company are in the same top battle form."

"So we'll have to battle to get through." I sighed. _Why can't things ever be easy for once?_

"B-battle?" the boy stuttered. Seriously, I think he has a speech impediment…

The elevator door opened with a ding and we walked out. "You have an hour to complete battling. If you finish earlier or wish to retire, just click the elevator button. Good luck." The woman smiled at us again, before the door closed. Both of us turned to find…a normal office. Seriously, there was nothing strange about it except for a few Poké Balls on the desks and weird gadgets and machines I'm guessing were still-being tested battle items. People were at their desks doing work, or walking around to different cubicles on the floor.

"I feel like we were duped," I deadpanned. Nobody looked eager to battle; in fact, hardly anyone noticed us at all.

"Hey, is that a new model of the Quick Ball?" Atticus said out loud, heading to the opposite side of the room.

I began to run after him. "Wait, you can't just pick up something without—"

The woman I bumped into made a slight squeak as the papers feel to the floor. She quickly bent down to get them and I did the same to help her pick them up. "I'm sorry for running into you…"

"Huh? You're a bit young to be working here," the woman said, picking up a dropped Poké Ball as well from the ground.

"I don't. I came here to see the Battle Company boss. Unfortunately, the elevator lady must've made a mistake when she let me and my, uh, friend off on this floor—"

"Did you say you're here to see Mr. President?" the woman cut in.

"Yes, ma'am~" Atticus chirped when he came back with his precious balls.

"I see." I watched as she went over to a phone, picked it up and started talking into the receiver.

"_Attention Battle Company employees, attention."_

Just then, the whole floor went silent.

"This doesn't feel right…" I muttered to Atticus as he tucked away the Quick Balls.

People started getting up from their desks, staring at us.

"_We have two trainers in the building."_

Multiple people took out Poké Balls from their pockets. Atticus and I said the same thing at once.

"_Oh…shit_."

**(~)**

**An hour later**

The elevator lady hummed as she entered the elevator, back from her lunch break. _I hope I wasn't wrong about those two. Mr. President said they would be able to handle it…_

She pressed the button for floor 47 and looked out to the wharf below. "I hope it doesn't rain…" Before she could continue her comment, she noticed something a tad odd. Even though Castelia City was well known and many…interesting people dwell in its over and underworld, she had never seen such oddly dressed people all in one group before. They appeared to be in some silver-blue armor along with a white garb…

"How odd," the woman muttered to herself, before the door opened with a ding and a scream.

"It's open! It's open!" Atticus yelled, diving into the elevator, breathing heavily with clothes disheveled next to an equally woebegone Minccino. The woman peaked to the side to see the whole floor seemed to be in chaos, with clerks and scientists alike rushing in droves of ragged clothing and what looked like bruises. "Come on, Celeste!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" the girl roared back, before turning to the crowd of angry business people and to a floating cotton ball. "And would you stop using that move? It's making them angrier!"

"_Cot,_" Cottonee snootily replied, giving a Pokémon that resembled a walking black and yellow stone a thorough Razor Leaf.

"Roggenrola, no!" a scientist screeched as the Rock-type fainted.

Celeste groaned, before jumping up and grabbing the floating cotton ball before making a beeline for the elevator.

"Don't let them get away!" a business man holding up his Basculin ordered.

"Close the door! _Close the fucking door!_" Celeste yelled at the elevator woman, but the mob of workers was quickly advancing. One of the clerks grabbed the closing elevator door to wrench himself in. Atticus, his Minccino, and Celeste all screamed.

"_Cottoneeeeeee!"_A blinding light came from the small Grass-type, shooting straight at the clerk and mob, forcing them back. The woman quickly pressed the 'close' button while the people and their Pokémon were still stunned. Both trainers slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

"Cottonee, return," Celeste said in a weary voice, the Grass-type disappearing in a flash of red. Atticus's Minccino was brushing and straightening its coat, while afterwards using a sweeper-like tail to dust off its trainer.

"I'm fine, Min." Atticus smiled.

"_Cin,_" the Chinchilla Pokémon sighed, shaking its head at its trainer's obliviousness to how un-fine his appearance was thanks to the clerk mob. So it decided to move off to Celeste, starting with her unruly head of hair.

"Get o—ah, AH-CHOO!" Celeste sneezed, causing the Pokémon to be knocked from its perch and onto the filthy (in Minccino's opinion) elevator floor.

"Might I ask what in the world you two did to cause such uproar!" the woman said in an exasperated tone as she looked at them.

Celeste and Atticus turned to each other, before looking up. "Well…"

**(~)**

"Haha!" Celeste laughed confidently as she took down another clerk's Pokémon. "This isn't that hard at all…"

"You shouldn't get too cocky," Atticus sighed, his Minccino out of the Poké Ball and in his trainer's arms.

After being given her prize money, the trainer turned back to the boy. "All these clerks have lower level Pokémon than us. What's wrong with being a little confident?"

"Ryan told me that it's not a good idea to underestimate your opponents…"the orange-haired teen mumbled.

"Who _is_Ryan?" Celeste asked, but before she could get an answer another challenger came up to the indoor battlefield. This time it was a woman clerk, holding a Poké Ball in her hand.

"Come on out, Cottonee!" she yelled.

"A Grass-type huh? Then Darwin! I choose yo—" A Pokémon that was not said Darumaka came out of the capsule, this one being nearly an exact copy of the clerk's, except…

"…Is your Cottonee blushing?" Atticus said in bewilderment.

"What? Wait a minute…" Celeste narrowed her eyes at the clerk's Cottonee. "Cottonee's a boy, so this one has to be… Oh for the love of…"The girl's forehead made a resonant smacking sound when it came into contact with her hand. Meanwhile, Cottonee started to dodge attacks sent out by the clerk's female Cottonee, and trying to show off his own moves without hurting his potential mate. And to do so, he began firing attacks at the battlefield instead. This caused multiple crashes and explosions.

"What are you doing?" the female clerk said in horror.

"I'm not the one who's doing it!" Celeste replied, getting out Cottonee's Poké Ball. "Return!"

Cottonee still had other ideas. He dodged the red beam and put a Leach Seed down. Once it hit the middle of the battlefield, it began to grow, and grow, and grow.

"Shit, shit!" Celeste started swearing as the clerk returned her own Cottonee and ran out, leaving the two trainers inside while the Leach Seed was starting the head straight for them. "What do we do?"

"Do you have any Fire-types?" Atticus replied, backing up from the Leach Seed with his Minccino clinging tightly to his neck along with Celeste into a corner.

"Yeah, but I don't he'll be able to handle this much life-sucking foliage," Celeste growled, looking up at the floating Cottonee, who now had a confused and saddened look on his face since his potential mate's trainer ran screaming. "We need something that can cause enough damage on a large scale."

"Hmmm…wait!" Atticus put a hand in his pocket, coming out with a TM. "Give this to Cottonee!"

Celeste took the TM. "What's in this?"

"Flash. I'm not sure exactly how it works, but it might be our only chance." The boy looked down to see vines wrapping around his ankles. Celeste was in a similar predicament as well, and they both struggled before being pulled to the ground by the vines. "Hurry!"

The girl pulled her arm back. "Cottonee!"

"Cot?" The cotton ball turned and looked confused. Celeste threw the TM towards it, before the arm was enveloped in the vines. The TM sailed into the air, and smacked into the fluffy forehead the Pokémon. A faint beep was heard under the vines as the two trainers were completely enveloped...

"_COTTONEE has learned FLASH."_

Cue giant beam of light issuing from Cottonee and hitting the center of the Leach Seed and causing the seed to be burned away by its brilliance. Both Celeste and Atticus blinked their eyes before ripping off the foliage covering them and standing back up, looking up at the still floating Cottonee above in awe.

That is, until the female clerk entered the battlefield again with back up to find a completely destroyed area.

"Uh, well. We're…sorry?" Celeste said. The adults turned to look at them. "Uh-oh…"

"GET THEM!"

**(~)**

"So it wasn't really our fault at all!" Atticus ended as the woman stared blankly.

The woman sighed. "I…I just don't care anymore. I'll take you to the President's floor…"

"We did beat them all, technically. Or at least Cottonee did…" Celeste replied, looking down.

"Why didn't he listen to you?" Atticus asked.

Celeste looked up at Atticus and opened her mouth like she was about to speak, but she turned her head to the side. "I dunno."

Atticus raised an eyebrow, before turning his gaze back and waiting for the door to open.

"Floor 55. Please don't destroy this one," the woman sighed when the ding resonated through the elevator chamber as the doors opened. The trainers stepped out, looking around the top floor. It was a whole lot less occupied, and from a band of glass surrounding three sides of the floor you could see out into the city and lights as the day was approaching afternoon, causing a few rays of sunlight to break from the cloud cover so high up and shoot through the office space, giving any metallic surfaces a sheen.

"Well, guess we go find this boss guy's office now," Celeste said, walking down the way. Just like below, the desks were filled with prototypes of items and Poké Balls, only many of these looked a lot more patented and completed. As they passed by, Atticus's Minccino jumped from his perch to catch any wandering dust particles, before quickly being captured again in the boy's arms. Like the little feather duster though, the trainers couldn't resist brushing their fingers along some of the machines in wonder.

"How odd…"Celeste said, looking at what she first mistook as a spyglass until she looked through it to find she could see a faint aura floating around the buildings surroundings. She quickly put the spyglass back down, deciding not to touch anything else. "So where is he?"

"Celeste, come over here." Atticus beckoned to the door he was next to with a plaque beside it.

"'_President's Office._' Good job, dude." Celeste smiled, while Atticus reached for the door handle…

"Hold it you two."

Both looked up to find a portly man, dressed as a business clerk but a little bit finer with a gold chain dangling from one of his waistcoat pockets. "I afraid you cannot enter Mr. President's office yet."

"Why not? We defeated all the clerks and scientists on the other floor. Why can't we see him?" Celeste stepped forward with her hands on her hips.

"Not all of them." The man smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name…is Wade. You could say that I'm second in command here at the Battle Company. And that means all who wish to speak with the President must be deemed worthy by me first."

Celeste groaned, getting out a Poké Ball. "Alright, let's get this over with…"

"Not so fast," Wade lifted a hand. "Am I correct, that you have three Poké Balls on your belt?"

"…Yeah." The girl's eyes narrowed. "So?"

"So do I. Might I suggest then…that we have a rotation battle?"

"What's a rotation battle?" Celeste's forehead furrowed. Atticus moved to her side.

"It's a special type of battling here in Unova where the trainers participating have up to three Pokémon out at a time, with the Pokémon in front only able to make moves. However, you're allowed at any time during the battle to 'rotate' your Pokémon so another one may attack. It takes time to master." Atticus looked at the clerk warily.

Wade guffawed. "You seemed to be quite informed in the ways of battle, young man. But a rotation battle is more based on chance than skill in my humble opinion."

"Celeste, I don't think you should—"

"Fine. A rotation battle it is," the girl replied.

"Wonderful! Now, this way please…" Wade started to walk down the cubicle hallway while the hat-wearing boy gave Celeste a 'how stupid are you?' look.

"Uh, hello? Weren't you listening to anything I just said?" Atticus balked.

"Of course I was. But if I refused we'd probably not get anywhere with it. Besides…I want to try this rotation battle for myself," Celeste said with evident excitement as she followed Wade. Atticus sighed, hugging Minccino closer to his chest as he followed as well.

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

Just like on the previous floor, Wade took us to another battlefield, only this one was slightly smaller, and appeared a bit more well-kept. The field was a smooth yet slightly rubbery feeling ground with clear and precise battle lines drawn across. Atticus was sitting in a small raised bleacher area to watch with Minccino in his lap.

"This will be a rotation battle. We may both only use three Pokémon. The battle is over when all three of a trainer's Pokémon fall. Whoever is left standing will be the winner." Both Wade and I took out our capsules. "Pansear, Pansage, Panpour! Prepare for battle!"

"Tigerlily, Darwin, Cottonee. Let's go!" I called, releasing my Pokémon as well. Once they touched the battlefield a circle appeared, filled with arrows moving which way. The Pokemon were separated and placed in different spots on the circle, with Tigerlily and Pansear being the most forward on their sides.

"I'll reward you with the first move." Wade gave a slight wave of his hand. I felt a smirk come onto my face.

"You'll regret that. Tigerlily, Take Down!" She charged forward towards Pansear, until the circle began to spin. For some reason Tigerlily stopped in confusion. "No, keep going!"

"Panpour, Water Gun," Wade said, the rotation coming to a stop with the water monkey in front of my Herdier and letting out a blast of water from its mouth.

Tigerlily was pushed back by the force and I could hear gurgling sounds from her before she turned her head. "Dammit… Cottonee, rotate and use Leach Seed!"

"_Cot_," The cotton-ball sniffed, but did as it was told, sending a seed at Panpour, causing vines to grow around it and to cry out in pain from its energy being drained.

Wade smiled. "Clever using a move that would still have effect even if Panpour was rotated out since the Pokémon is still on the battlefield." The clerk's circle rotated once more. "But not quite clever enough. Pansage, Lick!" The Grass-type monkey was switched to the front and jumped, grabbing Cottonee in mid-air.

"_Cot_?"

"_Pan_~" A large pink tongue came out of the monkey's mouth, licking the cotton-ball's face.

"Gah, Beat Up!" I called, but Cottonee was shaking, floating fast towards the ground. _If Cottonee is paralyzed by Lick, then he won't be able to dodge. In other words…a perfect target!_" Cottonee, ro—"

"It's my turn, I believe?" Wade butt in. "Pansear, rotate and use Incinerate!"

_Shit, what do I do? If I rotate than who's to say that isn't a trap. But if I don't Cottonee's done for…wait._

"And…Fi—"

"Cottonee, Flash!" I ordered. Before Pansear's attack could hit a blasting light came from the cotton-ball, hitting all three of the clerk's Pokémon. When the light diminished what was left was Pansear was huddled on the ground, covering its eyes. "Yes, now Darwin. rotate in and use—"

But Cottonee had stopped flinching and rushed forward towards Pansear, preparing a Beat-Up. "Wait, stop you idiot-!"

That was when Pansear uncovered its eyes, which had a weird sheen, before firing an Incinerate straight at Cottonee. The shriek I heard made me cringe. "No!"

When the attack was finished, Cottonee was pushed back, barely holding onto consciousness.

"Huh? How is it still standing?" Wade spoke, but I knew from the look of pain on Panpour's face. The Flash attack hadn't been strong enough to destroy the Leach Seed still encasing it, which meant that Cottonee was still absorbing Panpour's energy. "No matter, we'll just finish with a Bite attack, rotate—!"

"Darwin, rotate as well!" I called out, and Wade was unable to stop his own rotation to Pansage from happening. "And since you had the last move…Darwin, Fire fang!"

"_Daru_!" The Pokémon nodded with a grin, rushing forward to the caught unawares Pansage and knocking it out with one blow. He did a series of back flips back to me with a happy grin and thumbs up. "Daruma!"

"Great job, Darwin." I smiled as Wade returned his Pokémon.

"Nicely done, nicely done. But this battle is just beginning! Panpour, rotate and use Fury Swipes!" Just so, Panpour struggled to its feet, but successfully rushed forward in rage at Darwin, getting a couple of well-aimed hits. Yet afterwards to Wade's surprise, Panpour fainted. "But, how?"

I smirked. "Like you said, Mr. Wade, since Cottonee didn't faint, Leach Seed was still in effect."

Wade was now scowling. "Pansear, use Lick!"

But my Darumaka had other plans. I think he remembered the same Lick attack from our battle with Cilan, and he used Rollout to launch himself into the air and dodge the attack, before slamming down on Pansear.

"No, stop—!"Wade said, his hands nearly tearing his hair out. "This isn't how it's supposed to be!"

"I guess this means you forfeit your turn? Oh well~ Rotate Tigerlily and use Crunch!" I pointed, the circle swinging forward and ending as Tigerlily flung an unconscious Pansear from her jaws. With that, the man's girth all seemed to sag down, causing him to drop to the ground.

"Th-that was…not fair…" Wade said, more muttering to himself. I walked over to offer my hand.

"Like you said, Mr. Wade, rotation battles are more based on 'chance,' not skill." I smiled as the man snorted, but took my hand as I helped him to his feet. That was when I heard Atticus yell, "Wait, what are _you _doing here?"

Both of us turned to find the same janitor guy that lead us here in the first place!

"I could say the same thing," I scowled, walking off the battlefield and towards the old man whose scruffy beard lifted up when he started smiling.

"I was afraid I had overestimated you when the Miss in the elevator informed me of your escapade on floor 47. But that battle proved otherwise." The old janitor's mouth opened into a wide mouth grin that was surprisingly still filled with pretty good looking teeth.

_If he's a janitor how can he afford having such good teeth? _The thought crossed my mind, before I turned around to hear a sigh.

"Mr. President, _must _you wear that outfit…?"

_Wait, what did he just say?_ I turned around to find the old man laughing his head off. "What can I say, Wade? I started as a simple janitor and made my way to the top. Guess it's still in me to clean up all this company's crap. Plus, it brings in a bit of fun for me in my old age."

"You mean…_you're _the President of the Battle Company?" I said in shock. I mean, come on! He was dressed as a person you expect to clean toilets, not run a business!

"You would be correct."

"No wonder you talked so well for a janitor…" Atticus muttered as he walked down to us.

"Thank you, Mr. Atticus." The man smiled again. "I must give you congratulations, you made it to the President. Now that you're here, before I give you your prize…would you mind having a battle?"

"A battle?" Atticus said, while I sighed wearily.

"Sorry, sir. But I've already battled a lot today and…"

"Oh, not just you, Miss Celeste. I mean both you young people having a double battle with me." The President replied.

"M-me?" Atticus replied, looking down at his Minccino. "Well, we've never had a real battle before…"

"So now is the perfect time for you to!" The man laughed again. "Come on, children. Let an old man have his fun!"

"How would this play out?" I asked.

"I would have two Pokémon, while Atticus and you would each have one," he instructed. "What do you say?"

I turned to Atticus. It was kind of my fault that he was here in the first place. He was staring down at his Minccino, who stared back, before smiling. The hat-wearing boy smiled as well. "Alright."

"Splendid! Mr. Wade, set off the battlefield!" the man said as he moved to his spot. Wade kept a fake smile on his face, but his eyes said 'do I have to?'

"Yes, Mr. President."

**(~)**

After a few minutes later Atticus and I were back on the battlefield. The boss decided to use Mr. Wade as referee, much to his delight (yes, I'm using sarcasm).

"The battle between Celeste and Atticus and the President of the Battle Company, Geoff, is about to begin. Both sides are allowed to use two Pokémon, and whichever side is left standing is the winner!" Wade raised one of his arms. "Let the battle begin!"

"Go, Darwin!" I yelled.

"Minccino, get out there and do your best." Atticus's Pokémon jumped from his arms and onto the ground.

"Trubbish, Minccino come out as well!" President Geoff called out his own Pokémon. What came out was a chinchilla-like gray and white Pokémon just like Atticus's, while the other…looked like a pile of garbage. Literally, it was a walking garbage bag. "I'll let you both go first."

"Alright then, Darwin use Rollout followed by Headbutt on Minccino!" I yelled.

"Minccino use Doubleslap on Trubbish!" Atticus followed.

"Trubbish, once Minccino gets close use Acid Spray! Minccino, same with Tickle!" The old man yelled as Darwin was rushing forward at Minccino, powering his Headbutt. But Minccino was able to dodge the attack, and the opposing Pokémon shot out its tail and began flicking Darwin's stomach with it.

"_D-darumaka_…!"Darwin seemed to be laughing his head off, which caused me to sweat drop. I heard Atticus mumble an 'oh no' and turned to focus slightly on how he was doing with Trubbish. It seemed that his attack hit, but the Acid Spray had made contact at close range, and it was now hard for Minccino to see. "Darwin, snap out of it and use Rollout!"

"M-Minccino, Helping Hand!"

Thanks to the Helping Hand Darwin was able to rush forward and wham the boss's Minccino straight across the room, but the old man countered quickly.

"Minccino, Uproar!" A loud noise hit not only our Pokémon but us as Minccino's Uproar came in loud and clear. "Now use Sludge, Trubbish!"

"Crap! Dodge you two!" I yelled, but Darwin was too slow and got hit by the Sludge. "Dammit…"

"Minccino, fight Uproar with Uproar!" Atticus called, while I looked at Darwin.

"You okay?"

"_Daruma_!" He nodded.

"Alright," I smiled, looking up to see Trubbish was still and Minccino was occupied. "Then use Rage and Fire Fang!"

My Darumaka rolled slowly towards Minccino, I saw Geoff's eyes widened and I smiled. "NOW!"

Minccino screamed as it was attacked by Darwin, causing its Uproar to stop and Atticus Minccino's to come full blast…which also caused Darwin to be hit.

"Atticus, stop, stop!" I screamed.

"I can't!" he answered. And I watched while Trubbish got up and moved towards Darwin.

"Trubbish, use Doubleslap." By the time the Uproar ended, both Geoff's Minccino and Darwin had fainted.

"Darwin, return." I sighed, looking at Atticus. "Up to you now."

Atticus looked forward, taking a deep breath. "Minccino, use Doubleslap again!"

"Going that route again? Trubbish, Doubleslap as well, then Sludge." Both clean freak and trash freak collided, only once the slapping barrage ended Sludge was fired straight at Minccino and his pristine fur. For some strange reason the room started to feel colder.

"You…"I looked over at Atticus, who was removing his hat. "You're going to pay for ruining all of Minccino's hard upkeep! MUD-SLAP!"

Minccino swiped some of the leftover sludge onto his tail as well as swinging it around, collecting dust and dirt particles from the air, eyes glowing dangerously as the tail made an evident 'slap' noise once connecting with Trubbish, before hitting again and again and again…

Until Trubbish fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Trubbish is unable to battle. T-therefore the winners are the challengers!"

I blinked in awe as Atticus walked over to his Minccino, gingerly picking him up. "I'll give you a bath once we get back to the Base."

"Cin~" Minccino cooed, before being returned into his capsule.

Geoff returned his own Pokémon before walking towards us. "I'm impressed that that was you're first battle, Atticus. The way Minccino combined the Ground-type effects of Mud-Slap along with Trubbish's own Sludge, making the attack nearly triple effective was sublime."

"Well, it's not good when you get Minccino's coat dirty. He fusses so much on it that I sometimes share the fussing," Atticus replied shyly, putting his hat back on.

"Well, I'd like to give you both a gift for besting me." He put a hand in his pocket and took out two little devices. "These Exp. Shares will let a Pokémon grow with experience, even if they aren't participating in the battle themselves."

"Thank you very much, sir," Atticus said with a smile. I nodded as well. But…I still wasn't any closer to finding Nate, or the Castelia Base.

"Excuse me, Celeste. May I bother you for the time? I have reservations planned," Geoff asked.

"Oh, sure…"I replied, pressing my finger against the screen of my Xtransceiver…and nothing happened. "What the hell?"

"Pardon?" the old man said.

"Ah, sorry. I'm afraid there's something wrong with my Xtransceiver."

"Oh, let me have a look at it then." He walked closer.

"It's really not that big a deal, I can just—"

Geoff snorted. "Please, I was one of the people who created these babies. Now, let me see." I held my wrist up and let him analyze it. After a minute he pulled back after pressing a few buttons. When I looked again the screen was on, good as new.

"How did you…?"

"Well, it seems that you only turned it off. Simple mistake."

"Hm, wonder how that happened." I gave a meaningful look at Atticus, who looked down in embarrassment.

"_*Beep* *Beep*"_

"Sounds like you have a message."

After that, the beeping didn't stop.

"_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Beeeeeeeep* *Beepbeepbeepbeep*." _I felt my stomach curdled with relief and dread all at the same time. "Um, excuse me for a moment."

I walked over to a corner, redialing one of the messages. After two rings, I was face to screen with Nate's extremely pissed off face.

"…Hi." I gave a slight wave.

"_Why wasn't your Xtransceiver on?_" he replied.

"Uh…it might've gotten accidently…turned off?"

I saw a slight eye flinch. _"…How exactly?"_

"Uh…well, it could've been because of the crowd or—"

"Because I crashed into her," Atticus said when he came up behind me.

"Atticus…"I grumbled.

"_Who's Atticus?_" Nate said sharply.

"I'm Atticus," Atticus spoke up.

"_Atticus?" _another voice said off screen from Nate.

"Ryan?" the boy replied in confusion.

"Who's Ryan?" I said. A teen with black hair appeared on screen next to a perturbed looking Nate. He waved at the screen.

"_I'm Ryan,_" He said, before turning to Atticus. _"And where are you? You said you were only going down to the café to get something to eat."_

"Well, there was this weird guy that gave me a TM and I ran away, which caused me to run into Celeste. And then—"

"_You, shut up._" Nate pointed at Atticus, before turning to me._"Where are you now?"_

"_I asked that,_" Ryan said.

"You both asked that. We'll be waiting in front of the Battle Company building."

Nate seemed to stare right through me. _"We'll talk more when we get there."_

Code for: big fucking lecture ahoy!

"_I was gonna say that!"_

I rolled my eyes, pressing the screen before turning back to Mr. President and Wade. "We should get going. It was nice meeting you two."

"Likewise. Please, feel free to stop by again anytime soon," Geoff replied.

"But what if those clerks and scientists kill us?" Atticus whispered to me, I elbowed him in the side. "Ow!"

We went to the elevator. "So, who is Ryan?"

"…Who's Nate?" he replied.

I sighed, turning forward. "We're both about to find out."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**It's finite! *collapses* Yeah, since school is starting up, this will DEFINITELY (probably) be the last update for a while. Because I really need to finish my summer homework. Procrastination, woo~**

**Also, the awesome beta for GF, Megalink1126, has started a spinoff series for GF called _Crossovers_. It is basically short story arcs and one-shots that are not part of the main story with side characters as the main characters. Chapter one is out, so please look it up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise. **

**Atticus-ShinySamurottManic**

**Ryan-infinityphoenix**

**PS-No, I do not accept OC's for this. These characters are all in the game, made up by me, or based on my friends on a forum and this site. Hope you still read!**


	10. Entry 10

**WARNINGS: Inner thoughts, big damn battles, and first tests.**

**Journal Entry**

"Do you think they'll be mad?" Atticus asked me for what felt like the hundredth time in the past twenty minutes.

"That other guy Ryan? Nope. But the fucker probably will be." I sighed, mentally preparing myself for the doom of being told off by Nate. _Though, I still think he overreacted just a tad. I mean, it wasn't my fault that we were separated, which caused me to bump into Atticus and for my Xtransceiver to turn off in the collision, which propelled the both of us into the Battle Company and us nearly destroying a floor—oh shit, they're coming!_

Two guys were walking through the crowd towards the Battle Company building. One was a boy with short black hair with a white t-shirt and baggy kaki cargo pants with a bunch of noticeable pockets. He also had a green sweatshirt tied around his waist. Beside him was Nate. As they got closer and less blurry I realized the guy was Ryan, since he had the same face as the person I saw on the Xtransceiver who had been standing next to Nate.

"Hey! That you, Atticus?" the guy called out, lifting his hand in a wave.

Atticus smiled and waved back. "Yeah! We're over here!"

The two of them walked over, Nate with his arms crossed staring pointedly at me. I gave a weak smile. "Ah, I'm sorry that my Xtransceiver was turned off. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Yeah. And I'm sorry I didn't come back to the Base, Ryan. Things happened and I didn't want to bring someone who wasn't one of us to it," Atticus said.

"That was good thinking, Atticus, but you still should have contacted me when it happened," the Agent replied. "You and I know what potential you have, but you're still in training."

Atticus looked down, bringing the brim of his hat down of his eyes in shame. "Hey, I was with him the whole time, so it would've been a bit hard for him to contact you discreetly if I was right next to him," I spoke up.

"And be grateful you did 'bump' into him," Nate replied, continuing his pointed gaze. "Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten into if Atticus hadn't bumped into you?"

"Uh…"

"That what I thought." Nate sighed, shaking his head, muttering something that sounded like 'moron' under his breath. "Like I keep reminding you, this isn't a game. It's just as real as our world, and you could easily be kidnapped or killed. Understand?"

I nodded, looking down feeling like a disobedient child. _I know all of this, why does the stupid fucker keep treating me like a kid?_

Just then, both Atticus and I had dual stomach rumbles. Ryan laughed good-naturedly. "Guess we can stop for a bite to eat before we head back to headquarters."

"Probably should," Nate said with a smirk. I scowled at them both while Atticus pulled his hat down further trying to cover his red face.

_They think they're so tall… _I grumbled in my mind, before Ryan walked over to pull Atticus's hat up.

"Let's go," the Agent said.

"Fine…"Atticus muttered in reply and we headed off to find food.

**(~)**

"_Ah~" _I sighed in satisfaction, patting my stomach as we walked down the street. "That was good~"

"I'm surprised that you actually tasted anything when you were shoving it down your gullet that fast," Nate said in his snark mode.

"Hey, I'm a growing girl. I need sustenance!" I replied, before turning to Atticus. "Why were you shaking so much when we went into the café?" 

"N-n-no reason," Atticus stuttered. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion, but decided to let it go. "Uh, look! Up there!"

I looked up to see a fairly large building to the right side of the street. It wasn't as big or as grand looking as The Battle Company, but it wasn't shabby either. "Welcome to Game Freak Operations: Unova Branch!" Ryan announced.

"You've been practicing that?" Atticus teased, before squawking at the hand pulling the front of his hat down.

"Always have a good introduction," Ryan replied. "Now come inside."

We entered into a lobby area where there was a front desk with a woman glued to the computer screen and a little girl chatting a mile a minute with a silent looking boy. When the girl noticed us she waved and ran over. "Ry-Ry! Attie!"

Both boys smiled and Ryan picked the girl up when she jumped into his arms. "Hey Kimiko, do you know where our boss is?"

"June's playing with Daddy right now!" the girl chirped, before turning her head to me. "Oh! Oh! Pretty trainer lady!"

I smiled back at the girl. "Hi, my name's Celeste. Nice to meet you Kimiko—" I had to brace myself as the little girl burst from Ryan's arms and tackled me around my waist. she looked up at me with shiny eyes.

"Kimiko don't get to see trainer ladies a lot. Daddy's friends are mostly furry and cranky 'cause they don't have coffee. Kimiko was really happy when Junie, Ry-Ry, and Attie came, but now Kimiko is extra happy since more people here!"

I tried to hear every word she said, but man, that girl was a motor mouth! Arms unwound from my waist as Kimiko took something from her pocket. It was a picture of some type of small black fox with a red burst of hair on the top of its head and blue eyes. "This is a picture of my most favorite Pokémon ever. Its name is Zorua, and it can become something else by using its illusions. Have you seen one?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm sorry, can't say I have…"

"Awwwwwhhh." The girl pouted. "It's alright, Kimiko just hafta keep trying to talk too that boy!" Kimiko skipped back over to the silent boy, who kept staring off into space with a sad look on his face. I felt a sweat drop form as I watched the energetic child start running her mouth again.

"That's Morimoto's daughter, Kimiko. She was actually born in Sinnoh, but transferred to the Game Freak headquarters here with her father once we found a suitable set up," Atticus explained to me.

"I see," I replied. _Does that mean this Morimoto guy married a woman from this world? _I thought, wondering if his daughter knew her father was from a completely different world…

"Well, now that we know where June is, might as well head up to the battlefield," Nate said, walking to the elevator and pressing a button. We entered the elevator and the lady smiled and waved at us.

"What floor?"

"Five please, Mary," Atticus replied.

"Right, Mr. Atticus," the woman nodded and  
>pressed a button, the doors closed and we traveled a couple of floors up, but instead of an glass window it was enclosed with strange paneling and no handle bars. I thought it was odd but before I could ask the elevator opened with a ding! And we walked out to the center of an incredible battle.<p>

I'm completely and fully serious about this, the battle I witnessed was…was probably one of the most amazing battles I've seen. On one side was a man with a black hat partially covering his face and a belted black trench coat. He had a type of horse covered in lightning bolts with narrowed electric blue eyes that rutted its hooves into the dirt every time it prepared for a charge. On the other side was a boy with straight black hair and a smirk on his face, his long coat flapping behind him at the force of the attacks. In front of him was a Pokémon that had a skinny white and lavender body with a narrow face and small, triangle-shaped ears. It had a long, lavender tipped tail that flicked back and forth like a whip and its arms were covered in long, sleeve-like appendages. It went back and forth, back and forth, until the boy yelled his final attack.

"High Jump Kick!" Sleeves jumped high into the air, before lifting its leg and started to come crashing down.

"Wild Charge!" the man ordered, and the horse rushed forward to meet Sleeves. The two collided, one from the air and one from the ground. The force caused dust and dirt from the battlefield to billow out from the force of the attacks, and I had to shield my eyes from the whiplash. When the wind stopped moving, I uncovered them to look at the battered Sleeves on the ground with its leg bent at a weird angle and the horse on his hind legs letting out a_ neigh_!

"_Mienshao is unable to battle. The victory goes to Morimoto and his Zebstrika,_" an announcement box said in a robotic voice. The boy walked over to his fallen Pokémon, whispered something in its ear that made them both wear twin smirks before the boy returned it back into its Poké Ball. He then got back up and dusted himself off before turning to the man, who walked over and clasped him on the back, chuckling.

"That was a great show, son. You nearly got me there!" the man, Morimoto, said.

"Just wait, one day we'll get you," the boy said with a laugh.

"We'll see." The man then turned and noticed our little party, who were still looking at them in awe. "Oh, it appears we had onlookers."

The boy turned his head, zeroing on me with dark brown eyes that narrowed when he smiled at me. I felt a shock go up my spine. _Woah, _I thought, mentally making sure I hadn't pissed my pants.

"I see," the boy replied, before jumping off the battlefield high rise, his hands in his pockets and swaying in place for a moment. "Hello, Celeste. Welcome to Game Freak's headquarters. Or, as Agents refer to it, the Castelia Base."

I decided not to ask how he knew my name. I learned already that when people knew your name, it's just a waste of time asking how they knew it. Plus, the guy reminded me of a certain info broker from a certain anime that 'kinda' made me wanna run the hell outa there. I nodded and attempted to smile. 

"It was a pleasure to watch the two of you battle. I mean…wow," I said, still feeling breathless from just watching it.

"It's nice to know you appreciate the battle," Morimoto said, before turning to the others. "Is my daughter still running around in the lobby?"

"Last time we checked sir," Ryan replied. The man sighed with a smile.

"Guess I better go catch Kimiko and get her some dinner. _Ja mata nee_." Morimoto waved, before walking away from us and into the elevator.

"Uh…back at ya," I replied, confused.

The boy smiled again at me. "It's a form of goodbye in Japanese, kind of like 'see you later.'" Then he turned to others. "I see that you've come back with Atticus as well. So they were together?"

Nate nodded. "You were so bored with waiting that you had a battle with a game designer?"

The boy shrugged. "Morimoto is actually a fairly good battler. Guess he has some free time to be so since the game has been finished. They're taking a sabbatical before starting on the next game."

"So, they really create the games here?" I asked.

"Yup!" Atticus chirped. "Well, this is one of the places that they have to work on the games…"

"How about we give you a tour before showing you to the Agent living quarters?" the boy cut Atticus off. I nodded vigorously. There wasn't just a battlefield on this floor, but a bunch of other machines and technology that looked very expensive…but very tempting.

"Follow me." The boy made a beckoning movement with his hand as he walked down to the other gadgets. I quickly followed, not knowing that would soon be a choice I'd regret.

**(~)**

"_So…cool!_" I was having the time of my life trying out all the machines and seeing how they worked. I picked up a tray of sweets wrapped in green paper. "Are these Rare Candies?"

"They're a special type that we've been working on. It is supposed to have a bit more…oomph than regular Rare Candies, good if you want to power of a Pokémon in a tight spot. But only one should ever be used…"We walked to a high mechanic archway that felt very familiar to me.

"Is this a gate?"

"Correct. But this one isn't set to transport someone to another city or region…" Ryan started.

"But to our world!" Atticus finished.

"Isn't it dangerous to have it out like that?" Nate said in a wary tone. "What if someone or something gets through by mistake?"

"We have security cameras and there is a mechanism to make sure that nothing gets in without our knowledge, trust me." I stared at the gate, but decided not to touch just in case I was bad luck for those things…

Near the end we came across an area a bit apart from the rest. It had some sort of circular launch pad thing with another hovering over it a ways up. Off to the side was some sort of control center that had a large screen built into its panel.

"What's this?"

"Ah." The boy smiled, walking over. "This machine is specialty made in the Orre Region. It is a type of battle simulator that helps trainers improve their skills and moves. Game Freak has also been using it to test out how different battles would occur in a controlled environment."

We walked up to the battle simulator and I looked at the interiors. Everything had white coverings with some gray wires going around as well. I walked up to the launch pad, bending down and touching it with my fingers, it was smooth and rubbery gray… 

"Hey, what the hell are you—?"

The next thing I felt was being fully pushed onto the launch pad, the bright rings surrounding me before…black.

**(~)**

When I opened my eyes, I could see that the sky was no longer dark with clouds and skyscrapers piercing them, but a pure, un-cloudy blue. I groaned as I got to my feet, holding my face in my hands to cut myself off from the bright light when I heard a strange noise. _That's weird, it almost sounded like people cheering…_

But when the noise didn't stop, I uncovered my face and looked at my surroundings fully. I was surrounded all around by people in seats yelling and screaming more than a hundred feet high. The ground I was on was no longer tile but dirt, and as I looked across it there were long white lines drawn across it, creating a battlefield. On the other side was a boy that was possibly my around my age who seemed to be shouting something at me that I couldn't hear because of the roar of the crowd…

Then I felt something heavy in my hand. I looked down to see that it was a Poké Ball. _I'm in some kind of battle stadium but the question is…?_

"…_How the hell did I get here?_"

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

"_You had to fucking push her in?_" Nate said with evident fury in his tone. "May I ask why?"

"Calm down, Nate. You need to calm down," Ryan said.

"June did the same thing to me for my first training session," Atticus consoled, before turning to the boy who was now sitting in the control center, pressing buttons and turning a few dials. "But I would've expected he'd wait until tomorrow."

"No time like the present," the boy chirped in reply. "Ooh, let's set them both up with behemoth's first…"

"_June._" Nate walked over to the coat wearing boy, pulling the front of his shirt collar so he was eye to eye with the other black-haired teen. "Are there any negative effects to the battle simulator if you lose?"

"None, except she'll fail the test," June replied in a flippant tone as he smoothed the front of his shirt and settled back into his comfy seat, watching the screen as the CPU trainer unleashed their Pokémon and Celeste hesitantly followed. He zeroed in on the girl's face and saw her gulp a little before taking a battle stance. He had noticed that many different trainers had battle stances that they would take when battling with their Pokémon. It usually showed what person they were or how they were feeling. The brunette's battle stance seemed to have her feet placed firmly on the ground, on her right foot slightly forward and her back arched to have her leaning in with her arm slightly out ready to point and give a command. _Firm, but shy. Interesting…_

June leaned back in his seat to watch as the simulated battle unfolded.

"This'll be _fun_."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Yes, probably the shortest chapter to date, but I felt it would be better to leave the chapter off at a cliffhanger so the chapter wouldn't be so massive with all the simulator battles. (I plan to do three.)**

**Also, I'm pretty sure many of you are confused with Celeste's comparing of June to a certain info broker… If you don't know and want to, she's thinking about Izaya Orihara from the awesome anime _Durarara!_(I highly recommend it if you don't mind slightly confusing beginnings and multiple POVs.)**

**Another thing about the referenced Orre Region: if you have followed or bought a game of the Pokémon Colosseum franchise then you know about said region. The battle simulator is modeled after the one in XD Gale of Darkness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise or _Durarara!_**

**June-LastPrelude**


	11. Entry 11

**WARNINGS: Realistic virtual violence, swearing, The Simulator is a Cheating Bastard, and blood (not the way you think).**

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

_This just goes to show that you do not trust people who look like they're trollin',_I thought, but that epiphany was too little too late. I was still standing in some stadium and facing the back of huge turtle shell that had guns sticking out at the top of it.

"Blastoise…"I said in awe. The Pokémon's head turned and gave me a nod, before roaring.

"Hmph, this shouldn't be that hard," my opponent said in smug, 'I'm better than thou' voice. His choice of Pokémon was cheerful looking Meganium, who seemed confident it could take down my Blastoise with ease. "Since I have the type advantage, I'll let you have the first move." 

"Can't you think of anything more original to say?" I sighed, but took initiative after taking a quick look at the Water-type's stats on my Pokédex. "Okay then, Blastoise, use Skull Bash!"

The turtle lunged forward and started heading straight for Meganium.

"Rushing in will get you nowhere! Meganium, Petal Dance!"

Just as the blue turtle was about to make contact, a spiral of pink petals burst from Meganium's neck bloom and surrounded Blastoise. At first I thought it wasn't that big of a deal until the petals started to blow into his face. "Shit! Blastoise try to shake it off and use Hydro—"

But with a simple twist of a his leg the turtle came sprawling onto the ground, spinning on his shell. 

"Body Slam!"I looked up to see a flying Meganium in the air. Well, maybe flying isn't the right word. It was more like it was falling gracefully, as a moment later it dropped down onto Blastoise's underbelly with enough force to shake the stadium. I cried out in despair as the dust cloud fanned out, completely obscuring my view of the Pokémon.

**(~)**

"Oh, that's gotta hurt…" Atticus commented, flinching when he heard a crunching noise.

"They can't get hurt, they're computer programs." Nate deadpanned, but looked at the girl on screen with a furrowed brow. _Come on, you can't be beat that easily. You've got to have something up your sleeve…_

June meanwhile was leaning in his seat, holding a pair of white headphones with one of the phones pressed to his ear so he could nod his head to the beat as he continued to watch the battle unfurling.

**(~)**

_What do I do? What if Blastoise shell is broken? What if—?_

"_Blast…_"

My eyes widened, but focused on the shell as the dust cleared. It appeared that Blastoise had receded into his shell before impact, as there was a pair of large eyes glittering at me from the darkness of the shell. _Right, you can't give up yet…_

"Blastoise, while Meganium is still on your shell start spinning!" I called out, hoping that it would work. The turtle shell began to slowly turn, as Meganium lay on Blastoise's underbelly in confusion, and the shell began to spin faster and faster…

"What are you doing?" the guy on the other side said in confusion as Meganium cried out in terror at the speed it was going, using its teeth to cling on. "What game are you trying to play?"

"No game," I smirked, noticing an addition of silver to the blurry merry-go-shell of hell. "Just a little battle. Blastoise, give it to 'em!"

Spurts of water shot out to the sky, before towards the flailing Meganium, the shell did a slight tip to the other side and flung the Grass-type off sailing back to the ground right in front of its trainer. The shell stopped spinning soon afterwards with Blastoise's head appearing and one hand cupping his cheek while the other scratched its underbelly and yawned. The crowd started laughing and cheering at the show they were being given.

"Awwh, tired already?" I teased. The cannon-dueling Pokémon gave a snort as a reply. Meanwhile Meganium shakily got to its feet as the trainer dude looked our way with evident fury.

"You think you can win that easily? Meganium, Solar Beam!" The sun above seemed to beat down with more intensity as the enormous Grass-type started synthesizing and gathering energy from its rays. I quickly looked down at Blastoise's stats, seeing his HP was low before back at the charging grass-type. "That thing is a freaking monstrosity…" I whispered out loud. _If it hits we're done for, and I don't think we'll be able to dodge that attack normally. So… _

"Time for plan B," I said. "Blastoise! Use—!"

"SOLAR BEAM!" my opponent screeched. The attack that had gathered in Meganium's neck foliage was suddenly released via its mouth in a blinding beam of…well, light. I had to cover my eyes to stop the feeling of my eyeballs melting in their sockets. When the light died down I looked across the field…to find that Blastoise had vanished.

The manic smile that had appeared on the guys face had now disappeared to that of pitiable confusion. "Where… Where'd it go…?"

Both the Meganium and its trainer turned left and right, but no sign of the turtle could be found. Well, that is until he came bursting up from underground like a…giant turtle bursting from…under…ground…? Ah shut up, it looked epic. And it left a perfect opening.

"ICE BEAM!"

"_TOISE!"_Once again, a huge beam of light burst across the battlefield, only this time it was tinted blue, only traveled a short distance, and actually hit. Right in the face.

Meganium collapsed to the ground unconscious, before disappearing in a flash of gray and white.

"I…lost. I can't believe I lost!" The trainer guy fell down on his knees with his face in his hands.

"Well, you did. Get used to it," I deadpanned as I heard the fans cheer. Blastoise saluted to me before disappearing as well. I smiled, feeling happy that I had won…until my stomach started turning and feeling sore, like I had did too many sit-ups. "Ugh…was there something in that food we ate for dinner? I don't feel so good…"

**(~)**

"She made it through," Ryan said as confirmation when he looked at the screen. "That's a good start."

"It's a start." June smirked, turning towards a now smoking Nate who continued to stare at the screen. "Nervous?"

The other black-haired teen took an exhale of smoke, before turning to answer the question. "Like hell," Nate scoffed, taking another inhale while June shrugged in reply, turning back to watching the next battle start.

"I can't wait to see what happens next!" Atticus said in an excited tone, bouncing slightly in his seat. "This'll be sweet!"

**(~)**

As I stood in place another trainer walked onto the field. It was a girl this time, with a blue dress that looked like a training outfit and her hair pulled back with a pinkish headband. "I am your next opponent. Come and give it your all!"

"Right," I replied, a Poké Ball materializing in my hand. "Go!"

In front of me appeared a white mammal-looking Pokémon with red slash marks on its body and long sharp claws.

_A Zangoose, huh? Then what's…oh crap, _I thought when I saw the other trainer's Pokémon appear. It was a huge snake, squished together like an accordion with gold hexagons on the top of its scales. When both Pokémon's red tinted eyes met, Zangoose gave a low growl while the Seviper hissed.

"Really?" I said weakly, knowing that both species had a generation long enmity (For what I don't know. The Pokédex never dived into it) and that this could get a little…ugly. "Guess I don't have a choice. Zangoose, use Slash!"

"Seviper, wait for Zangoose to get close then Poison Tail!" the girl yelled back. The snake's accordion-like body seemed to tense as Zangoose sped towards it, before whipping out its tail that glinted purple with poison out at the mongoose-like Pokémon. However, Zangoose used its claws to block the attack, stopping both of their attacks. Both stood their ground, neither budging from their deadlock.

"Dammit! Hone Claws, then Slash again!"

"_Zan_!" the Pokémon snarled, jumping back from the snake. It quickly started rubbing its claws together like a chef would in order to sharpen their knives, before charging back to Seviper.

"Haze!" A cloud of smoke was shot from the snake's mouth, making the battlefield hard to see. Zangoose disappeared into the smoke.

"No, Zangoose, get out of there—!"

"Now Wrap!" the girl yelled, and when the smoke dispersed Zangoose was in Seviper's coils, being squeezed.

"Zangoose, fight back!" The Pokémon struggled, but was fighting a losing battle as the tail wrapped tighter around its body, crushing the oxygen from its lungs.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail to finish this," the trainer said. Seviper's blade-like tail appeared behind Zangoose's head, ready to strike…

"Zangoose, use Close Combat!" I roared. One of his claws broke free from the chokehold and grabbed Seviper's tail before it hit its mark.

"What?" The girl gasped.

Zangoose smirked, letting the surprise give him a way to free his other paw and started pummeling the snake's head with it. After the beat down was done, Zangoose jumped back to his side of the field, panting heavily.

"Alright!" I said, pumping my fist until I felt that queasy feeling again. "Erg…good job, Zangoose!"

The Zangoose faced me and nodded, but was still panting heavily.

_He doesn't look good, better finish this up! _I thought, before ordering my final attack. "Zangoose, use Slash one more time!"

The Pokémon started running, dragging its claws on the ground as they gathered debris and friction. _"Zangoose—!"_

"_Seviper, Final Gambit now!"_

"What—? But that means…" _SHIT! _"ZANGOOSE! _Get back—!"_

But it was too late. Seviper had already powered up, and as it fell to the ground and fainted from exhaustion, it unleashed balls of sparkling light from its maw that rammed into Zangoose, making him cry out in pain. A minute later the balls disappeared, with Zangoose lying on the ground, unconscious as well.

I looked at awe at the two Pokémon. "Wow…"

"I knew we wouldn't have been able to win, but at least we took you down with us," the girl trainer said in a firm tone. "It isn't always about winning, just as long as your opponent is defeated. Remember that."

Both Zangoose and Seviper dematerialized and vanished, while the girl walked off the battlefield and left me holding my arm with the other over my stomach to stop the growing pain in it…

**(~)**

"That battle was quick, but…intense," Atticus said.

"Guess even in the virtual world we'll never know who would win in a fight between Zangoose or Seviper," Ryan replied, trying to sound light hearted, but in reality the ferocity they saw in the battle made everyone in the room a little unnerved. Meanwhile, June's perpetual carefree smirk or calculative stare had turned into a frown of concentration as he was typing on the simulator's keypad.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Nothing, but…It won't let me make the last battle line-up." The black haired boy pulled his headphones down from over his ears and leaned closer to the screen. _Nothing's changed, the crowd is still there, and Celeste is standing, but what's wrong…?_

"…Hey, what happened to the background music?" Atticus asked innocently, but that changed when the crowd started to chant a name.

"_Nascour, Nascour, Nascour, Nascour…"_

"Get her out of there," Nate said. "Now."

"I would if I could. But the modules aren't working…!" June said in a frustrated tone.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Atticus said, frightened at why the two Agents were acting.

"Wait, why does the name 'Nascour' sound familiar…?"

"Because he was arrested as the top executive of a little group called _Cipher_," Nate snarled. "And he died in prison, _two years ago_."

"Hey! They're getting louder…and someone's walking onto the field!" Ryan exclaimed. All of the eyes in the room landed on the screen, and watched.

**(~)**

The man was the weirdest looking of them all.

He wore a purple bodysuit of some kind and a red train swept around his legs, fluttering. He was tall and muscular-looking, and could have been considered handsome if not for the medusa like white hair and the solid red eyes. I gulped, trying to ignore the growing pain in my stomach and appear brave. _This…this guy… He's _scary_. He's really scary._

"Bravo! Bravo! Well done!" the man said to me. "Your endurance reminds me of someone I once knew…long ago."

"Well, I guess I just have that kind of face." I frowned, but felt a shiver go down my spine in fear.

The man smirked and nodded at me, before lifting his arm, palm up to the sky. In his hand appeared a dark cloud, until it materialized into a strange looking Poké Ball. "Not in looks, but a feeling, I suppose. Oh well."

He effortlessly threw the dark ball into the air.

What appeared was a giant floating piece of blue metal, with four strange appendages coming from it that at the ends held metallic claws. A large 'X' sat in the middle of what I realized was a face and two gleaming red eyes appeared. _"METAGROSS!"_

_A Metagross? It looks powerful, but…there's something…off about it, _I thought, looking at the Steel-type. _Just like the Poké Ball it came from, it's not…natural._

The man looked at me with evident cold amusement. "Well, why don't you release your Pokémon as well then?"

I only just then felt the Poké Ball's weight in my hand. I gritted my teeth and threw it out into the field. What appeared was a black fox-like Pokémon. On its legs, tail and tips of its ears were yellow rings, and when its eyes opened, it revealed to have red irises, but unlike the Metagross they were filled with determination, not blind rage.

"_Umbreon!" _the fox barked, before crouching and baring his teeth at our opponent. This seemed to make the man angry, and I felt myself wanting to cringe away from him, even though he was all the way across the field.

"I will destroy you in battle right now," he said coldly. "You will know the humiliation of total domination before this crowd!"

"Shit," I muttered, before looking at my Pokémon. The fox turned towards me with a nod.

"_Umbre_." He nodded. I nodded back.

"We'll just see about that! Umbreon! Use Sand Attack!" I yelled, the fox beginning to kick up dust on the ground and making it hard to see. "Now charge in!"

The fox jumped into the dust cloud, I smiled. _We got off on the right foot…_

But that smile quickly disappeared when the smoke cleared with Umbreon growling at an unharmed Metagross.

"Iron Defense works well, don't you think?" the man said with a smirk. "_My turn_."

Metagross rushed forward with its forelegs and raked its metal claws down Umbreon's side when he failed to dodge fully. Umbreon yelled in pain, but got back on his feet soon enough.

I felt shaken at the power I saw, but got my act together as Umbreon stood back up. "Screech!"

A bellowing noise came from the fox's mouth, and straight at Metagross, who groaned in pain. "Now, Faint Attack!" I ordered while the Pokémon was still down. Umbreon hopped on top of it and let loose the attack that sent purple shocks throughout its body.

"_META_!" it roared, flinging Umbreon off with a spin and getting back on its feet.

"Interesting, but tell me, can you handle an attack like this?" The man turned to Metagross.

"What do you—?" I said, before a dark aura became evident around Metagross. _Oh no. Oh no…_

"Shadow Rush!"

The Metagross grappled forward like a spider and slammed into Umbreon. At the same time I felt a slam into my own body and fell to the ground in pain.

**(~)**

"What happened? Why is she on the ground!" Nate yelled at June, who was also trying to figure out what was happening, but the controls had frozen for him.

"I don't know! It's like a virus of some kind is in the simulator, making it do things it's not supposed to do."

"What kind of 'things'? This never happened when I went in the simulator," Atticus spoke up, while Ryan moved forward towards the catatonic Celeste in the real world, still standing, but her face contorted in pain.

"Do not take another step towards her! That is an order!" June yelled.

"Why not?" Nate fired back. "She's in pain!"

"And she'll be even worse if you try and break off the connection so violently! Her conscious is in the simulator now, if you break it off, she could become brain-dead, or worse!"

Just then, they heard a high pitched sound from the screen.

"She's screaming," Ryan said, pointing out the obvious.

**(~)**

_Why does it hurt so much? _I thought as the searing in my stomach continued to hurt, only this time it was also focusing on my head, like that Plasma grunt had begun whacking it again, only this time it was even worse, since I couldn't fall unconscious.

"Soon I will defeat you, and when that happens I'll trap you in this forsaken place, while I go free," the man said in a quiet tone, but deafened any cheering from the crowd to my ears. "Hm, maybe I mistook you for reminding me of that boy… You're still so weak."

_He's right. I am weak… _I began to think, until I met Umbreon's eyes. He wasn't terrified or upset; he looked at me square in the face with a slightly annoyed look. _…But he isn't._

I pulled myself back up, gritting my teeth as I tried to forget the pain, the fear. The man gave me a sardonic quirk of the eyebrow. "You're battling? In your condition? Hmph, what a little fool. Do you expect me to forgive you for not obeying my wishes—?"

"Shut up," I snarled, pointing my finger forward. "Sand Attack!"

Once again the dust particles picked up covering the field and making it impossible to see with the human eye. When the dust cleared Metagross still had a shine on its coat from an Iron Defense.

"Did you really expect that you'd be able to win against me?" Medusa-head crossed his arms, looking at me, and surprisingly not in front of him, right under his nose…

"_Payback,_" I trilled sweetly. Both Medusa and Metagross looked down just in time to see Umbreon fire the attack on the shadow Pokémon's underbelly and…

"Upsie-daisy!" I said mockingly as the Steel-type was shot up into the sky by Umbreon's Payback. Umbreon calmly strutted back to me as Metagross landed with its arms up in the air, looking like a dead spider to the entire Colosseum The crowd stopped cheering 'Nascour' (what the heck does that mean by the way?) and all went silent.

"NO!" Medusa yelled. "N-no, this…this can't be happening again! It's not over! I can't be over!" His red yes fixated on me with evident rage. _"You."_

_He doesn't look too happy… _I thought, backing away as he stomped forward. I continued backing up until I tripped and fell. I tried to scramble back up but was pulled back down before being yanked up by my neck, face to face with the man. "You took away _everything_."

At every word the hand round my neck tightened with me trying to gasp for air. Desperately, I lifted my arms up and raked my nails down his face. He yelled and threw me back on the ground, covering his face with his hands, until he slowly looked back at me, red marks oozing down his cheeks like tears. But before he came at me again his body seemed to pause, a look of pure confusion showing as he looked at me.

"_Wes,_" he whispered, before falling to the ground, unmoving with marks from an attack in his back. Behind him came Umbreon who walked up to me and sat down, staring. I lifted my hand, and the fox nuzzled it.

"_Umbre,"_he purred. As I petted him the world surrounding us materialized away, the crowd, the Metagross, and the man along with it, leaving just me and Umbreon, until the fox started to digitize as well.

"Thank you," I smiled, closing my eyes and falling away…

**(~)**

I blinked my eyes open, groaning as I rubbed my head. "Ugh… That was—"

But before I could finish that sentence I was tackled into a hug by a fedora wearing teen named Atticus. "Celeste! You're okay!"

"Uh, yeah…"I replied with a tired smile, before turning to the guy who was staring at me with a thoughtful look at the command table of the battle simulator. "You're more of a troll than I thought with pulling out Medusa—"

"That final battle wasn't my creation at all," the boy replied.

"June's telling the truth, the whole command system froze when Nascour showed..." Atticus trailed off.

"Nascour? Who's that?" I asked.

"A very, very bad man that should've been dead," Nate said solemnly, appearing towards the other side. He looked…like crap. When he got closer I felt like I needed to apologize for something…until he flicked my forehead.

"Ow…" I groaned, my head still tender. "I'm seriously going to get brain damage from that."

"Don't talk about brain damage right now, you stupid girl," Nate said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, we were afraid you wouldn't have made it. Nate was ready to go against June's orders when the guy started choking you…" Ryan said with a shake of his head.

"But she handled it," June finished, getting up from his seat. "It appears that all systems are normal now. Whatever happened must have been a virus…or something. My brain hurts at the moment." The black-haired boy sighed, rubbing his forehead before putting his white headphones back on. "For now the battle simulator is restricted, nobody goes near it. I'm going to go have a chat with Bard right now…" June walked out, muttering to himself.

"Who's Bard?" I asked.

"Later. Are you sure you're okay?" Atticus asked in a worried tone. I patted the guy's shoulder.

"Don't worry. The headache stopped and my stomach doesn't—wait a second." I paused. _Oh…no. Here? HERE? Of all places?_

My face heated up in shame. "Uh…"

"What's wrong?" Ryan said.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"It's nothing, nothing at all," I said, looking down at my feet, and squirming. "…Um, where's the bathroom?"

"You're going to puke again?" Nate deadpanned.

"Uh…something else actually. Where's the bathroom—?"

"You really need to tell us if something's wrong. What if that virus did something to you?" the fedora wearing boy voiced.

"What Atticus said," Ryan crossed his arms firmly.

I inwardly groaned. "This has nothing to do with you guys…"

"Like hell," Nate butted in. _Goddammit fucker can't you keep your mouth shut for five seconds…? _"Tell us, now."

"It's NOTHING. Now tell me where the freaking bathroom is—"

"Not until you tell us."

"Yeah."

"Ditto!"

"I'M ON MY PERIOD!" I screeched in frustration, sick of the interrogation. "I'm bleeding from my uterus! Happy? _Happy? Now where is the goddamn bathroom?_"

All three went pale, even a bit green. Ryan lifted a finger and pointed to the right.

"Thank you," I said, moving in that direction, muttering to myself. _Boys are so dense its disturbing…_

And that was my first day in Castelia.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**EXTRA!**

**Nate, Ryan, and Atticus: *completely still and pale***

**Ryan: That…that was…**

**Nate: I think…I think I'm… I need to… *shakes head and follows June***

**Ryan:…Yeah…gonna be different here with a…female…huh, Atticus?**

**Atticus: …**

**Ryan: …Atticus?**

**Atticus: …*faints***

**Ryan: ATTICUS? *tries shaking the boy as the light dims out***

**Phew, also kind of short. Since school's started you'll probably not be getting much from me. I'm taking a lot of hard classes. So…yeah. XD But I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review. I'd like to get the next chapter out hopefully by my birthday! *Which is next month* Reviews as presents appreciated.**

**Nascour is a Cipher Executive from Pokémon  
>Colloseum. You can find more stuff about him on Bulbapedia.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise. **


	12. Entry 12

**Warnings: Kidnappings, sword play, and cosplay.**

**Journal Entry**

"Ah…!" I screamed, feeling my face heat up. "Don't, please…Agh, goddamnit—!"

"H-hey—!"Atticus said beside me. "Wh-what…Hey don't put that _there_—!"

"S-stop—!"I protested. But it was too late…

"Ugh, I've never had to deal with such a troublesome pair before…" the woman said as she packed her bag. She opened the curtain slightly to speak to June, Ryan, and Nate, who no doubt could hardly wait to come face to face with our shame."You owe me extra!"

"And it will be paid, Delilah. Now please let us see our pupils." I could just tell that troll bastard was smirking. I could just tell…

"Alright, honey. I gotta say, despite the fuss…" Delilah smirked and fully pulled back the curtain. "This is my finest work!"

What the three boys saw was me in some freaking green low-neck leotard—with a built push up bra I'm sure—of sorts with a short skirt of the same color, nude tights, baggy green arm warmers, light green boots, and on my head two skinny blue twirled antennae…thingies. What they saw Atticus in wasn't much better.

The woman had put him in some baggy yellow shorts, a tight fitting yellow tank with an open short red vest and long red arm warmers that were also fingerless gloves, shorter red boots, and to top it off, that bitch had stuck some pointy looking red ears on his head that looked like a 'V' as well as wings. Those were on the back of his shorts, the poor guy.

"Where's the police station? I'd like to report a sexual assault." I scowled, putting my arms across my chest not only as a show how pissed off I was, but also to cover the area that felt uncomfortable out in the open….

"There was nothing sexual about it," Delilah deadpanned.

"If it was, we would've asked for a tape," Nate said with his shit-eating face again.

_Must…kill… _I thought, marching forward to them and jabbing my finger into June's chest. "Why the hell do we have to do this?"

"Calm down, it's simply a…initiation of sorts. We all had to go through it." His eyes flicked down to my now uncovered chest area so I stopped with the finger jabbing to resume covering and protecting my dignity.

_And what dignity is that, pray tell?_

…_Fuck off. Oh shit, I'm already talking to voices in my head…._

"You guys had to do this cosplay as Legendaries, really?" Atticus said in an unbelieving tone.

"Not exactly…this," the headphone decked Agent said with a swift hand motion to our costumes. "I had to go into a pasture of Tauros while wearing a red shirt."

"I had to walk in the nude out in a snowstorm for a few minutes. Had blue balls for _weeks_…" Nate included, shivering slightly at the memory.

"Well, what about you, Ryan?" the boy asked, only to find that the boy was turned around, not facing the group. He seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Ryan, are you ok…?" All of us stepped forward as the boy turned around…

…To show blood was coming out of his nose.

"…"

"W-what…?"he asked, sounding like he was in a daze.

"…You…"I felt a white, hot, righteous anger burning in the depths of my soul…

"Freaking…"Atticus continued, looking equally pissed as we stomped forward, raising our fists.

"W-wait! I-I wasn't, I didn't—!"

**_"PERVERT!"_**

I'm pretty sure all of Castelia heard him scream…

**(~)**

"So we have to walk along all of the piers and get someone to take a photo with us at each pier, then we can go back…" I sighed, staring glumly at the camera in my hands. "This is so humiliating…"

"At least you, y'know…'suit' yours…" Atticus mumbled, his cheeks seeming to be permanently stained red.

"Oh, shut up." I rolled my eyes, before smiling and slinging an arm around the green-eyed boy's shoulders. "You look fine. Alright? Wait a minute, should I be even saying that? I don't want to be in this situation in the first place…!"

"Hehe," Atticus chuckled, slightly hugging me. "Thanks, Celeste."

"Huh, uh, no problem, dude," I replied.

"Hey! Excuse us!" I looked to see two business men walking up to us. "Mind if we take a picture with you two?"

"Please, we'd be willing to pay you for the trouble!" the other man said.

"Ah, no need." I waved my hand with a slightly nervous smile. "Can you also take a picture with our camera as well?"

"Hmm, seems to be a fair trade. Sure!"

_So this is what it's like at Anime expos when older men ask to take your picture…huh, I'm not as creeped out as I thought I'd be. _I smiled for the camera as the clerk dudes took their photo before using ours to take another.

"Thank you very much!" Atticus chirped.

"No, thank you," one of the clerks said with a smile. "Here, take my card."

"Uh, you really don't—" But we were both given cards before they waved and walked on their merry way. "Uh…okay then. But hey, at least we've got one photo down…"

"Um, Celeste?" Atticus looked slightly disturbed when he seemed to be reading the back of the business card. I checked my own…

And since the term used was so vile, I immediately grabbed the boy's card as well before unceremoniously ripping them into itty bitty little pieces.

"Prime Pier, let's move," I said, flinging the remains of the cards into the breeze of people. And all you people talking raising your eyebrows at pollution and crap, I just have one thing to say:

You didn't read what was on those defiled pieces of stiff paper, so, ergo, _shut the fuck up_.

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

"Alright, is everything in place?" a Plasma grunt muttered into his walkie-talkie.

_"Affirmative; we should be able to set course for Liberty Island within the hour."_

"Good, the final group of soldiers will arrive momentarily. Over and out." The grunt turned off the frequency, before looking up at the sky. _With Victini on our side, soon, very soon…this world will be our ideal!_

But the man was soon pulled out of his musings when he heard the clanking footsteps and turned to see another, but younger, grunt running towards him. "What is it?"

The grunt jogged to a stop, slightly out of breath with a look of urgency on his face. "I…I…"

"Just spit it out!" A woman grunt had walked up to them, her hands on her hips and a disgruntled tone in her voice as she spoke.

"I saw Victini!" the younger grunt exclaimed.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Are you certain?"

"Yes sir! Two others in my squad saw the ears from our spot in the crates!"

The man frowned. "…Very well. You," he pointed to the woman, "get a large sack. We can't have a battle and attract attention on the pier. And you," he turned back to the man, "I am entrusting you and your squad with the duty of capturing this 'Victini' to see of its authenticity."

"His friends were probably in the cargo hold too long…" the woman muttered, but did as she was told.

"I will, sir. Will capturing Victini really make our King's dreams become reality?"

The man looked out to sea, a thoughtful expression on his face. _If my hunch is correct, then yes…But…_

"We can only hope."

**(~)**

"That was disturbing on so many levels…" Atticus mumbled to himself. Once they had reached the pier, he had told Celeste that he needed some air. He leaned against one of the crates along the side, looking out into Castelia Harbor. _My life has gotten so weird since I came here…_

_"So, do we have a deal?"_

_A hand was placed in front of him, palm side up, beckoning._

_"…Yes."_

_"I hope you know what you are getting into, little boy…" _

But the teen was snapped out of his reverie when a bag decided to drop itself over his head. "Hey what are you—?"

But his voice was muffled as he was shoved into the bag. _"Wait, get me out of here! What the hell are you—?"_

But, as stated before, all that could be heard from the outside was muffles and wriggling as the two grunts…well, grunted as they carried their new catch with them to the cargo hold of Team Plasma's ship.

"Hey, do you think that if we have two Victini we'll get more good luck?"

"No, Bob. Now stop being an idjit and pull your own weight." The grunt took in a breath of air and kept moving. "Holy Arceus, this Victory Pokémon sure ain't the lightest…"

_Oh God…I'm being kidnapped! _

Meanwhile, Atticus was about to shit his pants.

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

"Thank you, have a good day!" I waved at the little kid and slightly helter-skelter mother pulling him along that had asked to take a photo with me before continuing to walk down the pier. _Guess if I fail at being an Agent I can always go into the mascot business… _

I frowned as an uncomfortable breeze welled up again. _Just as long as there's pants involved…_

"Now where did Atticus go?" I mumbled, scanning the pier, but unable to find hide nor plastic ear of the boy. It was starting to bother me that he hadn't come back yet. He said he was only going to get some fresh air. _Where did he go?_

"Hey there."

I looked behind me to find a really slimy-looking guy, probably college-age if he had been in the regular world (or my word, or…oh, just forget it). He was wearing some bulky faux-leather jacket that made his skinny frame look disproportional and black sunglasses, and when he stuck his hand out a gold pinky ring glinted. A _pinky ring_. I mean, _really?_

"Uh, hello?" I responded. The guy sauntered closer to me with a grin I _think _was supposed to make my heart skip a beat but the only effect was my eyes narrowing in annoyance. "I'm afraid I'm no longer taking photos here today. So if you would excuse…"

"Aw, well, that wasn't what I came here for." _Ugh, had he ever heard of flossing?_ I could see little bits of food in his fake friendly smile. "I'd just like to know if I could have you and your fine ass accompany me for lunch?"

…_Did he just say 'fine ass'_? Oh god, I think I threw up a little in my mouth, but decided to not show the poseur to a watery grave. "I'm _deeply _sorry, but I have to go look for a friend and—"

_Wait, when did he grab my ar—Ow! Hey, stop! That hurts, dammit!_

"I think you misinterpreted my invitation." Oh shit, his breath wasn't minty fresh either. "You _will _come to lunch with—"

"Servine, Leaf Tornado!" I heard a voice order and wrenched myself free just as the called attack hit Slimeball McMolester, causing him to land on his boney ass as well as conk the back of his head against one of the look-out binoculars. The wannabe biker swore, glaring.

"I'll show you—!"

"Leach Seed." A small pod shot at his forehead pointblank and started to grow right away, trapping the struggling asshole quite effectively.

_Well, that was convenient, _I thought. _But I could've handled it…ah well, better say thanks to—_

"Servine, return," a voice that seemed eerily familiar to me said. _No, no way…_

I stood up straight, turning to find myself looking at Mr. Asshole-who-thought-I-was-a-thief himself.

"Are you alright, Miss—" Cheren's eyes zeroed in on my face, before becoming even wider thanks to his glasses.

"_YOU?_"we both screeched.

"What are you doing in Castelia?" I said while pointing at him.

"_Me? _What are _you _doing wearing…" The black-haired boy's face seemed to wrinkle in disgust and blush at the same time. _"…that?"_

"I thought you'd like that I wasn't in your attire anymore," I replied snidely, hands on my hips as I moved my face closer to his. "Isn't this much _better_?"

"…" The assholes eyes lower, before appearing blank and pointing downwards. "_Ahem._"

I look down to see that certain…'areas' in my outfit were exposed. Cue red face of shame and punch in the gut that was infuriatingly dodged.

"CREEP!"

"I'm the one who saved you, remember?" Cheren deadpanned.

"I could've handled him," I replied.

"Sure…"_Is that a fucking smirk? Oh, that's it! I'm done being humiliated by this freaking costume—!_

"Cheren? What's taking you so long—?" another familiar voice said, before stopping. It was Black.

_And the train of shame continues, _I thought wryly.

The cap-wearing boy evidently looked confused, before surprisingly…annoyed?

"Cheren," the boy crossed his arms, "are you trying to live out that fairy tale when we were kids with the beautiful Princess and the—"

"NO!" Cheren fired in a un-Cheren-like outburst, before pointing a finger at me. "It's that thief girlfriend of yours!"

"…Huh?" was Black's confused reply. I think both Cheren and I wanted to face-palm at that moment. Well, I wanted to face-palm after punching Cheren's lights out for thinking I was Black's_ girlfriend_. I mean, really! We just met, what, like a week ago? Dude, come on—

Oh, right. Back to the story.

Black finally realized who I was. "Wow, Celeste! You look…uh, really different!"

I sighed. "I'm wearing this because of a stupid bet, so don't get used to it."

"A bet?" Cheren questioned.

"Yes." _Okay, deep breaths. Remember, Atticus is—oh shit, Atticus!_

"Anyway, I was looking for a friend of mine before the Creep and Mr. Smarmy bastard showed up. And I _really, really _need to find out where the hell he is. So, it was nice having this chat, but—"

_"HEEEEELLLLLPPP!"_

_What a conveniently placed cry of distress, _I thought, feeling a wave of dread. A tanking huge and black Darth Vader ship was pulling away from the dock, and a pair of large 'V' shaped ears that were just visible poking out of a bag sprawled on poop deck before being roughly shoved down back inside by two men dressed as medieval knights.

_Atticus was the only person wearing those ears here, and there's only one group of people I know who dress up like knights…_

_"Plasma,"_I growled under my breath, and started sprinting across the pier. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" I ran as fast as I could, but it was too late. The ship was too far away for me to jump and was already pulling out of the harbor.

"Dammit…"I felt so pissed. Pissed at Team Plasma for kidnapping Atticus, pissed at Cheren for being an asshole, pissed at June for forcing us into this stupid initiation, pissed at Nate for being a fucker and going along with it, and most of all being pissed at myself for not being fucking fast enough.

"Celeste!" Black and Cheren caught up with me, the red-capped wearing boy's face filled with concern. "What happened?"

"That boat. The one that just pulled out? It's Team Plasma's, and for some reason they've decided to take my friend hostage," I replied in a hard tone.

The boy's eyes widened, before frowning. "…Are you sure?"

_"Yes,"_I replied. "We have to stop them."

"Too late for that. They've already been given clearance to leave the port," Cheren said, looking through the lookout lenses. "It looks like they're heading for Liberty Garden."

I felt suddenly confused. "'Liberty Garden'?"

"It's an island in the southern seas of Unova, an hour or so boat ride outside of Castelia Warf," the bespectacled teen replied. Black seemed to get an 'aha!' look on his face, before taking his backpack off his shoulders and rummaging through it.

"Black, what are you—?"

"Found it!" The boy popped back up with something that looked like tickets that had a picture of a boat on them. "Mom sent these to me from the Poké Mart when I phoned to tell her I made it to Castelia."

"What are they?" I asked, still confused on how it had anything to do with our current situation.

"Ship tickets for Liberty Garden," Black said with a determined smile. "We can use these to get to the island!"

"Hm, who would've known your mother would've helped us at a time like this?" The black-haired boy smirked and Black immediately frowned.

"Cher, what are you implying?"

The boy turned to his friend with a blank look. "Nothing, I'm just saying it was good luck that she sent those to you."

"Good," Black said. I was surprised at how serious he looked back there, before remembering that Atticus was kidnapped.

"Let's go! Before Atticus gets killed!" I urged.

**(~)**

"Oi! Heelllloooo? Unova to Zav? Can you hear me, Zav?"

Zavier's blue eyes opened to a dank and dark ship's hold, along with an annoying friend with her arms crossed over the front of her tunic.

"I hear you loud and clear, Gwen." The teen yawned. _Was having such a good dream, too…_

But Gwen continued to scowl. "Why aren't you wearing your helmet?"

Zavier ran a gloved hand over his exposed golden blonde hair. _Huh, must've taken it off before going to sleep._

"Sorry, guess I didn't think," the boy replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, you never do." Gwen rolled her startlingly brown eyes. When they had decided (well, Gwen decided; Zavier had just been dragged along for the ride) to join Team Plasma after witnessing one of their speeches, the girl had done everything she could to change her appearance. Cutting her hair short and dying it was one of them, another was shoving blue-colored contacts into her eyes so to have the appearance of a 'perfect' soldier at their first meeting. He remembered that as they walked to back to their old homes that night Gwen had complain about all that Zavier had to do was cover his blonde hair with a beanie. He didn't look so hot with red-orange hair, thank you very much.

Gwen had red eyes from not washing the contacts before putting them in for days afterwards, but she seemed happy about getting in. And then…

"Anyways, I just heard a rumor that someone's captured Victini already!"

_That's a surprise. _"Uh… Gwen? Aren't we technically catching Victini when we get to Liberty Garden?"

Gwen rolled her eyes again. "Yes, but get this: some people found a Victini wandering around Castelia Warf, and caught it!"

Zavier's eyebrows rose. "What? But how did it—"

"Who cares? I also heard that it's hidden somewhere in the cargo hold. Maybe we can find it, then take responsibility. For our service the Sages might even let us keep it!"

"No, they wouldn't." Zavier sighed, adjusting the helmet back on his head. "'Victini will be used to bring the King's dreams into reality and a new age of Pokémon will arise' blah, blah—"

Gwen slapped him upside the head.

"OW!" the blonde yelled.

"Don't say that! It's true!" Gwen said, before her face turned wistful. "And when that happens, Pokémon will have better lives, thanks to us…and this is the day that it will really begin!"

Zavier rubbed his abused noggin, groaning. "Alright, alright. But you have to find out where it is."

Gwen made a strange 'squee' sound, grabbing the teen's free hand and skipping off. "We're going to be the best that Team Plasma has, Zav! Just watch!"

**(~)**

_Why did this happen? Why? _Atticus thought to himself. _And why didn't I bring Minccino? Oh _yeah_, that's right! Because the stupid costume woman doesn't know what the hell pockets are!_

"Stop squirming in there, Victini!" One of the hicks kicked the box that they had deposited him in. While it was an upgrade from the sack, it still had him slightly crunched inside. Though the breathing holes made sure he didn't suffocate.

_I'm not Victini,_the boy glumly thought back, but decided to keep his mouth shut. If these Plasma goons were being so unaccommodating now, it probably would be even worse if they found out he wasn't the Pokémon they sought. _Have to think of a plan…Maybe when they open the box I can jump out and start running for the nearest phone. That way I could contact everyone…_

Bu Atticus knew that his plan was full of holes. He didn't know where he was, so he wouldn't be able to give sufficient directions, especially if no such 'phone' existed. And most of all: what if he couldn't run fast enough?

_Celeste is probably freaking out and wondering where I am about now…unless…_

If the Plasma grunts were blind enough to believe that he was a Victini, who's to say they wouldn't be just as blind to think that Celeste was a Celebi?

Before his worries could dive any deeper however, the cosplaying teen heard the sound of two other pairs of chained footsteps walking towards the goons guarding Atticus. One of the new arrivals spoke, revealing herself to be female.

"Howdy boys. What 'cha doing down here?"

"H-howdy, Miss Gwenny…" one of the hicks mumbled back. That one had a pretty thick East-Orre accent, while the female's accent was feigned as a joke. If she talked in a normal voice it would be standard Unovan, though he had trouble pinpointing which dialect…

Atticus could imagine the other was rolling his eyes right now. His Orre accent was less pronounced than the other ones, but they shared the same dialect. "What are _you_ two doin' here?"

**(~)**

"Nothing," Gwen replied flippantly, looking around the hold while Zavier stood where he had stopped walking, crossing his arms and looking bored. The larger of the two soldiers they had come across followed Gwen's gaze and shifted from side to side, as if slightly ashamed that she had caught him at a time like this. While the other just glared at both newcomers suspiciously. "And I asked first."

"We're keeping guard over—UGH!" Before the grunt could finish his partner elbowed him in the side, where there was no armor covering him.

_Well, that isn't suspicious. _Zavier thought.

"The hull," the other finished. "We're making sure there are no stowaways on board."

"Oh, allow us to assist you then!" Gwen replied.

The other grunt's face was still flinching in pain. "That—"

"—won't be necessary," the suspicious man finished, lifting his arms up. "As you can see, we have everything under con—"

"_Achoo!_"

_Was that a sneeze? _Zavier's eyes zeroed in on the box in between the two idiots.

"Ah, bless me!" the suspicious one quickly said.

"You didn't sneeze," the blonde-haired grunt growled, unsheathing his sword. "What is in there?"

"Ah, I thought those were just for decoration…" The bigger one looked scared, but the other looked angry

"Now look here, we found Victini first. And I don't appreciate you trying to wrestle in on our find—"

"'Find'? You have a Pokémon trapped in a box!" Gwen said in outrage. "We are trying to liberate Pokémon, not kill them!"

"W-we weren't trying to kill, just keep it safe…"

"Until you two showed up," the other snarled, taking out a Poké Ball. "Now unless you leave quietly I'm afraid that—"

But Zavier used his sword to whack the capsule out of the man's hand.

"What the fuck?" the grunt snarled. "Will you quit cutting me off?"

"We won't use Pokémon for this. Draw your sword," Zavier replied, holding his weapon firmly. "If you can."

"Tch." The older grunt drew the sword clasped at his waist. "You're still a Greenhorn. Let me show you how the grown-ups play."

Steel struck against steel as the duel began.

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

"Are those gray and white moving blurs I see?" my eyes squinted as the ferry was starting to make port in the harbor; we had made it to Liberty Garden. It wasn't a huge island, the only real landmark on it being a tall tower-like building on the middle of its interior, like a lighthouse. Kind of reminded me of some place I'd seen before, but…ah well, not important right now.

"Yep, that's got to be Team Plasma," Black replied as he leaned on the railing, trying to get a closer look.

_"Attention passengers, the ship has made port at Liberty Garden. Please enjoy your—wait, huh? Hey, what are you—?"_

Everyone listening on the intercom hear the sound of some type of attack firing, then a_thud_. When the intercom came back on, another voice had replaced it.

_"I apologize for the inconvenience, but we implore all passengers onboard to stay where they are. You do not have to fear for your safety. We only ask you to stay calm."_

"We've just landed and they've already taken control of the ship?" Cheren's eyes narrowed. "Apparently this group of grunts don't mess around…"

I frowned, clenching my fists. "We need to find a way off this ship."

"I think I saw some lifeboats on the other side of the ship. We can use one of those to get to shore."

_"Excuse us for the interruption, all passengers with Pokémon are to move to the lower levels of the ship. As I've said before, if you cooperate, then you have nothing to fear."_

"Our Pokémon?" "What are these pirates getting at?" "Are they going to steal our Pokémon?" "This is really scary…!" These and other mutterings quickly spread across the deck, casting a feeling of unease among the passengers.

"Well, we aren't going to let our friends be taken away without a fight!" One of the older men that had graying hair took out his Poké Ball and turned to the surrounding trainers. "Are you with me?"

"Yeah!" they cheered, before a group gathered together and started marching towards the instructed meeting place.

Cheren spoke up and motioned the other way "Come on, when Plasma's distracted we can escape."

"Right." Black and I nodded and started running towards the lifeboats.

_Don't worry, Atticus. We're coming!_

**(~)**

_"CHARGE!"_

Meanwhile, the mob that decided to fight back against the ship's hijackers had reached Plasma's meeting point. It was a group of about seven or eight, led by the graying man with a ferocious-looking Dragon-type with a face covered in ragged red scales that contrasted with the rest of its green and yellow scaled body. The Druddigon roared threateningly at his foes, bloodlust in its eyes.

_And I was just getting to enjoy my working vacation, _the man thought, although truth be told he was looking forward to the battle.

Just then, the group became surrounded by angry looking Pokémon, most of which were Patrat and Sandile, with a few Scraggy thrown in as well.

"Those who have Pokémon that know Water-type attacks, fire at the Sandile. The rest—start battling!"

The trainers did as they were told, some firing Water Guns and Water Pulses at the reptilian Dark-types while others wrestled with the rats and rebels. The man bellowed orders back and forth, before finding himself in the path of a Krokorok.

"Druddigon, use Dragon Tail!"

_"Drud,"_the Cave Pokémon replied, swinging its tail back and forth, before spinning full circle and striking the crocodile-like Krokorok, knocking it off its feet and on top of the other defeated Pokémon.

"Great job my friend." The man smiled, before turning to see that all the released Pokémon had been defeated, leaving the trainers and their Pokémon victorious. "We have defeated your ranks. Now show yourselves!"

No humans stepped out of hiding. The only things that moved were the ventilation shafts, which opened and let out piercing screeches from within. Trainer and Pokémon alike started to cover their ears from the high-pitched noise.

_This noise…! We ran straight into another trap… _the man thought. "Druddigon, Screech back to deaden the noise!"

But his faithful partner was also powerless against the joined shrieks, holding his head in his claws. The man felt panic began to set in, and tried with one hand to reach the Xtransceiver in his pocket.

_Must, contact…the young lady… _

Just as soon as his fingers brushed against the device, the screeching stopped. He heard a few sighs of relief, but then a _hisss_ was heard, a strange gas started wafting through the vents...

"Everyone get—!"

But it was too late, as people and Pokémon collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Druddigon tried to fight, along with its master, but also succumbed to the knock-out gas.

The Xtransceiver fell from the old man's grasp as one more thought passed through his mind.

_What a fool I am…an old fool…_

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

"Y'know, Cheren, for being such a stuck-up prick, you can't land a lifeboat very well…" I mumbled as I watched our vessel sink into the rocky depths of the sea while my two companions wrung out their clothes behind me.

"I didn't hear you offering any docking expertise," the black-haired boy growled, flapping his slightly damp jacket in the breeze before putting it back on. "And how come you didn't get so wet?"

"Guess the material used in this costume is water-proof." I shrugged, glad that my outfit didn't feel uncomfortable when damp. Though I kind of wonder why it was water-proof in the first place…wait, never mind.

"Let's go. My guess is to head to the tower; it's the highest lookout point on the island and we'll be able to see better and find out our next move," Black said as he put his cap back on and zipped up his coat.

The three of us climbed up to solid ground and found a nice-looking compound. It had green grass, flowers, and a fountain or two, yet it was completely and utterly empty.

"It looks deserted," I said. We took a chance and stepped out into the open, walking down the trail that surrounded the tower.

"This is strange. When we first saw Liberty Garden, it was crawling with Team Plasma grunts. Where'd they all—?"

"Hey, you!"

_Ah, there's one! _I thought as a pissed off looking Plasma goon marched towards us with a Poké Ball in his hand.

"We've finally reached the secret sleeping in the lighthouse basement. You're too late!"

"Er, what secret…?" Black asked, confused, but the grunt continued to blabber on.

"I won't let you interrupt our capture of Victini!"

_Victini…? _I thought.

"It's supposed to be an ancient Pokémon that represents and bring luck to whoever processes it," Cheren replied, frowning.

"Prepare yourself!" The grunt flung his Poké Ball and unleashed…a Patrat.

I sighed while Black took out his Poké Ball.

"Really, can you morons be a bit more original with your teams?"

'One curb stomping battle later, we walked away from the bawling grunt. Normally, I'd say dealing with morons like him are a waste of time, but at least Black's Tranquil got some experience. All those mooks are ever good for…

As we walked away from the defeated and bawling grunt, I remembered the name he had said. "Hey, Cheren? What does Victini look like?"

"Well…"The boy trailed off when we spotted a familiar black ship that was pulled into a side dock.

"Plasma's ship!" Black announced.

"Atticus!" I yelled, running forward with Black following.

"Wait, you two—!" But I ignored Cheren's yells and continued to run towards the dock. When we were about a hundred yards or so away three shapes came into focus. It was another two Plasma grunts, this time both male and female, and behind the male was a slightly smaller form. And instead of being dressed in Plasma regalia, he had donned a yellow and red outfit with V-shaped ears on its head.

"Atticus!" I yelled, my body flooding in relief.

"Celeste!" he yelled back, before the male pulled out a sword.

Black and I halted just in front of the three, my eyes narrowing at the weapon. "I'd like it if you would put that away and give me my friend back."

"In time," the female smiled, her brown eyes glowing in satisfaction. "Your friend, fortunately for you, isn't the one we desire, though he does pull off the Victini-look quite nicely, doesn't he, Zav?"

The male grunted, before I caught him giving Atticus an apologetic look. _What's going on here…?_

Black stepped forward. "Why did Team Plasma come to Liberty Garden?"

"You mean you don't know?" The girl smirked, and my annoyance with her grew. "Team Plasma, in our quest to liberate all Pokémon, has decided to free the Legendary Victini from its forced captivity."

"Captivity?"

"Yes," the female grunt continued, "and by doing this, Victini will help us make our King's dreams come true!"

"And just what dreams would that be? And what do they have to do with you holding Atticus hostage?"

The girl winked, putting a finger to her lips. "Can't give everything away. But if you free your Pokémon right now and leave this island, we'll let your friend go."

"Never going to happen," Cheren scowled at the grunts, catching up to us. "I've just called Professor Juniper, and the authorities are on their way to stop you."

The girl continued to smile. "No matter. Our associates have probably awakened Victini already. However…" She turned to the sword wielding grunt. "Now little Atticus is completely useless. Kill him."

All of our eyes widened, including the sword bearer. "Gwen, that isn't…"

"We have to show that Team Plasma means business, don't we? Now do it!"

But the man shook his head. "I will not."

Something flashed in the female's eyes, something that was…bad. "Well then."

She snatched the sword away from the male grunt and moved to slash at Atticus.

_"NO!" _I heard someone scream, not paying attention as I lunged forward. The sword slashed down my chest. I collapsed on my knees.

_"Celeste!" _Black and Atticus yelled.

_"What have you done?" _the male grunt roared at the girl who was slightly in shock, but quickly returned to her senses.

"See? This is what happens when children like you mess with—"

I snickered. _Man, what an _idiot**_…_**

"Celeste…?"Atticus kneeled down beside me with a look of hesitant fear.I looked up at the woman with a smile on my face as a bright light was unleashed from where my garment was slashed.

"_Daru_!" Darwin said while Tigerlily barked, landing in front of us and ready to battle.

"H-how…"The grunt's face paled comically as my grin grew larger, the males surrounding us looking dumbfounded until Cheren facepalmed.

Cheren groaned. "For the love of…"

"_You hid your Poké Balls in your bra?" _the girl screeched, before fumbling with her own Poké Ball and unleashing a dark brown and black Pokémon hat looked like a small crocodile of sorts.

_"Sandile!" _It bared its teeth Darwin and Tigerlilly, but they remained where they were as I got to my feet, using one arm to cover my chest.

"Tigerlilly, use Odor Sleuth. Darwin, start off with Rollout!" I ordered. The ball-like Pokémon began to spin forward as the Herdier stayed put, staring at Sandile with an intense focus.

"You must be crazy with a move like that! Sandile, dig underground to escape the attack, then use Sand Tomb!"

"_Dile!_" The Ground-type dug, causing Darwin to miss his attack. It popped back up from the ground, only this time the ground around it and my Darumaka sunk down, creating a bowl of sinking dirt.

"See? Your Pokémon is powerless to—"

"Darwin, Tigerlilly, now!" I yelled. The dog Pokémon jumped on Darwin's raised hands and was thossed high into the air. "RETALIATE!"

Tigerlilly came soaring down like a falling meteor that crashed right in the middle of the Sand Tomb where Sandile had been lurking. The attack made contact, causing Sandile to faint. As the ground returned to normal, Darwin and Tigerlilly ran up to me and I used my free arm to gather them up. "I love you two…"

_"Daruma!"_

_"Woof."_

Cheren and Black ran over to us, Black took off his sweatshirt and handed it to me. "I think you might need this."

"Nah, I got it handled." Still covering up I tied the ripped ends back together on the front. "Good as new, though I don't think I can take anymore clothing damage after that…"

Before I finished talking, I felt arms wrap around my neck and shoulders from the back in a hug. I smiled.

"Thanks, Celeste."

"No problem. It's kind of my shtick to be a human shield at this point." After this nice little moment we focused our attention on the male grunt who had moved over to his partner, who after losing seemed to have collapsed.

"I…failed…"she mumbled.

The male sighed and shook his head, helping the girl get back on her feet, before turning to us. "That was a crazy thing you did back there, but I respect it."

"I don't need anyone from Team Plasma's respect," I fired back, remembering how it wasn't that long ago when I had received an injury caused by a Plasma weapon. Pretty sure I still had the bump to prove it.

The male smirked, before turning to Atticus. "Are you hurt?"

"Uh, uh-uh…"Atticus shook his head.

"Good." The man nodded, before turning and with the girl grunt walking back down the dock and too the black ship. "Goodbye."

And with that, they were gone. I turned to the Victini-dressed up boy, my eyebrow cocked and ready. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That."

Atticus sighed. "Nothing."

"Oh, really?" I pushed forward, seriously. What _was _that little exhance back there? "If you don't tell I'm just gonna assume that—"

"Excuse me, but don't we have to stop a bio-terrorist cult right now?" Cheren deadpanned.

Oh, right. Dammit.

"We'll talk later," I concluded with a confused Atticus, before all of us rushed down the remaining steps to the tower.

**(~)**

"This is it…Victini…" the top grunt (y'know, the one form earlier?) said to himself as he finally made it to Victini's inner chamber. It was a tiny room, and had been furnished like a little bedroom with a bright colored rug and a few toys piled into a corner. He approached the ever closer towards the bed…

CRASH!

The man turned around to find that the door had been kicked open by a girl in a Celebi costume. Wait, what?

"Always wanted to do that," Celeste said.

"Good, now move." Cheren pushed the girl to the side so he, Black, and Atticus could enter.

"Don't get any closer to Victini!" Black yelled.

"It's too late; we've come to free Victini from its prison," the grunt replied, taking out a Poké Ball to throw. "Wachog, come forth and—"

But before the man could finish his little introduction, a bluish aura surrounded the capsule, lifting it into the air, lifted up into the air and tossed aside.

"How…?"

Above their heads a voice that crossed between a chirping and giggling resonated through the human's ears, and a small Pokémon crept out of its hiding place and appeared before them. Its appearance was like Atticus's in his costume, only it didn't have as many fingers and its eyes were a bright, un-pupil blue. It chirped again, flashing a 'v' sign with its raised hand and focused its attention to Black and chattered more.

"Uh, sorry, but I can't understand you…" the boy replied.

The grunt snorted. "It's obvious that Victini wants to battle you in order to test your strength. Prepare yourself, boy!"

"How would he know?" Atticus thought to himself.

With that the grunt stepped out of the way. As the victory Pokémon moved forward, Black stepped up as well.

"Well, it looks like I don't have much of a choice…Dewott, let's go!" The boy called forth his starter Pokémon. Once the otter-looking species appeared, Victini began to fly around in the air above their heads, and sent a blast of fire at the Water-type. When the flames dispersed, it showed that the attack had little effect.

"Our turn," Black smirked. "Use that move you've been working on, Dewott!"

"_Dew_!" The Water-type lunged forward and took out one of the scalchops that hung around its waist and flung it forward, hitting Victini dead-on.

"Alright!" Black smiled, until Victini used Confusion to send the shell straight back to Dewott, colliding right with the Pokémon's face.

Tigerlilly flinched._"Ooh, that's gotta hurt…"_

Darwin whimpered, hiding behind the older Pokémon

Dewott shook his head, before turning towards Tigerlilly and Darwin, giving the thumbs up sign. _"Don't worry! I'm ok—oof!"_

The Herdier sighed. _Pay attention to the battle, you silly Dewott…_

Victini giggled. It was having more fun than…well, than it had in a long while!

"Dewott, let's end this with Fury Cutter!"

_"Right!"_The Pokémon flung himself at Victini, grabbing onto to its back wings and dragging it to the ground, shaking it up enormously. Black threw a Poké Ball from his pack. The capsule opened, encasing Victini in a red light before disappearing into the ball. It shook back and forth on the ground for about a minute, before…

_Ding! _The Poké Ball became still.

"Woah…"Celeste, Cheren, and Atticus stared at the ball on the ground while Dewott bowed in front of a smiling Tigerlilly and clapping Darwin.

Black walked over to the Poké Ball on the ground, picking it up. "We…did it?"

"Impressive," the grunt said, making the red-capped trainer turn to pay attention. "However…living with Victini means accepting Victini's cruel destiny…"

"Cruel destiny?" Black asked, but the grunt didn't elaborate.

"Someday, we will test to see if you are truly ready for that."

Cheren's eyes narrowed, before moving closer to the grunt. "What do you mean by that?"

The grunt smirked, running out.

"Come back here!" the bespectacled boy yelled, and everyone charged after the fleeing man.

When they reached the lighthouse entrance again, a group of Plasma grunts was outside, surrounded by guards.

"We won't give up!"

"Team Plasma forever!"

But no matter how much they cried the guards still shoved them forward with hands behind their backs in cuffs. "Get moving."

The grunts glumly did as they were told, but it appeared that the one that they had met in the basement was not among them.

"Where did he go?" Black wondered aloud.

"Cheren! Black!"

Both teenagers saw a woman in her mid-twenties wearing a light colored lab coat and her hair in a high bun-like ponytail surrounded by a group of guards as she approach them.

"Professor Juniper!" the two exclaimed, running up to her.

"I got your message. And you were right about Plasma. They seemed to have been launching a full-scale attack on Liberty Garden…" That's when the woman noticed Celeste and Atticus.

"Oh, hello there."

"Hi, we're friends of Black and Cheren. Well, she is, anyway," Atticus replied, pointing to Celeste.

"I could never be friends with a thief," Cheren uttered snootily.

"This again, really?" the brunette muttered in an exasperated tone.

Professor Juniper smiled, glad that her assistants had already met such…interesting people. The woman was about to comment on this until she noticed the Poké Ball in Black's hand. "Black, you've caught a new Pokémon?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah, I captured Victini…"

The woman's eyes widened. "Victini?"

"Hey, Professor? One of those Team Plasma guys threatened Black and said something about a 'cursed destiny' involving Victini. Do you know what that was about?" Cheren asked.

"Well, Victini is a legendary Pokémon that is said to radiate energy from its body…" the woman began. "When people or Pokémon come into contact with that energy, it fills up their bodies, and they exhibit more power than usual."

"So that's why it's called the 'Victory Pokémon'? Because of its ability to do this energy thing?" Celeste asked.

"Correct. However, this causes it to be highly coveted among people wanting to use Victini for their evil and greedy means. That is what I believe was Team Plasma's purpose."

"How awful, using a Pokémon like that just because of its power…" Atticus commented, his facial expression becoming sad at the thought.

Meanwhile, Black stared at the Poké Ball clasped in his fingers for what fell like to him at least a very long time.

Cheren moved closer to his friend. "Black…?"

"Professor, I'd like you to take this." The cap-wearing teen placed the capsule into Juniper's hand.

"Black, are you sure…?" Celeste put her hands on her hips.

Black nodded. "I don't want people saying I succeeded only because I used some legendary for my own gain. That isn't how I want to win the Pokémon League."

Juniper smiled and nodded. "I understand."

"I don't," Cheren deadpanned, before lightly knocking his hand against the red-capped boys head. "But I guess it's your decision."

"What he said." Celeste nodded, agreeing for the first and probably last time with Cheren. _By having Victini in his party, Black could, with a bit more training, easily take down Plasma, I'm sure of it. Ah well, guess he wants to take the 'noble' route…_

Juniper placed the Poké Ball in her pocket. "I'll make sure that Victini has a happy stay at my lab."

Black smiled. "Good. And after I've gotten stronger…we'll definitely battle again. Only this time, it'll be together."

**(~)**

**A few hours later…**

Celeste and Atticus came into the lobby of Game Freak, exhausted.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Nate said with crossed arms.

"It's a long, long story," Atticus replied.

"Rent the DVD version of it," Celeste included, equally exhausted from such a tiring day and was about to head to the elevator and then to bed, until she found herself being stared at by a little boy.

_Hey, isn't that the kid Kimiko was trying to make talk a few days ago—?_

That thought ended when small arms wrapped around her waist and a face was buried into her bosom.

"WAAAAHHH?" everyone around yelled in shock, while Celeste sighed, patting the boy on the top of his head, until that hair started to feel like fur. The boy jumped back and transformed into a small black and red fox with blue eyes and a grin.

_"Teeheeheehee~"_

"Woah, the boy was a Zorua!" Kimiko said in awe in her father's arms.

"Uh…okay then…" Celeste blinked, staring at the Pokémon in front of her. But before anything else could happen a Poké Ball shot out and captured the trickster with a ding!

Nate stepped forward, grabbing the capsule from the ground before stomping out. "I'm going out for a cigarette," he muttered. While everyone stared at the door and then each other, wondering what happened to make such mysterious and wacky events occur.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**EXTRA! (What was Black thinking when he first saw Celeste this chapter?)**

**Black: _Must resist… nosebleeding-! RESIST-!_**

**Woo-hoo! Finished it! *cheers* Hope you liked it guys enjoyed it. Most of the events in this chapter were based on the Victini and Zorua events of Black/White. If you're confused at all, I suggest checking out Bulbapedia (AKA, my manual on how to write this crazy shit)**

**ANOTHER POLL IS UP ON MY PROFILE BTW, this will be the last one for manga parodies, so if you care (and think my drawing is worth looking at), please vote! :D**

**PS- You win a free internet if you can guess correctly where I got the idea of Celeste's 'wardrobe malfunction' from. (Not really. Trololo-*shot*)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise**.


	13. Entry 13

**Warnings: Final tests, character appearances, and honey-covered clow—"HARLEQUINS!" And swearing, like usual.**

**Journal Entry**

"Okay, I can do this… I can do this…" I muttered to myself as I stared down at the very cold and very hard looking asphalt from my perch on the alleyway's brick wall. "Just imagine yourself jumping off and kicking against one wall to the other before landing lightly on the ground…"

I took a lung full of air, before jumping off.

"AHHH!" I started to scream, but was cut off by landing on a thrown-out mattress face-first.

"Well, that could've gone better." I heard Nate's deadpan faintly as I started sinking more into the mattress.

"Mhmhmph…"

I felt a nudging kick to my side. "Get up."

Deciding to do what the fucker told me to for once (and to get off of the disgusting piece of furniture), I lifted my head up and got to my feet. "It's a lot easier to practice in the training room…"

"Where everything is padded, unlike the real world?" The black-haired boy quirked his eyebrow at me and sighed. "You aren't going to get better at parkouruntil you've practiced in a real life situation…"

"It's not so easy letting go of your fears when the human psyche is bent on self-preservation." I growled. "Or you're just a natural monkey like Atticus…"

"A natural _what _again?"

Realizing that I had used a "no-no" animal word I swore in my head while correcting myself. "A natural born _Aipom,_ or something…"

"Better. You're accent isn't heavy, so if anyone asks which region you're from say that you moved around a lot as a kid…"

"Why can't I just say I'm from Johto or Orre?" I asked.

"Because you don't have the accent," Nate stated as we walked down the alleyway and back onto one of Castelia's main streets. "Not many of us do. You want to have to make up a Region name off the top of your head when someone asks you where you're from?"

"Well…no. Sounds like it would be kind of embarrassing." Frowning, I turned to look around. I'd been in Castelia for about two weeks, training to become an Agent and discover what secrets the Pokémon world had in store for me!

…Or something like that I guess. What I and the fucker had been doing was another form of training. Apparently most Agents have a skill of some sort that can be useful in the field. And so, Atticus and I were being taught some basic skills of parkour. I don't know much about it, but I think that the main idea behind it is for the user can find a way to escape from any situation. Some French guy created it I think…

"Good, then work on lying convincingly," Nate continued as we passed a huge group of what appeared to be tourists. I quickly moved out of their camera view. Seriously, tourists that come to Castelia are even worse at times than the ones from my world. Reason for this? Most of them have cute wittle Pokémon that can give you a 100 volt shock or with a simple Sleep Powder send you off to dream land while you're pick-pocketed. So yeah, first rule of Castelia City: if you don't work for some mega-corporation or have your logo on a billboard or your name on a work of art, stay out of people's way.

"See that? I'm learning." I smiled, happy that I navigated through the swarm of people without being pushed or bumped or having Nate drag me through it. The black-haired boy stared at me with a blank look on his face. He'd been doing that a lot lately…

And then I had the feeling of an open palm patting the top of my head. "Good girl."

"I'm not a dog, fucker." I snarled, shaking his hand off and running forward, wanting to distance myself from the idiotic British person. However, while I was doing this, I no longer paid attention to what—or who—was in my walking path, and collided with someone, causing both of us to stumble back. When I looked up to apologize…

"Audrey?" My eyes widened.

"Celeste? Wow, didn't expect to see you here!" The Poké Mart girl smiled happily.

"I could say the same thing." I smiled back, happy to see the first human I'd met after coming here. "I thought you and your parents worked in the Accumula Poké Mart?"

"We do. Well, they do still." The girl rubbed the back of her head. "I came here to stay with my cousin and help out in the Castelia branch. Yourself?"

"Well, I'm—"

"Would you stop running off every time I try to pay you a compliment?" Here's where the fucker comes in.

"Patting the top of my head isn't exactly a normal way of paying someone a compliment. It's demeaning." I frowned at the boy. "And when I decided to walk ahead, I bumped into an old friend."

_I literally did 'bump' into her. But the fucker doesn't need more ammo_, I thought, deciding to introduce the two. "Audrey, Nate. Nate, Audrey."

"I-it's nice to meet y-you," the girl stuttered, bowing her head in a formal manner.

"You don't have to be so formal, Audrey!" I pat the girl on her back, noting the red in her usually pale colored cheeks.

"Likewise," Nate said in his shockingly blunt deadpan, leaning towards me. "Where did you meet her?"

"On the first day of my journey; Black and I had lunch at her parents," I replied.

"Oh, so _this_was the Poké Mart girl you mentioned." Nate frowned, before putting on his "shit-eating" face. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Celeste talks about you fondly."

_And then he puts on the proper-guy façade. _I sweat dropped, before looking to see that Audrey's face had gotten even redder. _What the…? Oh dammit, not again…_

"W-we really only met once, b-but I'm happy she does." Audrey gave a little smile.

"Well, since we're done with training today, why don't you and—Audrey, was it? Why don't you and Celeste go and have some time to talk. See you back at the hotel."

"T-that would be lovely."

"Splendid," the fucker said with a smile, before looking back at me with his usual smirk and walking away, probably back to the Game Freak building or off somewhere to jack on a cigarette. Morimoto didn't like Nate smoking in Headquarters since he was paranoid about Kimiko seeing him and getting a bad impression or being exposed to secondhand smoke.

_You'd think with a reason like that they'd tell him to try and wean himself of it or try quitting cold turkey. _I sighed, turning to a still red faced Audrey, her dark bangs hanging down in front of her face.

"Uh, sorry about that. Nate's kinda a big—"

"Are you and him dating?"

…Oh, sorry, my brain kind of stopped functioning for a minute there when I started thinking about the possibility of the fucker and me as an item.

"…Come again?"

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

Zavier sighed as he looked up at the smog covered sky, blowing a lock of hair out of his eyes. _Who would've known having lookout duty would be so boring?_the Plasma knight thought as he walked down the street in his civilian garb, one hand gripping a paper bag filled with food from the nearby take-out place and the other a container holding two cups of hot drinks. His Scrafty walked nearby, banging his head to the music that was playing on Zavier's headphones (which the Dark-type had decided to borrow without permission. Again.)

"If you keep the noise too loud then your ears will explode," Zavier chastised, before another thought came in his head as he smirked. "Do you even _have _ears?"

The Hoodlum Pokémon paused, taking off the headphones so they nestled into the hood around its spindly shoulder and raising one of its three-digit hands, the middle one raised high and proud.

The blonde smiled at Scrafty's reaction, before shrugging his shoulders. "Alright, you have ears. Ears that have remarkable hearing skills that make my own cower in surrender. Am I forgiven now?"

Scrafty giggled, nodding and returning the headphones back around its circular head, causing the middle of its red mohawk to be flattened down. Both teen and Pokémon continued to stroll down the busy Castelia Street, until they reached a plain white van parked on the curb next to the building where a woman gave massages to Pokémon. …Although why aPokémon would ever need a massage was beyond him. 

"What took you? I'm starving." Gwen pouted from her spot in the driver's seat, brown eyes glinting with annoyance as she leaned forward and opened the passenger side for him.

"Sorry. There was a line," Zavier replied as he slid into his seat while Scrafty jumped in afterwards, landing on the Plasma Knight's lap before doing a quick back flip into the back seat and continuing to fiddle with Zavier's music player. Gwen moved back in surprise before frowning again at the Dark-type's antics.

"Has Scrafty ever learned the word 'patience'?"

"Have you?" the blonde quipped back, taking out the cups from their mobile containers and putting them in the van's front cup holders.

Gwen sighed, hitting her head against the steering wheel. "Sorry, I'm sorry, alright? It's just…watching is so BORING!"

The girl's Sandile, who had been snoozing in a small sandbox on the floor of the van, jumped up in surprise at the loud sound that came from Gwen.

Gwen groaned, hitting her head against the steering wheel and causing the horn to go off. "Dammit… Can't you take out one of your big swords and whack this stupid thing?"

"Sorry. My sweater doesn't really have any space to hide a sword," the boy replied sarcastically, but bit back any further retort when he saw how sad Gwen looked. "Look, Gwen. This isn't a punishment."

"You sure about that? I can't believe how close we were to getting promoted." Gwen sighed.

"Yes. It was a mistake, but most of the blame went to those two goons we rescued Atticus from."

"You know, I was planning to hurt that boy until that girl got in the way…"Gwen inwardly seethed, thinking about Celeste and how humiliated she had felt, all because of some stupid hidden compartment!

"I'm glad she did," Zavier replied. "Not only could we have gotten into a lot of trouble, but the whole of Team Plasma could've gotten caught up mess as well. Then the king's plan would be ruined."

"…Are you sure it wasn't because you had a soft spot for cute little things?" Gwen smirked. "Like that boy?"

Zavier rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore the other grunt's teasing and took out his box of noodles. "How come you're so sure it was Atticus I had the soft spot for? Not that I'm saying I had a soft spot for any of them…"

"You remembered his name?" Gwen shrugged.

"I said his name before you did, who's to say you didn't? I also have a much better memory than you do."

"Hahaha, please, Zav." Gwen picked up her drink. "You got me Cheri-flavored, right?

"Yes, and asked for cinnamon. Just the way you like it…" The blonde rolled his eyes, picking up his own coffee. He lifted the lid to blow on the top, and was about to take his first sip when Gwen's hand banged against the dashboard.

"AH! Gwen!" Zavier shrieked as he felt the hot liquid splash against the front of his sweater from the cup.

"Guess who has just showed up in front of the Game Freak building? And, sorry Zav, but he isn't alone."

**(~)**

"So, the final test for Celeste and me is tomorrow?" Atticus asked Ryan as the two teens walked up to the Castelia Base.

"Yeah, a few of the Top Agents plan on coming to see you guys in action." The black-haired Agent's mouth curled up into a smile. "Big day for the both of you."

"I guess so…"Atticus sighed. "Before dinner, can you help me with some more parkour moves?"

"I don't know if it'll be relevant to the test, Atticus." Ryan sweat dropped.

"Yeah, but…"The orange-haired boy sighed. "I just don't want to screw it up, you know?"

"…" The taller boy took the smaller one'sfedora off in a flash, putting it on the top of his head. "Alright, practice test then. Try to get your hat back."

"What—?Hey!" Atticus squawked in indignation as he tried to reach for his hat, jumping up. But Ryan moved his head back at the last minute, leaving Atticus's hand to grasp at air. The hatless teen gritted his teeth, before running forward. Ryan braced himself for impact, only to find that the boy had run towards the wall next to the taller teen, jumping up and pushing off of the hard surface to rebound higher up into the air, enabling him to snag the fedora off Ryan's head with a _woosh_.

"Haha!" the boy cheered in triumph, before stumbling as his feet landed awkwardly on the ground, tripping over them and nearly face-planting into the ground. Lucky for him, Ryan grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back just before he went sprawling.

"Good job, need to work on the landing some more." Ryan smiled and patted Atticus on the shoulder.

"Yeah…"Atticus looked the other way as he returned his precious fedora back to its rightful place adorning his head. "Hey, Ryan?"

"You want another practice test?" Ryan teased.

"No, not that." Atticus chuckled. "Could we…use the secret entrance?"

The older Agent raised an eyebrow at Atticus's request, before shrugging. "Sure." Ryan moved back a ways so that he was now facing the alleyway in between the Castelia Base and another building. He knocked on one of the bricks on the other building. When his knuckles made contact, what once appeared as a piece of normal brick lowered to reveal a small speaker of some kind.

"_Name and number, please._"

"Agent 22, AKA Ryan," the black-haired boy spoke. After he had spoken, the manhole coverin the center of the alleyway rose up, revealing a capsule of sorts large enough in height and width to house two average-sized people comfortably. 

"Don't usually use this passageway, but it does have its uses," Ryan thought out loud, before stepping forward and entering the capsule, Atticus following behind. When the capsule had lowered back into the ground, a Scrafty pushed off the wall it had been leaning against, smiling as he looked at the tape recorder in his hand.

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

"Sorry for mistaking that you and Nate were dating, Celeste." Audrey rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. "I just thought…"

"I know, I know. Glad that I set you straight before you blabbed to the guy on how 'adorable' we looked together," I said, breaking apart my chopsticks and preparing to dig into some yummy beef and broccoli, and that's when it hit me. They don't have cows in Unova, and yet… 

…_Meh, too hungry to care about it right now. _I mentally shrugged and stabbed the wooden utensil through a vegetable, skewering the piece, before popping it into my mouth.

"You know, that isn't the correct way to eat with chopsticks," the girl across the table chastised.

"It is when they don't offer freaking forks." Authentic my butt, they're probably just too cheap to get universal eating utensils… I impaled more beef and used my other chopstick to gather some sticky rice as well. "So, explain why you're in Castelia?"

"Well, after I heard how excited Black was about starting his journey when you came to have lunch with us, I couldn't stop this feeling of wanting to get out and do something with my life. So I asked my parents if I could move up to Castelia where my older brothers work. I'm staying with them and working at the Poké Mart here while in my free time take art classes and volunteer at different galleries."

"That's great. I'm glad you decided to get out of Accumula Town and try exploring the world again." I really was happy for her. A lot of people are too afraid to take the initiative Audrey was taking in her life by moving out of her parents' house. Well, at least compared to others in my own world.

"So, back to Nate… If you two aren't dating, is he single?"

And cue the drop of not so sticky rice landing with a plop on my plate. "Uh…"

_Why would she ask me that? I mean, I hardly know the guy, even though he can flirt with his shit-eating mask, he hasn't really… Ugh, I really don't want to think about this…_I sighed, leaning back in my chair. "Why do you ask?"

Audrey's face started to turn a bright shade of pink once more. "U-uh, well, he's…he's rather… Um, good looking…"

"Good looking?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You know…He's hot."

"…"…_Nate is _hot_? _I let Audrey's words sink in, trying to conjure up the time when I first met Nate, not biased by his personality quite yet. _…No, he's still a fucker. _Drawing my conclusion I continued to eat again. "I wouldn't know, never really thought about it…"

"T-then can you put in a good word for me?"

_Oh, so _this _is where the conversation as heading, _I mentally deadpanned. "Audrey, I'm not sure if you two would be…a right fit."

Audrey blinked innocently. "Why would you say that?"

_He smokes, he drinks, he flirts, and when he isn't flirting, he is a snarky British bastard. _

"It just feels like…you two come from opposite worlds." _Which would be very literal when you think about it... _

The girl sighed. "I know I shouldn't be thinking about a relationship right now when I've just moved to a new city, but…" Wait, when did she grab my hands? "Please, let me have a shot, Celeste! Please!"

_People are looking at us funny… Did she really have to yell that…? _I sweat dropped as I cast an eye around the room, someone whispering "This is one of _those _places?" at another table. It looked like I didn't really have a choice. "Fine, fine, I'll try, alright?"

"Yay~!" Audrey cheered, letting go of my hands.

_Phew. _I rubbed my hands, picking up my chopsticks to continue eating my meal. "Though I need to warn you, with Nate it isn't a guarantee that he'll say yes…"

**(~)**

_He said yes, _I thought for the hundredth time as I lay in bed. I was trying to get some sleep so I'd be ready for my test tomorrow, but…

_What if it's a trap? What if he only said yes to her to ditch her at the last minute? Would that be a way to make my life even more of a hell by losing one of my new friends? He was smirking at me after they talked on the Xtransceiver… No, Nate can't be that vindictive… What if this is all another test of my abilities as an Agent? No, don't get so paranoid about everything being a test! Or even… What if he actually likes her? _All these thoughts did not equal me getting any rest, so I got out of bed.

"Maybe I could go for a walk down the halls or take a shower… Yeah. That sounds good," I said aloud with a smile. I slipped on some comfy slippers, and was about to step into my little tiled bathroom when I heard a knock at my door.

_Huh? Who could that be? _I walked to the front of my room and unlocked the door, opening it just enough to stick my head through and see who had knocked. Outside, to my surprise, was Nate. He was wearing dark clothes as usual, only his hair seemed to be slightly more in his eyes. Groaning, I opened the door wider so I could lean against it. "Dude, do you know what time—?"

Before I could finish my sentence I had been pushed back onto my bed, the door being kicked shut as Nate entered the room. "Nate, what's—?"_Wait, how did he get to the bed so fast? And why is he—holy crap!_

I raised my legs to kick back, only to have them forced down by one hand as Nate climbed on top of me, grabbing my wrists and pinning them to the mattress. "What the hell do you think you're doing you fuck—EEEE!"

_Holy crap, he licked me!_

"S-stop, s-s-stooooppp…" I moved my neck back and forth, trying to shake him off. And while I was doing this, I spotted something. I craned my neck to get a better look, unfortunately letting him lick my neck instead of my face… Ugh… But it gave me a better view of a big, fluffy black tail protruding out of his butt.

_Aha! _I lifted my legs around 'Nate's' waist, smashing my feet together with the tail in the middle, and pulled. Once doing so, 'Nate' disappeared and was replaced by a snickering Zorua. "You again with your tricks…" I muttered and struggled to sit up, only to find myself face to face with a blank-faced Ryan in what appeared to be his pajamas at the doorway. As soon as he caught sight of the older Agent, the trickster fox hopped off my chest and scampered off, passing through Ryan's legs. After Zorua had left, Ryan turned the side, rubbing his face with his hand palm.

"Ryan, I can explain. You see…"

A hand was raised in a 'stop' gesture for a few moments, before being lowered. "I'm going to just think that this is all a crazy dream that I'll forget in the morning."

"But—"

"I'm going back to bed." Then Ryan closed the door without another word. I stared at it for what felt like a long time, before collapsing, wondering if I could just curl up in a ball and die.

**(~)**

"You look kind of tired. Couldn't sleep?" Atticus asked as I yawned the third time this morning. All of us were lined up beside the portal in the lab, waiting for a few Top Agents to come through, who would be overseeing our test.

"Yeah…"Insert another yawn. "Guess you could say that…"

Atticus tilted his head slightly in confusion, but I wasn't planning on elaborating the events that had happened to me last night. At breakfast, Ryan still had trouble looking at me in the eye.

"Well, break a leg today, Atticus," I said with a tired smile.

"You want me to what?"

"So… You haven't heard the phrase 'break a leg'?"

"Um, no…"

I sighed"It's a tradition in theater that whenever someone is about to do a performance that the cast members say 'Break a leg!' for good luck."

"Oh… Why do they say that?"

"Because…because…"I turned to the side. "Why do they say that…?"

"Look alive, you two. We have confirmation from June that the Tops are on their way," Nate ordered the two of us. Both Atticus and I stood rim-rod straight, awaiting the judges that would decide our fate…

The portal lights began to illuminate as a portal's doors opened to show a vortex of white. _I wonder what Unova's top Agents look like…_

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, a leg stepped out of the vortex, followed by and arm, a torso, and a head of brown hair…

"…Wait a second…" I mumbled.

"_You?_" Nate gasped.

Who came out of the portal was none other than Jason, one of the first agents I'd met back at the Striaton Base.

"Hey guys." The boy waved with a grin. "Good to see—"

"Where's Yasmin?" The black-clad boy cut Jason off before he could finish.

"Here." Said girl walked out of the portal as well, cleaning her glasses.

"Yasmin," June said with a smile. "It's good to see you."

"Huh? Oh, June." The girl pushed back on her violet shades and peered up at the head-phone wearing boy. "Have any of the others showed up yet?"

"They should be here momentarily—Ah, and some of them right now." June replied as he looked down at his computer. Just like he said, two familiar faces from Nacrene appeared. One around my height with pink-streaked blonde hair and the other tall sporting a long red ponytail…

"Hanna, Irene!" I called with a smile.

"Hey Celeste, Nate." The Top Agent of the Nacrene Base greeted with a small wave. "Excuse me, but…"

_Oh, she doesn't look too good…_

Hanna rested her head against the nearest wall, taking deep breaths. "Dammit, why can't Emolga just Fly us here…"

"Because Emolga can't use Fly, Hanna," Irene replied, before her eyes zeroed in on me. "Celeste! Great to see you! Why are you still wearing that outfit? Honestly, don't we have enough money in the budget for a little Agent-to-be to get some decent clothing around here?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't exactly call you 'little,' Cheerleader," Nate deadpanned.

Irene put her hands on her hips as she turned her head to look at Nate with narrowed eyes. "I, on the other hand, Emo-Boy, can say that _exactly _about you."

While this miniature insult throw-down was going on, Hanna's face got greener and greener. I was about to walk over when Ryan beat me to the point, putting a hand on her shoulder and pointing down the hall.

"The bathroom's that way."

"T-thanks…"The blonde smiled gratefully, before making her way to the facilities as Ryan watched her go.

_His gaze looks so…intense. _I thought.

"Hey everyone, hold your applause, for the star has arrived!" I turned around to see Karl step through the portal with his hands up and his hat sideways like a rapper would wear it. I blinked. _Why is Karl here? Hmm, he looks kind of funny when he has his hat sideways… Cute… Wait, no! Did not just think cute! Did not just think cute and Karl in the same thought process!_

"Yeah, yeah. Karl, don't be such an egotist." Jason rolled his eyes as he leaned against some machinery, before shrieking in pain. "AAAHHHH!"

"Oh, I should've probably warned you that some of this technology uses a lot of electricity. So you receive a teeny bit of shock when you touch them," June said with his usual smile.

"That wasn't teeny in the slightest!" Jason yelled at the Top Agent, swearing under his breath as he shook his hand back and forth.

"Hey, there's someone else coming through the portal!" Atticus yelled. Sure enough, another boy—no, it was a man—stepped into the lab. He was very tall, taller than Karl by a good three inches, and he was wearing a large dark brown overcoat over a pair of jeans and a red shirt. On his feet were thick looking boots, the kind you would expect someone to wear while out in the snow. Brown bangs framed the man's face with the rest was pulled back.

"Arceus Almighty does it feel good to be in Southern Unova again!" the man exclaimed.

"Why, if it isn't the great Bard himself," Nate said with smirk on his face.

"Nate!" The 'Bard' man said, walking over to the black-haired Agent. "Haven't seen you in ages. Thought you were still in Sinnoh with—"

"Well, I'm here now. And honestly, is it really that cold in the north right now?" Nate raised an eyebrow.

"You know I'm pretty used to the cold, but damn. It's been one blizzard after another in Icirrus, and it's not even winter yet! Ha, it's like being back home again." The man turned towards Atticus and I. "Ah, so these are the two recruits?"

The fedora wearing boy stepped up and bowed. "I'm Atticus, n-nice to meet you, sir!"

I decided to follow the boy's lead and bowed, not wanting to appear rude. "I'm Celeste, and uh, what he said!"

"…Hahahahaha!" The man began to laugh before I felt a large hand clasp me on the back so hard I almost face-planted to the floor. Atticus wasn't so lucky and fell to the ground with a small "Ow…"

"You two don't need to be so formal. I might be a decade older than you, but I'm still a young guy!" Once the man finished laughing and we righted ourselves, he began speaking again. "Agent 04, Dan Crawford at your service." Dan turned to June. "Sorry, but I'm afraid Aron won't be able to make the trials, so he sent me to fill in." 

"Very well then." The headphone clad boy nodded, stepping off his chair. "Once Heidi returns, we shall begin."

**(~)**

"Your final examination is to go to the location shown here on the map." Yasmin used one of those funny lazar pointers to show said location on the shown map of Castelia City. "There you will have go through multiple obstacles in order to find the Agent who shall give you your final test." The girl pointed to where Jason and Irene were standing. "Each of you will have an Agent with you to make sure you do each task without cheating and for your own safety. Meanwhile, the Top Agents, Base Leaders, and your instructors will watch from this vantage point on how your progress is going. At the end of the test both Leaders and your chaperones will meet in order to decide if you are ready to become a full member of our organization." The girl put the lazar pointer away and turned to Dan. "We will now decide which one of you shall take the exam first."

The man nodded, taking out a Poké Ball from his belt and threw it up into the air. "Gengar!"

A shadow Pokémon with evil-looking red eyes and a wicked smile appeared, a spoon soon materialized in each hand.The Ghost-type threw one spoon to myself, then to Atticus.

"Now use Telekinesis!"

I started to feel a little lightheaded as my eyes fluttered close. About a second later I found that I was floating in the air!

"Wah—!"Before I could properly scream my mouth had been closed shut, Gengar looking at me with a frown.

"Relax. It's almost done," Dan soothed. Sure enough, a minute later both Atticus and I returned to the ground. I looked down at my spoon to find that it had been bent completely in half!

"H-how did…?"

"It seems the fates have made their choice. Celeste will be the first to take the exam," June announced, while Yasmin turned to a slightly slouching Jason.

"Jason, you will be her chaperone."

The boy stretched, before nodding and started walking to the elevator. "Got it, Yasmin. Let's go."

I followed, turning around to see Atticus give me a thumbs up signal. I smiled and returned the sentiment, before looking at the others. It seemed that all the Base Leaders' faces had become firm, almost businesslike._Guess you have to have a good poker face if you want to be a head in this place. _When I caught Karl's eye a swift smile appeared, while Nate crossed his arms, staring straight at me. I nodded to them all, before turning around, taking a deep and deserved breath, and following Jason out through the elevator doors.

**(~)**

"They really make you search for this place, don't they…?"I sweat dropped, my face meeting another dead end in my search for my super-duper final test examination zone…thing. I sighed, turning back to the main street and looked up at the street signs again. "Let's see, it wasn't on Narrow Street. Maybe I should head back to Mode Street…?"

"Hey there, trainer!" _Oh shit, it's another one of those perky survey girls_. "Would you like to take a—?"

"No, I'm a tad busy at the moment," I deadpanned, turning away and ignoring the girl 'hmph.' …And then she went to Jason.

"How about you? It's just a quick test! I promise!"

"W-well, uh, I…" Jason's cheeks slightly heated up as he turned away from the girl, rubbing the back of his head.

_Resisting urge to facepalm, _I thought, trying to concentrate on the map.

"Pleeeeaaaseeee? I only need one more!" She started to pout, staring up at him with big brown eyes. 

"U-uhm…"Jason gulped.

"Hey… I think I've seen you before. What's you na—"

_Resistance is futile. _I rolled my eyes and walked over to the girl. "Listen: there are probably a thousand more people you can bug right now about this stupid, little, insignificant survey you've got in your hands right now. But guess what? I. Don't. Care." I pointed in the opposite direction. "And since my buddy over here can't get a word in edgewise, I suggest you take that annoyingly perky, infantile personality of yours that would be more suited to a six-year-old and _go away_."

The woman's mouth gaped open like a Magikarp's for a few moments, before closing into a tight line. She turned and walked away with a definite sniff. I took a deep breath before returning to my map study.

"That wasn't very nice," Jason said as soon as he snapped out of his daze and frowned.

"My Dad told me there are only two ways of getting rid of an irritating salesperson on the phone. One, you politely decline the offer and tell them thank you though. If they don't take the hint, you hang up on them without having to waste any more of your time."

"Still, it's kind of rude when you do it face to face…" the boy mumbled, turning away.

"Or is it even kinder?" I said aloud. "Now, if you could help me with this map…"

"Uh, how about _no_? Besides, chaperones aren't allowed to give any assistance to the newbs."

"…Did you just call me a newb?" _Okay, what the hell? Is this guy trying to be a juvenile troll?_ I sighed, deciding not to let my blood pressure rise any higher today than it already had. "Whatever, forget it…"

"You should hurry; they probably won't give you all day," Jason added as we continued to walk.

_I thought the exam didn't have a time limit?_ My eye twitched, before I looked up. "Wait, this isn't Mode Street…"

"Correct, you went in the opposite direction." Jason yawned as he looked around the surprisingly deserted street, save for what he would tell me a little too late a gathering of people dressed up as knights on the upper half of the street. Each one with an emblazoned black and blue shield on their shields and flags… 

But at the present, I was facing a very large looking building with stain-glass windows that looked almost like a beehive. Crazy, huh? Above the entrance was a huge Poké Ball shaped insignia… The sign of the Unova Pokémon League!

"…Jason, the test wouldn't happen to be… A gym battle, would it?" I asked. The boy didn't respond, but the look on his face told it all. I walked to the plaque beside the door, reading this:

_Castelia City Pokémon Gym_

_Leader: Burgh, Premier Insect Artist_

_Burgh… Where have I heard that name before…? _I thought, before shaking my head. "I'm going in!"

I opened the doors and charged in, ready to face whatever came my way. Hell or high water…

And that's when I found myself sticking to a giant wall of honey.

"Oh... Fuck."

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

"Well, she made it into the Gym without too much of a hassle…" June said as they watched onscreen.

"And the way she talked to that survey girl was priceless." Dan chuckled.

"Agreed. Jason's face was the _best_." Hanna laughed as both Agents fist-bumped.

"She still has a way to go…" Nate muttered as he continued to watch the screen.

"Sounds like you don't have much faith in your student, Nate," Karl replied with a smile.

"I have faith in her Pokémon," was all the black-haired boy said. The room soon fell silent once more as Celeste walked into the second phase of her exam.

**(~)**

"Phew, almost finished…" Black said as he adjusted his cap. _Working at the Passerby Analysis HQ isn't the most exciting of jobs… Maybe I should've called Mom to forward me some money…_

"**_Blackberry, I am so disappointed in you! You're a trainer yet still have no knowledge on how to spend your money wisely…_"**

…_On second thought, I can work a little longer. _The teen sighed and continued to walk around Castelia, asking passerby for their views on otherwise pointless surveys… Until he saw a bench where a girl wearing a green and white hat was crying as she was comforted by a smaller girl with an elaborate hairstyle.

"There, there, it'll be alright, miss…"

"N-no, it's all my fault…" the girl sobbed. Black walked up to them, and once he got closer recognized a familiar face.

"Bianca?" the boy voiced, before a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and his childhood friend buried her face into his chest.

"B-black!" the girl exclaimed. "M-Munna's been-b-been…"

"Team Plasma took this lady's Pokémon." The younger girl frowned. "I heard this lady scream and ran after the thief as fast as I could, but…" She sighed. "We tried to get some clerks on the street to help, but they didn't even stop walking. Stupid big city…"

Bianco sniffed. "I-it's alright, Iris. I kn-know you tried…" she looked up at the boy with a heartbroken face. "Black, is there anything we can do? M-my Munna…" The blonde-haired girl started to cry again.

The boy sighed, hugging his friend with one arm while the other patted her on the back. "It'll be alright…"

Just then, the girl jumped up on the bench and started yelling. "I hate people who take Pokémon away! It's so bad! People who take away people's Pokémon are so bad! People and Pokémon are nice together;they each bring something the other lacks when they're together!" The girl lifted her arm. "And that's why I'm not going to rest until I find those no good thieves!"

"Iris…"Bianca's eyes widened.

Black nodded. "I'll help too. We _will_ find your Munna, Bianca. I promise."

Bianca sniffed. "You guys… Thank you so much…"

Iris jumped off the bench with her hands on her hips, her eyes shining with determination. "Then let's get to work!"

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

"…What the hell is he doing?" I said as the clown smiled and spun around, completely silent.

"I think…he's still miming?" Jason replied, just as confused as I was. The guy here was the third clown I had defeated. It was easy enough since he had to pantomime any attacks to his Pokémon, some of them probably confusing his Sewaddle so much that the poor thing was burned to a crisp by Darwin before it even knew what was going on. The clown-mime pointed tothe new honey-wall that had been openedfor our convenience.

"Okay, next doorway over there, got it." I gave the guy a hand wave, before walking away. Honestly, if the dude wants to be a mime so much, he should think about switching professions.

I pointed to the irritating Honey wall. "Darwin, use Fire Punch."

"_Maka…"_His hands balled up into fists and lit up in flames as Darwin jumped into the air and jabbed the honey wall until it melted to the ground. Afterwards Darwin gave me a thumbs up, asign that his work was completed.

"Thanks, Darwin. Have a quick rest." I returned my Darumaka. _I'm glad he leveled up; we'll __need Fire Punch to get through this gym…and to defeat Burgh._

"Doesn't doing that count as cheating?" Jason asked.

"…You wanted to go through that honey wall?" I replied sarcastically.

"Well, no, but—"

"Well good, we agree." I stored Darwin's Poké Ball, and continued to march through the hallways until I heard a faint 'click' down at my feet. _That sounds like another—_

"What do you think? This Pokémon Gym… How should I say? Isn't it full of…outrageous and mysterious charms?"

"Who's the French guy in here?" I called.

"_Ahem. _To your left, mademoiselle." Jason and I turned to find another…clown-thing juggling Poké Balls.

"Aaaaaannnddd another clown…" I sighed. Seriously, does Burgh have some weird fetish for honey and clowns and… Okay, ending train of thought now before it goes off a cliff.

"Harlequin, mademoiselle, there is a difference."

"Alright, Mr. Clown—"

"_Harlequin_…if you please. I am Monsieur Louis, your final challenge. If you defeat me, I shall open the gate to Burgh's antechamber." After he finished, all the Poké Balls he was juggling save one disappeared. "Call forth your Pokémon."

I nodded, walking to the other side of the chamber. Once I reached it Louis sent out a type of armored, centipede-like bug with big, slightly droopy yellow eyes. _A Venipede, Poison- and Bug-type... Guess I'll use…_

"Darwin, let's go!" I called the Fire-type out.

"A by-the-book choice." Louis nodded. "Venipede, start off with Screech."

"Darwin, use Rollout!" The ball-like Fire-type dodged the wave of screeching noise and sped forward, hitting Venipede in the side and knocking it over. Only a few seconds later it was able to wiggle back on its feet.

"Good job, Rollout once more!" Darwin rolled back even faster towards theBug-type once more.

"That will not work a second time! Venipede, Protect!" A blue force field enclosed Venipede, causing Darwin's attack to stop just inches away from the bug, like a wall had sprung up. 

I growled under my breath. "Darwin, use Rollout again!" But it was no good; the shield stayed firm, until Darwin hit it once with so much velocity that he shot up into the air.

"DARU!" he screamed as he flew…before he got stuck to some honey on the ceiling.

"What the…?"

"Now Poison sting!" Louis ordered. The clown's Venipede swung its tail back and forth, launching a barrage of pointy purple stingers right at the trapped Darumaka, who yelled in pain.

"Darwin!" I called as the Darumaka, first in fear…and then I had an idea. "I want you to use Incinerate to free yourself!"

Darwin squeaked his eyes open as a fiery glow started to coat his body, causing the honey to melt and for the Fire-type to come soaring back down to earth. "Now… FIRE PUNCH!"

Louis attempted to get in another attack."Venipede, use—!"

But it was too late. The Fire Punch made contact with Venipede, causing the bug to fly backwards, landing at Louis's feet covered in scorch marks. The clown called his Pokémon back, and took out another Poké Ball, calling forth a small looking larva bug that was cocooned in leaves. My Pokédex began to beep.

"_Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Leavanny dress it in clothes that they made for it when it hatched. It hides its head in its hood while it is sleeping."_

_A Sewaddle, huh? _I thought.

"Well done, well done… But can you handle my finale?" Louis said with a grin. "This Sewaddle was raised by Gym Leader Burgh's own Leavanny!"

"No problem! It'll be a good warm up then," I replied back with determination as Darwin skipped back to me. I hugged the little guy in thanks. "Good job, have some rest." I returned the Darumaka, taking out Tigerlilly's Poké Ball. "Alright, let's finish it Tigerli—"

But before I could finish, an annoyingly familiar cotton ball appeared floating above the floor in front of me.

"_Cot_," the puff ball said.

"What. The—what the hell, Cottonee? I didn't call you out!" I yelled. The Grass-type turned to look at me with a side glance, before sniffing and turning away. "Why you little—!"

"Ah, a Cottonee. This battle has gotten more interesting…" Louis smirked. "Shall I have the first move?"

Deciding that by the look of things Cottonee wasn't going to go back in his ball, I put Tigerlilly's back in my pocket. "Go ahead."

"Thank you. Sewaddle, use Bug Bite!" Just then, the bug seemed to spring to life, and in flash started chomping on one of Cottonee's leaves.

"Shoot!Cottonee, use Flash to—"

But Cottonee didn't listen to me, continuing to flail before using Razor Leaf and smacking Sewaddle with his free leaf. The bug shook its head and backed off, but not before taking a bite out of the Cottonee's leaf, leaving a circular hole in it.

"Impressive, but that attack will do you little good! Sewaddle, Tackle!" The bug rushed in once more, tussling with Cottonee.

"Quick, while it's close you need to use Flash!" I yelled, but Cottonee didn't do anything and continued to fight. _Why won't you listen to me? I'm trying to help you!_

"For the love of—Cottonee you need to get away—!" But before I could finish, a faint purple haze started to appear from Cottonee, which began to affect Sewaddle. The Bug-type paused in its attack, backing away from the cotton ball and shaking its head violently as the purple haze engulfed its body, sinking into its skin.

"_COTTONEE has learned Poison Powder!" _the Pokédex beeped enthusiastically.

"Well, that's convenient," I replied weakly as Sewaddle continued to flail around. Cottonee turned to look at me. "…_Now_ you want to take orders?"

"_Cot._" The infuriating cotton ball rolled its eyes.

"Ugh, fine! Cottonee, use Beat Up!" I ordered.

But Louis fired back. "No! Sewaddle, use—"

"Come on, Cottonee! I'm sure you can beat a _clown's_ Pokémon…" I smirked.

"I. Am. A. HARLEQUIN!" Louis screeched, forgetting to finish Sewaddle's order and leaving the little bug very confused and wide open for the cotton ball's attack. Cottonee flew forward and began to smack the already weakened Bug-type into submission, until it collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Woot!" I cheered, while Cottonee seemed to swagger back to me. I looked at the Pokémon with a small smile. "Even though it took a while, good job, Cot—"

But the Grass-type went back into his Poké Ball without another word. I sighed. _Alright, so I guess you're still mad about be captured…_

Meanwhile, Louis walked forward after returning Sewaddle. "Clever using the 'clown' word to trick me into my outburst. I should've saw it coming…"

I shrugged. "During my training, someone told me that not only do you have to watch the opposing Pokémon's behavior, but also its trainer, who gives the commands." I sweat dropped a little. "Though I'm sorry if I offended you and your… profession."

Louis chuckled. "Don't worry, child. I've grown used to it." An almost sad smile appeared across his painted features, before he lifted up a hand and snapped his fingers together. The three of us heard a rumble as the final gate was opened. "And now, you may face our leader. Good luck."

I nodded, before running back down the hallway.

"Hey, wait up!" Jason called after as I continued to sprint.

_Watch out Burgh, here we come!_

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

"Hmm…the Cottonee doesn't obey her commands… How long as she had it?" Dan enquired.

"About three weeks," Nate replied.

"Three weeks…"The man rubbed a cheek covered in bristled five o'clock shadow.

"I give her points for using what she has learned from her training and incorporating it into a real battle situation." June nodded.

"Possibly because she used your mind game tactic, am I right, June?" Yasmin replied coolly.

"Oh, you wound me, Yasmin." The headphone-wearing boy smirked, leaning back into his seat.

"The final battle against Burgh will decide her fate…" Hanna said solemnly as Karl continued to watch the screen with interest.

_Don't screw up. You can do this… _he thought. Meanwhile, Ryan remained rather quiet, worried about his own pupil outside, who was waiting next to his…'chaperone.'

**(~)**

"Just…tell me where you got the hat!" Irene whined at a very nervous Atticus, who held the brim of his fedora down below his eyes as they sat outside of the control room in some seats within the main lab.

"I-I told you…I got it back home," the boy replied, wishing that Ryan was his chaperone instead, even though it was against the rules. _I wonder how Celeste is doing… Hope she's okay... Wait, if I'm doing the same thing she is, then if she fails, then that means I'll fail too! _Atticus thought in horror. _W-wait! Don't think like that, just stay calm… Everything will be fine, absolutely, positively fi—_

_Click._

Irene stopped her chattering. "Did you hear that?"

A minute later, the lab began to fill with smoke. "What's…happening—!"Atticus yelled, coughing. Irene grabbed the boy's arm.

"Come on, we have to get to the others and—" But before the cheerleader could finish, her head knocked against a piece of heavy machinery, causing her to stumble. "Dammit…!"

"Are you alright?" Atticus asked anxiously, before he heard loud noises coming from the floor, leading to a certain tile. _It's coming from the secret entrance. Who would…?_

A minute later, the secret elevator sprouted up from the tiles, the doors opening to reveal multiple people wearing gray armor marked with a black and blue shield…

Atticus's eyes widened, gulping as his mouth went dry in fear. "Oh _no…_" was all the apprentice could say before they ran charged, Poké Balls and swords in hand, straight at them.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Phew! Apologies for taking so long, folks. School's been pretty busy, and when I was half done with this during Thanksgiving break, my beta's only computer went off to heaven, causing me to be a little…lazy. XD But hopefully it was worth the wait!**

**I'm working on the poll fanart right now, and should be finished soon (if anyone cares...)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Six String Bard-Dan.**


	14. Entry 14

**Warnings: Swearing (like usual) and pretty, bloody Gore at the end. **

**Journal Entry**

"Darwin, Fire Punch!"

"_Darumaka!_" The final honey wall melted down into a puddle of amber yellow liquid as we descended into the last antechamber.

"Thanks little guy," I said with a smile as my Darumaka climbed up onto my back, grinning at me.

"_Daruma~" _Darwin responded. I turned to look forward and ran up a purple staircase that led to some kind of platform. The ground of the platform looked like stained glass with slanted vertical lines across it interspaced with grass or gray-green colored tile filling. The mosaic abruptly ended with two blue lines that cut across the pattern where a man was standing with his hands on his hips.

_It's the guy from Pinwheel Forest! _I thought. He had the same…interesting clothes on, only this time it felt like there was a different aura about him. Not just as a Gym Leader in his Gym, but…

"Welcome, Celeste." The man smiled at me, before turning to my chaperone. "And Jason! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Er, yeah… Hey Burgh," the brunette haired boy replied, looking slightly uncomfortable. I decided not to press him about how he knew the Premier Insect Artist, and continued.

"So you're part of the Agency also?" I asked.

Burgh nodded. "Correct. I will also be your final test. As you've traveled through the Gym we've been getting more restless. My Bug Pokémon are scurrying with excitement about getting to battle you."

Darwin jumped from his spot on my shoulders onto the platform, ready to go. "Then we won't keep you waiting any longer!"

"Right! Let's get straight to it!" Burgh lifted his arms, one hand holding a Poké Ball and throwing it out onto the field. What came out was what looked like a large wheel covered with spines and pink circles on its hide. One glowing yellow eye stared at us from the tire's center.

"_Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokémon and the evolved form of Venipede. Protected by its hard shell, it spins its body like a wheel and crashes furiously into its enemies."_

_Thanks for the tip, Pokédex, _I thought with a sweat drop, before calling out our first attack. "Darwin, use Rollout to get close!"

"Whirlipede, Screech," Burgh said. As the Fire-type got closer, the tire bug somehow began to emit a deafening wave of sound from seemingly nowhere that hit Darwin dead-on. However, the attack did nothing to stop the charging

"Now Fire Fang!" I yelled. The Zen Charm Pokémon clamped onto the bug's shell, and, judging from the angry burring sounds issued from the insect moments later, caused some significant damage.

"Whirlipede, now use Poison tail!"

"What," I said. _How the fuck can that tire have a tail—?_

That's when I saw one of the longer barbs on its hide raise up, glowing a deadly purple and stabbing Darwin.

"No! Darwin, get back!" I called, but I could see that Darwin had already been effectively poisoned by the attack from his woozy state. _Not good, Darwin's poisoned now, and he uses close-range attacks. How can we hit Whirlipede without getting even more damaged?_

Then I noticed how a part of the Bug-type's hide was charred, probably from Darwin's Fire Fang, and not looking to good either. _It's not in top shape either. Whirlipede must've been burned by Darwin's attack! _

I had a plan. "Darwin, Rollout once more!"

"Haven't you learned charging blindly into battle will get you nowhere? Whirlipede, Struggle Bug!" the Premier Insect Artist ordered. Whirlipede rolled forward as well with a faint green aura around it. The two attacks collided, than broke apart.

"Again!" I called.

"Do the same, Whirlipede!"

Darwin and Whirlipede banged together again as well, only this time the bug did so much slower. _Yes! Here's our chance._

"Now use Fire Punch!" Whirlipede's one eye that I could see widened before Darwin's fist connected with it, sending both of the Pokémon crashing to the ground. Once the dust settled it showed Whirlipede on the ground unconscious and Darwin breathing heavily, but still standing.

"Woo-hoo!" I cheered, before Darwin landed on the ground. "That was awesome, Darwin. Take a good long rest." I recalled the Fire-type as Burgh returned Whirlipede.

"Interesting strategy; you decided to continue with full-frontal attack, knowing that your Pokémon would be able to take the hits," the Bug-type Gym Leader assessed.

"Bug-types are weak against Fire, while Fire is only affected normally by Poison," I answered. _Though the tire bug lasted longer than I expected… Can't underestimate a Gym Leader._

"Very good, but let's see how you handle my next Pokémon." Burgh took out another Poké Ball and threw it. Out came what looked like one of those hermit crabs I would find down by the harbor during the summer time, only instead of a snail shell, its 'home' was made out of rock.

"_Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokémon. This Pokémon can easily melt holes in hard rocks with a liquid secreted from its mouth."_

_Looks like a Rock-type… Might as well try, _I thought. "Cottonee, prepare for battle!"

The cotton ball appeared on the field, looking slightly confused, before catching my eye and turning back to his prissy normal self.

"Ah, both of our Pokémon have weaknesses to each other. I wonder who will succeed." Burgh smirked. "Dwebble, Faint Attack!"

"Cottonee, Razor Leaf!" I yelled, and for once the fluff-ball listened as it shot out green leaves at the crab, getting a couple of good hits. But this didn't stop Dwebble as it somehow leaped into the air and smashed the floating Cottonee down to earth. "How…?"

"Faint Attack can hit any Pokémon except if it uses Fly, Dig, or Dive!" Jason called out from his spot behind me.

"I know that!" I shouted back, even though I hadn't. Cottonee shook himself before floating back up. "Cottonee, use Flash!"

The whole platform lit up, making it impossible for the human eye to see a thing. During this time, Dwebble receded into its shell. Once the light wore off it poked its head out…only to find Cottonee had hooked himself on the top of its shell.

"Quick, use Struggle Bug—!" Burgh yelled, but Cottonee was already using Mega Drain as Dwebble cried out in pain moving back and forth as it flailed, whacking Cottonee around as well. Before Cottonee stopped, Dwebble freed itself by squirming right out of its shell!

"Now use Struggle Bug once more!" Burgh ordered, but Cottonee had already shot forward, slamming into the now shell-less crab with a Beat-Up attack. Dwebble was smacked right back into its shell, face first.

"A powerful Cottonee you got there," Burgh replied as he called back his crab. Cottonee's body puffed up slightly, like he was preening. I rolled my eyes.

"He's something alright…" I muttered.

Burgh chuckled. "Let's see if you'll be able to handle my final Pokémon. Go, Leavanny!"

Burgh's last Pokémon had a bipedal, humanoid body, except for the bug-looking head on top that was surrounded by a large leaf collar, and the fact that its entire body was covered in more leaves from the neck down. Its arms seemed to be entirely made up of the foliage, as they looked almost a cross between a pair of scythes and a leaf.

"Heh, let's see how your stick bug does against Tigerlil—"

"_COT!" _But Cottonee had already floated forward, preparing what looked like a Beat Up attack.

"No! Cottonee, stop!" I yelled.

"String Shot." A white thread shot out, stopping the cotton ball in midair and when he landed stuck him to the ground. "Cottonee, you have to use Razor Leaf to get out of it!" I called. Cottonee scowled but did what I said. Only the leaves did nothing, as they either stuck to the sticky string or bounced back at Cottonee himself.

_Why isn't __Razor__ Leaf working? _I thought, starting to panic.

"Leavanny knows how to make very strong thread. It won't break so easily," Burgh commented as Leavanny walked to where Cottonee was stuck and lifted a glowing green arm into the air. "Now, Struggle Bug."

"No—!" I screamed, but the attack fell like an axe on the chopping block. When Leavanny moved, Cottonee was looking at me, his eyes much dimmer than before.

"_Cotto…nee."_ The grass-type mumbled in a raspy tone, before closing as he fainted. I ran to him and picked him up carefully.

"Dumb cotton brain… You should've listened to what I said," I mumbled, not only angry at him but at myself as I recalled Cottonee back into his Poké Ball. When I looked up I saw Burgh looking at me with a frown on his face. "What?"

"How long have you had that Cottonee?" The Gym Leader asked.

"…Three weeks," I answered, wondering how this was relevant to the battle.

"I see… And it still doesn't listen to your commands?"

_What's that supposed to mean? _I tightened my fists. "We're working on it."

"Perhaps, but you aren't making much headway." The man's eyes lowered again, only they lost the usual droopy look and looked more like he was analyzing me. I hated it. "There are some Pokémon who do not wish to be captured by humans. It isn't as rare as one would think."

"…What are you trying to say," I said bluntly, my eyes narrowing.

"I think it would be best if you released Cottonee. It obviously fights against you being its trainer, and that will only be detrimental to both of your lives in an emergency where a battle isn't just about winning or losing, but life or death."

I felt my jaw go agape at these words, but before I could speak the Bug-type Gym Leader continued.

"Some trainers believe that this isn't true; any Pokémon can learn to listen to its trainer, form a bond. This only leads to more tears," the man sighed, "and most of the time, it's the trainers own fault—"

"_Shut up," _I said.

Burgh blinked in shock. "…Excuse me?"

"Shut. Up," I growled. "So what if I haven't become the best of buddies with Cottonee yet? We've only known each other for a while. It's not logical for us to have developed a deep understanding of one another. Yet despite this Cottonee has helped me in this world; he and the rest of my Pokémon have helped me become a better trainer and a better person!" I took out Tigerlilly's Poké Ball and set the Herdier onto the battlefield. "And I don't give a shit on what you think is best for me and my Pokémon!"

Tigerlilly growled, echoing my own feelings exactly. "Retaliate!"

Burgh smirked. "Leavanny, Protect!"

A force field separated the Bug-type from the attack, and Tigerlilly swerved to the right, preventing herself from crashing into it.

"Leavanny, use Razor Leaf!" Burgh ordered.

"Dodge it then use Crunch!" I yelled. Leavanny's arms cut the air as it fired off leaf after leaf, but Tigerlilly was able to dodge them all and bit right into Leavanny's shoulder, forcing the Bug-type to trip and fall.

"Struggle Bug!" Burgh called, and sure enough the Pokémon started flailing wildly, hitting Tigerlilly with its free side, but my Herdier only dug her teeth into the leaves harder.

"Leavanny, keep struggling until you break free!" Burgh called.

"Tigerlilly, fling the bug." I smirked. The Herdier began to run while dragging Leavanny along with her before making a sharp turn and letting the bug fly. Leavanny slammed against the wall behind Burgh, sliding to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Jason's mouth was agape in shock, before shaking his head and running to the middle of the battlefield. "Leavanny is unable to battle! Therefore the match goes to Celeste and her Herdier, Tigerlilly!"

_When did he become referee? _I thought as my Herdier ran up to me and I knelt down so she could land right into my arms and nuzzle my face with her wet nose. "You were so epic out there."

"_Woof_." Tigerlilly seemed to nod in affirmation, nuzzling me more as I scratched her behind the ears. I looked to the side after a minute to see Burgh standing beside me with a smile on his face.

"Well done," he said. "You defeated me even when I tried to fill you with doubt."

"Yeah, what was with the little mini-lecture back there?" I frowned. "You almost sounded like—"

"Like Team Plasma?" the man finished for me. "You would be correct." Burgh's face turned very serious at this. "Remember back in Pinwheel Forest with those grunts and the Dragon Skull?"

I nodded. "They kept talking about their 'King' and how he was going to free Pokémon from humans…"

"Right. Though those grunts weren't the sharpest swords in the bunch, there are others of Team Plasma who will try and convince you that 'liberating' Pokémon from humans will be better for them than staying with us. However… Their methods are too extreme."

I agreed, remembering Munna from the Dreamyard. The look on Jason's face probably mirrored mine.

Burgh's mouth turned back into an easy going smile. "Well, enough of that gloom for now. As congratulations for defeating me, I award you with the Insect Badge!"

Burgh held up what looked like a gold rimmed leaf, like it had come from part of his own Leavanny. He made a spinning motion with his finger, so I turned around. The artist unhooked my chain and slid his badge down so it rested with the others.

"Thanks, Burgh," I said, not so mad at him anymore.

"Anytime," the man replied as he turned to Jason, who seemed to be fiddling with his Xtransceiver.

"Come on, work…"

"Having technical difficulties there, J?" Burgh teased. Jason rolled his eyes.

"For your information, I'm trying to contact the Base, but your honey coatedGym is interfering with the signal."

Burgh frowned. "That's impossible. We have complete access anywhere in Castelia with our generator."

"Well, something must be wrong with it 'cause all I'm getting is static," the Agent replied, holding up his wrist. Sure enough, only black and white fuzz came up on the screen no matter what button Jason pushed.

"That's weird…" Burgh said. "…I think I'll go with you back to Base and check this out for myself."

Using a secret entrance Burgh navigated us back to the front of the Gym, yet when we headed out on the street someone crashed into me.

"Ow…" I mumbled, rubbing my head.

"Watch where you're going," a man's voice growled.

I looked up with a scowl. "Why don't—"

That was when I realized I was face to face with a Plasma grunt. His eyes widened. "You—!"

"Huh?" I replied.

"Excuse me there, big guy. What do you have under your am?" Burgh said. There _was_ something pressed into the grunt's side: something struggling to get free.

"What are you—?"

"Stop that Pokémon thief!" a girl's voice yelled. In a flash the grunt shoved me back on the ground and took off again. I growled and got up, tailing the guy.

"Celeste, stop!" Jason ordered, but I ignored him. _That suck-ass grunt is going to pay!_

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

Atticus was running for his life—

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, LOSERS? HUH?"

…Or he was trying to, but Irene kept egging the grunts on…

After Team Plasma had somehow breached security in the Castelia Base, the Agent-in-Training was sure that they were done for until Irene did this weird cartwheel and practically ran over some of the grunts. Atticus had no choice but to follow through the opening and go after the girl.

_How big is the level anyway? _the fedora-wearing boy thought as they continued to run through the lab. As he turned to another corner, he was caught off guard as Irene quickly yanked him to the side.

"Wha—" Irene's hand covered his mouth as the mob of grunts ran by. Only once the echo of their footsteps faded was the hand was uncovered. "Why is Team Plasma here? How the hell did they get passed security?"

"Don't look at me. I don't know either." The redhead's face became deadly serious. "Are there camera's posted on this floor?"

Atticus nodded. Irene swore under her breath. "Then the emergency lockdown has already begun..."

"Is that bad?"

"Well, Team Plasma will be unable to get out, but the same goes for us. Not to mention all the Base head's will be stuck in the control room. It's impossible to override any of the codes unless you have a password and put it in from the outside…"

Atticus groaned, rubbing his face in anxiety. "So we're stuck in here."

"I wouldn't say that…" A mischievous and, at least to Atticus, somewhat terrifying smirk appeared on Irene's face. "How do you feel about a little defilement of company property?"

**(~)**

"Again." Dan said to his Gengar. The Ghost-type nodded and tried to phase through the steel-lined walls, but all that happened was the creation of a loud thud as the Gengar's head bounced off of the surface as he ran straight into the wall, making the Trickster Pokémon stumble back. The brown-haired man sighed, recalling Gengar and turning to the others. "No good."

Hanna growled under her breath and turned to June and Yasmin, who were working furiously at the computer. "Still nothing?"

"I'm afraid so. Communications to the outside world are going haywire." June removed his earphones and frowned at the monitor in front of him that kept flashing ACCESS DENIED.

"So what do we do? If there has been a security breach then Atticus and Irene could be in danger," Ryan spoke up, getting more worried by the minute for the others behind the door. Karl continued to sit at his seat, silent.

"Fuck this," Nate snarled, walking towards June and standing in front of the Agent with his arms crossed. "I say we knock the door down."

"Doesn't that seem a bit rash?" Yasmin offered.

"Not when Plasma could be taking our research to use it for their own means," Ryan offered. "I agree with Nate."

June gave a small sigh, and was quiet for what felt like a very long time for all the people in the room. "…Dan, do you still have your Garchomp with you?"

The man nodded as look of excitement spread across his face. "Are you thinking…?"

"Yes. Karl, you have one of your Dragon-types as well?"

Karl looked up from his spot, a smirk slowly spreading across his face as a Poké Ball enlarged in his hand. "Do you even have to ask?"

**(~)**

"_We found the portal chamber."_

"Good, is the good scientist with you?" a grunt answered into his walkie-talkie, surveying the scene. Everything appeared secure as grunts took whatever they could carry from the shelves in terms of technology.

"_Just fi—ow, hey watch it—!"_

Another voice came onto the walkie-talkie that sounded superior and indignant. _"Why have you cretins taken precious time from my research to help me in your pathetic escapade?"_

"Professor Dudley, I assure you this 'escapade' is even more important to the King's ascension—"

"_You drag me all the way from my lab to tell me some scrap of metal is more important than the Gene-Project? YOU INSUFFERABLE—"_

"Just help them detach the portal and then you can go back to your research. Goodbye." Before Dudley could say another word the man turned off his communication frequency with a sigh. "Lab-Patrats…"

"Sir Randall, Gleeson is throwing up," a random grunt said with a slight bow to the grunt with the walkie-talkie.

Randall sighed. "What did he get into this time?"

"Candy by the looks of it; it was in a green wrapper. We found more…"

Before the grunt could go on someone exclaimed. "Good lord what's wrong with you?"

A man groaned as he staggered near Sir Randall, his face bathed in sweat as his eyes turned from blue to glowing red, his muscles seeming to bulge from under his chainmail.

"_Randall!" _He roared, charging forward towards the man.

"Sir, look out—!"

The man took out his sword and just in the nick of time used the pommel to smash into Gleeson's skull. The man fell down to the ground, knocked out cold.

"…Gentlemen. Do see that you gather the rest of those candies for study, please?"

The grunts who witnessed this stuttered, before saluting and going back to their looting duties except for one bystander that fidgeted next to him.

"Um, sir? Wh-what do we do with Gleeson?" the grunt asked weakly.

"Leave him. He tried to attack one of the King's Paladin. He is no longer fit to be part of Team Plasma." Randall sheaved his sword back and was about to take a seat when his walkie-talkie started going haywire. The man swore under his breath before taking it out and preparing for another one of Dudley's rants until he heard someone urgently yelling on the other line.

"_Sir, we have to fall back__! Abort__ the mission!"_ a grunt on the other side of the line yelled.

"What? What did you—?"

"_Not what, who! Ack! How fast can a little boy be with—WAH!" _A loud crash was heard.

"Knight? Come in, Knight!" Sir Randall said urgently. All he got was static, and then a small voice that said…

"_Min…cinno?" _

That was the last thing the Paladin heard before the doors to the control room exploded.

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

"Watch it!" The third person that I pushed aside yelled as I continued to hound after the grunt.

"Sorry!" I yelled back, but didn't stop, even when I heard Jason yelling for me to. _Fat chance. I won't let those stupid Plasma crazies take anyone's Pokémon! Especially one they've already hurt!_

The slimy bastard jumped over a break dancer. I followed suit only to trip and fall. My reflexes taking over, my hands flew out in front of me, breaking my fall. A moment later I had pushed myself back up and continued running, a brief cry of 'My ankle!' ringing out behind me.

A few minutes later the man ran through the doors of a large building.

"You aren't getting away that easily!" I snarled, running through as well. Ready to give that creep a lesson…

Two grunts were in my way, but I ducked under them before they could draw their swords. But once I passed them I focused on a pair of red eyes, one of them bigger than the other—no, wait. One of them is a covering of some sort, maybe a monocle. I blinked, backing up slightly to find I was looking at a man's face. Then I noticed he was dressed in some really weird looking robes. Two men were beside him dressed in the same weird looking robes, but the man in the middle's was the most adorned and the… weirdest, to say the least.

_Wait… Isn't he the __Snuggie__ guy from Accumula Town? Why is he here? _I thought, but speech wise I was silent. The man's gaze didn't seem to change as he stared me down. _Is it just me or are my instincts screaming I need to run away really fast? _

"Uh…" Was my intelligent response. All of my bravado was gone. The Snuggie-man's lips moved, as if to speak, but stopped when the sound of grunts falling to the floor were heard. I turned around to see Jason, Burgh, Black, and two girls run in. _When did they get here? _I thought.

"My word, if it isn't the Gym Leader, Burgh," the man said in a sophisticated tone, like the ones you hear political leaders use when you have to listen to speeches on TV or in school.

"Glad you know my name. So, now that we're here, mind telling us what the guiding principle of Team Plasma is? 'Taking what you want from people?'" Burgh said with his hands on his hips.

"Splitting up trainers and Pokémon and abusing them for your own practices?" Jason added, scowling along with Burgh.

The man chuckled, as if a small joke was made when the bearded man in black-gray beside Snuggie man turned to face him and bent his knees like he was trying to perform a curtsy.

"I thought it would be amusing to prepare a hideout in front of a Pokémon Gym." The man sighed. "But unfortunately, we were detected more quickly than I could imagine."

"Indeed…no matter. We already have an exceptional base of operations," Snuggie man replied. During the talk Black had moved up to me to ask if I was alright. I nodded, only to freeze once more when Snuggie's eyes landed on the both of us. There was a faint passing of recognition on his face as he stared us down, before a faint smirk passed his lips. "Tell me, is everyone familiar with the legend of the founding of Unova?"

"I am," the smaller, dark-skinned girl with the weird hairdo spoke up, but she looked wary. "It has to do with the black Dragon-type Pokémon, right?"

Ghestis stepped forward. Black and I seemed to be in his way from getting closer, so he sidestepped to the left and stopped. "The truth is a black dragon appeared before a hero who sought the ideal way to knit together a world full of warring people. The black Dragon-type shared its knowledge—and bared its fangs at those who stood against it."

_A mythological Dragon-type? _I thought, but Black's gaze seemed to harden when the man talked.

The man raised his hand in the air and clenched it into a fist. "Together, the power of the Pokémon and the hero brought unity to the hearts of everyone in the land. And that is how Unova was created." Snuggie moved back to where he was first standing between the other two old men. "We shall bring back the hero and that Pokémon of legend to Unova once more! If we can win people's hearts and minds, we can easily create the world that I—I mean, Team Plasma desires!"

_He slipped. _My eyes narrowed at the man.

Burgh stepped forward beside me and Black. "Here in Castelia, we have a lot of different kinds of people. They may all have different ways of thinking and their lifestyles may all be very different…" The Bug-type Gym Leader shook his hand. "What you're saying I don't quite understand."

There was some muttering behind Snuggie, and I saw the grunt that took Munna sneak a glance. I bared my teeth, my anger growing again…

Burgh continued. "Listen, one thing we have in common is that we all care a lot about Pokémon—"

"Wait," I said, finally finding my voice and stepping forward. "I have to disagree with you there, Burgh. From what I've seen is that these people don't care about Pokémon at all. How can they care about them when they tell people what they're doing to Pokémon is wrong and that trainers should release their friends, who have no say in the matter. And when they don't abide by your wishes you kidnap Pokémon from trainers who love them and call it "liberation." What you're doing is wrong." My voice grew more defiant. "You don't believe me?" I pointed at the cowering grunt who had hurt and stolen Munna. "That man there kicked a Munna until it was unable to move!"

"S-she's lying!" the grunt exclaimed.

"No she isn't. I was there and saw what happened," Black said to back me up.

"So was I," The blonde girl walked up as well. "G-give me back my Munna…"

"You stupid—"

Snuggie, for some reason, started laughing. The other robed men looked at him with worry.

The grunt turned and gave the man a deep bow. "Sage Ghestis, I—"

A hand was lifted that made the grunt stop dead.

The man now named Ghestis turned to Burgh. "You are quite hard to figure out—more intelligent than I expected. I am fond of intelligent people, you see. From the four corners of the world I have gathered knowledgeable people for our king's benefit. You could call them the Seven Sages." The man gave another smirk towards Black and me before bellowing once more.

"Very well! We will submit to your opinion and be on our way." Ghestis turned to the sniveling grunt and pointed to the blonde. "That girl over there, return her Pokémon."

Then man quickly ran back and released Munna, who flew right into the blonde's arms. The blonde hugged the Pokémon with the florally printed hide before looking up. "Th-thank you!"

"Thank you? They took your Pokémon in the first place!" the other girl yelled. I thoroughly agreed.

"It's just… I'm so happy that my Munna is safe…" the girl mumbled while said Munna nuzzled in her arms.

"The friendship between Pokémon and people can be very touching. But, in order to liberate Pokémon from foolish people, we will revive the legend of Unova!" Ghestis exclaimed. "Farewell…"

"Wait, you can't get away that easily!" Jason exclaimed, but before he could release his Poké Ball the entire room went up in smoke. I charged forward, thinking I saw a flash of red…but in the end when the smoke cleared, they were gone.

The darker-skinned girl growled, stomping her foot. "What were you doing? Why did you let them get away?"

Burgh put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Iris, you need to calm down." Though the man looked to where the group of Plasma members had been standing, a frown on his face. "Gah… What do we do if anything's happened to the other stolen Pokémon?"

The blonde called back Munna before speaking up. "It's okay. Thank you all so much! No one was hurt, and I got my Munny back!"

Iris sighed. "Okay, if you're happy, Bianca. I'm happy."

Just then a beeping sound could be heard from Jason's Xtransceiver. He touched the screen and Karl's face appeared.

"_Thank Arceus you guys picked up," _the glasses-wearing boy said with a smile.

"Yeah—where've you guys been? When we tried contacting you all we got was static—"

"_There was an attack on the base. We were able to get to them before they could take the Crossover portal. Atticus and Irene were awesome! They—!"_

"Who attacked the Base?" I spoke up. Karl's face turned less animated and became stern.

"_From what we can see from their clothing and according to the hostage we have—Team Plasma was behind the raid." _I think at those words, I felt chills go down my spine._"However, in order to prevent them from taking the portal, Irene and Atticus…"_

"What did they do?" Jason said with a sigh.

Right after Jason finished speaking someone screamed on the other end of the line from off camera. I think it was from Yasmin, but I'm not sure. _"THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF IT! What did you do, blow it to smithereens?"_

Karl sweat dropped. _"…Uh, we'll fill you in on the details later. See ya!"_

Jason ended the call, before whispering to me. "Did they hear anything we said?" and motioned to Black, Bianca, and Iris. The boy had turned slightly to look over at me and I waved.

"Nope," I replied, before speaking up. "We're glad that we were of some use getting Munna back. But if you'll excuse us we must be on our—"

When we turned around three break dancers were glaring down at us. They stood shoulder to shoulder, with the two on the ends helping to support their brother in the middle so he could stand. They were even taller than Jason!

"-way?" I finished weakly. Somehow I felt we weren't going to be heading back to the base quite so soon…

**(~)**

Sir Randall was kneeling down on one knee in what appeared to be a dimly lit throne room of sorts. "I'm deeply sorry, High Sage. I was unable to transport the portal before those children…demolished it."

Ghestis frowned slightly, before a comforting smile took its place. "Rise, good sir. There is nothing to forgive. Though we don't have the portal, according to the research you did acquire some…interesting machines?"

The Plasma Paladin gave a nod.

"Then we'll do for now. Until the next opportunity comes…you may leave." With that dismissal, Randall got up and marched off. Ghestis' face turned back into a scowl as he thought. _Those f__oolish children are appearing to be more of __a__ nuisance then I thought. However… _The man thought back to Castelia city, and the two children, a boy and a girl. _They so openly defied my words… It could prove to be quite an interesting turn of events __when__ they met our King…_

The man got to his feet and walked through the torch-lit halls until he reached an area that looked dramatically different from the rest of the quarter. It was covered in pure white light, similar to the lighting in a place such as a hospital, and housed multiple machines and a few cages. From these cages one could hear a cacophony of different cries, ranging almost full out screams to barely audible moans.

A man was sitting in a glassed off area scribbling down notes on a clipboard when Ghestis came in. "Oh, there you are, Ghestis. Just in time for the testing."

Behind the glass was a chained dragon of sorts that was dark blue and black, with pinkish scales under its belly. The most interesting trait it had however were its two heads that seemed to be squabbling with each other.

"Have you administered the testing serum yet?" the Sage questioned. With that question a door opened and four people came inside. Two of them were holding large buckets of meat while one had a long pronged device and another was holding a syringe.

"Just about to. Feeding time is when they're the least on guard..." The scientist leaned forward to see how it went. It was going as planned with the two feeders doing their usual duties while the armed one stood in the middle with his weapon. Both heads were eating or keeping an eye on the man with the weapon while the final member of the group snuck behind the dragon…

The scientist leaned in further. "Almost there…and—"

The man plunged the syringe into the dragon's hide.

"—there! Zeilous has been successfully administered the serum. Now we keep it under surveillance for the next few days and…"

Something was wrong. The heads were no longer eating and seemed to glow.

"What is this?" one of the feeders said allowed, gesturing the food to the dragon. "Come on, it's your favorite! Festering organs!"

But they wouldn't touch the buckets. In fact, they had gone back to fighting each other, viciously snapping at each other until one began jabbing at the other's neck, tearing flesh with its mouth again and again and again…

The feeders and the scientist watched with a growing horror yet morbid fascination as the remaining head devoured the other until nothing but a stump was left. The dragon roared, and began to shine brighter. Ghestis's eyes widened.

"It-it's evolving!" the syringe holder exclaimed. When the glowing stopped the creature was taller, its arms extended with fuchsia-colored collars that held two small, open-mouth heads. The top head had the highest collar around it and a larger snout. Its red eyes gleaming with a dangerous power, before letting out a bellowing roar.

The feeders scattered, all making a run for the door. The creature's wings unfurled, revealing six of them, black, with tips that seemed to wriggle as it took flight. It effortlessly picked up the one with the syringe by his head, crushing the man's skull with the mouth on its right hand before the man had the chance to scream before simply tossing him to the side. It then let out a huge stream of dark bluish flame that set the feeders on fire. Their protective gear melted, unable to withstand the newly evolved Dragon-type's fire, and soon the fire reached their skin. The remaining man still had his Taser, but the burned bodies were blocking the door. He ran to the glass and began to pound on it, though it was only one way and he couldn't see the scientist or Ghestis.

"Let me out! Let me out, please! Please—!" The man was pulled back the creature's 'hands,' which broke his Taser into pieces before slashing him open, his blood and guts spraying against the glass when his spine was severed. His final target eliminated, the 'hands' released the remains of the final man, both halves of his corpse falling onto the floor with a dull thud.

The scientist seemed to fall out of his chair. "I-I think I'm going to be sick…" With that he nearly ran-crawled from the outlook room, leaving Ghestis the lone human left.

Ghestis moved closer to the glass and watched with interest as the dragon bent its heads, tongues and jaws salivating, and began to dig into its feast.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Interesting turn of events, huh? XD I'm going to warn you now that while it won't probably get as bad as this in terms of violence, there are going to be darker themes as time goes on, so you're forewarned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise**

**Thank you to all the reviewers out there. Special thanks goes out to Stabberz (happy belated birthday, Stab!) and Mega as always for Beta-ing. **

**Note for the readers: Game Freaks will be changed from T to M. **


	15. Entry 15

**Warning: Swearing, interrogations, and rock and roll.**

**Journal Entry**

_"Do re me fa so la…"_ I sang, keeping my posture straight and my shoulders thrown back.

_"Te-" _My voice cracked right before getting to the highest point on the scale. I heard a sigh a few feet away, where a tall black man was sitting down, one of his legs in a cast and elevated on a stool. I was standing in the middle of a studio of sorts with plywood floors and mirrors. One side had a kitchenette and doors that led to a living space. This is where the Castelia Break dancers called home.

And where I call prison.

"I thought you said you could sing." The man in the chair frowned.

"I can," I fired back. "Just been a while since I had to work up my voice for it, alright?"

Another man spoke from the other side of the room, sitting on the bench next to an old piano. He looked very similar to the injured one. "Maybe this isn't a good idea, Mickey…"

But Mickey stayed firm. "Café Sonata hired us believing we would put on a good show. Now we may not be able to do our act, but that doesn't mean our audience has to be jipped of entertainment."

I bristled at that blow to my own talent. "Look, I already said I was sorry, alright—?"

"I'll accept your apology after the performance," Mickey retorted.

"I agree with Mick," a third one piped up. He was sitting on a countertop with a light blue and yellow-colored monkey-like Pokémon beside him, who was chowing down on a piece of fruit. "Any luck with the other kid, Ed?"

The second man nodded. "He already knew how to play the guitar, so it's just teaching him a song."

_Damn Jason… _I thought with a scowl. _Damn the instrumentally gifted!_

I had knocked Mick over and down a flight of stairs during that little chase with Team Plasma (It was an accident!) and put him in that cast, which ended up causing their dance troop to be one star short for their upcoming performance. Since I had no money to pay them to hire a backup performer, (the Agency said it was 'low on funding' at the moment) they decided that I would have to pay with labor. Jason was with me at the time and got roped into servitude as well. So now here we are, preparing ourselves for my first ever gig. Yippee. You can just feel the love in this room! Ah, sarcasm, how I love thee.

"Now let's continue with your part of the song." Mickey moved and started to play a tune on the piano.

I took a deep breath before starting. _"Tell me how, show me how, to erase my past mistakessss…"_

"No. No." The man slammed his fist down. "It's too high."

I felt waves of anger roll over me once more. "I'm a girl, what do you expect?"

"It seems your vocal range sounds alto than jumps to soprano at high notes. Even though Mick is a tenor it shouldn't be a problem to give the melody a few tweaks…though your switching voice ranges makes it difficult to place at the correct area."

_So it's my fault again. _I sighed. "My throat is feeling sore."

Mickey was still turned away from me. "Fine, we're done for today anyway. But remember to practice those steps Ray taught you. We only have a day left until the show."

I rolled my eyes and nodded, picking up my bag as I made my exit.

**(~)**

"So what's the problem with your voice, Lil' Sis?" Jason asked for what felt like the hundredth time. At first I think his tone was supposed to be concerned, but now it was just fucking annoying, along with the nickname.

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's just that the song doesn't suit it," I replied briskly.

"How can a song not suit a voice?" the boy said once more in that infuriatingly questioning tone.

I gave a sarcastic laugh. "Gee, not sure! Guess not everyone is a musical genius."

"I never said I was that," Jason replied, his voice now turning cold.

I sighed, knowing I'd pushed the sarcasm too far. "I know, I know… Any word about that Plasma goon yet?" After the break in Atticus had found one of the grunts knocked out on the floor. The last time I had heard anything about him was that he was still unconscious.

"Yeah, but there some weird things going on with him…"

My eyes narrowed. "Define 'weird.' "

Jason moved a hand up to scratch the back of his neck, his guitar case jiggling at the contact. "Well, for starters he showed signs of rage along with immense strength. They had to belt him to the cot he was in."

"Hmm." I looked up at the dark sky above us. The sun had set on Castelia an hour or so ago, and no stars could be seen from our vantage point on the street. "Sounds like 'roid rage."

The boy nodded. "You'd think. Doctor's did tests and got him some medicines to get whatever the hell it was in there out of his system. The last time Yasmin called she said that he's stable now and responsive. They plan to interrogate him in the morning."

"How come Yasmin got to tell you all this? Nate's not answering my calls and Karl's avoiding my questions." I could understand why the fucker wasn't responding since I hadn't talked to him alone since after the test. He was probably spending time with Audrey. They had gone on their first 'outing' and after that seemed to be attached at the hip. Which left me out of the loop…uh, not that I would want to hang out with the fucker. Hah, as if!

"Well… For starters I've been an Agent longer then you have, Lil' Sis."

Again with the nickname. Great. "Would you stop calling me that? You're _younger _than me."

"That may be, but I'm still taller and have much more experience," Jason said moments before he walked straight into a mailbox. _"Oof!"_

I could feel a smirk playing along my lips as I continued to walk. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that…"

"Shut up." The boy scowled. "And second, you've gotten pretty deep in this Plasma business already. We want to find out what's going on, but we don't want to expose ourselves in the process."

I groaned. "It's not like I asked to be a part of this. I was just with Black and the stick in the mud Cheren when that loony N started talking…"

"N?" Jason echoed, stopping to turn and look directly at my face. "That's his name?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know it's weird, and he was even weirder when I battled him…"

"Karl reported that when he met you, that trainer Black was battling a man with green hair," Jason replied.

"Yeah, that's right. I didn't battle with N until we reached Nacrene City, when Team Plasma ran off with that dragon skull—wait. Wait a minute!"

"What?" Jason asked, sounding confused.

"I met Black at some weird speech thing Team Plasma was putting on, talking about Pokémon Liberation… N showed up right after."

"And he showed up again in Nacrene." Jason frowned, rubbing his cheek as he thought. "I think this N guy might be tied to Team Plasma."

For some reason that theory didn't make me feel any better. "Yeah, I think you might be right. Come on; let's talk about this with the others…"

Jason and I jogged back to the Game Freak headquarters and headed up the elevator to the got out and motioned for me to stay. "If Yasmin wants you to talk about N, then she'll contact you. You should go get some rest for tomorrow."

_If that's the case why are you going? _I deadpanned in my mind, but nodded anyway. "Just contact me on the Xtransceiver if you need me."

The elevator lady had gone home so I pressed the button of the living quarters. When I opened the door I was face to face with a pair of orange eyes.

"Wahaya!" I squawked nonsensically, nearly falling back into the elevator.

"_Cot~! Cot, Cottonee!"_ Cottonee let out a peal of laughter. I scowled at the Grass-type.

"Yeah," I answered and sat down beside him as I was greeted by my Pokémon. All save for Cottonee, who was still out of my reach. "Thanks for looking after these guys while I was away, Atticus. I'm sure they would've been bored out of their minds." _That or they would've broken something…_

Atticus gave me a smile and a tip of his fedora. "No trouble at all. You ready for the show tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't say that…" I sighed, scratching Tigerlilly behind the ears, who rumbled happily at the affection. "Mick is so anal about me doing it just as good as he did, and I have to learn these crazy steps."

"Don't worry about it too much. Just give it your best shot," Atticus soothed as he stroked Minccino's soft-looking fur.

"I know. I just wish that I had a way to make it sound unique, like it would be as good as Mick's in its own way." I knew the boy was only trying to cheer me up since he had never heard me sing before. I could be god (_Arceus_, dammit, I need to remember that) awful for all he knew. _Atticus is nice like that I guess…_

Before I could thank the fellow Agent, Cottonee decided to drop altitude and hit me right in the face. "Yow! What hell, Cottonee?"

My voice came in slightly muffled to my ears, like a bad frequency on the radio or something.

"_Woof_!" Tigerlilly voiced my thoughts exactly.

Atticus sweat dropped. "I don't think Cottonee was trying to be mean. But, your voice sounds kind of funny…"

"Probably because I have a Grass-type's butt in my face," I deadpanned, lifting my hands to remove Cottonee, but the Pokémon stayed firm. "Get off!"

_"Cot. Cot." _Cottonee retorted.

"Maybe he's trying to cheer you up…"

"More like trying to choke me—blech! I thought I gave you a rinse earlier?

_"Cottonee…"_

_"Daruma?"_

** (~)**

**Normal POV**

The next morning Yasmin and Hanna sat in the interview room, waiting for the interviewee to arrive. June was behind a glass window, headphones on and wired to the speakers along with cameras showing every corner of the room.

"You sure he won't go crazy on us like the last time one of us went into his room?" Hanna asked the other girl, a little wary. 'The last time' ended with the man having to be put into restraints.

Yasmin adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "The nurse said he's been fully stabilized. And if he shows any signs of aggression she has an Audino on standby for Heal Pulse."

Hanna sighed, leaning back in her chair. "If you say so…"

_Why do we have to be the ones to do the interrogation? I mean I know we can't exactly turn him in to the police but having two thirteen-year-olds run the show is a bit extreme, _Hanna thought to herself just as the door to the room opened.

A man with bound hands walked into the interview room. He looked tired and his brown hair was messed up and oily. His arms shook, stretch marks appearing where his veins did. The man sat down in the seat across from Yasmin and Hanna. "…Where am I?"

"Game Freak headquarters, the same place that you tried to rob a few days ago," Yasmin answered. "We found you unconscious on the floor."

"Seemed your pals left you there when they retreated with their tail between their legs," Hanna added with her arms crossed.

The man groaned, lifting both of his hackled hands up to rub his head. "Listen, I was just following orders, alright? My mind's a complete blank after I ate that candy."

_"Candy?" _June's voice could be heard from the communicator that had been put into Yasmin's ear. _"The level boosters were gone when I checked the contents of the lab… Ask him about it."_

"Candy, you say?" Yasmin asked as she focused her attention back on the man. "Mind me asking why you touched the previously mentioned sweets?"

The man sighed. "It'll sound pretty stupid… I was dared to by some of the other knights, as a way of checking if they were going to be useful. One of them wanted to feed the stuff to my Patrat, but I didn't want the little guy to get sick…" The man's eyes seemed to widen in realization. "Where is Patrat?" He turned his head to look back and forth, as if searching for the mentioned Pokémon.

Hanna looked at Yasmin, who mirrored her confusion. "We found no Poké Balls on you when we found you."

"What?" The man rose to his feet in shock, before being pulled back down by the weight of his chains. He put his face in his hands. "H-how? He was with me and…" The man trailed off.

Hanna raised an eyebrow at this scene. "I'm sorry to pry, but isn't Team Plasma supposed to be for Pokémon Liberation and stuff? You sound very attached to this Pokémon, yet your group frowns upon such friendship."

The man sighed, and the room was quiet for a few moments. "…It's true. I joined Team Plasma wanting to separate humans and Pokémon from each other. I thought that would make us equals… But when I was given Patrat as a Pokémon to use in order to free others...I got attached." The interviewee looked up. "It may sound odd, but Patrat was the first Pokémon I ever had. He was scared of me at first, but then we bonded and became a great team."

Hanna frowned as she leaned forward. "So why stay with Team Plasma?"

The man chuckled a little, though it didn't sound joyful. "Once you join Plasma, they own you. I've heard rumors about people who have tried to flee the organization…none of them good."

The room felt a little colder to Yasmin and Hanna with that confession.

"What's your name?" Yasmin asked.

"John," the man answered.

"So you're saying John that you have no idea why Team Plasma broke into our facility?"

John shook his head. "No. All I know is that they wanted some weird archway or something. They called it a 'gateway'—"

"What?" Hanna blurted out, standing up. "Why?"

"I told you, I don't know why they wanted it…" John replied wearily. "Guess I'm not much use to you now, huh?"

Yasmin frowned, thinking long and hard. "…Do you have anywhere to go?"

John looked surprised. "Not really. I mean, since I was knocked out I guess Team Plasma found me expendable. But I'm guessing you'll hand me over to the cops."

Hanna looked at Yasmin. They both knew that anyone who committed crimes against Pokémon they were usually either locked up for a while or revoked of their trainer's license, indefinitely. _Despite seeing those pictures of Munna, I can't with a good conscience turn this guy over to the police… _

Yasmin took out her Xtransceiver and started tapping the screen, sending out a quick message that a minute later was replied to.

"One of our associates has a base is in Opelucid City. He has agreed to transport you there for safe keeping. From now on you shall help our Agency in any way you can with information on Team Plasma, no matter how insignificant you believe it to be." Yasmin adjusted her glasses to look straight at John.

"For the first few weeks we will be monitoring you in case you try to contact anyone in your previous syndicate. After a certain amount of time we will alleviate our watch and you will be free to find a job, start your life anew, though we may still drop in from time to time."

John looked at the Top Agent in awe, as if he just heard a Pokémon speak human speech.

"Any questions you have, John?" Hanna chimed in, because she was a boss lady too, dammit.

"…Who are you kids?" the man asked as if he didn't expect an answer.

"It's quite simple really." Yasmin smiled.

"We're Game Freaks."

**(~)**

Karl was walking up the stairs towards a launch pad, where a helicopter would take him and his new charge to Opelucid City. _Wonder why I'm the one that got stuck with babysitting… _The Agent sighed. Before being informed of John, Karl had been looking forward to heading back to Opelucid by way of his Hydreigon, feeling the wind through his hair and the view of Unova from his dragon partner's back.

"Hey, Karl!" The man turned around to see Celeste running up towards him, stopping on a landing. "Wondered where you were."

Karl smiled. "Sorry, Yasmin is making me escort the Plasma grunt we captured to a safer place."

"Really?" The girl frowned, and Karl could see the disappointment in her pretty blue eyes.

_Whoa, pretty? Well, I guess they are. _The Dragon trainer patted the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine at the café tonight. Couldn't be any worse than me, I'm tone deaf."

The girl chuckled a little at that. "I'm sure you're not that bad." Before Karl could give Celeste a demonstration, a pair of arms wound around his neck, and Karl's eyes widened at the hug. He noticed how the girl went on her tip-toes to reach him, so he bent down a little and wrapped his arms around the girl's middle.

"Be safe, okay?" Celeste mumbled somewhere close to the man's ear.

Karl nodded, before slowly letting go. "See you later, alright?"

The girl smiled and nodded as well, before heading back down the stairs as Karl continued on his way up, wondering why he felt this sudden lightness in his chest…

The girl walked down the stairs until she reached the living quarters, trying to calm down the blush that had decided to flame up across her cheeks. _Stop being such a kid, it was only a hug! _she thought, though the hug made her happy, she couldn't deny that. _Friends hug all the time, yeah! It's fine, just fine to hug a…friend…_

A familiar voice broke Celeste out of her reverie. "Did you get sunburned or are you just happy to see me?" She looked up to find Nate standing next to her, his hands in his pockets.

"Wow, almost forgotten what you looked like," the girl snarked before looking down at her feet and tried to will the blush away. "So how are you and Audrey doing?"

The black-haired boy gave a smirk. "Just fine, thank you. We're planning on going to Café Sonata tonight, heard a friend of ours would be headlining… Or head crashing since she crashed into the lead singer, and had to take his place."

"Shut up," Celeste muttered back, before turning to fully face her former instructor. "So why are you talking to me?"

"You've been assigned by Yasmin and the others to go with Atticus and dig up some more information on Team Plasma," Nate replied. "Ryan will be traveling with you guys as a senior Agent."

"What about you?" the girl asked.

Nate shrugged. "Dunno. What? Missing me already, Princess?"

Celeste's still overheated face flushed with anger as she scowled. "Keep dreaming, fucker."

The girl stomped down the hallway as Nate leaned against the wall, chuckling, but watching the brunette out of the corner of his eye as she walked away.

**(~)**

The Café Sonata was a bit more packed then usual that night. A few tables had been added as businessmen, artists, and traveling trainers alike piled into the hotspot after a full day of work or battling to unwind. Most of the Agents had come in to see the show, while Nate and Audrey settled down at a table near the miniature stage set up in the front.

"This will be so exciting! I didn't know Celeste could sing," Audrey chirped happily.

Nate shrugged. "This one time when we were trying to get into the Striaton Trio's concert she sang to get us tickets, and it worked." _Give or take those bodyguards that almost arrested us, _the teen added in his mind.

"I heard about that. What a way to earn your badge…" the girl said.

"Yeah…"

"Woo! Go JJ and Celeste!" Irene cheered.

"Uh, Irene, it hasn't started yet…" Ryan weakly stated, while Atticus seemed to squirm a little in the seat next to him, his eyes darting back and forth a muttering "flasher" under his breath in a panicky tone.

"So? I'm warming up the audience!" Irene replied, a few business types shooting her dirty looks for being so loud.

Farther in the back, a man was getting his camera ready. "You know, Gabby, a vacation usually means getting _away _from the job."

The woman next to him was checking her hair before pulling out a microphone from her bag. "Come on, Ty! Unova has so much to offer to the world. Plus, it'll be a great home movie for our kids someday!"

The cameraman blushed at the mention of kids, but after that quickly got all his supplies in order. "If you say so…"

After all the tables had gotten a round of drinks (nonalcoholic for the minors of course, but Nate brought a flask of something with him, so…), the lights began to dim. The owner of Café Sonata walked up onto the stage to introduce the band. "Thank you all, life-long patrons and newcomers alike, thank you for coming to see this show! I've heard nothing but great things from this group, they will knock your socks off!"

"Can you get on with it?" Irene yelled from the back. Yasmin put her face in her hands while Hanna chuckled.

"Er, yes. I was getting there—welcome, the Castelia Troop!" A couple of people clapped while the others trained their eyes on the stage, which had gone completely black. In the darkness, Nate heard some people scream or yelp in surprise, and two spotlights came from overhead, showing two dancers on top of the tables, their faces covered by white masks.

"What the…?" Nate muttered, before rapid guitar playing and drums were heard from the stage. The men on top of the tables began to dance.

"The stage is starting to brighten!" Audrey whispered to the boy. Sure enough, a spotlight had appeared just as a voice was heard. _"Yeaaaaaahhhhhh…!"_

Suddenly the stage's spotlights revealed a black masked drummer and electric guitarist, before flickering fast until final spotlight hit center stage, where another masked person appeared, only the mask went down to their nose instead of covering their whole face, a simple gray in color. Her long hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail.

_"A rifle and a telecaster, a chain of words that sound unhappy," _the girl started. _"Alone I walk throughout this lonely town. Do you hate the digital sound that I make?"_

A few of the older people in the room looked confused and shocked. Café Sonata was usually known for a mellow atmosphere; to them this was far too fast-sounding for their music pallet.

_"I'll sing until my voice gives out on me, watching as the time passes by me," _Celeste continued, before turning putting both her hands on the microphone. _"Finally I have you where I want you, can't take any chance for fear I'd lose you. Hear, the crowd shouting 'encore!' My head is a two dimensional dream."_

The younger clients on the other hand were bobbing their heads or swinging a little in place to the beat.

_"See this is the very last shot, it's time to turn it all upside down." _With that the singer took the microphone off the stand it had been put onto and began to walk closer to the end of the stage, bending her knees slightly to sing into the faces of the first row of listeners. _"Fitting every puzzle into place! Lost but there's no way to start over!"_

_Wish that I could say goodbye to these days." _Celeste moved an arm up to wave at the audience, as if saying "Sayonara." _"I've been waiting for someone to take me back home—"_

Jason gave a rip of sound from the guitar that had been playing along with the beating of the drums up until that point as Celeste yanked the bandstand back. _"Lose the way, every day, wandering 'round in circles."_

Another mini-solo of sound was heard from the guitarist once more. The break dancers began to go at a faster place, swinging and flipping on their tables as people gasped in shock or cheered.

_"Tell me how; show me how to erase my past mistakes!" _Celeste dragged the kickstand to her left of the stage towards a crowd of tables and the small bar, near Nate and Audrey's table, though the girl didn't know that.

The Agents listened with growing interest, the beat getting faster and louder.

_"Are you sure this is all? I am sure this is all, alright?" _Celeste was inwardly wishing she could breathe, making the ending of the verse breathy and high. _"Alright, that's right…"_

The drums took to banging loudly, rattling people's ears while the younger set of people jumped out of their seats and started to cheer.

Celeste lost the bandstand and jumped on one of the nearest tables, almost yelling out the chorus. _"I see this, I see this, as that I'm lucky! I'd replay the thirty-nine seconds in my head! And they say that, they say that, they see I'm happy!" _The girl shook her head as she smirked. _"But I couldn't ever really be satisfied by that."_

Yasmin was happily swaying to the beat when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to come face to face with June, who pointed at the cameraman and reporter in the back, filming the show. The girl frowned, worried as well. _Celeste has already been on TV once already with that stunt in Striaton. I allowed this because I thought there wouldn't be any photography allowed, but I didn't expect this… Oh well, she's wearing a mask at least…_

_"I'm counting; I'm counting the sounds in my head. It's an endless loop without a beginning or an end!" _With every beat the girl jumped to another table. _"And it means, it means, there is no meaning! I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't understand…"_

The break dancers seemed to slink to the ground, as if melting or falling slowly. _"Step into the screen, I'm watching as you fall. A girl inside a dream, a never ending dream…"_

The lights started flickering once more, making the café look and feel more like a night club. Celeste took deep breaths of air. Despite it getting so warm with so many people in the room, the girl was feeling cool, and the sweat that had started to fall was making her shiver.

**Y-y-y-you. **

_What? _she thought at the voice, about to speak aloud before she realized where she was again and started on the second part of the song. _"A rifle and a telecaster, a lack of words, feeling unlucky." _

_This reminds me of before I told Gabby how I felt about her, _Ty remembered. Back then the young and pretty reporter wasn't as mellowed out as she was now… Yes, she has mellowed out.

_"Knock out! This is game over, they're watching you as you fall to the ground."_

**W-w-w-w-where?**

_Stop… _Celeste thought. _"Catch your feet again and again; this will be the very last time."_

As the girl sang Audrey looked over at Nate, who was frowning for some reason, scrutinizing Celeste.

_She looks like she's going to throw up, _the black haired boy thought.

_"Even as you fall you make a mistake, and you look up to see they were laughing at you." _Celeste replied. The trainers and some of the younger artists were beginning to pick up some over the verses and sing along. _"Hear, the crowd is shouting "encore!" As the curtains fall you look sentimental. The show's over and everybody leaves, it's time to turn it all inside-out."_

**C-c-come. **

_"I'll sing until my voice gives out on me! Watching as the time passes by me!" _Celeste could hear Atticus cheering with Irene and yelling "woot!" in the background, but it didn't drown out the voice in her head. _"Finally I have you where I want you, so tell me now this is everything you need."_

The voice started to ring more in her ears. Using her free hand she gripped the side of her head, trying to play it off as part of the show. _"Nightmares, every night, turning 'round in my head…"_

**T-t-t-to me!**

_"This is how I will try to remember me mistakes!" _Celeste gasped at the end, feeling dizzy and stumbling but thankfully not falling off the table. _"This is all that I ask, that I want, that I want—no more?"_

**C-c-come-e-e-e! **

_"No more."_

**CCCO-O-M-!**

_"No more," _Celeste let out, while inside her mind she was screaming. The girl stomped on the table to try and focus. _"How could this, could this ever make me happy? Blankly staring as the hand strikes four o'clock. Is this what they're calling the state of happy? Even though I've never felt so torn apart—?"_

The dancers started to break faster and faster, mirroring the beat.

_"If this, could this ever make me happy? I would lose before I ever reach the goal ahead. Dizzy, I'm swaying, they watch as I fall. I say I'm better off now, out of their way—"_

_She really is swaying, _Ryan thought, his eyes widening as he saw the girl stumbling.

_"I see this, I see this, as that I'm happy. I replay the thirty-nine seconds in my head. And they say that, they say that, they see I'm lucky. But I couldn't ever really be satisfied by that." _Celeste continued to sing-yell, holding the microphone with two hands as she had her feet firmly planted. What looked to be a move was really Celeste trying to stop her head from ringing.

_"I'm counting, I'm counting, the sounds in my head. It's an endless loop without a beginning or an end. And it means, it means, there is no meaning! It's time to take a leap together once again!"_

Mick, who had been drummer for this, watched with widened eyes behind his mask as Celeste swayed, leaning dangerously to one side.

_"Step into the screen, I'm watching as you fall, a girl inside a dream, a never ending dream." _Celeste felt her world swing rapidly before going dark. "And that is—?"

Nate sprinted from his seat and caught the girl before crashed to the floor and the first scream was uttered.

**(~)**

Somewhere far away, a biting and terrible roar was heard over the galling wind…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Okay folks! The Castelia Arc will officially be drawing to a close next chapter. Thank you all for your favorites and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor do I own the song "Unhappy Refrain" or this version of it. Please check out the link on my author page for the song and support the artist! **


	16. Entry 16

**Warnings: Assignments, firsts, and outtakes. And like always, swearing.**

**Journal Entry**

I regained consciousness feeling hot and sweaty, as if someone had thrown me into a volcano. (Well, maybe not that hot, but the perspiration was not pleasant.)

My eyes opened to what was in my opinion an all-too-white ceiling. I rolled to my side to see a small desk with a glass of water and a pitcher resting on it. Realizing at that moment my mouth felt pretty dry, I took the cup and chugged the liquid down, before pouring a second and then a third glass. Feeling better, I looked around the room. It not only had a white ceiling, but also white walls, a white floor, and a white bedspread as well.

_Is this a hospital room? _I thought to myself. Despite the recent trauma to my noggin and the voice in my head, I had never been a patient in a hospital before. Though by the looks of it, what people have said about them aren't that far off the mark. Most of the colors I saw were in a dull shade of green, and there was an unpleasant disinfectant smell around it. There was no TV or evident way to call a nurse, so I decided the best thing to do was to investigate. I kicked off the extra blankets that had been causing my previous heat stroke and stood up, finding myself in a pair of scrubs and a hospital gown. I was grateful for the green pants, but if the person who dressed me wasn't female there'd be hell to pay.

After taking a couple of moments to scrutinize my attire I walked towards the door, only for it to open and have a medium sized dog-like Pokémon come barreling in. _"Woof!"_

"Tigerlilly?" I said in confusion.

The Herdier jumped up on her hind legs to lean her front paws against my knees. As I leaned down to pat her a ball of red jumped into my arms, crying. _"Darumaaaa!"_

"Shh, it's okay, I'm okay…" I cradled Darwin in my arms until he calmed down. While I was doing this I felt a small weight land on my head and heard the familiar huff of Cottonee, muttering. I smiled and couldn't help the feeling of warmth I felt flow through my veins. My Pokémon had been worried about me.

"They were really anxious to see you." I looked back to the door to focus on the nurse at the door. "When they brought you in a few of the Agents had to get them back into their Poké Balls before they decided to destroy the entire infirmary!"

I sweat dropped. "Guys…"

The woman looked warily toward the top of my head where Cottonee was. "That Cottonee was the hardest to get back in. It kept screaming and shooting off attacks trying to reach you. My Audino had to use Heal Pulse before it would calm down…"

"Huh?" I replied, dumbfounded. _You sure you haven't got your Cottonees mixed up, lady? _

Before I could question her any further, a familiar, fedora-wearing boy ran in. "Are you alright?" Atticus asked.

"What he said," another voice added in. I looked around Atticus to see Jason step into the room, quickly followed by Irene, Ryan, and Yasmin.

The nurse moved out of the way, grumbling a bit about maximum visitor capacity. However, she didn't voice any other complaints. I was a little shocked at how many people were around. Had I really been in that bad of a condition? "I'm fine now, but it isn't that much of a big deal, all I did was faint, right—?"

Yasmin looked at me with concern. "Not just that, Celeste. You were shivering so much and when we finally got you to the infirmary the nurse said that your body temperature was way below normal."

"Yeah, like you had hypothermia, only it was coming from the inside!" Irene replied.

Ryan sweat dropped. "That isn't the best way to put it, but we _were_ worried, you know?"

I felt my face heat up a little. _I don't enjoy people being worried about me, but it's nice to know my friends care so much, _I thought, gently patting the Cottonee that was still on my head.

"_C-cot-?" _

_Hehe, he's heating up. Guess he's embarrassed, _I thought, warm feelings for the usually irksome Grass-type welling up. "I'm sorry I worried you guys."

Atticus gave me a smile. "We're just glad you're alright. But now that you're better… Let's get ready for our journey!"

Irene knocked her fist against the boy's skull. "Don't be in such a rush! She hasn't even been cleared yet…"

I stood up, taking Cottonee of my head to set him down with Darwin and Tigerlilly. "You guys ready to get on the road again?"

"_Woof_!"

"_Daru_!"

"_Cot_!"

I smiled, before looking back at the others. "Ready when you are."

Atticus launched his fist in the air. "Awesome! I haven't been outside of the city for ages, and now we're going on a journey!"

Ryan got to his feet as well, facing me. "I'll make sure someone comes to bring you your things."

I nodded. "Thanks, but I can get them myself. What time is it right now?"

Jason checked is Xtransceiver. "Just after seven."

"You guys should be able to leave at ten and still get to Nimbasa by night fall," Yasmin told me, Atticus, and Ryan directly. "Be ready in two hours, then you'll get your debriefing in the lab."

The three of us nodded.

Jason sighed. "You guys are so lucky. Getting go explore Unova! Some of us when we're done with training just get assigned to our base."

"We were some of the first Agents to come here, you know," Irene pointed out bluntly to the boy.

"Yeah, yeah. But still…" Jason pouted.

Ryan sighed at Jason. "I'm sure it won't be that much fun, Jason. After all, we are technically on assignment…"

I started to walk towards the door. "Well, we better get packing now guys—"

As I began to exit the room I came face to face with the nurse, somehow feeling smaller as she gave us a refreshing smile that didn't make me feel so refreshed. Don't think you can get away without having a check-up first! In fact, Miss Yasmin told me to give the three of you physicals to make sure you're all healthy!"

"But we weren't—!" Atticus spoke up.

"_All of you._" The Audino behind her had a scary look on its usually cheerful face.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" the three of us answered in sync, fearing for our lives.

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

Nate was leaning against a brick wall that was near the Castelia Poké Mart, waiting for a certain employeee. _I wonder where Audrey is. She said she wanted to see me before she went to work._

The black haired boy didn't dwell on it much though; he was still worried about his former charge in the infirmary. _I'm just glad she didn't throw up on me like the last time! …But she was so cold…_

Nate growled under his breath. _Don't worry about it. She'll be fine… Goddammit why am I still fucking worrying? _

He dug around his coat pocket for his box of cigarettes, taking one out and moving to light it when he realized he had forgotten his lighter. _Maybe I can ask Houndoom to…_

The thought of his whole head being set on fire because of his Pokémon's bad aim made him rethink that possibility. Nate sighed and put the box back in his pocket, staring up at the sky. _If I'm not going with them, then what fresh hell do those Top Agents have planned for me this time? I mean, it's not like I'm disappointed or shit like that, but would it kill them to be less mysterious for once? They can be such trolls…_

_…and that sounded like Princess just now. Great. Just great. _The black-haired boy sweat dropped.

"Um, Nate?"

"Huh?" The black haired boy looked to the side to see an awkwardly smiling Audrey. "…How long were you there?"

"Just a minute or so; your face makes some interesting expressions when you're thinking," the girl joked.

Nate smirked, trying to stomp out the feeling of embarrassment he had. "What can I say, I'm an interesting guy."

Audrey's smile changed into a thoughtful look. "That you are."

Nate pushed off the wall he had been leaning on to face the girl, who was dressed in her Pokémart apron. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

The girl's face fell slightly as she averted her eyes. "Well… It's a bit hard to put into words…"

Nate's raised an eyebrow. _This another one of those "love confessions"? _

Since traveling to the Pokémon world, Nate had had several instances of females swooning over him and confessing their love. The boy had become accustomed to the overall feel, but he didn't exactly get why people made such a big deal about it. _I hope this doesn't mean I'm committed now. Audrey's a fun girl but—_

"…So, after thinking about it, I think it's best if we remain friends."

Nate seemed to come out of his reverie, doing a double take as he stared at the girl."Wait, what?" Nate replied.

Audrey sighed. "You weren't listening, were you?"

"Of course I was." Nate scowled, lying through his teeth. "But, why are you telling me this now?"

"Like I was saying, it's been great being with you these last few weeks. You're a great guy. But…"

"But?" The black haired boy raised an eyebrow.

Audrey put her hands on her hips, looking directly at Nate. "I keep getting the notion that you have feelings for someone else," she replied bluntly.

_What? _Nate thought in confusion. Someone else? Why would Audrey think that? Sure, he appreciated beauty and cleavage as much as the next guy, but he whenever he was 'dating' a girl he never groped. He wasn't that much of a douche. "I…don't follow you."

"I think you know who I'm talking about. I met her through you, remember?" Audrey said.

_…Oh. Oh, no. No, no, uh-uh. _Nate let out a chuckle. "I think you're a bit confused, Audrey…"

Audrey gave a small roll of her eyes. "Maybe you're the one who's confused, Nate. Ever think that?"

With a small little smirk, she started to walk towards the Poké Mart. "Have to go or I'll be late for my shift. Call me sometime when you've got it figured out!"

Nate leaned back against the fence, looking quite perplexed. _That's the first time I've ever been…rejected._

There had been other girl's he'd been attracted to who hadn't revealed their true feelings, but Nate, since he had gained his Pokémon and got a bit older (and taller), had not been turned down by many. Especially after the amount of dates he had with Audrey.

_And to think, she suggested that I could be interested in Princess? Ha! _The boy let out a few harsh laughs, before his face morphed as he started to ponder. _Never thought about it, not that much at least. She's not bad looking, and her personality isn't terrible. She has a bit of a mouth…but…_

"Huh." Nate exhaled. He stayed leaning against that brick for a while after that…

**(~)**

Yasmin was sitting at June's desk, the fellow Base Leader having lent it to her for the debriefing. It wasn't very clean, as shown by the coffee stains on the once pristine wooden top and a small stress releaser in the shape of a Patrat. _There's so many things that have been happening. First those cases of Pokémon kidnappings, then the attack on the Castelia base, and that grunt that was left behind... It all is connected to that group the call themselves "liberators"…_

The bespectacled girl sighed pushing back and for the tiny rubber Patrat with her forefinger, trying to clear her head. _Team Plasma. Just what is there agenda?_

Yasmin was startled out of her thoughts when a knock at the door was heard. "Come in," she called out, straightening up in her seat. It was surprisingly comfortable, even though it appeared to be rather old. _Maybe I'll ask June where he got it. All this time spent at my desk and not outside in the field has been almost torturous. _

In came the three Agents who would be setting out today. One seasoned Agent and two rookies. She hoped that this wouldn't lead to any unnecessary strife. That would only make the mission all the more difficult.

"Good morning," Yasmin said to Ryan, Atticus, and Celeste, who were all in their regular clothes with packs on their backs, ready for departure. "Your mission is to follow the trail that Team Plasma has left behind for us to follow. They stole some of our valuable equipment along with products we were testing that could become volatile in the wrong hands

"Our last piece of info was that there were grunts seen wandering around Nimbasa City. I want you to look around and see if the rumor is true, then to follow any lead you can find. We want to know if they're planning anything."

"Yes, ma'am." The three nodded.

"Good. I hope to receive an update when you reach Nimbasa." The three of them moved to leave, but she needed to talk to one of them about something that had been bugging her for some time. "Ryan, I need to speak with you privately for a moment before you depart."

Atticus and Celeste looked confused, but the older man gave them both a reassuring smile. "I'll be out soon. Don't worry."

Once they were alone Yasmin got up from the desk, staring up eye to eye with Ryan. "As senior officer on the assignment it's your duty to make sure the both of them stay out of trouble."

"I know. They might seem like magnets for trouble, but I think both of them have the makings of really good Agents," Ryan replied truthfully.

Yasmin gave a small smile at the compliment the Agent had paid his subordinates. "I will take your words to heart. However, I have to discuss with you three things."

"Fire away."

"Celeste has told us that there is young man that goes by the name of N who seems to have assisted Team Plasma in the past, though she first met him at a rally of theirs going on in Accumula Town about a month back. We have searched the lists of trainer's names and photo IDs but have not been able to find anything. Right now Celeste is the only one in our force who can put a face to the name."

"So monitor her, see who she finds?" Ryan summed up.

"Precisely." Yasmin nodded. "Secondly, I've heard from Burgh that Gym Leader Drayden has gone missing."

"Missing?" Ryan's eyebrows shot up in shock as he collapsed into a nearby chair. "How?"

"He was visiting Castelia on League business when one day he decided to take a ferry ride to Liberty Island, which was hijacked. A day or so later most of the missing passengers were accounted for found knocked out along the shoreline, their Pokémon gone. All except for…"

"Drayden," the black-haired teen finished, rubbing the side of his face in thought. "What about Iris?"

Yasmin gave a sad frown. "She's currently staying with Burgh while they make arrangements to get her back to Opelucid. However, I don't know how safe it will be now that it's 'Spartan Mayor' has gone missing…"

Ryan looked up at Yasmin from the chair he had sat down in. "You think Team Plasma has something to do with this, don't you?"

The girl shrugged. "Haven't ruled out that possibility. But until we learn more we have to stay out of it. A Gym Leader's disappearance could prove to be a disaster for us if someone links our company to the business of it."

"Understood. Just… I feel sorry for Iris. Does Karl know?"

"He will once he reaches Opelucid. Right now I want him focusing on his assignment with the grunt we captured." Yasmin replied curtly.

"Fair enough. So what's the last thing you needed to tell me?"

Yasmin sighed, looking off to the side and avoiding Ryan's eyes. "It's very rare for a normal trainer to possess such rare Pokémon as you do here in Unova, you know."

Ryan's eyes widened, before narrowing. "You want me to leave my team behind?"

"We can't have the three of you appear more suspicious than normal. Both Celeste and Atticus have Unovian breeds. For safety precautions you may take one of your team for emergencies but… Oh, Ryan, please don't look at me like that." Yasmin ended on a pleading note.

"They were so excited to come here, you know?" Ryan replied.

"I'm sure they were. And they'll still be in Unova. I'll send them to Fennel. She's always wanted to see different species up close and they can play in the Dreamyard," Yasmin offered.

Ryan sighed. "Okay, just as long as they're happy."

The teen took out the six Poké Balls he had out of his pockets, depositing five on the desk next to Yasmin.

"Now that you don't have a full party you can catch more if you wish," Yasmin said, looking at Ryan with eyes full of sympathy.

"I'll remember that, ma'am," Ryan replied stiffly, before walking out, gently putting his remaining Poké Ball in his front pocket.

Yasmin groaned as she leaned back against the desk, looking down at the five red and white spheres that seemed to stare back up at her with discontent.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

A little while later the three of us were off, ready to kick Plasma ass and take names! Well, something like that I guess. When Ryan came out after his meeting he looked kind of sad, but after Atticus said something he seemed to try to put on a happy face and cheer up a bit. We walked through Castelia City once last time, taking in the sights. In the park I spotted two members of the Castelia troop, who said they were grateful for my help and a speedy recovery after the incident at the café.

"Also, Mick wanted me to give you his Xtransceiver number if we saw you." Edmond, the dancer with the Panpour as his partner, handed me a slip of paper with a number scrawled on it. "Said if you have any trouble to call him up, and we'll come running."

I felt my lips quirk up into a small smile, hopefully masking the shock I felt at the gesture.

"So he's forgiven her for the whole leg thing?" Atticus piped up hopefully.

Edmund smirked. "Not a chance."

I groaned and faced palmed as we walked away from the central plaza and the dancers guffaws. We came to a particularly crowded street right before we reached the city limit terminal. A bus was coming in so we had to stop at a crosswalk. As I was standing there I started to think about the voice I had heard last night as I was singing. It sounded faint and came in a bit fuzzy, but I had the feeling that whatever or wherever that voice came from that it'd probably come back…

_Great. And just as I was getting used to this new job… _I sighed.

"Hey, Celeste!" I heard Atticus call to me that sounded a little ways off. "The light is going to turn green!"

"Wah?" I turned around, and sure enough, as I was pondering the light had turned red, and Ryan and Atticus were already on the other side. Before I could catch up though the light turned green once more, stranding me where I stood as cars passed by.

"Shit…" I muttered under my breath, annoyed with myself for getting so mentally absorbed that I forgot to move. _Wonder what the fucker would say about this…_

"Hey," a familiar voice said, close to my ear, causing me to jump slightly. _Slightly_.

_Speak of the devil, _I muttered in my mind, before turning around. Sure enough, there was Nate, dressed in his usual black attire, looking down at me with a furiously indifferent frown.

"Hey," I replied back, trying to make my face appear just as impassive. "So… Guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," he replied, looking up slightly above me, but I didn't turn around to see what he was staring at. "Good luck on your journey."

My eyes widened a little in surprise. Nate wishing me luck? The same Nate who from the beginning had constantly remarked and snarked about how inexperienced and immature I was was wishing me luck?

After a second I finally found my voice to respond. "Thank—?"

A cold hand cupped chin and lifted my face up to a pair of dark eyes. Before I knew what was going on, the eyes closed and lowered towards me as something warm gently pressed against my mouth . One, two, three, four, five seconds passed before I felt the hand let go of my face. A moment later the pressure against my lips disappeared as the eyes opened and retreated back, back…

"Audrey dumped me by the way," the black haired teen said calmly. "Update me once in a while on your progress."

And with that Nate disappeared into the crowd as I stumbled along with the rest of the crossers.

When I came to the other side Atticus and Ryan were there waiting for me, looking at me with dropped jaws and dead eyes. Though I can't say I could have looked much better.

"D…did Nate…?" Atticus stammered out loud, though it sounded like it was more to himself than to the rest of us.

I brought my fingers up to my lips. They felt warm…

_Nate… he… he kissed me…_

My face started to heat up as my fingers were quickly retracted before being balled into a fist.

_That… That **bastard**…_

"You… FUCKER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, wanting it to reach above all the sounds of cars, people, and the city so it would reach the ears of that boy. _He would **pay**._

_The fucker will pay for stealing my first kiss! PAY!_

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

Nate walked back to the Game Freak building in a daze of his own. There was nothing passionate or awe inspiring about the kiss he gave the girl, all it was…was pressing two mouths together, closed. No saliva swapped or tonsil hockey, just a kiss only in name, really.

_Nothing bad… But the face she had… _Celeste's blue eyes glazed over, her lips parted slightly and a faint pink across her cheeks.

The black haired teen groaned, thunking his head against the nearest clean wall. "Why the fuck did I do that?"

Before Nate could think of an excuse the Xtransceiver on his wrist started to ring. He lightly pushed his middle finger on the screen as it showed Jason's frowning face.

The teen scowled. "What do you want?"

_"Yasmin says to come back ASAP." _Jason frowned. _"She has a mission for you."_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Ah, I just love imagining all the slack jaw looks you are all giving the screen now. Yeah. :D And the Castelia Arc finally draws to a close!**

**Since there was a good period of time spent in Castelia, I present to you some of the things that were either cut from the main story or happened in different times than the chapters shown. Enjoy!**

**OUTAKES**

**"Brave."**

Atticus dared to take a peak from his spot behind the dumpster near Café Sonata. Not a soul seemed to be in the alleyway.

_Okay… You can do this, Atticus. All you have to do is take a couple of steps and you'll be safe. That flasher guy isn't around… You'll be just fine, just fine—!_

"Atticus?"

"EEEEEEK!" The orange-haired boy shrieked before sprinting down the alleyway, never looking back.

Ryan looked on blankly as the young trainee ran off screaming at the top of his lungs. He had a full bag of garbage clutched in his hand. "So I guess that means you _won't_ be helping me take out the trash…"

**(~)**

**"Victorious."**

Atticus fell on his knees, exhausted. "I can't take it anymore!"

Celeste grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back up. "We've come this far. We aren't giving up, Atticus!"

"But, Celeste… It's hopeless," the fedora-wearing boy gasped.

The brunette growled, raising her fist into the air. "We will be victorious, I swear to you!"

"Miss, if you're going to wait in line for a Casteliacone, please refrain from shouting," one of the employees dressed in a cheery ice cream parlor attire deadpanned to the two teens. "And please stand up, sir. You've only been waiting ten minutes."

**(~)**

**"Crazed."**

June sighed, cracking his knuckles as he walked down the laboratory's corridors to the elevator, which would take him up to the living quarters and the common room, where he'd settle down after a long day's work in his comfy armchair and watch his recorded shows from the week.

However, when the door opened he was confronted with the sound most normal TV viewers instinctively fear.

"I still say that Maria will end up with Raphael." Celeste pouted, crossing her arms as a commercial played on the television in the common room.

Nate growled. "Are you blind? Damian is the obvious choice."

"But he's _evil_."

"So? He's a much better character than that pussy Rafe."

June quietly tip-toed past the mine field that the common room had become when Nate and Celeste watched _The Woobat Diaries. _

Nothing was worse than a disgruntled fan.

**(~)**

**"Web Search."**

Celeste…was bored. And because of this boredom, she decided to borrow Nate's laptop to watch funny videos. However, when she opened up the computer the girl found some…ads of scantily clad women.

_Oh for fuck's sake, porn? _The female sweat dropped, exiting out of the ads before going into a web browser. "…Hmm…"

Celeste typed in a word, and came up with a fan comic artist named _Sakura M. Toki_. A grin spread across her face once she looked at the summaries of the artist's work and a few doujin. "Hehehe…"

Two hours later Nate felt like listening to some music and opened up his laptop. When he opened it he found…

"…" Nate quickly exited out of the ad of a feminine looking male and went to web search… where in the images section. "What the…?"

Usually in this situation he would boo at black bars but now he was very grateful. _How the hell did this get into my web browser? _

The pictures and the openings kept coming. Nate kept averting his eyes but… _Holy shit I don't need to see that!_

"WHY IS THERE GAY PORN ON HERE?"

Just then Morimoto was passing by with his daughter Kimiko, who looked up at her dad with a confused face. "Dada, what's 'porn'?"

Morimoto patted the girl on the head with a decree of "You'll find out when you get older" while inwardly planning a "meeting" with Nate about spouting vulgar language around Kimiko…

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise.**


	17. Entry 17

**Warning: Tomb raiding, ghosts, and swearing.**

**Journal Entry**

I hate everything. I hate it all. I hate the sky, I hate the ground, I hate the sea, but most importantly…

"I HATE DESERTS!" I screamed over the sand dunes and the galling winds before I had to quickly close my mouth once more to prevent the mineral particles and god-knows what else from getting into my mouth.

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual," Atticus replied glumly beside me, holding onto his hat so the article of clothing wouldn't be cast off by the wind. He turned slightly to Ryan, who, with his taller and slighter broader frame, we were hiding behind to try and shield ourselves. "Did the weather forecast say there'd be weather like this?"

"You can never tell on Route 4 I suppose." The black haired man sighed, continuing to walk through the storm. I followed behind with a frown. We had been walking for hours on the route, yet it didn't feel like we were any closer to Nimbasa, and tempers were starting to run high. We weren't the only ones who had the weather getting to them. As the three of us walked we met a couple of construction workers who were bored since the weather prevented them from their work on the road, so Atticus and I had a quick battle with them. One of them offered to have a match with Ryan, but the guy still seemed a bit out of shape. I think the weather wasn't helping improve his mood much.

One the upside, I learned that Tigerlilly's coat protects her from buffering damage caused by the sandy winds, so that's one positive thing that occurred today I suppose.

"Are we there yet?" I moaned. After so much walking we had found the road again, and I could hear trucks in the distance going over the large overpass that would lead to our destination.

"Almost. Atticus, get out the map, will you?" The boy nodded, unzipping his satchel to take out the now crinkled piece of paper that was once pristine before the wind got to it.

"Uh, it says here on the map that to get to the next city we have to go northwest along the road." Atticus yelled to Ryan.

"Northwest?" You sure?" the Agent asked.

"He's sure!" I said, feeling tired and like I would rather find a way to get out of the sun and into a nice room at the Pokémon Center along with a shower. God I hate sand…

Atticus lifted his hands up. "Calm down, Celeste. I know you're a little…emotional since that… exchange with Nate…"

_Oh. Oh he did not go there. _I gave the boy a tight lipped smile. "And I was just forgetting about it. Thanks, Atticus, for bringing that image back into my memory." He better sleep with one eye open tonight.

Despite our eyesight being cut in half because of the storm, I could still see the boy's face go three shades paler.

"Both of you, stop it," Ryan said firmly, looking down at the ground so he wouldn't fall. "I think it's this way, come on."

I bit back a retort and followed. The main priority was to get out of this desert. I could deal with my other anger issues later. Preferably imagining a pillow as Nate's head and punching it until it is flat. _Of all the ways to say goodbye, the Fucker chooses a kiss. I don't care if he didn't know it was my first kiss, he's an asshole for taking it!_

For a while I was lost in my thoughts of exacting revenge and didn't really pay attention to where we were going. Sometime later, my musings were interrupted by a piercing shriek that was heard above the desert winds. I covered my ears at the high-pitched sound.

"What is that?" I yelled to Ryan, who was flinching from the noise as well.

"I don't know. But it's too high to be a human's," the man replied. After we heard the shriek the winds seemed to get even rougher. Atticus yelped, trying to hold onto his fedora. "We need to find shelter, fast!"

Well, he didn't have to tell me twice, but with the storm I could hardly see my hand in front of me, let alone a house or a cave to hide in. It would be impossible to find a place. We trudged through the desert expanse, Ryan muttering under his breath. As we walked the screams got louder, making Atticus and I cringe at every sound. This wasn't what we expected.

"This doesn't make any sense! Where's Nimbasa City?" Ryan yelled out into the expanse of dunes.

Atticus opened his mouth to reply but before he could that horrible shriek sounded once more, only this time it was very close. Ryan took out a Poké Ball, his eyes narrowing, before yelling out, "Duck!"

The three of us hit the sand and rolled away as a flash of color missed its chance to grab us. When I looked up there was a creature I could only describe as something that came out of Native American mythology. It had these branch-like orange wings with blue and red tipped feathers and a tail (or feet, what the hell…) to match. The center of its body was the weirdest. It was round and colored forest green until reaching a white outline of a black zigzag design, where pair of sky blue, un-pupiled eyes resided. A third, identical eye could also be seen in the center of a weird black antenna coming out on the top of its head. All around, the creature was very bizarre, and by the looks of things, not happy.

It let out another shriek towards us, and we stumbled to our feet.

"Both of you, run!" Ryan yelled at us, mumbling something like, "So it's an emergency already…" and throwing his Poké Ball. I turned around before I could see what Pokémon it was but heard a loud roar combat the sound of the shrieking. _Why the hell did that thing try to attack us? We didn't do anything to provoke it! _I thought, stumbling through the high sand along with Atticus as we tried to distance ourselves from the sounds of the fight.

"Hey, look up there!" Atticus pointed at what appeared to be large rock formations coming out of the sand.

"I see them, let's go," I replied, pulling myself forward until we reached the statue. I moved to rest my hand against it for support, but recoiled at the high heat. "Ah!"

"What's wrong?" Atticus asked.

"The rock is burning hot!" I cried, checking my hand to find that the palm had turned angry red in color. _Dammit, I should've expected that in a desert…_

"Celeste, I think I've found a cave!" Atticus called out to me, waving his arm. Sure enough, near one of the rocks was a mound of stone; and on the side of it a crude opening. I felt relief go through me as I followed the fellow agent into the opening, away from the harsh winds and sun.

(~)

We entered the nice and cool cave and the first thing we did was collapse on the floor. After a few minutes where we gathered our strength back we took a look around. Though we had escaped the sandstorm, this cave was filled with sand as well, and there was a musty scent inside, like the kind of place you'd expect an old antique shop with a ton of moth balls to smell like.

Atticus dusted his fedora off beside me, looking around. "It looks like some sort of chamber... Where do you think we are?"

I got to my feet and dusted the sand off my jeans. "I don't know, but I know for a fact this isn't Nimbasa City."

I began to walk through the chamber we were in, looking around. The walls appeared to be covered in paintings of pictures and designs that had been weathered away by the desert sands. It _was_ cooler than before, however the ground under my feet gave off this strange heat…and along with that, the room was illuminated by rows of lit torches interspaced along the walls.

"It looks like someone got here before we did," I called out to Atticus. The boy jumped, turning to me, then back to where he was facing before with a confused look.

"Atticus?" I called.

But the boy seemed to be more interested as to who or what he had been talking too previously. "Where did you go?"

I frowned, wondering what he was talking about. _Maybe he got dehydrated and is hallucinating… Dammit, do we have any water left from that rest stop?_

I shrugged my backpack off, letting it land on the sand before squatting down to unzip my bag and take out my canteen. "Hey, do you need some—?"

When I looked back up I was met with a blank gold face.

"_Yam?_"

"AHHH!" I screamed, shooting backwards and scrambling away, pulling out Tigerlilly's Poké Ball and preparing to yell out an attack when Atticus came strolling over.

"Oh, there you are!" he chirped at the mask-thing, which seemed to recognize him.

"_Mask! Yamask!_"it said in a higher tone. I got to my feet and quickly snatched my backpack; Atticus gave me a blank stare.

"How the hell do you know that thing?"

Atticus frowned at me. "He's not a thing! Look at your Pokédex."

I frowned back at the boy before getting out said device and pointing it at the thing. It could only be described as a thing. Besides the gold mask it had two swooping arms and attached to those was a pair of large red eyes. It was freaky to me…

_"Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon. Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry. This Yamask is male."_

I stared at the screen, then back at the Yamask, before bowing my head in shame. "I'm sorry I was so mean."

Atticus reached out to the Pokémon, his hand touching the mask. His eyes closed for a moment, before opening them again. **_"It's alright. I get that a lot."_**

"Woah," I said in shock. The voice that came out of Atticus' mouth sounded like his, only…different. Like there were two people talking at the same time. "H-how did you do that?"

"There are legends that if you put on the mask of a Yamask, their spirit will be able to possess you. He said he doesn't want that to happen to me, so I can just touch the mask and we can communicate," the boy explained.

While that didn't exactly comfort me, it was at least an explanation. "So, what are you doing here, Yamask? Oh, wait. Do you want us to call you by your name—?"

A look of sadness seemed to pass in the once-human's eyes, before he shook his head. "_Mask._"

Atticus nodded. "We understand. But still, do you know where we are?"

The boy touched the mask once more. **"_Relic Castle._"**

"Oh, so we're in the middle of the Desert Resort then!" the boy exclaimed.

I groaned, rubbing my face. "Which means we got lost…"

Looking up at the ceiling, I thought about a plan. "Guess we should wait here until the storm calms. Then hopefully Ryan will be able to find us."

That plan was dashed to pieces when we heard a woman screaming. "Help us! Someone help! Our Pokémon fainted!"

I walked towards where I heard the call. "Hello? Hello?"

"We need a rope! Please, be careful of the sand!" another woman's voice called out.

_What do they mean by the sand? _As soon as the thought entered my mind something seemed to catch my foot, yanking me down. "What the—?"

"Celeste!" Atticus grabbed my hand, but instead of pulling me out both of us just got sucked in only further. I didn't look down soon enough…

_"Yamask!" _the Ghost-type yelled, grabbing onto us with his free arms and putting a cover of blue around us.

"He's using Protect." That was the last thing I heard Atticus say before we were swallowed by quicksand.

**(~)**

_"Hello? Hello, are you alright?" _A woman's voice spoke above me. I blinked my eyes open, groaning.

"Mom?" I said, but my vision cleared and I was face to face with a younger woman than my mother. She had dark blue hair and gray eyes.

The woman gave me a small look. "Do I appear old enough to be your mother?"

"It's probably because you have such a maternal look about you, Gabby," a man's voice said from the side.

"Oh, shut up Ty." The woman—Gabby—pouted, before giving me a hand and pulling me up. Besides her, I also saw a man loaded down with camera equipment that I assumed to be Ty and a woman who looked pretty ragged carrying a heavy-looking backpack.

"Where's Atticus?" I asked them.

"Over here." I turned to see Atticus fussed over and dusted by his Minccino, Yamask floating beside him. I was happy that we all got through that quicksand alright.

"So you guys were the one's calling for help?" I asked them.

"Yes. I'm a reporter for a Hoenn news station. My husband Ty and I came to Unova to record all of the sights as a documentary of sorts..."

The woman with the backpack turned to us, struggling to stay standing. "I was looking around for fossils. That is, until I reached this chamber filled with Cofagrigus."

"Cofa-fa…wait, what?" I replied.

"These giant sarcophagus-like Pokémon that are supposed to be in the lower levels of the castle, but I wasn't even there when they just jumped out at me!"

Gabby shivered, rubbing her bare arms as if chilled. "We ran into Ingrid while we were investigating some well-preserved paintings. We tried to battle those Pokémon, but all of them together…it just wasn't enough. We had to run away."

"And now we're all stuck down here?" Atticus asked, getting nods from the adults.

I groaned, muttering under my breath. "So, where's the exit?"

"That's the real question, isn't it?" Ty sighed, crossing his arms. "The stairs that take you back to the ground floor are blocked; we've been trying to search for another opening."

_Good thing my Pokémon are still at full health for the most part__… _I thought.

Yamask began to nudge Atticus. "What is it?" He put a hand on the gold mask once more.

**_"I know another way out! It should keep us clear of Alessa's territory. But I'm not sure…"_**

Gabby yelped, before her eyes got quite large and shiny. "Oh! This is perfect for the documentary! Quick, Ty! Get the camera, get the camera rolling!"

"I'm trying!" Ty squawked.

"Who's Alessa?" I asked Yamask while the two reporters fumbled with their equipment.

Atticus turned to me. **_"She is the leader of the castle's Cofagrigus. You… Well, it's better to avoid her."_**

The trail-off sent a shiver down my spine.

"While I'm still confused on how this Yamask can communicate, its ideas are better than nothing," the fossil gatherer said, moving to follow when she fell down again.

"Ingrid!" Ty yelled. "Are you alright?"

The woman groaned. "It's these fossils. I worked so hard finding them. But they're so heavy…"

I walked over to the woman, pulling off my backpack and handing her the half full canteen. She took the container gratefully and drank, looking better after doing so. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Do you need help carrying those things?" Ty was weighted down by his equipment (it was miracle he could walk with all that techie shit on him), Atticus was going to be our translator, and Gabby didn't seem like the type of person who would carry heavy loads…

Ingrid gave me a smile. "That would be really appreciated, thank you."

She unlocked her pack, taking out a piece of dark colored rock that had an imprint of a feather of sorts.

"Hold on to this Plume Fossil. Be careful though, the weight takes a bit of getting used to."

I took the stone, feeling it weigh down my hands as I slipped it into a compartment of my backpack. After situating ourselves, Yamask spoke once more.

**_"We should get going. It's amazing that she hasn't found us yet…" _**

Our group made its way through the chambers, more than once being saved by Yamask's warnings. He stuck close to Atticus, and though they had only spent a short time together, I could tell my friend was getting attached.

_Maybe he can ask Yamask if wants to come with us once we get out of here. Probably better than wandering around this place for god knows how long, _I thought. I was curious about our once-human guide. How did he end up the way he is now? Did he die here and now because his spirit is confined to the body of a Pokémon he can't leave?

I shivered at the thought. _I shouldn't be scaring myself by thinking about this. And also, it's none of my business. I really need to stop reading those freaky conspiracy theories on the internet… _

**_"We're here," _**Atticus-Yamask said to the rest of us. Sure enough, there was a stairway going up.

"Praise the twin heroes!" Ingrid exclaimed in relief. Though I had lightened her load she was showing severe signs of fatigue. She needed to get some more fluids in her soon. Both Ty and I had asked if she wanted any more help, but she had refused. She must really love those fossils.

I followed Atticus and Yamask to the first step, feeling a slight chill go down my back again. "The ground…"

"What?" Gabby said, before shivering as well. "I thought it was warmer!"

The ground that was once letting off heat had turned cold, and when I looked closer a vapor was coming out. Atticus was pushed back by Yamask, who had started to yell.

_"Ya! Yamask! Yamask!" _

A dark hand shot out from under me and grabbed my leg. I landed on my side, hurting my hip.

"Ah!"

Simultaneously everyone dropped like flies, being pulled down by the dark hands. Yamask tried to use Protect, but we were too spread out to cover us all. I struggled, trying to kick away the hands that were clutching at my legs, but it was no use.

_Tigerlilly can Crunch them off! _I thought, reaching for where I kept my Poké Balls, only to feel another cold, almost corpse-like shadow hand grab my wrist and twist it violently, causing me to yell out in pain.

Around me everyone was going through the same struggle, trying to reach a Poké Ball or a weapon of any kind to beat the hands off. Yamask was using his own powers as well, but they barely did anything. Still, we couldn't give up. I started to hit the claws with my free hand, which at first seemed to work, loosening the hold long enough for me to scramble back. I turned towards the others to tell them about using their free hands to fight back.

I really wish I hadn't.

It appeared the wriggling limbs started to claw at the ground, breaking it into flimsy chunks as huge and sinister red eyes gleamed at me.

One of the limbs shot out before I could scream, grabbing my neck with so much force my head hit the wall, and then everything went black.

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

Yamask didn't know what to do. Everyone was trapped by Alessa, and no matter how many attacks he sent at the Cofagrigus they would hardly budge.

_"Night Shade!" _the Spirit Pokémon screamed again, sending out his attack. The Coffin Pokémon fired a Shadow Ball that shattered Yamask's attack and hit the former human dead on. Yamask yelled out in pain before another Cofagrigus slammed him onto the floor.

_"You try to help these humans?" _a cold voice spoke. One Cofagrigus floated forwards, dragging an unconscious Atticus by the neck.

_"They did nothing wrong, Alessa," _Yamask choked out. _"They're innocent."_

_"They came into our territory and defiled it. There were warnings, yet they ignored them all! _Alessa snarled. Her grip seemed to be tightening. _"How can you trust them? Humans lie and hurt us just as they hurt each other. You and I once dwelled in such feeble bodies. We were killed by people just like them!" _

Tears started to form and fall from Yamask's eyes. _"Please. Let him go, please. Let them all go. They just wanted to leave."_

The coffin's eyes narrowed. _"You still beg for their lives? Why? Once they leave they will never come back. They will_forget_ you, just like those people in your memories forgot you too."_

Alessa pulled the boy close to her slightly opened lid.

_"Wouldn't you rather like to have them with you forever?" _the female crooned.

Yamask went silent, looking away from Alessa and seeming to chant something under his breath.

_"The choice is yours. Wait, no. Either way, they will die."_

The once-human looked up at Alessa with glowing eyes. _"The Guardian will make you burn, Alessa."_

The ground turned hot like before, only this time it became searing, with fire shooting up from the ground. It hit the Cofagrigus that were floating from below, sparing Yamask and the humans. When the one that was holding him back let go to try and pat itself down, the smaller Pokémon rose up, glowing purple.

_"Hex," _he said, the burned Cofagrigus howling in pain as the flames seemed to double, forcing them back down into the ground from whence they came.

Yamask fell back down, exhausted, as Celeste and company landed gently back down on the ground, still knocked out. Around them popped up small Sandile that waddled over to the humans, wiggling under before pulling them up on their backs. They then proceeded to march up the stairs, back to the entrance.

_"The sun is about to go down. They will be deposited next to the entrance of the cave, unharmed."_

Yamask turned around to see a large moth of sorts with gorgeous flame-colored wings and glowing blue eyes.

Yamask bowed his head. _"Thank you for hearing my call, Volcarona, Guardian of Relic Castle."_

The Pokémon nodded. _"I'm afraid, however, that I no longer have anything to guard."_

Yamask looked up, confused. _"What do you mean?"_

_"The Light Stone is no longer in my possession. I plan to retreat into the tombs…"_

Yamask eyes widened. _"It…"_

The moth's blue eyes seemed to warm up with slight amusement. _"Do not fear, Yamask. I sense that a new era is coming. Another hero will find themselves in possession of the Light Stone and its power. For now, our duty is done."_

Volcarona turned to Celeste and Atticus, who were the last to be taken up the stairs. _"And until that duty comes again, I sense you have more pressing matters. Those children are going to play a part in the coming battle. I entrust you to their care."_

_"I… I will do whatever I can," _Yamask said, bowing his head once more before floating after the group.

Volcarona watched as the Pokémon disappeared from his sight, before descending back down into the castle. Its part was finished.

**(~)**

Ryan was kneeling in the sand, breathing heavily. Beside him was an equally exhausted Typhlosion, licking his wounds. "We did it…"

In front of the two was a Poké Ball holding the Agent's newest team member. Ryan wrapped an arm around Typhlosion's neck and giving it a squeeze. The large Fire-type let out a rumbling purr. "Wish the others could've seen it."

Typhlosion let out a couple of growling sounds, as if speaking to his trainer, shaking his head as he did.

"Yeah, I know. They'll meet her eventually." Ryan picked up his new Pokémon before returning his first partner. "Good job, Typhlosion. Have a good rest."

After placing his Poké Balls back into his pocket, the man checked his Pokédex for information about his catch. "Let's see who you are. Then I have to go find those two…"

_"Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon. The guardians of an ancient city, they use their psychic power to attack enemies that invade their territory."_

"An ancient city?" Ryan looked around the desert. The storm had passed and now it was quite clear to see what was in front of him. A hundred yards off or so Ryan could see a formation of giant rocks. Trudging through the deep sand, the Agent began to make out a group of figures lying in the shade of the stones.

_Are those people? _Ryan frowned, picking up his pace until he was close enough to tell that there was a group of people laid out next to a cave entrance, two of them looking quite familiar. "You guys!"

Ryan knelt down next to Atticus and Celeste, checking both their pulses, before sighing in relief. _Good. I thought they had—_

_"Yamask!" _A pair of mad-looking red eyes glared at him as a Yamask flew in between him and his charges.

"Woah!" Ryan pushed up, trying to grab onto his Poké Balls. _Typhlosion might have enough energy left to chase this guy off. I hope…_

But before a battle could begin, a groan came from Celeste's lips. "Ah…"

Yamask turned, floating away from Ryan to check on the girl. The man frowned, crouching down beside the girl to see her neck was heavily bruised. When he went over to the other three people, Ryan saw that their necks were bruised in a similar way. "What happened to you guys?"

**_"A run in with some Cofagrigus." _**

Ryan whipped his head back to see Atticus sitting up, but his hand was resting against Yamask's golden face. The man's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing to him?"

**_"I have been given the task to protect these two children. The boy lets me speak freely with you this way."_**

Ryan still looked wary. "How can I trust that you aren't the one who did this to them?"

**_"You'll have to trust me."_**

The agent looked into Atticus' vacant eyes, then turned back to the stirring Celeste. "…For now. But remember; I'm in charge of protecting them as well."

Yamask nodded, moving away from Atticus as the boy came to. "Ryan…?"

The man smiled, rubbing the younger agent's head. "I'm here, Atty. Are you okay?"

"Throat hurts," the boy replied, moving up to rub his neck, flinching a little at how raw the skin felt.

"It'll be okay. You're all safe," Ryan soothed, patting the boy's head. Yamask rested beside Atticus, who smiled at the Pokémon. "Glad you're safe too…"

The man sighed, standing up and dialing up a number on his Xtransceiver for assistance as the sun set behind him, lining him with light.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Here you all are my wonderful readers. Let's all hope the next one gets out faster, shall we? This chapter is dedicated to my Dad, who had his birthday just this week. Happy Birthday, Dad. And as always, thanks to the wonderful Mega for beta-ing (Make sure to check out Cross on his account when chapter two comes out!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise.**


	18. Entry 18

**Warnings: Smoothies, musings, and swearing.**

When my body finally decided to return to the land known as consciousness, Igave a bit of a start. There was no cold sand underneath me, no death-like hand around my neck. I opened my eyes to find I was no longer in a sand chamber filled with moving coffins trying to kill me. Instead, I was lying down on a small but comfortable mattress.

_I like this place very much right now_, I thought to myself, except my head was positioned at a slightly awkward angle. I moved my head so I could lie more comfortably when I had the feeling that my lungs had gotten their air supply cut off. I quickly moved to back to my original position and hacked out a few coughs. "Ow…"

_"Yam?" _I moved my eyes to the side of my bed to see a familiar mask floating around.

I gave a small smile. "Glad to see you made it out okay. Where…?"

The once-human motioned to a door on the other side of the room, and around said space a few other mattresses were on the floor as well. I made to nod back, before remembering how much that would fucking hurt and went with a thumbs up.

Yamask seemed confused by the hand gesture, tilting his head slightly.

I let out a small sigh. "I understand."

The Pokémon's red eyes blinked a bit, before he nodded to show that he got what I was saying. He then floated out of the room, bringing back a relieved looking Ryan. I gave a small wave as the older agent walked over and knelt down. "How are you doing?"

I gave a small shrug, then a cringed at the pain it caused. "Fine. Neck hurts."

Ryan nodded. "It'll feel like that for a while since it's still a bit swollen. Those Cofagrigus were really strong according to the others. And considering what Mason told us about this particular group, they could've easily snapped your neck."

A chill ran down my spine at that thought. _I… I could've died?_

It wasn't the first time I had felt that way since I'd been brought to this world, but this was the first time anyone ever told me point blank what might have happened.

The dark-haired man's hand gave my shoulder a light squeeze. "Thankfully, all five of you seem to only be dealing with a faint case of whiplash. And the bruises should fade in a week or so."

"That's good to know." I gave a weak smile, glad that that one encounter wouldn't have life-altering effects. One thing about what he said confused me however. "'Mason?'"

Ryan didn't look particularly happy about what he was about to say. "That's what Atticus is calling that Yamask. Even though it isn't telling us its human name, he decided that if it's going to travel with us than it should have a name."

I didn't miss the heavy use of 'it' by the way, only I decided it wasn't the best time to question how Ryan referred to our new traveling companion. That and hearing that the once-human had chosen to stick with us made me happy. "How did you find us?"

The agent moved to sit down on a nearby mattress before replying. "After I caught Sigilyph— that's the Pokémon that attacked us in the first place, by the way—the sandstorm had passed and I found you all lying next to a cave entrance. The Yamask was a bit vague on the details. Thankfully there was another Agent close the Desert Resort, so he was able to fly over and help me take care of you guys," Ryan finished, sighing in relief.

I carefully inched my way up to a sitting position, holding the pillow behind my head for support. I was hoping that the pain would cut back soon. I didn't want to have to keep my neck this straight for a week…

"Really, who was it?" I asked.

Ryan rubbed the back of his head. "Some guy named Aaron. Sorry, I just met him myself when he came to help."

"Oh." I bounced a little on the mattress, trying to gain some momentum so I could jump up…before I fell down on my back and started to roll off. "Ah!"

Something grabbed the back of my jacket and rolled me back to safety. Ryan was kneeling next to me after he let go of my jacket. "Need a hand?" He smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied, giving the man my hand. After I was pulled to my feet I looked to see that my backpack had been placed above the mattress I had been resting in. Moving over, I carefully pulled it up; it was still a bit heavier than usual. _Guess Ingrid didn't take the fossil back yet…_

"The others are all having breakfast in the living room," Ryan told me as he walked back out. My stomach gurgled at the mention of breakfast.

"Uh, right behind you!" I said, still using the pillow for support with one of my hands. In the other room there was a kitchenette along with some basic furniture. The Pokémon were all gathered on one side digging into bowls of food. I saw my own among them so deduced that Ryan had let them out. At the small kitchen table Atticus and Ingrid were sitting down. Gabby and Ty were on the sofa going over their equipment with irritated faces.

"Hey, you're up!" Atticus said with a smile. Around his neck was a foamy cast of sorts. "Did Ryan already tell you the good news?"

I smiled as well, pulling up a chair at the table. "Yup. I'm sure Mason will be a great addition to your team."

The boy's smiled turned into a grin. "You bet!"

After that I maneuvered so I was facing Ingrid. She still looked a bit more haggard than the rest of us, as the markings on her neck were more pronounced against her pale skin. However, there seemed to be some color coming back to her cheeks, so I took that as a good sign. Now that we were in a well-lit room, I could see that her honey-blonde hair hung past her shoulders when it was out of a bun. "I have that fossil you gave me in my bag. Now that we're out of that place I'll give it back to you."

Ingrid gave me a small smile and waved her hand. "Keep it. I have a couple more where that one came from. Lightens my load when I head back out there…"

"Wha?! You're going back?" Atticus exclaimed, before coughing a bit.

The woman let out a laugh. "Don't worry. Now that the storm's passed there will be workers coming back to the site to work on it, plus a tourist or two. I won't be all by myself like the last time."

"Still, you should get some rest before you head back to Relic Castle…and find a Water Pokémon." I added.

"And when you're down there try to find our footage!" Gabby yelled; she was wearing a scarf of sorts which I think was meant to cover her own bruises. "When we woke up and checked the video tapes to see what we missed it was all gone!" The woman let out another scream in frustration. "Probably one of the best things we've gotten on camera since the Hoenn incident and it's gone!"

"Don't worry, Gabby. We have plenty of time to get more footage," Ty said, patting his wife on the shoulder.

"Oh, I know." The woman pouted, reached up to take the man's hand. "At least we still have the Café Sonata video. Though it's a shame we couldn't get to the lead singer with that dark-haired boy guarding her…"

Atticus looked over at me with an uneasy face as I seethed in my seat. _Godammit, Nate…_

I didn't know whether to be glad the Fucker was there to carry me or pissed off that he did. I was still confused about the whole thing and didn't really want to think about it right then.

"So, what's for breakfast?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Here," a man's voice said, placing a glass with a straw in it in front of me.

I narrowed my eyes at the glass. "Er… I like smoothies as much as the next person, but… Do you have anything in the way of bacon and eggs?"

Atticus sweat dropped. "Uh, Celeste. With our throats like this…"

"You won't be able to eat solid food for a day, maybe more." The man's voice had a hint of an accent I didn't recognize.

"Wah—?!" I shrieked, turning around to face the person who gave me the glass and felt my throat constrict once more, making me cough until I could breathe again. _Godammit, I hope I don't lose brain cells because of this…_

The man sighed and walked towards the window, giving me a full view of him. He looked kind of scruffy, with a beard growing in and his brown hair kind of long and messy, though he was still pretty young. He was wearing a sturdy pair of jeans and an open flannel shirt that had a t-shirt underneath. "Ryan told me what happened. How did you people happen to just stumble on a huge nest of Cofagrigus?"

"It wasn't like we were searching for them, they came after us!" Gabby exclaimed. I could imagine her standing with her hands on her hips (she probably was standing like that, but I couldn't look for sure 'cause, you know, neck?).

The bearded guy seemed to roll his eyes a bit at the reporter. "Whatever you say, just as long as all of you learn that going into a sandstorm is probably one of the most idiotic things you can do if you don't have the right gear or shelter close by."

"Are you a native to these parts, Mr. Aaron?" Ty asked.

"Nope, but I've lived in similar areas."

_So this is the Agent that answered Ryan's distress call, _I thought as I started try and sip my drink. It was actually quite good, and as I took a few more slurps from my straw.

The cameraman chuckled. "Ah, reminds me a bit of the desert back in Hoenn, huh Gabby?"

Gabby groaned. "Please don't remind me of deserts right now. As soon as we reach Nimbasa I never want to step in a desert for as long as I live…"

"So you guys are going to Nimbasa as well?" Ryan asked. I heard his voice coming from another area in the room, probably from chair.

Ty grunted, probably lifting his equipment. "It is the closest settlement from here. I don't think I could handle carrying all this for more than another handful of miles."

As everyone talked I noticed that Atticus had this weird look on his face. "What's up? Your neck still hurting?"

The auburn haired boy snapped out of his reverie. "Oh, it's nothing really. I was just thinking about home for a little bit there. Just wondering how my Dad's doing…"

I blinked in confusion. From what I heard and witnessed in the Agency, most people don't really talk about their family or their lives back in our world. "I haven't heard you talk about your Dad before."

"Hmm, really," Atticus replied, though his voice had this far away tone to it. "Wonder if he's starved yet. He's a horrible cook…"

I wanted to ask more about what he meant, but Atticus didn't seem to want to talk about it anymore, so I returned to my drink. As people around us continued to chat and take their glasses to the small kitchenette I got this weird feeling I was being watched. I looked up from my now half-full glass and turned, but nobody seemed to be gazing in my direction. _Weird…_

_"Woof!" _I turned my chair a bit to have the sensation of Tigerlilly jumping into my lap.

"Oof! Girl, you've gotten too big for this…" I groaned, but scratched the back of her ears. She looked a bit offended at the 'big' comment, and playfully tugged my coat sleeve. "Hey, this needs to stay clean until we can get to a laundry in Nimbasa!"

I giggled as she started to lick my hand instead. Once you get to know them, a lot of Pokémon don't fit the comparison between them and animals in terms of intelligence.

_I kind of wish I got to have a pet when I was younger. Mom was allergic to cats and Dad said he didn't want to pick up dog poo though. _I sighed, wishing that I hadn't started to feel sad thinking about them. I wish that I could give them a call to tell them I was okay and ask how they were doing. June talked about how even though we could crossover, the Agency didn't exactly have that much connection with our world. Even when they were done doing research and putting stuff together, someone would have to take all the research or data collected back home.

_Black's Mom ran out to give him a gift way back in Accumula Town. And he can talk to her any time he wants on his Xtransceiver, _I thought, continuing to stroke Tigerlilly's fur. _Kind of envy him…but, even if I did get to communicate with them, what would we talk about? They could talk about having a hectic work day and me saying "Me too" to describe the Cofagrigus attack? _

"Is anyone home in there?"

I jumped a little in my seat, causing Tigerlilly to fall off my lap. After letting out a few quiet curses and an apology to my Pokémon, I carefully looked up to see Aaron a few feet away with an amused look.

I frowned. "What?"

"Easy there, thought I should tell you that everyone is getting ready to leave."

I blinked, before turning a quick one-eighty to see that we were the only remaining people in the room. What remained of my smoothie looked coagulated and unappetizing. _I must've really dazed off. _

"Thanks, I guess," I replied to the man, moving to take the glass but Aaron swiped it up.

"I'll take care of it. You should gather the rest of your team," Aaron looked down at Tigerlilly who was standing beside me. "Hmm… A Herdier, a Darumaka, and a Cottonee… Interesting group you've got there."

I raised my eyebrow. _Was that a compliment or an insult? _

"Thank you?" was all I could think of as a response without sounding like an ungrateful bitch. "Oh, and thanks for picking us all up a while ago as well."

Aaron's eyes seemed to widen for a second, as if he was surprised, before nodding. He looked kind of familiar when he did that, but I don't know from where…

"Welcome. Always glad to be appreciated," he responded, before gesturing to the area where all the mattresses were. "You should go get ready."

"Will do." I walked back to the room with Tigerlilly trotting beside me, trying to shake off the feeling of being watched once more.

**(~)**

Despite it being a major improvement to the sandstorm we were caught in yesterday, the desert was still fucking dry and fucking hot. I wish my pack came with another pair of traveling clothes… Maybe I should've taken up that offer to shop for some new ones…

_But then I would've gone shopping with Irene—on second thought, I like my clothes just fine, _I thought as our group walked until we reached a dirt crossroad. We said our goodbyes to Ingrid before turning to the path that would lead us to Nimbasa City.

"We're almost back to civilization!" Gabby cheered.

"And a bath," Atticus said with a wistful sigh. I had to agree with him about that. After spending a day in the desert I had sand in a bunch of places where sand didn't belong. "A bath would be nice…"

"Savior calls dibs," Ryan decreed. Both Atticus and I squawked with indignation.

"No fair!" we yelled in sync, but our voices were drowned out by the sound of honking. I tilted my torso back a bit to look up at the giant overpass that vehicles took to get to the city. Maybe I was in too much of a bad mood yesterday, but the thing was _huge! _It could rival any freeway off ramp I had seen before in my entire life!

"We're close. Be prepared you guys…" Ryan smiled at us before walking ahead. I think he secretly enjoyed our injuries making it hard for us to make sudden movements in fear of constricting out windpipes. I also had to be extra careful for a day or so since Atticus got to have the only neck brace because he had woken up first. Excluding Ingrid, he and I suffered the most damage because our bodies were still developing and our necks were smaller, skinnier, more snap-able… Okay, I'm done thinking about that. Anyway, my neck still hurt.

I followed Ryan under the overpass and mentally chanted _it's not going to break and fall on top of us, it's not going to break and fall on top of us _all the way. As we walked I saw someone coming out of the rest stop ahead of us. It was a woman with a very pristine up-do and a lab coat on.

"Hey, who's that—"

Gabby charged ahead before I could finish my question. "Ah! The great Professor Juniper! Come on, Ty, we need to have an interview!"

"W-wait for me, Gabby!" the man squawked before running after his wife. Once they reached the lady she seemed to be a little surprised but kept her composure as she talked with them. I wonder how news reporters could handle having an interview in a desert when just a few hundred yards away there was a nice city to go to.

"Hey, Ryan?" Atticus spoke up. "If she's the Pokémon Professor of the Unova region, where do we get our Pokédexes from?"

"Hmm, that's a good question… I actually got mine from Oak when I started out, so I don't know who supplies the Agency here in Unova with Pokédexes…" Ryan squint his eyes and looked over at Ty, Gabby, and Juniper. "However, we can't reveal our real intentions to anyone. Let's continue walking."

I was confused. Who else would have a supply of Pokédexes besides a Professor? "So we're leaving Gabby and Ty?"

Ryan smiled. "I'm sure we'll meet up with them again soon, don't worry."

The way he said that made me think about how much longer Ryan had been in this world than Atticus or I. _Why did he join the Agency? Was it like me and he just got sucked in here for some reason, or is there more to it than that? Ugh... My brain is starting to hurt…_

An irritating voice broke me out of my reverie. "So you're here as well, Thief."

_What the- oh great. _I looked up to see following close behind the Professor was none other than Cheren.

I scowled at the snotty boy. He had one hand on his hip and looked so high and mighty. What a douche…

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I replied, overhearing Atticus ask Ryan why the two of us were wearing almost identical outfits.

The bespectacled teen scrutinized me. "Black told me about how you helped Bianca out with her Munna. Why did you?"

My eyes narrowed in contempt. "Do you really think I had some ulterior motive in helping her? Munny was in trouble, and it seems happiest when with Bianca, so I wanted to make sure Team Plasma didn't 'liberate' it from a loving trainer."

Cheren sighed, using his pointer finger to push up his glasses. "Bianca can act a little flighty at times. She's been like that ever since we were children…. I thank you for looking after her."

Well, that was a surprise. "…Uh, you're wel—"

"However," he continued, now pointing his finger at me. "That doesn't mean I will forget that you're a thief." He motioned to the necklace dangling around my neck. "You have three badges right now. I will be around Nimbasa for the next few days. Once you get a badge from the Gym Leader in this city, I challenge you to a battle."

Without thinking I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in close with a scowl on my face. "Challenge accepted. Prepare to get your ass handed to you, douchebag."

The boy pushed me away, trying to straighten his now-wrinkled shirt. He sent me another death glare before walking away.

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms and lifted my nose as I continued to walk.

"Uh, Celeste? You aren't forgetting the mission, right?" Atticus asked with a sweat drop.

"He's right. We came to Nimbasa to look into Team Plasma, not place bets," Ryan added on seriously as we walk up one last dune, the sounds of the city can closer were every step.

I sighed as we walked through the rest stop, the sound was getting louder... "Guys, this is just a simple battle. It's a matter of pride and putting a douche in his place. Besides, how hard could it be to find a group of wackos dressed up as knights in one little city—?"

I was cut off by the full blast of sounds from sports stadiums, musical halls, battle tourneys, fashion shows, and amusement parks all going on at the same time. Fountains lined the path towards the city with a large screen on top that announced in bold lettering _Welcome to Nimbasa City, the entertainment capital of Unova!_

My jaw dropped.

"…You were saying?" Ryan asked.

**(~)**

**Undella Town-Eastern Unova. **

_I have never seen a beach so deserted before, _Nate thought as he and Yasmin's Braviary made their landing on Undella's sandy shores. He had heard how in the summer this place was a tourist trap, but in the off season there was hardly anyone to be seen. It was like the entire town had been cleared out.

Braviary let out a light caw.

"Okay. Cheers for giving me a lift." The black haired boy nodded before the bird took off, probably heading back to Castelia where his trainer waits.

_Good idea that Yasmin lent me one of her birds. I don't think Honchkrow would've made it all the way… _Nate started to trudge his way down the beach, fishing out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Yasmin had forbid him from smoking near her Pokémon as it was considered bad for Flying-types' lungs to be near stuff, and would affect their endurance both in and outside of battle. Nate didn't get why; he had seen his own old crow sneak a cancer stick or two before, and it didn't seem to do that much damage.

_Who knows? With so many things that could fuck up I might just die before this ever really affects my body, _Nate thought to himself. Sure, he wasn't the fastest runner, and he had to admit he was addicted, but at least he owned up to that part. And that's what counted at the end of the day.

A female voice spoke up behind him. "So you couldn't quit, huh?" 

Nate stopped, feeling a scowl come on as he bit slightly into his cigarette before spitting it out and dousing it with sand with his foot. The agent turned around to see a girl around his age or a little older with shoulder length blonde hair that was pulled back by a blue head band. Her black trench coat was open to the ocean breeze and showed a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. A small smirk lit up her face.

The boy put his hands in his pockets and frowned in greeting.

"Colette."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**And that's it for now, folks! Hope you enjoyed that and please review! What adventures will the three Agents have in Nimbasa City? What's in the fossil Ingrid gave Celeste? Who is this girl that Nate knows and what are they up to? All these questions will be answered next time on _Game Freaks! _**

**/shotforcornynarrating**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise. **

**Aaron- Aron**

**Colette- Nicole Vermillion **

**PS: Megalink's next chapter of the GF spinoff _Crossovers _will be out soon. Make sure to check it out!**


	19. Entry 19

**Warnings: Rage, elegant formulas, and swearing**

**Journal Entry**

I stared upward, not believing what I was seeing. It was impossible. There was no way that what I was seeing right in front of me was true. And yet, there it was, staring down at me, almost like some sort of cruel joke.

_"The Gym will be closed for a remainder of the day due to technical difficulties. Please come back for a challenge tomorrow!"_

I banged my forehead against the note taped to the door of what was the entrance to the Nimbasa City Gym. "…God. Dammit."

Atticus spoke up in a hopeful tone. "Look at it this way, at least you and your Pokémon will have more time to rest…"

"My neck is feeling much better though!" I replied, turning my head to the side to look at him. "See? No choking."

It had been a day since we stumbled into the city, bone-weary and covered from head to toe in sand. After we had stumbled along the busy city streets to find the Pokémon Center, the three of us had practically collapsed from exhaustion. Atticus and I had spent the rest of the day in our rooms, recuperating from our recent events.

"Be that as it may, you and Atticus are still recovering," Ryan replied, checking the time on his Xtransceiver. "It's around ten right now, let's meet back at the Pokémon Center in about three hours for lunch and to discuss anything we find."

Atticus nodded while I sighed. "Fine…"

Ryan gave the two of us an amused smile. "Atticus, I want you to look around the Musical Theater. I heard a rumor that there's supposed to be a huge gathering there and there aren't any performances scheduled for today. I don't know if it's a protest or what, so be careful."

"I'll make sure to keep a good look out for anything suspicious," Atticus replied.

Ryan then turned his attention towards me. "Celeste, you'll be looking around the amusement park. I haven't heard a whole lot of rumors about Plasma activity around there, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

I gave a mock salute. "Alright then."

He nodded. "I'll look through the residential part of the city and the sports arenas. If any of us sees something relating to Team Plasma, call the other two immediately for back up. Then we can assess the situation and find out where to go from there. Be careful you two."

"We will. Don't worry so much, Ryan," Atticus assured the older boy, though I had to disagree with his assurances. In the short time Atticus and I had been Agents, we had already almost gotten killed by glorified coffins, Atticus had been kidnapped, and I was almost trapped within a virtual battle simulator…

_Trouble really does seem to follow me around, doesn't it? _I thought as the three of us headed out on our designated routes. The part of Nimbasa I was in seemed to dial up the noise and fanfare even more than rest of the city. It wasn't considered the entertainment capital of Unova for nothing.

_Okay, I have to stay focused. You're on a mission here, not a sightseeing tour, _I thought, before something caught my eye. _…A giant Pikachu-shaped bounce house? What the fu—_

Something bumped against my leg. Looking down, I saw a small head of dark brown hair piled up in a cutesy curl and held back by a pink bow. _Shoot, I bumped into a little girl when I wasn't looking…_

"Uh, I'm sorr—"

A pair of wide maroon colored eyes looked up with me brimming with tears.

_Uh oh…_

"_Waaaaahhh!_" The kid began to wail and grabbed onto my leg as if clinging for dear life.

I began to panic a bit. I mean, what are you supposed to do when a random little girl grabs you by the leg and starts bawling? I awkwardly bend down and gently pat her head, trying to make soothing noises. "It's okay. You're okay…"

After a few moments the wailing shorted into little heaving sobs, letting go of my leg to wipe her eyes. I scrunched down so I would be at her height. "What's wrong, sweetie? Did you lose your parents?"

The little girl shook her head. "M-m-my—"

I put my hands on her shoulders, hoping she would calm down. "Take deep breaths."

The girl thankfully did what I instructed and started to take sniffled-filled gasps of air. It was then that it dawned on me that most of the people around us didn't seem to take any notice of the situation at all. That…that made me feel really angry. I mean, a little kid was running around crying all alone and nobody even batted an eye?

While I was inwardly fuming, the little girl had managed to calm herself down enough to talk. "M-my big brother need help! Bad people h-hurting him!"

That snapped me out of my thoughts. I scooped up the little girl into my arms. "Show me where."

She pointed down an alleyway and I began to run.

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

_I'm beginning to think that whole rumor about Team Plasma being spotted in Nimbasa might've been just that… _Ryan thought as he walked down the streets. The senior Agent had seen no sign of people running around dressed as knights or a P insignia emblazoned on any banners. As he walked further into the supposed 'suburban' area of Nimbasa, he was overwhelmed by the amount of huge jumbo TVs adorning the sides of the skyscrapers. _The bridge that connects Nimbasa and Driftveil is still out of service right now. So if it's not a rumor, they have to be around somewhere…_

**_"I see this, I see this, as that I'm lucky! I'd replay the thirty-nine seconds in my head! And they say that, they say that, they say I'm happy—!"_**

_Why does that music sound so familiar…? _Ryan turned around to look at the nearest large overhead television. On the screen there was footage of a band playing with the lead singer wearing a gray mask of some sort.

_Oh no… _Ryan's face paled as a reporter voiced over the performance.

_"—Unfortunately the Castelia Troop was not available for interview afterwards at the Café Sonata as their lead vocalist passed out due to exhaustion. However, the video has now gone viral and views are skyrocketing—" _

The Agent turned away from the news report and started to quickly walk off. _I think I'm gonna be sick... How they heck did they get that?! Oh this is bad, this could be very bad…_

In the years that Game Freak had been in production, a few of its operatives had become successful trainers, but they were always discreet; sticking to the background and not the limelight. And now this?

He took deep breaths of air as he tried to compose himself. _It's good that they decided to wear those masks, but people are going to start asking about it. Reporters, police… _

"Hey, are you okay?"

Ryan looked up to see a young teen, who he determined around Celeste's age from his face, who had a head of brown hair mussed up by a large red cap. He was holding on to the straps of his messenger bag tightly with an expression of concern. Beside him was a bipedal otter of sorts with two shells stuck to its hips.

_Shit, I was too obvious…_ The young man tried to downplay his inner distress with a carefree and reassuring smile."Yeah, my favorite team just lost the quarter and it's a play for the finals, so I guess I am feeling a bit down."

"Oh, I got it. Didn't know there were any games today, but I don't really follow and sports teams. Goes to show what I know, hehe." Black returned Ryan's smile, happy that nothing serious had happened. The teen started to feel a tugging at his pant leg, and he looked down to see Dewott pointing at the two Poké Balls on Ryan's belt, making an excited chirping noise.

_"Dew?" _The Pokémon looked up at its trainer with pleading eyes.

"You sure you want to right now?" Black asked. The otter nodded vigorously.

Ryan watched the exchange with a frown. "What is it?"

Black pulled at the rim of his cap. "I'm sorry; Dewott is asking if you'd like to have a battle with us."

_By the look of it this kid is still a rookie trainer. I don't know the rest of his team, but I couldn't win alone with just Sigilyph and using Typhlosion is out; there'd be too many questions. _With these things in mind, the Agent decided now would be the best time to end their little chat. "Ah, I must decline your offer. Now that you mention it I am feeling a bit tired… Think I'll go find some place to take a load off."

Black frowned in confusion, but didn't press any questions on the older teen. This person was the first trainer he really met on his journey that refused a battle. "Okay then. If you do need a place to rest head up the street and you'll find a small building that's open to the public you can use."

Ryan nodded and turned in the direction that was given before strolling off. Just as the other boy had stated, there appeared to be more trees and shrubbery along the sidewalks than he had seen in the "amusement park" area of the city. After walking for a while, the Agent came across what he could only describe as a small shrine.

The structure was made out of stone, worn but kept unnaturally clean and free of falling leaves that littered the area in front of it. A small bench sat beside the structure, which Ryan guessed was for people to sit on. There was a small bowl of flowers and other small things inside as offerings, but nothing else in terms of fancy candles or precious stones to decorate.

_Reminds me of that place in Ilex Forest back in Johto, _Ryan thought as he sat down on a small pile of stone in front of the offering bowl. _Huh, today's Sunday, isn't it?_

The man took off his backpack and leaned forward, his hands clasped together and his eyes closed. _This might not be church, but it's sacred ground by the looks of how well kept it is…_

"Lord, please help me take care of the two in my care. I messed up in the desert and I don't want anything like that happening again, not when lives are at stake…" Ryan felt guilty about what happened at Relic Castle, even if he wasn't there when Atticus and Celeste were hurt. The agent still felt like he could've done…something.

One of the Poké Balls latched onto Ryan's opened as he focused on his prayer.

_"Screee." _

Ryan's eyes opened, turning back and forth until he heard a flutter of wings. Looking up, the Agentsaw the newest addition to his team roosting on a tree branch.

"Sigilyph, what are you doing?" the man asked as he stood up, but he got no screech in reply. Ryan sighed as he walked over. He didn't have time for the Pokémon's antics. Not seeing any way to get to his Pokémon, he started to knock on the tree. "Come on, don't make me have to just use the Poké Ball. We're both above that—"

The man trailed off when the Psychic-type started to glow and a beam of light fired from her eyes at the shrine.

"Holy…"

**(~)**

"So this is the Pokémon Musical Theater…" Atticus said to himself as he looked up at the bright lights and colors at the front with the words "Musical" in curly lettering and hot pink in the front. There was a red carpet in front of the door and a bright mural of different kinds Pokémon that decorated the front walls. It was meant to stand out, even compared with the rest of the city. Despite the crowds of people, there were no Plasma grunts to be seen.

_What are those guys even planning really? _he thought to himself. They claimed they were all for Pokémon liberation of trainers, yet it seemed like the ones they stole ended up being abused to further their "liberating." The term "for the greater good" could only be stretched so far. _Not to mention they broke into Game Freak and stole dangerous equipment. _

Yet…he couldn't completely hate them. Yes, even though he was freaking kidnapped and almost killed in his meetings with Team Plasma, the boy couldn't bring himself to say every last one of them deserved to be behind bars. _That one guy, Zavier, he was nice enough to me I suppose… And I can't forget about the one they left behind and the Agency is looking after right now. I can't say all of them deserve to be imprisoned, even if it's only in my own head._

Atticus groaned, pulling at his hat. Now was not the time to wonder whether Team Plasma's ambitions were right or wrong. Either way, the group had stolen Game Freak property and would be dealt with like any other group of thieves. _Though…I hope Zavier wasn't involved. He did kind of save me from those two other grunts, but the woman with the Sandile was crazy._

_Still, better than being at home, _the boy added. _Anything is better than having to deal with—_

"Dad, wh-why are you here?"

A girl's voice broke Atticus out of his boy looked near the front of the Musical hall were two people. One was a blonde teenage girl who looked a little older than Atticus and the other a large man in a business suit. The girl looked frightened, though a shaky smile was on her face. "I-I didn't know that you had a meeting to go to in Nimbasa—"

"I'm not here on a business trip, Bianca," the man said sternly. "I'm here to take you home."

The girl's face seemed to fall at this. "B-but Dad, I only just started. And Black and Cheren are—"

"I can't say anything about what your friends are doing. Neither of them are my children, but you are. Bianca… Don't you understand how dangerous the world is? After the incident with that Munna, I'd think you'd have the smarts to know when to quit—"

Atticus saw a flash of betrayal pass the girl's face. "…Mom told you about that? S-she told you that I was here and… What did you do?!"

"Your mother only has your best interests at heart, and so do I." The man responded without even batting an eye to the accusation, before his voice softened. Atticus saw him reach out with his hand. "Try to understand, Bianca. I only want you to come back to Nuvema for your own good…"

The girl backed away from the man, shaking her head furiously. "No! No way! I'm still on a journey with Black and Cheren and all the new Pokémon friends I've made!"

"Bianca, I get that you want to see new places, but home is the only place—"

"W-well maybe I think differently!" the girl yelled back, sounding like she was going to cry. "I'm me, and you're you. I-I can't turn my back on something when I've just started—!"

The man sighed, but his face had gotten angrier and angrier his daughter spoke. "I've had enough of this. Bianca, I will use force to make you see…"

Atticus felt himself reaching for Minccino's Poké Ball. The guy had no right to be talking to his kid like that…

_Dads don't understand at all. All they want to do is keep you locked up or force you to be something you're not. They're… They're horrible—_

"Young lady, do continue your journey," a new voice said, making Bianca's father, Bianca, and Atticus turn around to find a tall, slender, blonde-haired woman. She was clad in a yellow dress adorned with a series of black horizontal stripes sewed across the front. Her eyes were a shade of electric blue and almond-shaped, and were paired with a hard frown on her face.

The man turned to face the new arrival as Atticus quietly inched away from his path so the woman could walk forward. "Excuse me, but who are you? This is a family matter that doesn't concern you."

The woman put her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed at the blonde girl's father. "Call me Elesa. I'm a model and this city's Gym Leader."

Atticus eyes widened in shock at this declaration. _This… This is the Shining Beauty of Nimbasa?! Why is she getting into something like this?_

The woman's gaze softened as she walked up to Bianca. She put a soothing hand on the girl's shoulder, making the younger blonde stop shaking. "This world is filled with all kinds of people, along with people who don't think at all like you do. There may be times when you get hurt because of this…"

The woman looked back up to regain eye contact with Bianca's father; the man looked flabbergasted.

"That's right! I'm only trying to protect you from that, Bianca! I've been so worried that something had happened to you, and when I got back from my trip to see you gone, I thought that… I feared the worst." The man started to look sad, but Atticus still had a hand on his Poké Ball.

"However, soon you grow to value those differences. If everyone thought the same, then the world would be a very bleak place wouldn't it?" Elena continued. "I don't believe your daughter meant to cause you any pain, did you?"

The girl vehemently shook her head. "I never wanted that! Oh, Dad…"

"Bianca, why don't you show your Dad the Pokémon you've befriended on your journey?" Elesa whispered to the girl.

"Um, okay…" The girl rummaged through her bag for a moment before bringing out four Poké Balls. "Come on out, Wilbur, Munny, Gus, Annabelle!"

Lined up in front of their trainer was a Pignite, a floating Musharna, the grass elemental monkey Pansage, and a Herdier that Atticus thought looked similar to the one Celeste owned.

Elesa smiled. "As you see, they may appear merely cute, but if you call for their aid they are very dependable."

"Dad… Dad I'm begging you!" the girl said, looking at her father. "I know there are things in the world you should worry about. But there are nice people too!"

_"Musha…" _Munny floated closer and nuzzled against her trainer while Gus scrambled up to hug Bianca. Meanwhile, Wilbur and Annabelle stood in front of their trainer protectively and glared up at Bianca's father as if daring him to come closer.

"My Pokémon and I want to get stronger…together!"

The man looked at the small army that had appeared between himself and his daughter, the gears turning in his head. After a few moments he sighed in resignation. "Well… I might not agree with it, Bianca, and I still say it was wrong for you to leave without telling me; but it would be even more wrong if I stopped you now because of my own selfishness. I suppose that Gym Leader has helped me realize something…"

The man stepped forward. Bianca's Pokémon glared at him distrustfully, but after a few soothing words from their trainer they backed away just enough to let him stand in front of his daughter. Elesa backed away as well.

"You have every right to do what you please, and I'll pray that you'll grow even more and learn more worthwhile things on your journey. But…please call and visit sometimes."

Bianca let out a laugh as she jumped to wrap her arms around her father's neck, hugging him. "Thank you, thank you so much…"

"I love you, Bianca. Even if I'm a bit thick-skulled about things at times..." The man returned the hug before letting go and turning to his daughter's Pokémon around him. "Please look after my Bianca. Make sure that she's safe…"

"They will, Dad."

The business man gave them all a nod before looking at his watch. "Well, I suppose I better catch my car back to Nuvema. Call me later tonight… And don't give your mother grief about telling me. I'm surprised that woman kept your location a secret for so long…"

Bianca frowned. "You guys need to get along, even if you aren't married anymore…"

"I know." The man sighed, before giving the girl one last smile. "Bye, Bianca. Stay safe on your journey and remember what I told you about what to do when a rapist tries to corner you!"

"I will! Have a safe ride home, Dad!" Bianca replied cheerfully, waving as the man disappeared under all the bright lights of the city.

Atticus jumped when he heard someone chuckle next to him. "He too must have adventured as a trainer long ago… I suppose it really is tough being a parent."

The boy was confused. Was that comment directed at him or was the lady just talking to herself?

That's when the woman turned to face Atticus. "Was I too nosy? I was a little bothered when I saw them arguing, and sort of just stuck my head in."

"Not at all, Miss Elesa." After she finished seeing her father off, Bianca returned her Pokémon to their capsules and walked over to where Elesa and Atticus were. "In fact… Thank you so much for sticking up for me when I said I wanted to continue my journey. I don't think I'd have been able to get my point across."

The woman smiled once more, and with it Atticus really saw why Elesa was such a revered model. The smile towards Bianca was completely genuine and showed a pair of pearly white teeth. "Well, then it was no trouble at all, Bianca. I'm guessing you'll be stopping by my Gym soon enough. It's closed today, but I expect to see you soon."

"You betcha!" Bianca grinned, waving back as she walked off with a new spring in her step.

"She's a good girl, and I'm sure once she figures out what she wants she'll make a difference in the world."

"Uh, yeah… That was a pretty emotional experience, but it seems she walked away from it with a smile," Atticus answered, playing with the rim of his hat once more as he thought about what he just witnessed. _I wish more parents could be as understanding as that once they've gotten some sense talked into them…_

"I appreciate that you stuck around to make sure the girl was safe. However, I thought it was best to intervene before you did anything rash…"

So she had seen him with Minny's Poké Ball. The boy sighed. "Like you said, I was worried about that girl's safety… A-and nobody else seemed to try and do anything—!"

Elesa's eyes narrowed. "There's a huge difference between having a Pokémon battle and knowingly ordering a Pokémon to attack someone. Even if you had good intentions, someone could've gotten seriously hurt."

_Why am I the one getting a lecture now? _Atticus thought, though the rookie Agent was starting to feel guilty. The Agency had taught him that they were always supposed to observe, not interfere unless it was in the company's best interest. Yet… Yet Bianca and her dad hit a nerve in him. One that he'd been trying to bury ever since he came to this world…

The shining beauty heaved a small sigh, patting the boy's arm. "Hey. How about I treat you to some lunch? There's this café nearby, and maybe you could talk to me about why your face got so mopey all of a sudden."

Atticus felt his stomach grumble at the talk of lunch. Since he had gotten his brace off the boy still hadn't eaten a whole lot of solid food, and breakfast at the Pokémon Center seemed so long ago. But he had a job to do. What would Ryan and Celeste think if he shirked his work?

The boy spoke again to try and decline. "I'm sorry, but—"

"It has the best Cheri Berry tart, and some sweet tea to wash it down. Though I can't eat it very often unfortunately…" Elesa added with a smirk.

Atticus could feel his mouth starting to water. _Maybe she knows if Team Plasma is around. Yeah, I should go with her to get information…_

"…So where's this place again?"

**(~)**

In a small alleyway of Nimbasa City, three men dressed in gray and black knight regalia with a "P" emblazoned as a coat of arms on their chests circled around a hunched and crouching figure.

"This game ends now, boy. Release that Pokémon this instant!" one of the men ordered in a stern tone.

The figure looked up, his maroon colored eyes blazing with anger as he held the furry bundle in his arms closer. "No! You'll just hurt Purrloin even more if I do that!"

"We were simply giving it an opportunity to join a nobler cause then becoming some trainers' slave one day—"

"You were going to kill her by how violent your team was being! Couldn't you see that?" The boy trembled. Though he was angry, he was also terrified. These goons had chased him into a corner, and now he was left at their mercy. He was grateful his little sister had been able to run away though. He prayed that she would find their parents or someone. _Great job, Hugh. Entrusted to take care of your sibling on an outing and you get ganged up on by a bunch of weirdoes…_

One of the knights took out something from his belt. Something long and sharp looking that Hugh had only seen in movies: a sword. "We don't have any more patience for a brat like you."

The boy tried to look unafraid, but his whole body started to shake as he backed up against a wall. The man leaned forward and pressed the sharp end of the sword into the crumbling wall near his head, turning it back and forth with the cold steel licking his cheek every turn, closer and closer.

The man enjoyed seeing the fear in Hugh's eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. "Think you're a hero now, brat? Little piece of—"

Before the grunt could finish his insult, Hugh saw a flash of black and brown launched at him, knocking the man off balance. He immediately lost his grip on his weapon, which clattered as it bounced off of the ground. The boy used one of his arms to drag the sword towards him, though he didn't need to worry about the man getting back up.

The blur that the boy saw turned out to be a rather large and angry-looking Herdier that was tearing into his would-be attackers' wrist. There was a resounding _crunch _as the Herdier jerked her head, and the Plasma grunt immediately began to shriek in agony. The boy along with the other two grunts watched in shock.

"Big brother!"

Hugh looked down the alleyway to see his little sister being carried by an older girl. Her facial expression was just as murderous as the Herdier's. The two remaining grunts seemed to have come out of their stupor and grabbed for the Poké Balls attached to their belts, only to cry out as a flurry of leaves set upon them, making them yelp and drop the spheres.

Hugh saw a white ball of fluff floating around the girl's head like looming cloud. _A Cottonee too. Who is this trainer…?_

"You _scum,_" Celeste said as she stalked over to the now unarmed men. "You're going to feel the full brunt of my rage now."

The men knew that without their Pokémon the chances of winning in any battle were zip. One of them took out a little black ball from his pocket, rolling it around in his hand before dropping it on the ground. In an instant the whole area was engulfed in smoke.

"Get back here you cowards!" the Agent shrieked through the veil of smoke as it started to subside. Hugh saw that the two Plasma grunts were gone, leaving their injured comrade behind moaning and clutching his right hand on the asphalt.

_So much for brothers in arms, _the boy thought cynically as he looked at the man with contempt.

"Big brother, are you okay?!" Hugh's sister said as she wrapped her arms around Hugh's neck, careful not to hurt the Purrloin still cradled in one of his arms. The boy dropped the sword he had been clutching to embrace his sister.

"Thank Arceus you're alright…"

Tigerlilly wiped the blood off her muzzle and walked back over to Celeste, who rubbed her head. "Sorry for making you do that."

The Herdier stared into her trainer's eyes as if to say she had felt as angry as the teen had about what they saw. Celeste sighed, looking over at the brother and sister. She loosened the Xtransceiver on her wrist and gave it to Hugh. "Call the police with this. Just tell them to put it in the lost and found after you're done with it." She gestured to the man a few yards away. "I don't think he's in any condition to give you a hard time, but tell the police to hurry. If he tries something, then just run away, got it?"

Hugh's sister nodded. "Thank you."

Hugh nodded as well. "But, who are you?"

Celeste gave the two a small smile, patting both of them on the head. "I'm nobody."

The teen got to her feet. "Cottonee, return."

The Grass-type scowled but did what he was told. Celeste looked over at Tigerlilly, and with one last look they ran down the alleyway to hunt after the grunts that had gotten away.

Hugh watched the retreating figure for a few moments. _Wow… She was 'raging,' huh…_

After he could no longer see her, he looked at the device in his hand and began to dial the number.

"Hello? My sister and I need help…"

**(~)**

"I wonder what that guy was so worried about…" Black mumbled to himself as he and Dewott continued their walk around Nimbasa City. Black had run into Ryan on his way back to the Pokémon Center for some lunch after a morning full of training his team on the outskirts of Nimbasa City. After his encounter however, he had somehow gotten himself completely turned around and was now wandering along the east side of the city.

_"Wott._" His partner nodded in agreement, miming his trainer's thinking pose.

"Haha, very funny," Black rolled his eyes and rubbed the Water-type's head with an open-palmed noogie. "Seriously though. How that guy was acting was _another _weird thing that's happened on our journey so far. Think they're connected?"

Dewott looked up at his trainer with a blank look before a large smile cross his face. "_Dewott!"_

Black sweat dropped. "You know, sometimes I wish I could understand what you're saying, and sometimes I really—"

"Black?"

Black stopped in his tracks abruptly. Turning to right from where he heard someone say his name, he saw a tall figure with long, light green hair standing in front of the entrance to Nimbasa's famous amusement park. The man was staring at him intently, his pale eyes meeting Black's darker ones as a flash of recognition went through him.

"N?" The trainer blinked in confusion while Dewott mimicked the expression. "What are you doing here—"

"I want to apologize for the events that occurred back in Nacrene City and if I offended you in anyway," N said, though his expression didn't change into anything remotely apologetic; his face retained his usual blank stare. "I am still learning certain customs that you humans deem acceptable."

_Why does he talk like a space alien? _the boy thought, but decided not to say anything about it. He didn't want to upset the strange teen. Though he might be going about it the wrong way, Black felt that N's belief's about Pokémon needing to be free did strike a chord in him. But… He would hope that Pokémon were in some sense already free, that they had choices…

"It's fine, N. You didn't offend me," Black assured the green-haired boy. "However, I want to talk to you about something."

"What do you wish to discuss?" N tilted his head slightly, as if to hear what Black would say better.

"I want to talk to you about Team Plasma, when you helped them get away with stealing that skull," Black said firmly. "I think I understand why you would support their beliefs, but that doesn't justify letting them get away with a crime—"

"Why do humans regard stealing the skull of a long-dead Pokémon as a crime?" N asked. "They are only bones; bones that were meant to break down and decompose in time and provide life to other organisms. Instead they were taken out of the ground and put on display for humans to simply ogle at. I think you have a strange sense as to what is and what is not considered a crime."

Black exhaled through his nose. Seeing it from N's point of view he did have a point. But the boy was simplifying it. "I can understand where you're coming from. However, putting the dragon bones in a museum exhibit is not a way of objectifying the Pokémon's legacy. Lots of people go to museums to look at artifacts and fossils. The things that they see like the dragon can make them appreciate Pokémon and therefore our world even more when learning about the past."

N did not reply. Instead, he turned away from Black, the cap on his head hiding his face. Both Black and Dewott stood awkwardly, waiting for a response. After a minute, the boy became concerned. _Did I hurt his feelings?_

Black stepped closer to the teen, about to ask if he was okay when N replied. "I will consider your rebuttal some more and give you an answer at a later date. But now there is something I need to tell you."

"Uh, sure. All ears," Black replied, jumping a little at the outburst.

N's expression seem to furrow at the word use the boy used. "How can you be one set of organs?"

"It's an expression. A figure of speech?" the boy tried to explain.

N still gave him a stare that looked what Black guessed was his version of "wtf," but pressed on. "No matter: I saw Team Plasma earlier."

"What?!" Black exclaimed in surprise. "Why did you tell me earlier?"

"I was enjoying the debate we were having." N expression now seemed to morph into some weird pout.

Black resisted the urge to put his face in his hands. "Ugh, whatever… Where did you see them?"

"They ran into the amusement park." Just then N's hand shot out, grabbing onto Black's wrist. "Come with me."

"W-wha—?!" Black now felt himself being dragged by the other boy into the fun land, passing multiple rides and attractions. Dewott was having trouble keeping up with N's speed, so the boy used his free hand to recall his starter back into his Poké Ball. "N, I can walk on my own—"

Before finishing that sentence the teen's face connected with N's back, making him let out a small 'oof' sound. Black was not amused. "N—"

"They're not here," N stated, yet continued to hold onto Black's wrist. Black really hoped he would let go soon; the other boy's long fingers pressed into his skin in a fierce grip that was worse than the time he got a firm handshake from Bianca's dad. But instead, Black felt himself being yanked forwards again. "Look, the Ferris wheel. Perhaps we'll be able to spot them if we take a ride."

Black looked up and saw that in fact they were in front of Nimbasa's famous Rondez-View Ferris Wheel, and that there was no line. _How can there be no line for one of Nimbasa City's best known attractions? This is already so weird so I may as well go with it._

The boy was pulled along by N to the entrance of the ride and straight into one of the Poké Ball themed seating compartments. N finally let go of his wrist and sat across from him as the machine started and began it ascension. Black saw down awkwardly, looking at the boy across from him as N stared out the window.

_I should probably say something… What the hell should I say? _He was in an enclosed space with a very odd and, from what the boy gathered, possibly not all exactly _there_ person. He looked at N's face again, seeing he ghost of a smile on his features as he stared out the window. _He looks…happy._

Black jumped when the other boy finally spoke up. "I love Ferris wheels."

"Really," the trainer replied, trying to keep the sarcasm from his voice. "Did you like to ride on them when you were little?"

"I did not go on any Ferris wheels in my childhood, no," N replied. "But, what goes into them, how they move: the circular motions, the mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas."

Black was now officially lost. What was this guy thinking? It was time to put a stop to all this. "Look, I don't know or really care whether this is a way to look for Team Plasma or something else entirely, but I want to know right now—"

"I've already lead you to Team Plasma," N interrupted, though his voice seemed to hold a hint of sadness.

"...What?" Black was flabbergasted. How had N lead him to Team Plasma when the only ones on this ride where him and—

The brunette paused in his train of thought, the gears in his head turning. Black looked at the man across from him right in the eye. "N."

The teen stared back for a few moments, before speaking once more. "I am the king of Team Plasma."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. /shot**

**So, bit of drama introduced into this chapter huh? And a large secret is revealed (to those who haven't played the game Pokémon Black and/or White). Also, if you wish to look at my profile I have a section labeled "GF Themesongs." Whether you want to see if there is a character theme you like or want some atmosphere when reading a certain scene, please go look it up! As the story goes on I will add more of them up for you readers to listen to.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and if you're in school have a good start to your school year.**

**And another thing: GF has reached over 150 reviews! Thanks to everyone for reading this story and having it come so far! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise.**


	20. Entry 20

**Warning: Propositions, arguments, and swearing.**

"So mind explaining why you're here in Unova?" Nate muttered as he leaned into the chair he was sitting on. Colette had lead him (read: walked away and forced him to follow after her) to a café near the beach. It looked like the usual tourist trap you see at resorts, but since it wasn't summer most of the other tables were empty. Save for the odd local or two, he and the girl were pretty much alone.

_Not exactly the meeting I had in mind, but whatever. _The black haired Agent tried to think, though it didn't do much to calm his nerves. It didn't help that Colette looked so fucking _calm _about meeting with him, even if it was Game Freak business… Or at least that's what Yasmin had told him.

_Fuck, what have I gotten myself into? _Nate inwardly groaned.

The girl sitting in front of him stirred her cup of coffee, taking a sip before speaking. "I'm guessing Yasmin didn't tell you I would be your partner for this assignment?"

_No shit_, Nate thought, leaning forward to rest his elbow on the table, trying to look bored. "No. But that doesn't matter."

"Are you really going to play the 'I don't give a shit' card?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, after almost four years you still act like so immature."

"Oh, don't get so high and mighty with me, 'Lettie,'" Nate drawled. "Not all of us had the honor of defeating a Legendary Pokémon—"

Colette groaned. "And you're still butt-hurt about that. I've told you before, it wasn't _my_ plan in the first place to go into the Distortion World with Cynthia. Circumstance kind of made that decision for me—"

"You sure it wasn't because of Cyrus?" Nate couldn't help but revel in the death glare that was sent his way. _Just like old times…_

"You were the one he was interested in, remember?" Colette offered in sarcastic rebuttal, making the boy scowl. The girl continued. "—but I went and nobody else could stop Giratina…so I did."

"I still don't understand why the hell you didn't try to catch it," Nate said, though there wasn't any inflect of emotion. He had asked this question before.

"Who says I didn't?" Colette muttered. "…But besides that, Agents aren't allowed to capture Legendaries."

"Has that stopped us from trying?" the boy replied with a smirk.

The girl didn't look at all impressed or surprised at the retort. She sighed before continuing. "Let's just get started with me filling you in on what's been happening: a few days or so ago there was a small earthquake that hit the western part of Unova."

"An earthquake?" Nate straightened up once more in his seat; interested. "I didn't know Unova experienced those types of natural disasters."

"From what we can tell from our research, you're right, not usually. The last recorded earthquake was something around twenty years ago, but it only really hit Lacunosa; the tremors weren't particularly strong." The girl took another sip of her drink. "However, the one that happened recently was strong enough to cause a ground shift in Undella Bay."

"Why is that so important?" Nate asked, though he couldn't deny that he was curious.

"The shift caused an underwater cavern to open. And from what radar and item finders have told us, there is something down there."

Nate groaned. "Great, so they want us to look for buried treasure or something?"

Colette's lips quirked up into a small smile for a moment. "The Agency thinks it's not just a coincidence. Dan said that the Moor has already frozen over around Icirrus, and autumn isn't even half over yet. In fact, many settlements in Northern Unova have been experiencing colder temperatures."

Nate wasn't convinced. "So? Global warming or something like that is happening. Or…"

"Since I choose not to remind you that this isn't earth, I'm just going to ask you this: have you noticed that you haven't had to take off your jacket yet?" the girl pointed out. "In fact, even with it on doesn't it feel a little cold to you?"

Now that the girl mentioned it, Nate noticed how white his hands looked. The agent flexed his fingers to get some circulation running back in them and when that didn't work he stuffed them into the pockets of his jacket. The boy felt a little ticked off when Colette still looked relatively comfortable. _She's wearing that coat though. Is she starting to get her fashion sense from Cynthia too? Then again, that may not be so bad if it shows off her—oh wait, need to make a sarcastic remark._

"Cut the questions crap and just tell me what you're trying to say, Ice Queen," Nate grumbled.

"Undella has had record lows for the past two days, and weather reports are saying that things aren't going to heat up any time soon. I even saw a bit of frost on my window when I woke up early this morning." The girl crossed her arms. "This isn't just a natural occurrence or some freak storm. Something is behind this."

"I suppose by something you're referring to a Pokémon," Nate replied. But how could any normal Pokémon be behind this sudden temperature change? And the only Legendary he could think of possibly causing this would be Articuno, yet its territory was all the way on the other side of the world. It would never travel as far as Unova.

"Yes. Unfortunately, since Game Freak has only been established for a little over a year here we're still in the dark about some of the regions myths and legends. At least that's what Yasmin told me." Colette sighed. "Though they can be interesting, I wish every region didn't have its own signature mythology…"

Nate felt the same way a lot. _I never really thought about it back in our world, but this one is a pretty huge place… Always another place to explore._

"So Yasmin wants us to investigate these occurrences for some reason or another, blah blah blah and all that. Where do we start?"

Colette finished another sip from her cup and looked at the black haired boy with a smirk. "Ever been scuba diving before?"

**(~)**

Ryan panted as he dodged his way through the busy streets of Nimbasa. What he just witnessed happen at the shrine was probably something that only happened once in a lifetime, or by the look of the areas age, even longer since! _How did her psychic powers cause such a happening though? Maybe it's something to do with Relic Castle. Could this shrine and that tomb be related in some way? _

After taking some photos and coaxing Sigilyph to return to her Poké ball the Agent had set off back to the Pokémon Center, planning to come back again to do more tests once he got the ok from the Agency.

_The way the whole thing lit up… this can't be just mere coincidence! _The dark haired boy thought is growing excitement.

**(~)**

Black didn't know how to react. At first he thought he must have misheard what the green-haired boy had said. "…What?"

N's frown seemed more pronounced as he turned away from the teen to gaze back outside. "Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the Pokémon. I want to free them from the chains of slavery that humans have trapped them in."

Black shook his head, trying to rid himself from the shock of N's revelation. "Not all humans are like that."

"You think?" N turned back to stare at the boy, his body language seemed to have entirely changed. It was rigid, his mouth set in a deep line. "My friends have told me how they've been tortured at the hands of trainers, how humans abused them and treated them lower than dirt—"

"That doesn't mean you have the right to take Pokémon away from the people they love!" Black fired back, standing up. His sudden movement sent a jolt through the compartment, making it start shaking under him. "W-wha—!"

A hand gripped the brunette's, helping to keep him from falling as the swinging car settled into a gentle back and forth rock. Black looked down at N.

"…Thank you."

The green-haired teen released his grip as soon as the compartment stopped shaking. Black felt very confused. He was stuck on a Ferris wheel with a boy who just declared himself the leader of a sort of cult, yet had still kept him from falling or getting hurt.

"…You didn't let me finish," N mumbled. He had begun fiddling with the cube that he kept attached to his belt. Weird as though it was, Black sat back down, waiting for N to continue. The trainer liked this side of N better than the colder one that had appeared only a moment ago.

"I'm sorry… Uh, please continue," the brunette replied awkwardly.

N nodded. "Even though I don't like trainers…you seem different."

Black raised an eyebrow. "How am I different?"

"Your Pokémon seem to enjoy your company, and you're…" N frowned some more. The boy looked to be in deep thought. "You're…"

"I'm…nice?" Black offered.

"…I suppose that would be an adequate term to describe you."

Black decided to take that as a compliment. "So I'm nice. But that doesn't mean I'm all that different from other trainers—"

"It makes you completely different from other trainers," N cut him off once more. "And that's why I wanted to offer you a choice."

Black's eyes narrowed. "A choice?"

"Yes," N replied, not getting that what Black said was a rhetorical question. "To join Team Plasma. We could always use some more people to help our cause."

_And what cause is that? _Black thought. Despite the apparent kidnapping, the boy didn't think N knew that his 'subjects' were going around kicking Munnas. Now there was another layer of mystery enshrouding Team Plasma and what they were trying to accomplish.

Nevertheless, with the things he'd seen the group already do, even if they said it was for the benefit of all Pokémon…

"N… On my journey so far I've met a good bit of different people. Some of those people have actions that go against what they say are their beliefs. There are too many holes and gray areas with what Team Plasma says and what they do. I can't give you an answer until I know what the truth is and what is just a bunch of words," Black replied calmly but firmly.

N made no move to agree or disagree, but stared right back at the brunette for a minute, before turning back to fiddling with the block in his hands. He didn't look out the window again, and the two spent the rest of their ride in silence.

Once the Ferris wheel stopped turning, N rose to his feet and quickly exited the compartment, followed by Black. The brunette felt very awkward and fiddled with his bag strap.

_I should say something. Anything is better than this empty feeling in the air, _Black thought.

"N—"

"My lord!"

Both N and Black looked to see two Plasma knights running their way. Both appeared out of sorts; their clothes were in tatters and all the blood seemed to have drained from their pale faces as they cowered before their master.

N's eyes widened at the state two of his subjects were in. "How did—?"

"You're going to pay for what you tried to do to that kid!"

Black looked up from the two grunts to see Celeste running towards them with her Herdier by her side. The girl's hair was a messy, tangled mass; some strands fell to the sides of her red face, whether from exhaustion or anger the boy couldn't tell.

"That girl made her Pokémon attack us," the nearest grunt said.

"Celeste!" Black ran forward past N and the grunts, putting his hands on the girl's shoulders. Her blue eyes were cold yet seemed to be blazing at the same time.

"Let me go, Black," she growled.

"Was what those two said true?" Black asked, noticing the stain of red still present on Tigerlilly's muzzle.

"They were going to hurt a boy that was trying to protect a Purrloin from them! If Tigerlilly hadn't bitten that one guys' wrist—"

"I will not stand for this." Black turned around to see that N had stepped in front of the two cowering grunts like a shield. "These two are a part of Team Plasma and have dedicated themselves to saving Pokémon, which means they're under my protection."

"What's that N guy doing here?" Celeste muttered to Black. Tigerlilly stuck close to her trainer, letting out a growl in the green-haired king's direction.

N raised his arm. "Go! Get to safety while I hold them off."

"M-my lord, thank you," one of them whimpered, before running off.

Celeste yelled but was held back by Black. "What are doing?! You're letting them escape after what they did—?!"

"You ordered an innocent Pokémon to injure another living being." Black didn't like the hard edge in N's voice. In nearby trees and bushes Pokémon began to appear from the shadows to surround the other boy. Black was getting properly freaked out. "This is something I cannot forgive. You humans…are horrible."

Celeste gritted her teeth. "You—"

"Celeste, both you and Tigerlilly need to rest," Black said, trying to stay calm. The brunette walked up closer to N, taking out his Poké Ball. "I will not let you hurt my friends, N."

N's face was a cold mask that gave the boy a slight chill, but he didn't step aside.

"I see that you don't follow my logic… That is unfortunate." Black thought he heard a strange hint of sadness in the otherwise dead tone. He didn't want to fight N, and he had a feeling that N didn't want to fight him either.

_And yet, we're still doing this, _the boy thought as N called a Sandile forward while he released Dewott. The Water-type looked very confused, turning back and forth to Black and N.

_"Wott?" _Dewott said.

"Use Mud Slap," N said. The Ground-type in front of him jumped up at the order towards Dewott. A coating of dark brown mud formed on its claws as it smacked Black's Pokémon in the back.

Dewott screamed out in surprise and pain, being thrown back by the force of the attack.

Black's face turned pale, but proceeded with his own orders. "Dewott, Razor Shell!"

The Water-type stumbled to his feet, trying to rub the mud from his vision before picking up one of the scalchops that was hanging on his hip.

"Dodge, then use Assurance," the green-haired boy said. When Dewott was close enough Sandile tried to scramble to the side, but he was much too slow. With a wide swing of his arm Dewott connected a solid blow with his scalchop on the Ground-type's side. The wild Pokémon let out a growl, throwing its tail back to slam it into Dewott's face. Both of them fell back.

Dewott staggered back, blinking. He lifted his free paw and lightly touched his face, where a bruise was quickly starting to form. Sandile was lying on one side with its middle heaving, yet struggled back to its feet, glaring at the water type.

"Sand Tomb!" N yelled. The sand croc shifted and rubbed against the sand, making it quiver and collapse the ground around both itself and its target. Dewott tried to show no signs of panic at be encased in the mushy earth but struggled to break free of the assault.

"Focus, stay still and stay calm." Black said, keeping his voice even. The water type closed his eyes and stopped struggling against it, making him sink deeper.

"Finish it, Sandile." N commanded, as it began to almost swim towards its trapped foe.

"Black, do something!" Celeste yelled, she could only see the Dewott's head popping out of the sand as the top of Sandile's body sped closer and closer, almost on top of Dewott and opening its jaws wide.

"Now use Water Pulse!" Black ordered.

The Sandile seemed to be blown back in slow motion by the rings of water that were fired at it. It was beat back onto solid ground, going limp from the attack's onslaught. It didn't get back up and it didn't look like it even could. Dewott struggled at of the muck to his feet, trying to shake off the mud on it with little to no luck. The ground around them had chunks of earth missing and pools of water turning an ugly grayish-brown in color.

_That was… insane… how could Dewott be still standing after an assault like that? _Celeste thought to herself. She was surprised and a little scared how Black's starter had changed so much in the short amount of time since that battle in Accumula Town. _Could this show how much power Black could have as a trainer? _

Both Black and N ran to their respective battlers.

The brunette used a handkerchief to help wipe the remaining mud in Dewott's eyes. "Are you okay?"

The Dewott smiled and gave a little mock salute, but cringed as he moved his face. _"Woottt…"_

"We'll get you to the Pokémon Center to have that bruise checked out. Now get some rest." Black returned Dewott to his Poké Ball.

"The result was the same…" N muttered under his breath after healing Sandile up with some berries. The Pokémon looked better but still had trouble walking. Both Black and N began to right themselves and continue with the battle until the _whirring _noise of sirens broke the atmosphere.

"The police." Celeste breathed out.

N remained frozen as a Sigilyph, Darumaka, and Scraggy all stepped forward before the boy raised his hand. "No. We gave them time to escape, and that was enough." N picked up the Sandile gently and walked over to Black. "You're quite strong."

"So are you," Black replied.

"But that is expected of me. A king must protect his subjects in times of need."

"King? What are you talking about—" Celeste started to say only to be interrupted. N's eyes focused on Black.

"Even after this battle I see that you will not take my proposition to heart."

Black frowned. "What Team Plasma is doing I…I can't."

"Even though you are getting stronger you still let doubts cloud your judgment. Indecision will never make you strong. Yet…" N looked down at the Sandile in his arms, before turning around and beginning to talk again, though he seemed to have switched to a different topic. "I have a future that I must change… I will show all of Unova the error of their ways and defeat the Champion! Then they will have to free their Pokémon."

The brunette felt that sense of dread once more, his fists tightening. "You won't—we won't let you!"

"What Team Plasma is doing is wrong!" Celeste yelled in agreement.

N turned back to the trainer and Agent. "Then if you wish to stop me, collect all the Gym Badges and meet me at the Pokémon League."

Before Black could say anything else the sound of police sirens were drawing closer. Both Black and Celeste turned to the noise for the briefest of moments, and when they turned back both N and the Pokémon were gone.

The girl let out an aggravated noise and stomped. "Black, what is wrong with that guy?! I know N 'loves' Pokémon but he just—!"

"N told me that he's the King of Team Plasma," the teen replied.

The girl's tantrum stopped. She stared at the boy like he was making a joke. "You're…you're not serious. He's…_he's _the one trying to liberate Pokémon?"

"I don't think N lies," Black looked at the Poké Ball that was still in his hand. _Though I wish he had._

"I..." Celeste began, but was cut off by a sharp bark from Tigerlilly. The police sirens had gotten closer. "Black, I have to go."

The boy turned to the girl. "Why, what's wrong—?"

"I just have to go. I'm sorry. I'll contact you later!" And with that both girl and Herdier took off moments before the police cars pulled up.

"Nothing makes sense anymore," Black said to himself, before walking over to the policemen to tell them what had happened.

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

"Are you sure what the boy said was correct?" Ryan asked me for what felt like the thousandth time. I wrapped my fingers around the piece of blanket I had been rubbing since this little interrogation had started.

After the police had arrived and I bid my hasty goodbye to Black, I had headed back to the Pokémon Center we were staying at to find Ryan and Atticus waiting for me, asking why I hadn't replied to any of their calls and saying I had been two hours late meeting them. It was so weird to see Ryan act so…well, pissed off. Thankfully he calmed down after I told him and Atticus about the events of my day in Nimbasa, Team Plasma, and N; all that shit that went down.

"I trust Black, plus those two cowards I was chasing called N "my lord." That sounds like some pretty good evidence, doesn't it?" I replied.

"But why did he tell Black this? Now people will know more about what he's planning to do," Atticus voiced.

"That is if anyone chooses to believe it," Ryan pointed out.

"How could they not?! What about that little girl and her brother? And that Purrloin they—"

"The authorities aren't going to start a manhunt because of one incident. Though there have been similar events, the majority of Team Plasma's known exploits are nonviolent protests. They talk about liberation, but either nobody takes them seriously or there are some people who take their words to heart and release their Pokémon. To a majority of the public what they're doing can't put them in jail."

"That's a load of bullshit," I snarled.

The Agent continued to pace around the room, making me feel even more irritated. "That's the system. And it's what keeps society sane. If everyone decided to participate in vigilante justice, then everything would go to chaos."

I frowned at him. "Just come out and say it: you think I went Batman on those grunts."

The man stopped in midstride and turned to look at me. "As an Agent we're meant to observe, not get involved. You should've gone to the police with the girl."

"If I did that then they would've been too late!" I yelled back. And I was right: the sword was so close to that boy's face it would've been over before I had even found an officer. "If I hadn't told Tigerlilly to stop that man…"

"By stopping him you mean her snapping that man's wrist down to the bone? With so much damage it's possible he'll never have function of that hand again."

"Better than that boy being run through," I fired back, pushing myself off the bed and glaring at Ryan.

"Celeste, you know the rules—"

"Fuck the rules then!" I fired back, getting angrier and angrier at the older Agent. "I'm not going to let a little kid die just to preserve some fucking code!"

Ryan's eyes flashed as he faced me, just standing there and not replying which only made me feel angrier.

"Knock it off you two!" Atticus yelled, getting between us. "Celeste, Ryan wasn't trying to say what you did was bad. Just, just…"

"Just what?" I growled. Atticus cringed away from me and I looked up to glare some more at Ryan, but he had turned his back away from us to walk over to the desk where his laptop was charging.

"Both of you are still recovering from the Cofagrigus attack. I'll send a report to Yasmin about our findings. You're dismissed."

I didn't need to be told twice. I walked out the door, making sure to close it with more force than usual. It was childish of me, but letting out anger that way was better than screaming my head off at them. I made my way back to my room where, to my surprise, there was a package waiting for me outside of my door. I picked it up curiously as I headed inside. My room was pretty much the same as the one Ryan and Atticus were sharing, except it had a single bed instead of two. The rooms at a Pokémon Center were all nice and clean, if a bit sparse in furnishing. And it was kind of weird having to use a communal bathroom, but it was better than pissing in the woods I suppose. I sat down on my bed and unwrapped the box to find both my Xtransceiver and a Poké Ball nestled inside. There were two notes attached to the former that went something like this:

**_"Dear Guest,_**

**_We were not able to deliver this package to you directly but hope it reaches you safely._**

**_Enjoy the remainder of your stay with us._**

**_-The Nimbasa City Pokémon Center."_**

The other looked like it was scribbled hurriedly on a ripped piece of paper, but the writing on it was clearly shown:

**_"Thanks._**

**_-Hugh."_**

I guessed that was the name of the boy earlier. _I'm glad they're safe… _I thought with a relieved sigh, before checking out my other gift.

"Must be that fossil I sent to the Nacrene Museum," I mumbled to myself, rolling the sphere in my hands as I read the notes. I had sent a call to Lenora asking her about the fossil Ingrid had given me and she told me there was a way to bring it back to life. She kind of laughed at the face I made before remembering _oh yeah you can do that here duh_. So I sent the fossil through the nifty PC system and viola—a new Pokémon for the team! I wondered what it would be like to have a Pokémon from prehistoric times… would it be like a T-Rex or something… then again, the fossil wasn't very big, so maybe not.

_I haven't spoken to Karl since he left for Opelucid… _I tapped on the Xtransceiver's screen, scrolling through my contacts. _And I should call Black too soon to make sure he's okay after what happened at the Ferris wheel._

I accidently scrolled until I reached the name of a certain Fucker who shall not be named.

_…No. _I moved back up and pressed on Karl's number, looking at the screen as it rang. It took about a minute or so until his face showed up on screen.

I began to conversation with my eloquent vocabulary skills. "Um, hey there."

I smile crossed the young man's face. _"Hey, Celeste. What's up?"_

"Nothing much, we're in Nimbasa City right now…" I said, not really wanting to vent out to him. It would just make me look childish. "Everything is so…bright."

_"Heh, I think I know what you mean." _Karl nodded, using his free hand to adjust his glasses.

"So, what about you? How's Opelucid?"

_"Not so good… A friend of mine has been missing for the past few weeks. He's well known in Opelucid and people are starting to get worried, though only a few know about his disappearance, the Agency among them."_

That got my attention pretty fast. "That doesn't sound good. Has anyone contacted the police?"

_"They're looking into it, and his apprentice is coming back tomorrow. I don't know if she's been told about him yet…" _Karl looked almost pained.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll turn up okay soon. If he was as important as you say maybe he just wanted to have a vacation or something without anyone bothering him?" I suggested, even though the words sounded kind of stupid to me once they left my mouth.

The face on the screen gave me a kind of have smile, half grimace. _"I hope that's true. This is probably all of us just overreacting… Plus, the man is pretty good at taking care of himself."_

"So don't worry. I'm sure everything will be okay," I assured him.

_"Thanks for that. Now, what's going on with you?" _

"Well… I…kind of got into a fight with Ryan, I think…" I confessed, deciding to leave out N and Team Plasma for the moment. Karl already had enough to worry about.

Karl raised an eyebrow. _"How did you make that happen? For the most part Ryan's a pretty laid-back guy."_

"I know. It's just… Ugh, it's mostly my fault. I started yelling at him because I was just angry. It felt like he was talking down to me and I hated that. I even got mad at Atticus and…" The words just kept coming out of my mouth as I told the boy everything about my previous lecturing.

_"Wow…" _

"Karl… Do you think I'll get sent back to Castelia or something for going off like that?" I asked the older Agent. "I don't want to be trouble to Ryan and Atticus."

Karl let out a couple of chuckles.

"Thanks for the support," I replied sarcastically.

_"I'm sorry, but you're taking this way too seriously. Everyone has things that make them mad… It's just easier to find the ones that are yours."_

I snorted. "Taking that as not an insult."

_"Good. I wasn't trying to insult you. Don't have a death wish." _Karl smiled again, and I couldn't help but smile back. _"I don't think Ryan is trying to make you feel bad. He's probably worried about you and Atticus. This is the first time I think he's ever had two Agents in his care before, and he's probably nervous."_

"You think?" I asked.

_"Yeah."_

"Okay…. Thanks for talking to me, Karl."

_"Here whenever you need me," _the Agent replied. _"Good night."_

"Good night." I ended the call and lay back down on my bed, my stomach doing those little flip-flops again. Talking to Karl really _did _make me feel better about things, though I still felt guilty about the way I treated my traveling partners in my tantrum. I started to think of a way to show that despite previous events, I could take care of myself.

_Atticus did say the Gym would be open tomorrow, _I thought as I got off my bed, picking up the Poké Ball that was sent to me as I went. _What better way to show it by earning another badge? Plus, I only have two more days or so before I have to meet that douche Cheren for a battle…_

But first, time to meet my new partner.

"Go, Poké Ball!"

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

Ryan stared at his computer screen with a slightly vacant look. He had typed up his report last night (it helped that both Atticus and himself weren't feeling very chatty after the argument), but he had decided to go over it one more time before sending it to Yasmin. It was still relatively early and Atticus was still asleep in the lower bunk.

_At least he doesn't snore, _Ryan thought to himself with a small smile, before sighing and turning back to his work. He was still thinking about what happened at the shrine with Sigilyph. After the Pokémon started to glow so did a couple of lines in the stone, revealing a strange picture. He couldn't decipher its meaning except that it seemed to form a pair of outlines for two large creatures. The Agent took the pictures of his findings and file attached it with the report.

_After the whole Plasma affair this data gathered at the shrine will pale in comparison. _Ryan thought glumly.

After emailing the findings to his superior, the dark haired Agent leaned back in the desk chair, looking up at the ceiling. _Why is all this happening now? First the trouble with Team Plasma, and now we've got some mystical things thrown in as well. Are they connected or something?_

Either way, Ryan doubted that this problem would go away sometime soon. _What Celeste discovered showed that the group is getting bolder, and they won't stop until they achieve their goals… Only problem is what the hell is it?! What are they trying to accomplish by stealing these Pokémon under the guise of liberating them?_

The young man shut down his laptop and got up from his chair to walk out the door, picking up his sweatshirt that was hanging on a coat hook. _I should go make up with her. I mean, it doesn't seem like her to hold a grudge… I'll probably have to bribe both of them with waffles for breakfast, and I'll have to pay for extra toppings…_

Ryan couldn't help but smile at the thought. Even if it did put a damper on his savings, what mattered the most was keeping both his charges healthy and happy. That was his duty first and foremost. _I should be grateful that both of them are easy to please with food, haha._

Once he had arrived at his destination, Ryan knocked on the door of Celeste's room. When she wasn't knocked out the girl was a bit of an early riser, so he expected an answer. He didn't get one.

The Agent frowned, knocking again and calling out the girl's name. A minute passed. No reply.

"Hello? Celeste, are you up?" He called again, knocking, but still received no reply. Ryan sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for the fight we had last night. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was belittling you… To tell you the truth, I was worried, and I could tell Atticus was as well. I heard about the first time you got into it with someone from Team Plasma, and I thought you were putting yourself in danger again…"

He still didn't receive a reply. Ryan was starting to feel a little offended. _Well, I didn't want to do this, but you've left me no choice…_

"You know… I filmed Nate kissing you—!" Ryan waited for the door to pull open and to being punched and threatened…but it never happened.

_…Weird. _Ryan called out Celeste's name again as he grabbed the door handle. To his surprise, the knob turned easily in his hand until he heard a soft _click._The door was unlocked.

The Agent paused, staring at the sliver of room he could see. A feather floated out of the crack. Ryan pushed the door all the way open to reveal that the whole room was in shambles. A lamp was unplugged from the wall lying on the ground; the curtains were falling off their hangar on one side; the pillows had been ripped open to unleash the tornado of feathers that now coated both the bed and the floor around it with a white down.

There was no sign of Celeste anywhere.

"Oh no…" Ryan began to panic, running into the room and looking round, but there was nothing. He called out again as if trying to believe that the girl would jump out from somewhere, safe and sound. "Where are you? Where are you?!"

The Agent heard a small crinkle underneath his feet. He looked down, and under his sneaker was a ripped piece of paper. He bent down and picked it up to find an address written on it. Shoving the paper into his pocket, Ryan ran out of the room.

**(~)**

"Atticus! Atticus, wake up!"

"W-wah I didn't do it—!" the boy screamed as he was shaken awake, bleary green eyes opening. "Ryan, what the hecccckkk—?"

"Get dressed. We need to go."

"Huh? Why? What's wrong?" Atticus rolled onto his side and rubbed his eyes.

"Celeste is gone. Her room was in shambles and…" Ryan didn't finish his thought. "Just get dressed. I'll be in the lobby."

The door shut as Ryan rushed back out. Atticus untangled himself from the sheets and did what he was told, more frightened and confused than ever.

_Where did she go?_

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Hope you liked this update folks! It might take a little while for me to get the next one in since I'll be busy working on the school play I'm in (we're doing _Our Town_ if any of you are curious).**

**Since I have been thinking about it for a while (and for anyone who wants to fanart fyi), I'd like to give the height of the main trio.**

**Celeste- 5'5. **

**Atticus- 5'3.**

**Ryan- 5'11.**

**Also, a new poll is up, so make sure to vote for your favorite. I will try to get this one out faster and have it in much better condition. XP**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise.**


	21. Entry 21

**Warnings: (Non)model behavior, not much first person, and swearing.**

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

Elesa let out a small yawn; covering it with the palm of her hand, her lacquered fingernails reflected the lights off the grandiose roller coaster ride that was her Gym. It was early in the morning, and she had just woken up and was waiting for the first run of challengers. She hoped most of them could be dealt with by lunch; she had a debriefing with her agency about a new ad campaign that, if the testers enjoyed, would launch her to global fame…and that worried her.

_I won't let them see me sweat; as long as you appear in control people will never try to argue with you. Be as calm and cool as you can be. _The woman pulled lightly on her styled bangs; she had gotten her hair cut and dyed blonde years ago when she had just became a top model and had accepted the position as Nimbasa's Gym Leader. Most models have to change their hairstyles with the times, but thanks to a fabulous stylist, the woman kept her tabloid-described "classy but edgy" hairstyle; however, that had caused her to lose some international campaigns before.

As Elesa slumped back into her sprawled position, she heard a crackle of static as the loudspeaker was activated. _"Lady Elesa, a challenger seems to be heading your way."_

"Wonderful," the woman said in uninterested tone, as was expected of her. Her composure was famous in both the fashion and training worlds. Magazines gushed and fans praised it with aplomb. "If they even get through my trainers, when should I expect them?"

_"Well, uh, they're at the final car right now."_

_What? And I'm just hearing this? _Elesa's brow twitched in irritation, but was covered from view by her bangs; another plus to the hairstyle. She let out a bored sigh. "Fine. Prepare to raise the battlefield, if you can."

_"Y-yes, Lady Elesa!" _The loudspeaker shut off once more with a click as Elesa got to her feet and stretched. _Strange to have someone defeat all the trainers so early in the day. Could it be Bianca? Maybe not; she did look to have a bit more training to do…_

As she finished with her stretches the coaster car eased to a stop on the rail. Elesa put a hand on her hip as the door flew open.

"Did the fantastic speed leave you dizzy—?"

Before she could finish her usual shtick a girl bolted from the coaster and started to throw up off the side of the platform, making retching noises that stopped Elesa from continuing any further.

_This is the first time I think someone has actually puked on this ride… Fuck, that's going to have to be cleaned up later, _Elesa thought. After a few more moments the supposed 'challenger' stood up and turned around to face the Shining Beauty, using the back of her hand to wipe any saliva or remaining mucus from her lips, and gave Elesa a dark scowl.

"Who gave you the bright idea to have a _freaking roller coaster _in your Gym?" Celeste questioned.

Elesa almost broke her composed stance, but kept her cool as she bore into the girl's eyes, asserting her dominance. "All Gym Leaders are permitted to design their Gyms in any manner they wish."

"Have you ever thought that you might scare some challengers away just because they can't handle rollercoasters?" Celeste fired back.

"Gyms as buildings themselves are a way to test a trainer's courage and skills. If they can't stand the road to a Gym Leader, then they aren't worthy of my time," Elesa replied in a cool tone.

Celeste continued to scowl, but didn't complain about the Gym's methods anymore.

_I need to stop complaining and just focus on the battle now. The best way to put a Gym Leader on edge is to defeat them in battle, and I plan on doing just that. _The girl thought, trying to ignore the taste of bile that was still in her mouth.

"Where's the battlefield? My Pokémon and I have defeated what your Gym has thrown at me; and now it's your turn."

"Confident; how annoying," Elesa deadpanned, snapping her fingers. With that queue the battlefield rose up to the side of the platform, two sets of stairs on either side along with it. "There."

Celeste grinded her teeth together as she ascended the nearest stairway, trying hard not to look down or trip. _I've already puked; that's enough of an impression for now, but we'll be able to do this. No one on my team has any glaring weakness to Electric-types… and after all, I've got my new Pokémon with me, though they might not be of help with part of their attribute weaknesses_…

Elesa also made her way to the battlefield, walking up the steps with more grace and finesse in her high heels then Celeste could ever accomplish.

_She really is a model, but that doesn't mean she's as good in battling, _Celeste thought, trying not to psych herself out as she took out a Poké Ball from her belt.

Once both of them reached their spots the announcer began to speak of the loudspeaker system once more. _"This match will be three-on-three, with the winner being chosen when one side is unable to use anymore Pokémon. The challenger is allowed the first move. Let the battle begin!"_

**(~)**

Ryan and Atticus had sprinted to the front desk at the ground floor of the center.

_Please let something not have happened. Please… _Ryan thought as he started pounding his hand on the request bell. An Audino wearing a Nurse's cap walked up to the counter with a befuddled expression.

_"Audino?" _It tilted its head in confusion, guileless eyes staring up at the panicking Agents.

"We need to report a kidnapping of a teenage girl with light brown hair, around average height with blue eyes—"

"You mean the girl that got a room transfer—?"

Both looked up from the staring Audino to a human nurse wearing a lab coat.

"You've seen her?" Atticus replied.

"Yes. Came down early this morning apologizing for one of her Pokémon ripping some pillows apart in her room and to pick up her other Pokémon as well…"

Ryan an Atticus slumped down with relief. "That's good to know…"

_I overreacted too much, _Ryan thought in embarrassment. _Forgot this is how teenage girls usually act: going off somewhere without telling the people responsible for them where…_

"Did she mention where she'd be heading out to?" Atticus asked the nurse.

"I think I heard her…kind of yell something like 'Let's beat the crap out of the Gym Leader and get a Badge so we can rub it in that jerk Cheren's face.'"

Both of them sweat dropped. "Yeah, that's her."

Ryan rubbed his forehead in exasperation before turning to head out the door. "Come on, we better go get her."

The two of them ran through the surprisingly deserted streets of the early Nimbasa morning to the Amusement Park area. The Pikachu balloon house hadn't even been blown up to full size yet and only employees in uniform seemed to pass them by.

"It's kind of hard to believe she could get up this early," Atticus joked weakly.

Ryan gave a wry smile; joking around however wouldn't change the fact that Celeste was in trouble for going for running off on her own. The damages to the room would be coming out of her paycheck, not his. "We're almost there."

Once they reached the Gym they walked through the doors and stood in awe for a bit at the building's…architecture. The entire building was one giant maze of roller coasters, with tracks twisting this way and that for the ultimate thrill ride. The glassy tile under their feet reflected the hundreds of flashing, multicolored lights throughout the building, creating an incredibly charged atmosphere.

_Nimbasa City really is the entertainment capital of Unova… _Ryan thought to himself before two men wearing park uniforms ran over to the agents.

"Hey! You're not allowed to be in here right now!"

_But the door was unlocked. _Ryan sweat dropped.

"Please, we just need to see Elesa. If you could tell her Atticus is here then it should be fine—"

"Elesa is busy with a challenger. If you want to battle her come back another day—" one of them said gruffly. Ryan read his nametag as 'Butch.'

Atticus' features fell down in frustration. "But we aren't here to have a battle—"

"Calm down for a minute, Atticus. The guy is only doing his job," Ryan replied calmly, walking up to the two and patting Butch's shoulder. "We're sorry to disturb your morning, fellas, but we were wondering if our friend was the challenger at this time. If she is, may you permit us to watch the battle between our friend and the magnificent Shining Beauty Elesa?"

Both employees look slightly dumbfounded at how easy going Ryan acted. The one next to Butch (who was still looking at Ryan like he has grown a second head) nudged him in the side and stage whispered. "Are they talking about the brat who swore a lot—?"

"That's her," both Ryan and Atticus replied.

Butch took the two of them up a dark stairway, Atticus clutching onto the side railing with his hand to keep himself from tripping. "Since there is only one cart that leads to and one cart that goes from Elesa's stop on the ride—"

Once they reached the top of the stairway the man took out a set of keys and felt around until his hand landed on something. "—the only way to watch the battle is through here."

Suddenly Ryan and Atticus had to shield their eyes from a surprising burst of light as Butch unlocked and turned what was actually a door knob to open a normally lit room filled with machines and knobs of sorts. At one of the seats was a bearded man who was wearing dark sunglasses for some reason and had a microphone perched in front of him. He gave a mock salute. "Mornin', Butch. New recruits over there?"

Butch shook his head and motioned to the two Agents. "Nah, Mr. Announcer, they said they wanted to see their friend battle."

"Well step on up, it's just about to begin. Have a good feeling about this one, Butch. She went through the Gym trainers like nobodies' business," the announcer replied to the employee as Ryan and Atticus stepped forward to gaze at the large screen above them that was displaying a live feed to the battlefield. Both Elesa and Celeste were in position.

"Haha, don't let Lady Elesa hear you saying that," Butch joked.

"Elesa needs a challenge…" The announcer smiled, before bringing his attention back to the front. They all waited eagerly for the first move.

**(~)**

"Darwin, come on out!" Celeste yelled as the Darumaka rolled onto the battlefield.

_ "Daru!"_ The Fire-type jumped up with his arms and legs out, readying for his trainer to call an attack.

_Let see if this trainer's bite is up to par with her bark, _Elesa thought as she took out a Poké Ball of her own. "Emolga, let's go!

What looked like a flying squirrel began to hover around the battlefield. Its body was primarily covered in a layer of white fur, barring two yellow dots on its cheeks and a ring of black fur around its head that traveled all the way down its back to a black lightning-bolt shaped tail. The most interesting feature of the squirrel though would have been the two flaps of extra skin that traveled from the ends of its arms all the way down to its feet, forming a pair of "wings" that seemed to allow it to fly. Celeste's Pokédex beeped as she pointed it towards the creature.

_ "Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. The energy made in its cheeks' electric pouches is stored inside its membranes and released while it is gliding."_

_That little thing doesn't look that scary at all, just like the ones I battled earlier. _Celeste smirked, before starting with her first command. "Darwin, roll to launch up and use Fire Punch!"

The Fire-type tucked in his arms and legs and started to head towards the opponent. He quickly began to gain some speed, and in an instant he launched himself into the air with a heated palm, ready to strike. But as soon as he was close enough Elesa called out her own attack.

"Volt Switch!"

Instead of getting hit, Emolga launched a ball of bright electricity at Darwin, knocking the Fire-type back down to earth while it itself was surrounded by a yellow light and disappeared back into its Poké Ball.

Both Darwin and his trainer looked confounded. _"Daru…?"_

"W-what just happened?" Celeste mumbled.

"You just witnessed the special TM move of the Nimbasa City Gym. Be grateful I gave you such a demonstration," Elesa responded, tossing forth another Poké Ball that released a different Emolga.

_Shoot. If she decides to spam that move then we'll hardly ever get an attack to hit. This might be a harder battle then I thought. _Celeste scowled at the Gym Leader once more.

"Emolga, use Quick Attack!" Elesa called out. The flying squirrel dropped from its hovering and shot at the Darumaka below.

"Fire Fang!" Celeste countered. Darwin bit into Emolga's right glider; the Electric-type squealed in pain.

_Ha! It might be fast, but it's pretty weak. That attack alone probably knocked down half its strength, and now it won't be able to fly away, _Celeste thought.

Darwin gave his trainer a thumbs up and smile, happy that his attack hit.

Celeste grinned back. "Awesome, Darwin! Now use Rollout!"

"Volt Switch!" Elesa called out, making Darwin missed his chance of attack but the power of his Rollout was able to send the electric ball from Emolga's Volt Switch careening off to the side and into a wall. "Emolga, come out once more!"

_So she wants to keep using Volt Switch, huh? Well two can play it at that game! _

"Darwin, use Thrash!" the brunette ordered.

The Darumaka's eyes seemed to light up with feverish gleam, and a moment later he launched himself into the air. Emolga didn't even have time to cry out before the Zen Charm Pokémon was upon it in a melee of punches and kicks.

_It may not being a super effective attack against and Electric-type, but it should bring down that squirrel's health. Then when it tries to attack I'll called Darwin back._

Elesa's eyes narrowed, looking like she was trying to find a way out of the attack. "Emolga, try to fly away and use Volt Switch—!"

_"No you don't! Keep going!"_ Celeste roared, putting her plan off and just focusing on getting the Emolga to faint. _When it comes to strength we can overpower them any day of the week!_

A minute or so later Emolga was launched into the air with a final punch, before landing back down on the ground unconscious.

_"Elesa's Emolga is down!" _someone announced from up above.

Elesa returned her Pokémon, looking slightly more animated than before. "That was an interesting turn of events; you and your Pokémon are shining brilliantly!"

Celeste nodded at the compliment. "Don't underestimate us."

_This is the kind of battling I expected! _Elesa thought to herself, feeling a rush of adrenaline course through her. _Time to get serious!_

Darwin was breathing heavily, but still looked pumped up, so Celeste decided not to switch out. "Let's keep going, Darwin. Are you alright with that?"

The Fire-type nodded. _"Maka."_

"Emolga, let's finish this!" Elesa called back out her remaining squirrel. It looked a bit worse for wear, walking on the ground with one of its arms limp against its side.

_We can take it down easily,_ Celeste thought. "Alright Darwin, let's use Thrash once more—!"

_"Daruuuuu!" _The Darumaka launched forward once more, but instead of heading towards the Emolga, he careened to the left and started beating his hands on the ground.

Celeste's eyes widened. "What?"

_"Thrash causes the user to be confused, Celeste!" _a voice yelled over the intercom. Both Elesa and Celeste looked up. The voice was Atticus'.

_Atticus? Wait, then that girl he mentioned back at the café, THIS is her? _Elesa turned to look over at the teen.

_Did I just imagine that? _Celeste thought, but looking over to Elesa's open mouth she knew that the model had heard it too and the voice was real.

The sounds of a scuffle quickly erupted from the speakers. _"Hey! I didn't give you permission to get on the intercom—!"_

_"Call him back!" _was another word of advice, this time from Ryan that Celeste barely caught over the sounds of arguing.

"Uh, Darwin, return—!"

"Pursuit!" Elesa ordered. The Emolga dashed forward and used its uninjured arm to bash Darwin before he could be returned to his Poké Ball. The Fire-type fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

_"I said give it—! Ugh! Darumaka has fainted!" _The announcer seemed to have gained back control of the microphone, although Celeste could still make out a few muffled voices in the background.

Celeste looked at Darwin on the ground. _Why did I do that? If I'd even half a brain I would've known to call Darwin back when I had the chance… Dammit, I'm…_

"Do you wish to end the battle?" Elesa's voice broke the girl out of her thoughts. The Gym Leader's face was calm, but there was a hint of disappointment in her eyes. "I have no wish to be challenged by a person who doesn't give it their all. I may dislike stubborn people, but people who give up needlessly are the absolute worst."

_She's right, it'd be unfair not only to Elesa but to my entire team if I quit now… _The girl turned to look up at the intercom. _Atticus and Ryan are waiting for me, even though I acted like such a brat last night. I can't give up. If you never give up then you never lose in the end. And I don't intend to lose!_

Celeste gritted her teeth, before raising Darwin's Poké Ball. "You were amazing, get a good rest."

Elesa's mouth turned upwards into a smile. "Now choose your next Pokémon!"

The brunette tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she continued to think of a plan. _Now who do I choose…? I could go with Tigerlilly, but her power would be a ploy Elesa would expect… I don't trust Cottonee to listen to me fully, and that's something I need right now… Guess you're coming up a bit sooner than I had planned, my new friend._

Celeste took out the last Poké Ball that was attached to her belt, almost all around to her back.

"Uriel, come on out!"

**(~)**

It was a bird, or what appeared to be a bird of sorts, with colorful but patchy yellow plumage with blue on the ends of the wings and a reptilian-like tail poking out of the end of the feathers along its backside. Its throat and crooked beak were scaly red, and small set of sharp teeth could be seen protruding from the former. Its black eyes seemed to gaze up at the screen Ryan and Atticus were looking through in the announcer's box.

"Ryan…_what _kind of Pokémon is that?" Atticus whispered to the older Agent as the two of them watched the Gym battle unfold. Honestly, Ryan had no clue what it was at all, but before he could respond to the boy's question the fedora-clad teen's pocket began to beep.

Atticus pulled his Pokédex out of his jacket and the device's screen flicked on and a voice began to speak.

_"Archen, the First Bird Pokémon. Said to be an ancestor of bird Pokémon, they were unable to fly and moved about by hopping from one branch to another."_

_Her plan is to use this world's equivalent of a dodo?! _Ryan thought with dread. _This can't end well…_

_"Uriel, use Quick Guard!" _Celeste ordered, the Archen lifted its wings as rings of light surrounded the prehistoric Pokémon in a barrier before dissipating.

Atticus' eyes narrowed as he leaned forward as if to get closer to see the screen, knocking the announcer off his chair. "Wait! I know that move—!"

**(~)**

"So you're trying to use another strategy; but it's far too late!" Elesa said. "Emolga, use Quick Attack!"

The Emolga charged forward much faster than expected in its condition. But as soon as it looked ready to strike, Uriel seemed to dodge—or more like teleport—out of harm's way.

"What—?" Elesa said, now the one who was befuddled. _How did it move out of the way so quickly? Emolga's speed is unparalleled!_

"Ancient Power!" Celeste yelled. Giant, crumbling rocks covered in glowing purple auras materialized in the air above Emolga, hurtling towards the squirrel as Uriel hopped the rest of his way to safety. When the dust cleared it showed Emolga with swirls in its eyes surrounded by debris and Celeste's Archen continuing to hop around with a blank look.

_"It appears Archen's Quick Guard saved it from being hit by Emolga's Quick Attack, therefore giving the challenger Celeste an advantage and unleashing an awesome Ancient Power—!" _Atticus announced excitedly on the intercom before being pushed away once more by the actual announcer.

_"Let me do my job, brat—! Er, Emolga is unable to battle!" _the announcer yelled as Elesa returned said Pokémon back into its Poké Ball.

"You were beautiful out there, take a well-deserved rest," Elesa cooed to the sphere, before taking out another. "Go, Zebstrika!"

A horse-like creature with bolts of electricity as its mane and similar designs along its coat looked across at Celeste and Uriel with vibrant electric-blue eyes that nearly matched its trainer's.

_"Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokémon and the evolved form of Blitzle. They have lightning-like movements. When Zebstrika run at full speed, the sound of thunder reverberates."_

_This one's a bit different from the squirrels, _Celeste thought. _But at least Uriel is safe from Quick Attack, and since this is Elesa's last Pokémon, she won't be able to pull off Volt Switch. But I can't get cocky again._

Uriel stopped hopping around and turned toward his opponent, opening its mouth and letting out a hiss.

"Uriel, use Ancient Power once more!" Celeste ordered. The remnants of the first one floated up and joined with a new set of boulders that appeared before shooting at their target.

_Yes! Ancient Power is supposed to raise the attack power of certain moves, _the girl thought. Uriel had started to hop around again until a burst of electricity made it stop in his tracks.

"Spark!" Elesa's voice could be heard as the dust from Ancient Power settled. Zebstrika looked like it had taken a bit of a beating, but it was still standing firm as it electrocuted the bird until Uriel fell limp, defeated.

_How did that happen so fast? Damn, should've known Uriel's a Rock-type wouldn't negate his Flying-type attributes as well…_the girl thought as she returned Uriel to his Poké Ball. "Thanks for the saves there, Uri."

Elesa smiled, shaking out a bit of dust from her hair before putting back on her headphones, the wires bouncing. "A properly dramatic victory requires a dash of danger and a pinch of peril! I can't wait to see your final Pokémon!"

_Maybe I should use Tigerlilly. Her Retaliate could finish this… _Celeste returned Uriel to her belt, debating which Pokémon she should choose. After a moment of thought, the girl looked up with a smirk at Elesa, snatching a Poké Ball from her belt.

"Go Cottonee, and use Leech Seed!" Celeste yelled.

_"Cot!" _the Grass-type yelled as a small seed was shot at Zebstrika.

"You really think I didn't expect a ploy like this? Zebstrika, Flame Charge!" Elesa ordered.

The horse-like creature charged forward, the sound of thunder roaring along with the flames that coursed along its body.

"Flash!" the girl countered. Cottonee let out jet of light that blinded Zebstrika, causing the horse to veer off of his path. However, it was still close enough to graze one of the Grass-type's leaves and burn it.

"That won't work this time! Flame Charge once more—!" Elesa ordered, but Zebstrika didn't respond. The seed Cottonee planted appeared to have grown and was now trying to root itself into the battlefield, trapping a panicking Zebstrika with it.

Elesa was, pun unintended, shocked. _That seed should've burned up in the flames! How did it stick?!_

"Hey, Elesa?" Celeste said in a faux-innocent voice as Cottonee's injuries were quickly being healed by the Leech Seed. "You probably didn't know this, but many seeds _germinate _in intense heat, specifically fires and the nutrients it can give."

Cottonee floated back up into the air with a smirk. "I was planning on using Flash to do the work, but thanks for helping!"

As she was about to say her final attack, Cottonee began to glow green all over his body, causing the Grass-type to be rather confused. The girl's Pokédex beeped an answer to the glow:

_"Cottonee has gained the ability to use Giga Drain!"_

Both trainer and Pokémon never looked so much alike as the looks of dark glee spread across Celeste's and Cottonee's features.

Elesa mouthed a curse under her breath, and, if you were close enough, a small neigh sounded underneath the growing foliage that housed Zebstrika.

"_GIGA DRAIN!" _Celeste shouted.

_"Cottoneeee!" _The cotton ball unleashed a large ray of green power than enveloped Zebstrika until its body went limp in exhaustion.

_"Zebstrika is unable to battle! Therefore, the winner is Cottonee, and the match goes to the challenger!"_

Celeste's smirk morphed into a grin as the intercom announced their victory. _We did it… _

_"Nee!" _

Celeste looked up at the floating Cottonee and cheered. "We did it!"

Both of them rushed to each other, but stopped in the middle once they realized they were close to embracing.

"…Er…" Celeste stood awkwardly, before sighing. _You know what, what the hell?_

The girl ran the rest of the way and hugged Cottonee. His small face seemed to heat up, but he didn't begin to Razor Leaf Celeste in the face. The girl continued to smile. It was a start. "Eheh…"

Elesa returned her Zebstrika, kissing the capsule before walking cross the battlefield towards Celeste.

"Well, I suppose you beat me." The model smiled, her cool façade broken.

"Uh, yeah guess I did," the girl replied, suddenly feeling embarrassed with how she acted when yelling her final attack.

The woman patted the girl on the shoulder as the last coaster car pulled in. "This is our ride. Will you be okay? Personally, I don't believe my dry cleaner can handle vomit on my clothes."

Celeste blushed, returning Cottonee. "…I'll try."

The two of them returned to the front of the Gym, Celeste closing her eyes and gripping the handlebars but not upchucking. As they exited, Atticus grabbed Celeste in a surprise hug that almost made history repeat itself.

"Awesome battle, Celeste!" The boy gushed.

"Please—Atticus you need to let go—" the girl said weakly.

"Ah! Sorry!" He released his hold from her and turning to Elesa. "You were right about watching your battles though, Elesa."

"You guys know each other?" Celeste asked.

"A bit," Atticus replied, a little embarrassed as Elesa tipped the boy's hat playfully.

"Apologies again for getting kind of…rambunctious in the control room," Ryan said to Butch and the announcer.

Butch shrugged.

"Last time we let in spectators," the announcer said bluntly, but there was still a smile on his face. "Maybe you should take the girl's advice and redecorate a bit, Elesa—"

"The last time I checked, _I_ was the Gym Leader here," the model replied, still smiling but an icy current underlined her words. Both Butch and the announcer quailed.

The Agents all laughed uncomfortably until Elesa lifted the chain around Celeste's neck, hooking on a gold trimmed lightning bolt that's upper half was a darker gold, almost as if the bolt was wearing a crown.

"The Bolt Badge; I designed it so a trainer can wear pinned or around the neck," Elesa replied.

Celeste rubbed the badge between her fingers, looking down at its sheen before smiling back at the Gym Leader. "Thanks, Elesa."

"Also, I have two more gifts for you." Elesa snapped her fingers and both Butch and the announcer stepped forward. The sunglasses-wearing man handed Celeste a TM disc.

"That contains the move Volt Switch. I'm sure once you've thought about your strategy a bit more you'll find a good use for it. And here," Butch took out a large wallet where Elesa took out a good amount of bills, "is the payment you receive for besting me in battle."

_Holy shit, I'm loaded! _Celeste thought as the bills were deposited to her hands, until they were quickly snatched away. "Hey!"

Ryan flicked through the prize money. "Ah, this should be just enough to pay for the damages done to your room at the Pokémon Center."

Celeste looked ready to protest, but sighed and took her remaining TM gift instead. Ryan smiled, giving the girl's shoulder a light squeeze. "Good battle."

She was still looking away, but a light blush on her cheeks could be seen at the compliment. "…Thanks. Can we go get something to eat now?"

"But didn't you just—?" Atticus trailed off

"I don't care! I would like to have food please!" the girl announced and stomped out of the Gym. Ryan and Atticus both sighed before turning to the Gym dwellers and waving goodbye.

"Hey, Atticus," Elesa spoke up before the boy exited the building. "…I think I might follow the advice I gave you about family myself… Wish me luck."

Atticus nodded and waved. "Just call me if you ever want to talk."

"Likewise." Elesa smiled warmly, walking back onto the rollercoaster car so she could go get her Pokémon healed.

"Uh, what did Lady Elesa mean about that?" Butch nudged the announcer, who sighed and smacked the man upside the head.

"Get back to work before I decide to fire you for letting those kids in the control room."

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

After the battle with Elesa, I felt on top of the world. I won the badge, Ryan and Atticus weren't mad at me, I had a new partner in little Uri, and Cottonee was warming up to me more. There was only one more thing to do.

"Hey guys?" I called to the two Agents beside me, my friends.

"What is it? I thought you were hungry?" Ryan teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Just need to make a quick call first."

I touched the screen on my Xtransceiver and scrolled down to Black's number, pressing the message insignia and lifting the screen up to my face. The device beeped, before a mechanical voice replied that Black wasn't able to take my call right now, so I left a message. It was a bit awkward holding it up with nobody really talking to me back on the screen, but it had to do.

"Hey Black, uh it's me. I'm sorry for running off yesterday after all that happened. I will talk to you about it but at a later date. Again, I'm sorry for giving you this message, but can you pass it along to your friend Cheren? That message will be starting in three, two, one…"

I used my free hand to lift the Bolt Badge into the screen. "In. Your. Face, Jerky McDouche! Two days until our battle. Be afraid."

I smiled and waved at the screen. "Later, Black."

I ended the call and looked up at Ryan and Atticus both trying told back snickering. I smiled back.

"Douche is going down?" Ryan said.

"Douche is going _way_ down," I replied as we walked away from the amusement park and to a well-deserved breakfast.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**EXTRA: LIGHTNING STRIKES TWICE**

It was a few days later when Elesa gained the courage to call someone she hadn't seen in years. The woman that was known and admired for her poise was wringing her hands as the phone beeped. A drowsy voice answered that wasn't the voice she expected.

_"Vermillion City Gym, who is calling?"_

Elesa took a deep breath. "Hello, I'd like to speak with Lieutenant Matis Surge if you please."

_"Who's askin'?" _

"Please tell him that Kamitsure is on the line."

There was a pause as the person sighed, and the sound of them getting out of their chair. A minute later the sound of scuffling, like paper falling could be heard until a rough voice answered.

_ "Is this a joke? Because if it is I'm hanging up now and going to go—"_

Elesa cut off the remaining threat to get to the chase. "Hello, Daddy."

There was another pause. Elesa felt her stomach flip. She was scared; no matter how much time had passed and how different she was from the prickly and knobby teenager that she had been the last time they talked, she was still scared. Would he accept her? Would he even listen to what she had to say? Or did he forget her completely and marched on, the motto he always embraced even when the wars were over and the true fighting done?

_"…Kami, is that you? Really you?" _The voice held none of the anger or fury that she had expected, but surprise and faint hope.

Elesa began to weep tears of joy. It took her a moment to compose herself enough to reply that yes, it was her. Right now she wasn't Elesa the famous fashion model and Gym Leader; she was Kami again, at last.

**(~)**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. The extra at the end is a personal head canon of mine that goes with a theme of the story. Elesa (Kamitsure is her Japanese name) is the only Electric-type Gym Leader who has shown no possible involvement with the military, Unlike Surge, and possibly Wattson and Volkner Elesa didn't fit the usual mold, but I like to think that they're all related in some way or another, with Elesa being the child of Surge and a Kanto native woman that they had during the previous wars mentioned to have happened before RBG hinted at in the original games. She rebelled and went to the last place her father would expect her to be: Unova, her father's homeland. This is all personal fanon included the story and not meant to argue with anyone's own beliefs about the characters!**

**You probably ignored this whole thing but I still hope you enjoyed. Thank you to everyone for reading and your reviews and I hope you all continue to do so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise.**


	22. Entry 22

**Warnings: Backstory, possible plot, and swearing.**

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

"Okay, did you double check that your oxygen tank is full?" Colette asked Nate, almost repeating verbatim what the instructor had said before they had finished their crash course in the fucking wonders of scuba diving. They were now on a small boat in the middle of Undella Bay. The dark haired teen now understood why nobody visited during the off season; he was freezing even in the thermal wet suits that he and Colette had both donned for this occasion.

"Oh shit, _that's _what we're supposed to do? I thought we were supposed to unhook the tubes and see how long it takes for our faces to turn blue."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," the other teen deadpanned, tying back her hair into a top bun so any stray strands were pulled away from the front of her face before pulling up the hood and tucking her hair pack as it covered her skull. "All we have to do is go see if there's anything freaky going on inside the Abyssal Ruins."

Nate rubbed his gloved hand against his forehead in irritation. "I honestly think the Agency gets too curious for its own good."

Nate was surprised at how hard scuba diving turned out to be. From all the shows he'd seen back in his world, people had made it look so easy. The oxygen tank was heavy against his back, and the tubes that connected his mask to them seemed more likely to strangle him than any Pokémon they might encounter on their way down.

Colette continued to her final adjustments. "Maybe so, but we still need to check."

After the two made their last checks that everything was in order, they fell back into the ocean and began to kick their way down. The water was surprisingly cold to Nate; even with the wetsuit on he still felt goose bumps pop up underneath the thick fabric cover. No matter how hard the Agents kicked, neither of them seemed to be going anywhere. If anything, it almost seemed to Nate as if they were swimming further and further _away_ from the ruins, which made absolutely no sense at all.

Nate took off his breather to talk to Colette. _"We caught in some weird current?"_

The girl shrugged, though from what else he could discern from her body language she was getting irritated with constant floundering they were doing with no progress.

After a few minutes, Nate had had enough. Turning around, he began to stroke upwards when the oddest thing began to happen: instead of heading up like he was supposed to, the teen began to sink down gradually. He nudged Colette's fin to show her his new discovery.

Colette's eyes widened behind her mask in amazement, before she also began copying his movements. She too began to gradually sink down, and a few minutes of strokes got them to the sea floor. A large pyramid of sorts with rubble surrounding it was a few hundred yards away from them. It was the Abyssal Ruins, no doubt about it.

Nate started to move towards the eroding structure before Colette grabbed his shoulder. The teen turned around to begin protesting when Colette pointed at the area the two had swum into. Strewn across the sea floor were piles upon piles of debris, some of it rotting wood that once were strong hulls of ships along with newer, metallic articles that looked like they could've come from luxury liners. The odd thing about this was that when Nate looked closer, the shipwrecks' graves weren't all resting at random. The grooves along the floor, deep enough not to have been smoothed by the current were still etched around the wreckage.

_ "Some of these ships look like recent models," _Colette spoke out before taking another breath of oxygen, then continuing in a tone that would've sounded urgent if the water hadn't robbed her ability to speak clearly. _"Currents wouldn't have been able to push these here on their own—"_

Before Colette finished voicing her thoughts, Nate thought he saw some movement behind a wreck. He put the girl's mask back over her mouth to keep her quiet, pointing where he saw the shadow, until it floated away again.

_I don't think someone's happy we're here… _Nate thought, taking Colette's arm and starting to slowly move away from the ship graveyard towards the ruins. There was a strange sound coming from the shipwrecks, like rubber smacking against rubber in slow motion. The shadow passed by again, only this time it was closer. The two Agents tried to pick up the pace, but their bodies seemed to move in slow motion in the water, and the added weight from their oxygen tanks didn't help any.

Through the water came a strange creature that looked like a large jellyfish, save for the almost comical face on its top with large lashes and heart shaped red lips. It was pink with white trim below its face and hanging from its tentacles like white lace. On the top of its head there was an apparatus where water seemed to flow in and out to propel the creature forward, shaped like a dainty crown.

As it got nearer Nate noticed that in some areas of its body there were rough patches, almost as if the creature had been rubbing itself deliberately against the sharp objects around its dwelling. Though the water flow was fast, there was a sound that came from it that almost sounded like labored breathing.

The boy turned his head for just a second to see they were almost to the entrance to the ruins and out of what he assumed was the creature's territory (or at least, that was what he hoped).

But just as he turned his attention back to the monster, a long tentacle launched itself out at them, faster than Nate could've ever expected. Colette had moved her hand to block the attack, grasping what Nate saw was a good size cutting knife. She began wildly hacking away at the appendage, which quickly shrank back from the onslaught. The expression on its clown-like face never changed, but a strange aura started to come from it that soon encased the hand Colette had been holding her weapon in.

The girl let out a surprised and pained scream as her fingers splayed back unnaturally, forcing her to drop the knife. The jellyfish prepared another attack, but Nate yanked Colette back, using as much leg power he possessed to swim until the two disappeared into the crumbling entrance of the Abyssal Ruins.

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

Nimbasa City's famous Gear Station seemed to be just as bustling as the city that contained it. There were lines of people waiting for trains, in front of PC's to withdraw partners, and at various prize tables scattered around the complex. All this happened under the bright, almost metallic glare that reflected off the pristine floors and walls that made up the station. It was gloriously well-made and maintained, a show of architectural genius.

"Remind me again why we're here?" I asked Atticus, lifting my hand up to catch the yawn escaping from my mouth. Sure, there was plenty of "oohing" and "aaahhing" to be had in a place like this, except it was so fucking crowded that you could hardly see past the see of people to appreciate anything.

"Let's see…" The fedora-wearing boy took a flyer out of his pocket. "There's supposed to be a tournament at the Battle Subway today. If you can get through one of the subway lines you're able to take on the famous subway masters, two of the strongest trainers that reside here in Nimbasa City."

"A tournament like this is good practice for the two of you. You'll have all kinds of opponents to face who each have their own strategies," Ryan said, his foot tapping the only thing that showed how bored and frustrated he was because of the crowds.

"In case you've forgotten—" Lifting the chain around my neck, I jangled my badges up at the older Agent, my latest lightning bolt-shaped acquisition shining brightly under the florescent lights. "I've already beaten one of the most powerful trainers in Nimbasa City! Why couldn't we have just gone to a basketball game or something?"

"Atticus already beat everyone at the Small Court yesterday. I felt that it could lower morale for their game today if we went." Ryan gave a small shrug.

"Sorry," Atticus mumbled. I rolled my eyes at the unneeded apology.

"No, no Atticus, its fine. I just have ADD in lines," I responded with a sigh. Just because I was antsy having to wait in a line that didn't have food at the end of it didn't mean that the day had to be ruined by my whining.

"Glad we've got that taken care of. Now I suggest you guys look ahead—" Ryan pointed forwards. When I focused I saw that we were getting towards one of the entrances.

"Fuck yeah!" I fist bumped into the air.

"This is great! We should be there in a few minutes if this pace keeps up," Atticus said happily. Just then an announcement came out above our heads.

_"Attention, honored passengers. We are sorry to announce that it appears that the trains hosting single and double battles are full, and as such we are unable to accept any more challengers waiting to board them. The only line accepting anymore entrees today is for multi-battles. If you still wish to participate, please head to that line in a calm and orderly fashion. I repeat, if you still wish to participate please head to the multi-train boarding station in a calm and orderly fashion—"_

People had already begun to stampede before they finished speaking. Ryan grabbed onto mine and Atticus' wrists, trying to stop us from being washed away by the crowd.

I yelped as people tried to push me with the flow of traffic. I would've stumbled if the older Agent hadn't had a good hold on me. I fought my way through the throng next to Ryan. He seemed to be yelling out for Atticus, who had been knocked away from him a moment ago.

"We need to get out of here; I'll call Atticus to meet us on the other side." As he continued walking towards a less crowded area, I helped as much as I could to hold back anyone who tried to get in our way, whether with glares or a good swear or two. The Fucker, I will admit, had taught me well in the art of navigating through mobs of people during my training in Castelia.

_"Doesn't matter if you're an asshole to them, you'll probably never see them again." _I guess that's a way to look at it… I still felt a little guilty for doing it, but hey, they're assholes too for trying to rush just for a measly chance to battle those Subway Bosses.

"I see an opening ahead, hold on," Ryan told me, and I tightened my grip on his wrist. I didn't want to be alone in this chaos and was worried about Atticus being by himself. He's too much of an pushover sometimes…well, except when Mincinno's fur gets dirty. Ryan and I went into a less crowded stream of people heading down some stairs. Down, being the key word, not up. We were being forced into another line instead of towards the surface.

"Ryan, we—!" But before I could get a word in edge wise we were already at the platform, the doors opening.

"Guess we'll have to go forward. Don't fall onto the rails, Celeste. You'll be electrocuted."

_"What?!" _I screeched, putting his wrist in a vice grip as we entered the car. The two of us fell back onto an empty bench.

_"All passengers please sit down or hold onto the provided strap hangers until we reach our destination. Thank you again for using the Battle Subway."_

I blinked rapidly, releasing Ryan's wrist as he released mine to check if all my Poké Balls were accounted for as Ryan dialed Atticus' number on the Xtransceiver. When the boy's face popped on screen I gave a small wave.

Atticus gave a relieved grin. _"You guys are okay!"_

"Yes. We were pushed onto one of the trains. I don't know exactly where we're going…" he mumbled. He was right. When I took a closer look at the people on board, not all of them seemed exactly like the, err…"battling type." There were families with small children, old people carrying tourist's bags, even a few people with briefcases and bags that looked like the kind of guys you'd see at a swap meet.

"Where are you, Atticus?" I asked.

_"I'm in line for the multi-battle train. Someone kindly agreed to pair up with me so we wouldn't get crushed by other people," _the boy joked, though it was obvious by his sweaty upper lip and paler complexion that Atticus had been scared.

"Good, just stick with them then and continue with the tournament. We'll try to get back to you as soon as we can," Ryan replied with a smile. "Good luck."

Atticus pulled at the band in his hat in embarrassment. _"Uh, thanks, ehehe. You and Celeste be safe also—"_

_"Atticus, did you say the name 'Celeste'?" _a voice said off-screen that sounded a lot like Black's.

_"Uh huh—oh. Oh_." It sounded like Atticus had realized who Black was.

"Well got to go now will call later Atty bye!" I forced my finger against the screen just as a pair of brown eyes stared back at me with a surprised expression.

"Shiiittttttt." I groaned, not caring about some of the looks the old ladies gave me as I put my face in my hands. When we got back I'd have to answer some questions the trainer had for me…like why I ran away from the police.

"It'll be okay." Ryan tried to comfort me, but it didn't make me feel any less sick thinking about it.

"…Where are we even going? Is this an audience train or something?" It honestly wouldn't surprise me; people here loved watching Pokémon battles, which was probably why so many battle-related things were in Nimbasa. It was entertainment.

Just then I gave a bit of a yelp as a blast of sunlight hit me head-on, momentarily blinding me. Blinking rapidly, I glanced outside my window and saw the dark, concrete walls of the tunnel we had been in were gone, replaced by brown fields and a blue, cloudless autumn sky.

I rubbed my eyes to try and get used to the light, when Ryan made a small joke.

"I think we got on the wrong train."

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

The train pulled into a station an hour or so later. When the doors opened people exited calmly from the train, chatting amongst their groups while the two Agents walked up to the nearest sign they could find that could tell them where they actually were.

_"Anville Town, rolling out the steel rails,"_ Ryan repeated, before turning to Celeste. "This is the town where Gear Station keeps all their extra cars."

Celeste frowned. "Why would so many people want to come to some subway depot?"

Just then there was a beeping noise that came from the younger Agent's backpack. She fumbled with the zipper for a few moments before pulling out a radio-like device with a green glass front. There were multiple dots flitting across the front crazily.

"This is the item finder Kaman—"

"Because of their weekly trade's festival!" someone exclaimed behind the two

"Wah!" The girl jumped, turning around along with Ryan to find an elderly gentleman wearing a heavy coat to keep the wind that was blowing from chilling him. A canvas bag was slung to his side as well, filled to the brim with Arceus-knows what.

"People from all over come around to barter the loot they've got for the chance of a good deal. Been going on since before an old geezer like me can even remember!"

"Really, huh?" Ryan replied in an interested tone. "Sounds like something you'd have to see to believe."

Celeste frowned and glanced up at the older Agent. "Sounds like some stupid swap meet—" she whispered before getting cut off by the boy patting her hard across the back.

"That must be the reason why your dowser went off, missy," the old man said cheerfully, before facing forward. "Now please excuse me, there's plenty of action to get to!"

The man walked off with the remaining train crowd. As soon as he was gone, Celeste groaned and slumped her shoulders. "This sounds even more crowded than the Subway tournament…"

"Calm down, the next train isn't scheduled to come for a few hours yet. Let's just take in the sites until then."

"More walking and standing and exercise? BLECH!" the girl said, lounging on a nearby bench. "I'd rather just wait for the train."

"I don't want us to get separated again." Ryan frowned, before his face brightened. "You know, that elderly gentlemen said that this was a festival. A festival usually has food booths…"

Celeste's blue eyes narrowed at Ryan, before she sighed and pushed herself off the bench. "Fine, then."

The two began to walk up the steps that lead to a large bridge, though instead of water running beneath the brick monument there was a set of tracks that lead to a large depot filled with all kinds of trains. Light reflected off their signals and windows out to the onlookers along the bridge. And old-style passenger train car sat on a set of tracks between the bridge and the depot, as if on display.

"Woah… This town must really like trains," Ryan said with a smile.

Celeste stared at the trains for a minute or so in wonderment, before turning back to Ryan. "Okay, where are the food booths?"

"You have so little child-like wonder in you." Ryan sighed.

"Hey, I've seen it, I've _experienced _it, and I know I can find better pictures of it online," Celeste deadpanned.

"That's not the point. Plenty of kids would kill to be having the experiences that you're having you know."

"You sound like my parents whenever they took me some place that was supposed to be educational." The girl leaned forward on the side of the bridge, propping her elbows up as she fiddled with the Dowsing Machine. The beeping had become stronger than before, and it was now focusing all its energy on something that was ahead of them. "Shut up, I already know there are items here!"

The girl raised the device, about to smack it against the brick railing before Ryan took it out of her hands, turned a knob and tucked it into his bag. "Think I'll hold onto this for safe keeping."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew how to turn it off?!" Celeste squawked.

The boy sighed. "Didn't give me a chance to—wait, hear that?"

With the dowser turned off another sound could be heard from a little ways off, a much lighter sound than then previous beeping.

"I think that sounds like a flute. Someone's probably street-performing," Celeste answered, before one of the Poké Balls strapped to her belt unlocked, and Cottonee appeared in a flash. Without saying anything the Grass-type made his way towards the noise.

"Cottonee seems to enjoy it," Ryan pointed out.

"Not again." Celeste groaned, running after the Grass-type. Ryan followed. "I thought he wouldn't do this anymore!"

The two rain across the bridge, following the drifting cotton creature to a gathering of people. When he reached the audience Cottonee simply floated over the spectators heads to reach the center. The Agents followed him, pushing their way through the throng. When they reached the middle they found Cottonee staring at the flute player, a young woman with a surprised expression on her face. She had long brown hair that was held back by a green ribbon and a long green button-up dress that had a white collar and cuffs.

"It's really you…?" The flautist said, before Celeste rushed forward.

"I'm so sorry! He just got out of his Poké Ball when he heard the music playing." Celeste said, her face turning red as some people in the crowd began to mutter.

The woman looked up at the crowd. "Sorry, folks. Show's over for the day. Hope you enjoyed!"

With that the audience grumbled a bit but went off on their business, leaving the Agents alone with the flautist.

"Don't worry about having interrupted me. I only really play lullabies for the trains at this spot. I don't accept money."

_"Cot! Cot!" _The Grass-type was motioning to the instrument in her hands.

"He seems really crazy about your flute there," Ryan said.

"Probably because he remembers it so well…" The flautist trailed off as she began staring dreamingly into space. Celeste and Ryan glanced at each other after a few moments of awkward silence before the girl managed to shake herself out of her reverie. "Oh, where are my manners? My name's Aurelia. You two are?"

"I'm Ryan. Pleasure," the older Agent replied with a smile while Celeste wrestled with Cottonee.

"Celeste—and this guy that's with me doesn't have a nickname yet," the girl replied, motioning to the struggling Grass-type.

"You play that instrument very well," Ryan added.

Aurelia gave a small, wispy smile. "Not as good as my brother I'm afraid."

With the mention of "brother" Cottonee fought even harder, freeing himself from Celeste's grasp to float into Aurelia's face. _"Nee! Nee!"_

The flautist looked shocked at the sudden yell, but her face soon softened. "So you are him…"

Celeste managed to regain her hold on the pesky Grass-type and pull him back again, although he seemed to have calmed down. "Uh, he's who?"

Aurelia began to undo the parts of her flute and put them back into a case. "Here's a bit too crowded. Come to my house and I'll explain. My mom should have lunch about ready when we get there."

Ryan stepped forward. "Wait a second, I think we need a better explanation—"

"It's cool, Ryan," Celeste said in a calm tone, letting Cottonee go so he could float and follow Aurelia. "If she was a bad person Cottonee would've attacked her. He seems to know her so I think we should trust his judgment."

The boy looked over at Celeste in shock. "I don't think I've ever heard you this level-headed before."

"Plus, free food," the girl added. Ryan rolled his eyes before following after the strange flautist.

**(~)**

The house Aurelia lead them to was a cozy, one-story structure with a gate at the front. She unlocked the gate and lead them into a [small] courtyard where there was a garden and a young tree that's leaves were just starting to really fall. Celeste thought she saw a child lying under the tree, although as the group came closer she quickly realized that it was a Pokémon. Its body consisted of varying shades of green, including a bulb-like bottom that looked like a long skirt and a pair of giant leaves for arms. A brilliant, giant red blossom covered the majority of its head. Aurelia ran over to it.

"Lycoris, I've told you a thousand times that it's bad for you to go out when it's chilly like this," the flautist chastised, helping the Pokémon to its feet.

"What species are you then?" Celeste said as she took out her beeping Pokédex.

_"Lilligant, the Flowering Pokémon. Even veteran Trainers face a challenge in getting its beautiful flower to bloom. This Pokémon is popular with celebrities. This is a female only species."_

"From the looks of it you take care of her quite well," Ryan said as they entered through a screen door into the house.

"Lycoris and I have been together since I was a little kid. She still doesn't get that it's bad for her health if she catches a chill though." The woman pouted, while Lycoris rolled her orange eyes at her trainer's worry.

"Did you bring some friends over, Lia?" a woman's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah! They're not from town so I offered that they could have lunch for us. Plus, they brought a familiar face with them!"

A woman in her early forties exited the kitchen. She had an apron covering her outfit from food splotches and she bore a large resemblance to Aurelia. Cottonee floated over and nuzzled her face with a growl of delight.

"Goodness!" the woman yelled in shock, before letting out an exasperated laugh and stroking the Grass-type's head. "Now I know what you mean about a familiar face. You seem to be as energetic as ever, Cottonee."

Celeste ran over. "So you do know him!"

"Mom, this is Cottonee's new trainer, Celeste. Her and Ryan came here and met me while I was performing."

Aurelia's Mom nodded, although something in her face looked sad. "I see… Well, lunch is just about ready. Your father is still at work so I'll make a few extra plates. There should be some food for their Pokémon in the pantry." She turned to the Agents. "Feel free to sit down."

"Uh…okay," Celeste replied.

Ryan nodded. "Sigilyph is still spooked in closed spaces, so I'll feed her outside."

After the table had been set and Ryan and Celeste had gone to feed their respective partners, the four humans sat down and began to eat a warm stew filled with potatoes that Celeste liked a lot. The Agents listened to Aurelia's mother talk as they ate.

"I'm sorry that I'm beginning this story with a question, but where exactly did you find Cottonee?"

Celeste looked up from her bowl with a weak look. "I kind of just threw my Poké Ball out into the outskirts of Nacrene City…and caught him. We kind of started off on the wrong foot due to that. Some things happened and I had this thought that I wasn't Cottonee's first trainer."

"You would be correct: Cottonee originally belonged to my son," the woman replied. "One day my husband came home with a Cottonee and Petilil for our two children. Those were good years for us. My son could be quite rambunctious, but he also had a large passion for the flute; the one Lia took with her as a matter of fact."

The woman's face seemed to fall, recalling the memories. "But then, he started to change; he became tired a lot, taking long hours of rest even in the day. He stopped eating, getting skinnier and skinnier—when we finally took him to the doctor they diagnosed him with a terminal condition, an illness with no known cure at its stage. He practically gave us the exact day his body would give out."

Aurelia took her mother's hand, squeezing it as the woman continued. "But he never let on that he was slowly dying: he kept a happy face through it all. We didn't know how to explain it to the Pokémon when we hardly understood what was happening ourselves. My son continued to treat Cottonee as his best friend, and the little thing was his constant companion through it all."

"Then why did your son release Cottonee if they were so close?" Ryan asked.

"One day, during one of the festivals a group of people wearing strange outfits came to town, talking about how Pokémon needed to be liberated from their trainers. That humans could never understand their true feelings by keeping them enslaved." The woman let out a bark of what was a mix between a laugh and a hiccup.

"Team Plasma…" Celeste growled.

"Everyone thought it was nonsense…but my son took their words to heart. He didn't want to burden Cottonee anymore, saying he deserved better than the shell of a trainer he was becoming. Before his last trip to the hospital he asked us to go on a small vacation, saying he wanted to see Pinwheel Forest before he…he had to go."

Aurelia picked up where her mother left off. "My brother left the hotel room when we weren't paying attention and used a wheel chair to get to Pinwheel Forest with Cottonee. When he returned, Cottonee wasn't with him. He passed away a few days later. The trip took a toll on his body…"

Both Agents didn't say anything. They were shocked and felt awkward watching a family's grief being shown in front of them. When Celeste looked up, she saw a small puff of white floating by the doorway, looking at them with wide eyes. The girl moved to get up, but the Grass-type quickly flew out through a small open window.

"He didn't know…" Celeste mumbled, her fists tightening. She turned to Aurelia and her mother. "Where would Cottonee go?"

"I don't know… Maybe to the place where they played together? We put his tombstone there. It's by the outer fields close to the hills and off to the side of the depot."

With that the girl took off, ignoring the call of wait from Ryan to look for the Grass-type.

The leaves outside in the courtyard continued to fall, a bright splash of dying life against the graying landscape.

**(~)**

Cottonee floated as fast as the wind could take him.

**_They were lying. Humans lie; it's easy for them to do it. He isn't dead. He couldn't be. It's impossible. He was just…out of the house. _**

He knew he'd be at their favorite spot. Then he would give him a piece of his mind, and everything would be back to normal. The other human could stay with them too. Him and—and Celeste too. Then everything would be fine. It'd be even better than before!

**_Before he left me…_**

_"All I want is for you to be happy…"_

**_You make me happy. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me—_**

**_"Shut up!" _**the Grass-type yelled out, fighting against an unexpected gust that tried to push him back. The field was wide and open. The once-green grass and wild flowers were dying and becoming patches of yellowing brown. Winter was fast approaching. His trainer shouldn't be out here right now, he would catch a cold. Maybe he really wanted to try out a new flute, that's the reason why he came here! That would explain why his sister had his old one. It made perfect sense.

Cottonee continued to push forward. He was almost there. That tree that looked out above the slope, out at the hills and mountains, where they spent so many times staring out at them, watching them turn different colors depending on the season, the time of day. He could see it! Right now he could see it reaching out for the horizon! And there was something underneath it… It had to be him!

The Grass-type wanted to look angry, but he couldn't help feeling so excited. He rushed forward. **_"Thought you got rid of me huh—?"_**

But instead of the surprised and smiling face he expected, all that was there was a big flat stone with some markings. He could make out his name, and…numbers.

**_"Where are you? Come on, this isn't funny! Come out!" _**There was no sound but the wind flitting over the field, back to Anville Town.**_ "Come out, you coward!"_**

Cottonee began screaming the boy's name, for him to come out, to see him again, until finally he just started screaming over and over again no, no, no…

**(~)**

**Journal Entry**

After the fiasco in the dining room I ran out looking for Cottonee, hoping he went to the spot Aurelia had told me about. I didn't want to lose him, not like this.

It took me a little bit of time to find my way, but eventually I was on the right path, heading towards one of the only trees in the field. The cold wind blew on my face and chilled my body, but it was probably a hundred times worse for Cottonee. I reached the tree a few minutes later, and sure enough there was the boy's headstone. I'd never really seen a headstone before, save for in movies and on TV. It wasn't creepy or anything, only having a name, and a year of birth-hyphen-year of death. There were some pretty blue flowers at its bottom, and next to them was a ball of fluff that I'd never seen less buoyant before. There were no tears, no wails of agony coming from him. It looked like he was stone himself, a little statue in front of the devoted companion at the foot of his master's grave…

Even though the tombstone wasn't creepy-looking, knowing that the person whose name on it was dead made me feel so cold, colder than the wind did. I stood, waiting for Cottonee to turn, to acknowledge my presence. But he continued to stare at the stone, as if in a trance. I swallowed the hard feeling that had welled up in my throat before speaking.

"I never said I was sorry for catching you the way I did. To be honest, I was just fooling around. But time passed and I felt like we got to know each other better, and—and I was really happy. I was happy you began to accept, or at least tolerate me as a partner, even when you were still hurting and I never knew."

I was starting to tear up then. It hurt to say these things. "I-I know now that I won't be able to replace him, and I don't want to hurt your memory of him more by trying. If you want to stay here, that's fi—"

I didn't even notice him turning as a leaf whizzed to the side of my ear, and something soft and warm pressed into my arms.

_"Cot!" _he cried, looking up at me. He wasn't crying, but there was a lot of emotion in those eyes.

I gave him a watery smile. "Sorry. I was trying something like that on my own without your input. I won't do that again."

We stayed there for a little bit; I think he needed that hug. As we stood I thought about something. "You know, I haven't given you a nickname yet. Me assuming you didn't want one. …Would you like one?"

He pondered that for a little bit, before giving a small nod and a raspy "_Cot_."

"Okay, let's see then… How about Edmond?" I asked. It was the name of a main character in a book I liked. The character had suffered a lot but came back even stronger from it. I thought it suited him. There was silence for a few moments as he turned it around in his head, before a nod of agreement.

I smiled. "Alright, Edmond it is then."

**(~)**

We went back to the house just in time for us to get going.

"You'll have to come and visit us again," Aurelia said as we gathered our things.

"You bet. I'll call you first for a heads up," Ryan replied.

"Ooohhh, you guys exchanged numbers?" I whispered to the older Agent, who responded with a good slap on the back. After a small coughing fit, Aurelia's mother came out with some leftovers for us to take back to Atticus. Along with the bag of food though she also had a small wooden box, which I found weird, but Edmond's eyes seemed widen when he saw it.

"I would like you to have this. Lia already gave hers to Lycoris, and it was just gathering dust on the shelf…"

I took the box, opening it to find a weathered orange colored stone shaped like the sun.

Ryan's eyes widened. "An evolution stone, and a rare one at that. That'll make Cot—Edmond evolve, right?"

The older woman nodded. "Yes. Whenever Edmond's ready to evolve I'd like for you to have it on hand. Take care of it."

"Will do, ma'am." I nodded, tucking the box into my backpack. "Thank you for telling us the truth about what happened."

Aurelia nodded, before a small smile crossed her face. "The next time we meet will hopefully be on happier terms."

With our final goodbyes I called Edmond back, and Ryan and I made our way back to the station for the final train. I felt myself letting out a big sigh.

"All that stuff in Anville happening today and I'm still going to have to face Black when we pull into the terminal." I groaned after Ryan sent Atticus a message about being back in Nimbasa soon.

"You and Edmond are a lot closer now though than before though. I think it was good that he was able to have some closure," Ryan replied while we boarded. "It's better to have learned the truth about his previous trainer. The truth can hurt, but facing it gives you the courage to move forward."

"Since when did you get so poetic?" I asked.

He gave a small smirk. "Since always. Now don't drop the leftovers. We don't want them to get squished."

With that the train began to move and we headed back to the city, leaving Anville Town's train depots and lullabies behind.

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

"Never. Again," Nate said as he hauled Colette and himself on deck. The girl's hand was still limp, and it looked like she would need a brace for her fingers. But she seemed to be oblivious to it as she took off her mask and held out her uninjured hand to the dark haired Agent.

"Let me see the pictures you took in the castle."

"I find it disturbing how you aren't screaming your head off in terror after that jellyfish."

"I'm a bit shocked, but we _were_ in its territory. It's the wrong time of year for Jellicent to be in the bay though, so I'm wondering why it was even there in the first place…" the girl responded, in evident discomfort as she cradled her hand in her lap. "Now gimme."

The boy tossed the camera over, taking some satisfaction at how Colette fumbled trying to catch it with one hand before starting to remove his own gear. "Still say we should've taken that crown…"

"So you could've built your own castle with a moat filled with Jellicent?"

"You read my mind," Nate snarked back.

"No big loss," Nic replied simply, but her eyes widened at the pictures of the mosaics that were in the Abyssal Ruins. "It looks like the Abyssal King is controlling some kind of Pokémon in these depictions. I can't exactly make out what it is though… I'll have to call Cynthia to see if she can get anything from them."

"Greeaaattt. Another bossy blonde," Nate replied, shucking off the rest of his wetsuit and grabbing a thick towel. "Let's just get back in. I'm freezing my balls off."

"Too much information," Colette deadpanned, but the two began their ride back. Even though they were heading back towards land, the air seemed to get colder and colder each second.

Hundreds of miles away, the gates to a town swung shut with a bang as the citizens locked their doors against the howling of the winter winds. The children lay awake terrified, thinking an ancient monster would pluck them from their beds while they slept and devour them whole. Parents tried to stay calm, but shivered in the cold and terror almost as much as the little ones. When they heard something like a roar from the Giant Chasm heard above the wind, the old moaned that even the walls surrounding their town could not keep them safe.

The winds continued to roar with all their might.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Alright update-get! Hope you enjoyed this chapter folks. Thanks for reading.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise.


	23. Entry 23

**Warnings: Dialogue, battles, and swearing.**

**Journal Entry**

There is nothing more awkward then sitting across from a friend who suspects you of doing something illegal while one is in the bathroom and another is sitting beside you slurping obnoxiously from a straw. Ryan finally took a break from his drink to take let out a satisfied sigh and leaned back in the booth.

"Didn't we just eat back in Anville?" I asked.

"Never thought I'd hear that coming from you," Ryan said with a smile. "And I'm drinking, not eating. Bit of a difference."

After Ryan and I had met back up with Atticus and Black, we decided to head to a local restaurant by Gear Station. Black and Atticus had been battling all day and hadn't gotten the chance to rest in between battle lines. Plus, it was also easier to talk while sitting down face-to-face. We hadn't done much talking though. Both Black and I weren't chatting it up, and Ryan wasn't exactly helping to stimulate the conversation.

"Hey." Black turned to look over at Ryan. "Could you let us talk alone, if that's possible?"

"No can do." The older agent continued to smile. "I'm like the chaperone."

I groaned, rubbing my furrowed forehead to try and stop the headache that was coming on. "There are plenty of open seats around. Can you just sit in one of them for a few minutes?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't want to do this alone."

I felt my face heat up a bit in embarrassment. "Well, now I do. Just—please, Ryan?"

He theatrically rolled his eyes but slid out of the booth and walked away with his drink.

Black was looking down at the tabletop. "Thanks."

I leaned back in my seat, looking away as well. "No problem. He was getting on my nerves."

Black paused before he continued to speak. "So he's yours and Atticus'…boss?"

"Uh, I don't think I would say that. He's more of our…supervisor I guess?" I answered, not really knowing how to phrase it without getting into terminologies. "But he's really nice. And he's kind of saved our butts a few times."

"Does one of those times have to do with those marks around your neck?" He asked, pointing. Even with my necklace and the days that had passed since the incident, there were still yellowing bruises around my neck. I frowned and used the palm of my hand to cover it from view. The flesh still felt tender to the touch.

"Well, yeah. You should've seen it a few days ago," I joked, even though I didn't find it funny at all. It still scared me remembering how close I was to dying in Relic Castle. I think mentioning "a few days" ago might have jogged Black's memory though, as he quickly changed the subject.

"Why did you run away that day at the Ferris wheel?" he asked.

"Well, I had just severely injured a member of Team Plasma's wrist. And the ones that went running to N I was planning on…doing something similar."

Black's head snapped up so he was looking directly at me, a bit of surprise coloring his features. "Celeste—"

"They were going to hurt a kid, and I told Tigerlilly to stop them. What was I supposed to do? His little sister came running to me asking for help when nobody else would. And the police wouldn't have been able to get there fast enough. They—they had fucking _swords_ from crying out loud! Remember what happened the last time I tried to stop Team Plasma from hurting someone and I got knocked out?" I nearly screamed the last bit. I wanted to get it out of my system, and to make Black understand where I was coming from. I didn't feel any guilt for what I did, especially with what those grunts could've done.

"I'm not trying to blame you. And I believe you," Black replied. "I mean, they were hurting Munna that one time… I don't think they wouldn't do the same to humans as well. But it seems like whenever we meet up you're always in some sort of trouble. And it usually involves Team Plasma."

"I can say the same about you," I said. "It's scary at how fixated N is on you. Especially when he can control those grunts. They call him their King, don't they?"

"But that doesn't make him a bad person himself," Black stated firmly. "I'll admit he can be odd, but I don't think N has any idea that all those Pokémon are being abused throughout Team Plasma's ranks."

I didn't understand why Black was defending the green-haired weirdo, but I decided not to press him further. "Fine, I won't say anything more about that."

Black nodded, before going back to his interrogation. "Atticus told me that you guys have been searching more into Team Plasma. But that's not the whole story, now is it? I mean, it seems like more than just mere coincidence that I almost always find you chasing down a grunt."

"It's not like I plan it," I sighed, before going into my explanation. "Atticus, Ryan, and I are members of this…group of sorts. For the most part, we just do research and stuff, but Team Plasma directly attacked our base in Castelia City and made off with some things that are really bad if they're in the wrong hands. We're basically searching for leads to try and find them and figure out what they did with the technology they stole."

Black crossed his arms, his features thoughtful. "I see…though aren't you being kind of hypocritical?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're part of one organization. N is part of another. Yet you say what he's doing is bad while what you're doing isn't."

It took all of my will power not to punch Black's face right then and there, even if he was my friend.

"The organization I'm part of does not remove trainers from their Pokémon, nor do they abuse them in any shape or form," I replied. "I'm not going to force you to believe me though."

Black gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry for doing that. But I want you to see in some ways from my perspective of this situation. I think both you and N are good people. However, from what I've seen from Team Plasma there are people in there who want to cause horrible things. Atticus and Ryan are nice people as well, but your whole reason for traveling together is still a mystery."

I wanted to talk back but he raised his hand to continue to speak. "I know you said you are looking for more information about Team Plasma, and that they took some things from you all. However, you won't tell me what these things are."

_It feels like I don't even know some of the things myself, _I thought, but nodded. I was still angry that he compared the Agency to Team Plasma, but from an outsider's perspective, what was Black supposed to think?

"So…we're cool?" I asked. Black gave me a smile, lifting up his fist for me to punch. I responded with lifting up my own, and we shared a fist bump.

"We're cool."

"That was such a touching scene, we should've photographed it," I heard Ryan's voice say. I turned around to find both him and Atticus grinning across from us. I rolled my eyes but smiled back at them, happy that Black and I were still friends.

"I sent that, uh, message to Cheren by the way," Black told me as we all settled back into the booth. "He will meet you tomorrow around ten along Route 5 by the trailer that's parked along the road."

"Excellent." I grew giddy with the thought of finally getting that jerky douchebag to stop calling me a thief. Not my fault that the Agency apparently shares the same tastes as his parents. Though they could've done without the super skinny jeans. Thankfully, with the constant wearing and walking on my journey, the clothes had started to loosen more comfortably around my body. My blisters from walking around in Pinwheel Forest had also healed and my chunky shoes that were fairly similar to Black's had molded to my feet. I could no longer call them new, and it made me feel a little bit of pride because of that fact. It showed how far I had come from that night the tribe of Patrat tried to kill Tigerlilly and me.

"I don't think it's going to be easy," Atticus said, chiming in. "Though Elesa was a Gym Leader, she specialized in using Electric-types. From what Black has told me, it sounds like Cheren uses all sorts of different Pokémon."

Black nodded. "That's right. Plus, whenever I've contacted him, he always talks about how much he's been training. I don't think you should expect an easy fight."

They were right. If I wanted to beat that guy, I couldn't let myself get cocky or overemotional.

"Got it… It's considered cheating if you tell me what kind of Pokémon he has, right?"

Ryan gave my head a light bonk. "I'll answer for him: yes."

"But this is also a means of not bringing shame to our job! How would it do for me to be labeled as a thief?" I moaned.

"That would be your label, not ours," Atticus replied calmly.

Everyone at the table had a good laugh on my account after that.

**(~)**

**Normal POV**

Farther up to the north of Unova later that night, a man sat staring at a mirror in a small apartment in Opelucid City. Leaning forward, the man wiped the fogged up glass in order to get a better look at his reflection. The shadow of an oncoming beard was showing up on his jaw, while a pair of dark crescents had formed under his tired blue eyes. The man raised a hand to fuss with his dark hair, which was wet after having just taken a shower. After messing with it so it started to stand up again, he gave a sigh, pressing his palm to the glass. It had been more than a week since he'd been abandoned by Team Plasma and put into the custody of Game Freak (which was more like being in the custody of a bunch of kids), and he still couldn't remember much about what happened after he had taken that candy…

And it had been more than a week since he'd last seen his friend Patrat. He hoped the little guy was alright. He hoped that he was either released maybe or given to a kind grunt—anything besides being forced to work like so many other unfortunate Pokémon that had been enslaved instead of liberated by Team Plasma.

_I still look the same. They'll find me eventually, if they don't think I'm already dead, _the man thought before he was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey, dinner's ready," a voice that had begun to grow familiar to him after the last few days called to him. Then man finished dressing into a long sleeved gray shirt and green plaid pajama bottoms, trying to ignore the coarse lines running down his arms. He opened the bathroom door and headed to the small kitchenette area where a warm and mouth-watering aroma was wafting from. Next to the small stove top was another man, younger than him and closer to a boy's age rather than an adult's, who had curly hair covered by a baseball cap and black rimmed glasses. He swished the noodles and vegetables in the pan a couple more times before distributing them onto a plate and sliding it across the counter to the man.

"Thanks, Karl," the man replied politely. When he had learned the Agent's name he made it a point to use it. When he had still been a part of Team Plasma, he could only refer to people usually by their last names or rank, or just a simple "sir".

Karl smiled back. "Welcome, John. Hope you like those veggies; they're probably the last fresh ones you're going to be eating for a while."

John didn't show any annoyance or fear at this, he simply picked up a fork and started to dig into his food, enjoying how warm the meal made his insides feel. After taking a few bites and savoring the taste, he started to talk. "So the news was right about all the crops dying out with the frost?"

The Agent nodded his head in confirmation, frowning. "Plus something else: there was a raid on the food storage last night. Everything that could be kept in cans or frozen was stolen. All that's really left is perishables and whatever is still on the shelves in the markets."

John continued to eat, but listened intently to what was being said. "Will there be any way to fly in more food?"

Karl shook his head with a sigh. "Mistralton has refused to send any airplanes up—they're afraid the machines won't make it up here in the cold. Icirrus has pretty much been closed off as well due to that last avalanche. The only way really to go is the Pokémon League, but it's too dangerous to go through unless you're a seasoned trainer. In a way, Opelucid is cut off until spring comes."

"It's surprising that this is the first time I've heard about these things. Shouldn't people be more, you know, worried?" the ex-Plasma grunt replied.

"The dragon council had decided to only release "necessary information" to the public until Drayden is found. But I think their main priority is keeping Iris safe."

John remembered hearing about how the Spartan Mayor's young ward had returned home shortly after Karl had brought him here under Game Freak's orders. "Guess it's to be expected."

"Yeah, guess so. Iris is a prodigy with Dragon-types, and despite her age Drayden was planning on retiring soon and making her the new Gym Leader. I don't think he put his disappearance and this disturbingly early winter in his plans…"

"Karl—" John put his fork down on his half-finished meal. [The man's appetite was slowly returning to normal, in the time he'd been a grunt John had learned to eat fast in case someone came along and decided to steal your meal, rather than savoring it. "If Team Plasma is behind Drayden's abduction, there's a high chance he could already be dead. The other passengers on that ferry were lucky Team Plasma only really wanted one person… With this winter coming on, it'll be harder and harder to feed the Pokémon they've captured."

At first he only thought the stories were rumors—scary stories the grunts told in their bunks at night. That was until one day one of the younger grunts was fooling around by the cages the Pokémon that were used for labor were put in, and a Beartic caught his arm and ripped it right out of his socket. Instead of helping him, two other grunts picked him up, unlocked the door, and threw him into the cage with the bear.

_"One more mouth fed and one less mouth to feed," _One of them said with a shrug.

_"With his arm like that he wouldn't have been able to help the King's cause anyway." _

Just remembering it made him feel ill and glad he became a vegetarian.

But the Agent shook his head. "No, Drayden's too important for them as a hostage to be killed. And even if that were the case, he won't be put down that easily."

"Sounds like you have a lot of faith in him," John said while pushing around his food, hoping it would become appetizing again.

"He's the one who really taught me all I know about dragons. Of course I do." Karl let out a laugh, a nostalgic glint in his eye as he remembered times passed.

The younger man's optimism brought John back from his own past and he leaned forward in his chair. "So why are you making me food? Trying to butter me up or something?"

"Haha, no it's not that," Karl replied, before his face turned serious. "I have to go away for a few days. I don't know exactly when I'll be back, but I made sure to pack enough food in the fridge and pantry for you. And—"

A small brass key was placed on the counter beside John's plate.

"That is the key to the apartment. If you need to go out for a little bit I give you full permission—though with how cold it's getting I don't know if you would really want to. I don't think Team Plasma will be looking for you all the way up here." Karl began to clean up the kitchen as the ex-Plasma grunt picked up the key an examined it, before putting it back down. "Plus, your beard is growing in nicely and that should help with disguising yourself."

"Isn't that the truth?" John chuckled, rubbing the patchy growth coming in on his cheeks. "Never could really understand why they made sure that your hair was always trimmed and shaved."

"Well, you were soldiers, weren't you? Where I've been, most people who were prepared for combat had to have a strict uniform—they had to conform and look like one another as much as possible. In some ways it's supposed to support order. You can't change a person's body shape or facial features that much without extensive surgery, but you can still make them look similar by taking away choice of dress, hair—taking away what it means to express themselves."

"Sound like you have experience with this."

Karl gave the guy a smile and a shrug. "Not really. When I first joined the group I'm in I kind of was given a crash course on a boatload of different subjects. It was almost like school but not with academics—it also gave wilderness training and some basic skills. That time was actually when I learned how to really cook, and I'm happy they did. It's a fun hobby that I might want to pursue as a career someday."

"I'm surprised that you still have dreams outside of this…job. When I was in Team Plasma, I didn't even try to think about leaving. It felt like if I didn't focus on what I was doing, then I wouldn't _have _a future to look forward to."

Though John didn't think the younger man got what he was saying, Karl listened to him talk and answered back in between comments. He was happy that Karl could have the conversation go on a variety of topics, with none of them revolving around Pokémon. It was refreshing change of pace from what he had been used to in the past.

Eventually though, the time on the digital clock fitted across the oven grew late and the Agent said he had to leave in order not to miss his 'deadline'.

John walked with him to the door and said goodbye. "One question though: you said all ways of getting in and out of the city have basically been compromised. How are you going to do it?"

There was a mysterious smile that passed Karl's features. "I have ways of doing so. But I'm afraid I can't share them."

He moved to go, but before John could close the door he turned around. "Oh yeah, one more thing." He pushed a piece of paper into the ex-grunt's hands. It had a local address written on it in slightly scrawled but still legible handwriting. "If you ever have any trouble, go to this place. The guy there should be able to help you if you're ever in a fix."

John nodded. He would remember that. After Karl left he locked and set the deadbolt on the door, turning to his now-cold meal of noodles. The Beartic tearing off a man's arm flashed back into his head and the feeling of revulsion came back. John quickly put the noodles away in a plastic baggie and into the fridge before walking away from the kitchen space to lie down, waiting for the memories to fade away from the forefront of his mind.

**(~)**

There was a slight chill in the air the morning Celeste's and Cheren's battle was to take place. The grass had begun to brown, and the few street performers that remained had on thick sweaters and long pants, the only things that truly seemed to still have color along the road. Summer had clearly fled from the area, and was now stuck somewhere in a strange in between; indecisive of whether it wanted to go forward into the full cold the winter would bring but knowing it couldn't go back to the warmth and laughter it had had in the warmer months. As Cheren waited, he noticed that the performers would periodically walk over to the chef's trailer in their breaks between performances and grab some free coffee an assistant was giving out to warm their hands and bodies.

Cheren was tempted to join them since he hadn't gone to his PC box and taken out his winter traveling clothes yet—but he was stronger than before he set out on his journey. The wind being a little nippy wouldn't make him run immediately to the safety of a building. If he wanted to become the Champion, he needed to be willing to endure the elements alongside of his Pokémon—

"Fuck, it's cold!" That irritating voice he knew all-to-well easily broke into his thoughts and sent them into disarray; the thief who stole his clothes was there, along with her group, Black included. He was annoyed that his long-time friend had taken the side of that girl. Was he lovesick over her or something?

When Black spotted Cheren though he smiled and gave a wave; he hadn't changed into different clothes either, though the brunette's outfit was already prepared for cold weather with his thick hooded jacket and pants.

_Why didn't I think of what Black did with his clothes? _Cheren thought to himself, but pushed it away immediately. Now wasn't the time to notice differences between his friend's clothing and his own and nitpick about it.

Celeste scowled in his direction, lifting the chain around her neck with the Bolt Badge linked to it. Cheren thought it was pompous to display won badges like that. Someone could walk right up to you and tear them from your neck.

"Just in case you forgot, I won the Bolt Badge. Now show me yours."

The bespectacled youth's eye gave a slight twitch, but he took out his badge case, opening it to reveal the newly acquired badge. "Now that the formalities have been dealt with, let's get on with this battle."

"Fine by me," Celeste replied. The performers moved off to the side along the benches and trailer so there would be room for the battle. They wondered why both trainers had on almost the exact same outfit, besides the shoes. Maybe it was another street performance?

"Four on four, sound appropriate?" Ryan asked the two, and both parties nodded. "Then let the battle begin! The first person to knock out all of their opponent's Pokémon will be the winner."

"Come on out, Tigerlilly!"

"Liepard, go!"

Celeste's Pokedex went off and she took it out to read. _"Liepard, the Cruel Pokémon. These Pokémon vanish and appear unexpectedly. Many Trainers are drawn to their beautiful form and fur. Liepard is the evolved form of Purrloin, and this Liepard is male." _

_Great, even worse than the last damn cat we came across, _Celeste thought to herself.

Both the Liepard and Herdier glared daggers at the other across the field. It looked that the normal-type hadn't forgotten either their last encounter with that particular family.

_"Ready to lose, bitch?"_the cat hissed at Tigerlilly in a low tone.

_"Let's wait and see if you can back up your words, pussy,"_she fired back, charging forward.

"Let's start it off by using Crunch!" Celeste called, and Tigerlilly charged forward with her teeth bared and beginning to glow.

"Liepard, use Fake Out."

Suddenly the Dark-type vanished, and Tigerlilly's attack passed straight through air. She turned, wondering where the cat could've gone when he materialized once more behind her.

"Look out!" Celeste called, but Liepard already got a jab at her cheek with one of his paws, her charging Crunch dissipating. Tigerlilly jumped back, letting out a rumbling growl at the circling cat.

_Cheren isn't going to be as easy as I expected. Need to find a way to pinpoint Liepard's location when it's closing in, _Celeste though, before an idea popped into her head. "Odor Sleuth!"

Tigerlilly closed her eyes, her nostrils flaring as she inhaled the scents of the area. There were scents of trampled leaves, mud, moisture…and cat musk.

"Use Fury Swipes," Cheren ordered, the graceful Liepard jumping forward in flash to pounce and slash at his opponent. Tigerlilly maneuvered so all it caught was a hair from the dog's tail.

"Turn and use Take Down!" Celeste yelled. The Herdier rammed into the foe from a close distance, and Liepard let out a weakened mew as he fell to the ground.

Cheren clicked his tongue in annoyance. "We can still defeat them! Use Torment!"

Liepard got to his feet and jumped back at Tigerlilly, egging her on at a close range though no matter what she did her attacks wouldn't hit.

The cat purred in amusement as his tail tickled under her jaw. _"What's the matter? Little doggy getting tired?" _

Tigerlilly's teeth made a _snap! _as they clashed together, missing their mark. She charged forward with a Crunch to bite at Liepard's throat, latching on with a snarl and furiously shaking the cat. The Liepard quickly went limp, but Tigerlilly remained latched on, continuing her assault.

Black's eyes widened as the scene unfurled. "What's going on? Why isn't Tigerlilly backing off?"

Ryan's voice remained calm as he looked on the scene. "Though she and Celeste have been together for many weeks now, Tigerlilly was still born a wild Pokémon. The Lillipup and Purrloin lines have been known to get into territory disputes between packs. Liepard's Torment must have aggravated her enough for her to go berserk and rely on her natural instinct."

Atticus shook his head in protest. "That's not possible! Tigerlilly has always been loyal to Celeste. She never goes against her word unless it's for her best interests."

Ryan looked over at Atticus. Instead of chastising the younger Agent, he gave him a small nod and smile. "Very nice analysis, Atticus, though a bit naïve. You're right, I doubt Tigerlilly would intentionally disobey Celeste. You could say the pair has a natural affinity, and perhaps they're using it right now, along with Cheren and his Liepard in some inner battle we're missing."

_What should I do? I know Tigerlilly won't hurt Liepard too badly, but I can't tell what her plan is exactly for not letting go, _Celeste thought to herself, trying to beat down her own belief that Tigerlilly should hold on and keep shaking—

_No! This isn't like the Plasma grunt situation. _The girl beat back the unusually (even more so) violent sequence of events she just imagined. _This is just a battle. I mean, Cheren _is_ a dick, and I want to beat him. But that doesn't mean we have to be so ruthless. _

Some people in the audience looked away, fearing that the match was about to get bloody, but Cheren didn't look upset or panicked.

_Just in case, I should call Tigerlilly back; Darwin or Uriel should be able to finish this battle quickly. _Celeste raised her Herdier's Poké Ball; she had made her decision.

"Tigerlilly, come back—!"

"Pursuit!" Cheren yelled, and as Tigerlilly was engulfed in red light coming from her Poké Ball, Liepard's eyes flashed open and a jolt of darkness seeped out of him, attaching to Tigerlilly. The last thing Celeste heard was a small whimper before Tigerlilly disappeared.

Celeste quickly took back out her Pokédex. Tigerlilly hadn't fainted, but her health was now half full.

_What the fuck did he just do?! _she thought.

"…What just happened?" Atticus said, echoing the onlookers own confusion.

"I think I know," Black spoke up, frowning. "Cheren's Liepard has used Pursuit before. I remember in the last battle we had he was still perfecting the strategy he could use with it. It seems that he's perfected it now."

"You seem surprised," Cheren called out to Celeste, adjusting his glasses. "Though, I'm not. It wouldn't be the first time someone has fallen for Liepard's feint. Now I hope you've realized I don't treat thieves with much respect. Now…"

Liepard licked the fur on his neck back into place, before getting back up into a battle stance.

"Release your next Pokémon!"

Celeste scowled, pulling another Poké Ball from her belt.

_Shit, looks like this battle is going to be tougher than I expected…_

**(~)**

The morning air was too cold to be invigorating as John trudged through the ice-lined streets of Opelucid's metropolis. The man buried his fists into the fur-lined pockets of his jacket to protect them from frost bite, wondering how he got himself into this situation.

The former grunt had not been planning on taking a morning stroll, but when he left the apartment to take his trash down to the garbage shoot, he passed an elderly woman bundled up so heavily the only thing he could make out of her was her shiny yellow eyes. He had offered to take her trash with him as well, and she thanked him but declined, saying that she had to be on her way to the pharmacy to grab her prescription if she wanted to get back before it started to get dark again, since all public transportation had been closed down because of the oncoming snow.

_ "Hasn't been a storm this bad since I was a little girl, and that was when Opelucid was still a tiny village!" _she had hooted to him. His more logical side told him to wish her luck and then go back to his shelter and lock the door, but how the old lady hobbled so slowly on her cane and the image of her trying to make it through the snow won out.

And so he took the empty bottle of medication with him, and she said she would inform the pharmacy that her "grandson" would be coming to pick it up.

_Why did I decide today was the day to be a good Samaritan? _he thought to himself as he continued to make his way down the street. He focused mostly on making sure his feet didn't slip on the slick pavement until he reached a traffic light, one that was completely dead of energy.

_Have they begun to shut down the power systems already? _He groaned at the loss of having an immediate hot bath waiting for him when he returned. But that made him think a bit more.

"If the power lines are already starting to go down, how could that old lady made a call to the pharmacy?" he wondered aloud. The people around him were too wrapped up in their own problems to give him funny looks.

John played with his hood as he waited for the police officer to direct people to cross. _That's nonsense; the power is probably out at this traffic light for completely different reasons, and don't Xtransceivers work no matter where you were because of satellite control or something? Maybe people are switching over to those more these days…_

But something about the whole thing continued not to sit well with him.

Nevertheless, John made his way to the pharmacy. More people seemed to be showing up as he went along, which was surprising. He'd expected most would be trying to stay indoors with how cold it was. And was it just him, or did they look…angry? Or at least more angry than they would be from just having to trudge through the snow?

"Tell us where Drayden is!" a man's cry filled the air, and John looked at the small park where everyone was congregating around three people all dressed in long black winter coats, two men and a woman. John narrowed his eyes closer to see the insignia of the Pokémon League sewn onto their breast pockets. They were probably trainers from Drayden's Gym and the Spartan Mayor's council. Their faces were stony, giving away nothing.

The woman stepped forward to speak to the mob, holding a megaphone in her hands. _"We're sorry to inform you that Drayden is unable to meet with the general public at this time. If you have any complaints you can file them through us and we will get to them as soon as we can!" _

"We've done that already, and nothing has happened, it's only gotten worse!" another person fired back.

"The grocery stores are running out of food to give us!" an old man crowed. "And last night my store was looted! The police are doing nothing about that but sitting on their hands. What do you intend to do about that?!"

"The hospital has lost its power, and now it's on the backup generator. How long is it going to take for the power to return? My son is on life support—!" a middle aged woman sobbed tearfully.

A young woman wearing a nurses' cap over her earmuffs was the next to move forward. "The Pokémon Center is overcrowded with so many locals without heat that I've had to turn some trainers away. I know that the Centers are for the community's benefit the most, but where are these kids supposed to go in this cold?"

_"The League—"_

"Fuck the League!" someone roared. A young man pulled himself onto a statue to get face to face with the council members on their podium. "You guys haven't been able to contact them in days! I know this because the Opelucid Center's lost contact with the Center on Victory Road. How would it possible for you to reach them all the way on the mountain if we can't even contact people near the base?"

The whole crowd seemed to mutter to themselves when this information had been revealed. John had a bad feeling on where this discussion was going, and he began to turn away, deciding to go back to the safe house without the prescription. He would make an excuse for the old lady why he couldn't get it.

The woman started to yell over the babble with her device. _"Everyone needs to remain calm! I know all of you are scared, but Drayden is trying his best to find a solution to all your—"_

John heard the woman gasp out a sharp breath. He turned around to find another man had jumped onto the podium, dressed in a dirty and worn light coat that wouldn't be enough to stave off the chill, and was standing in front of the woman. The whole gathering had gone silent. It was only broken when the mega phone slipped from the woman's fingers and crashed with a crude beep and clang. The man stepped back, while the woman seemed to fold in on herself, clutching at her stomach and slumping down to her knees. The man then turned around fully and lifted something into the air. John could just make out the cold ice blue eyes that looked so out of place on the man's dirty and weatherworn face as he brandished a bloody knife in his hand. Nobody spoke, all finally comprehending in horror what just happened

"FUCK THE LEAGUE!" he screamed before charging back into the crowd. One of the councilmen dropped to tend to the fallen woman while the other called out his Pokémon, a fierce looking dragon. The scene turned to absolute chaos as people swarmed their way out, or started to pick fights and battles amongst each other.

John fought his way through the mass, running as fast as he can as Opelucid City began to crumble around him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Apologies for this chapter getting out so late. Had to take a summer class for college, and right after went on vacation. But hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to more coming out soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise. **


End file.
